Dragonball FXZ
by ferdax
Summary: 7 years have past since the Cell games. Yes this is another Gohan in high school story, but things are a different. No Majin Buu, and a few more twists from some friends from the past. UPDATE: The first chapters of the three mini stories have been released: Love Lost, New Life, Life in the 439. I do not own nor profit from Dragonball Z
1. Chapter 1

**First I would like to start off by saying thank you for reading and if you would give me some feedback I would greatly appreciate it as this is my first story. I am in college this is a way I'm going to try and spend some free time as I enjoy the stories on this website. I'm going to try and update at least once a week as my studies will have to come first, sorry. I'm not going to use the Japanese names as I grew up watching the American Dragon Ball Z, I'm sorry if this offends anyone out there. I would much rather offend someone by not doing something than doing it wrong. The background for this story is that it has been seven years after the Cell Games and the main differences from the series are that there will not be Majin Buu, however there will be a strong enemy to come, I'm going to try and be original. The other is that Gohan didn't stop training entirely, he trained just enough to maintain his strength. I'm really going to try and focus on giving Gohan more of a social life and how it affects him when things come down to the wire. **

-Chapter 1-

It was a peaceful morning as always in the forest. It was late enough to be day, yet early enough to still sleep. Not a soul stirred or even made a sound, except for one about to become three…

"GOOOOOHAAAAAANNN!" yelled an overly demanding an unsatisfied voice from downstairs.

Gohan and Goten both jumped a foot out of bed from their sleep and were wondering what just happened.

"WAAAKE UPP GOOOHAAAAAANNN!" the voice called again this time getting more impatient.

Goten noticed the alarm clock, it was five-thirty in the morning!

"Mom, what is it!" Gohan yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Please tell me you forgot about your first day in high school already" Chichi said with a sigh. She was worried, she had faith in Gohan but she didn't want him to grow into a lazy high school student before he even got to school.

"No I didn't, I just wasn't planning on waking up for another hour. School doesn't start until eight, mom" Gohan explained as he scratched at his back. He wasn't trying to be lazy he just knew that Satan City was a quick fly away from home, he didn't have to be ridiculously early.

"That is well thought out Gohan, but you forgot about one thing"

"What?"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" she yelled as she woke Goten back up, "we're driving together to Satan City, I want to be there when my Gohan takes his first steps into a real school."

"But it will take an hour and a half to get there by car, can't I just fly you there?"

"No you cannot just fly me there, how will I get back? And I can't use my helicopter capsule in the city or over the highway so we're driving"

"But mo-"

"I just want to see my boy before he becomes a man" Chichi said with what looked like a tear in his eye. At that point Gohan knew that he wasn't winning so he gave in.

The brothers ate breakfast as Chichi watched the news to make sure traffic wouldn't be too bad going into the city, which it always was. After breakfast the pair went upstairs to get dressed for the day. Goten put on one of his identical orange jumpsuits while the elder brother put on a pair of pants, a nice shirt, and a black vest. Gohan was thinking of how much he envied his brother for his wardrobe as the two walked back downstairs. Chichi was already waiting in the car outside, misting a little at the thought of her son already as old as he is. And with the two fastened in they were off for the highway.

"I don't get it" Goten began, "if Gohan really beat Cell how come the city isn't named Gohan City"

"Because the world thinks Hercule Satan beat Cell all those years ago" Gohan answered with a little bit of humor in his voice. He never held a grudge against the man, actually he found it humorous how everything actually turned out. And he considered himself lucky because he wouldn't want that much attention in the first place.

"So he lied?"

"Yes, he lied"

"But isn't lying wrong?"

"Yes, it is"

"So why isn't he in trouble?"

"Because everyone believes him, and none of our friends really want to waste time to oust him"

Goten sat there and tried to take it all in again, the thought of a grown man lying about something so serious gave him a headache, so he simply stopped. Which is exactly what the car did five minutes later, the car came to a dead stop in traffic. It looked like it was backed up for miles. They have already been in the car for over 45 minutes and it was now seven. At the looks of things Gohan was going to be late to school and he didn't want to make a bad first impression. Gohan was starting to get anxious when Chichi said, "Just go, we'll just turn around. It's not worth making you late your first day just go."

Gohan sat there for a minute just dumbfounded at what his mother just said.

"Gee, thanks mom that means a lot," he replied kissing her on the cheek. She simply sighed and turned to the younger version of Goku and said, "But you! I'm not missing yours, GOT IT!?" Goten gulped as Gohan flew away trying not to laugh at his brothers ill fate.

…

"Ma'am the orders just came in from Master Iced himself, he is approving of your request for planet Earth next."

The reptilian just licked her lips at the thought of revenge, "how long until we get there?" she asked in her shrewd, demanding, yet freezing voice.

"Eight months," the pilot responded with a gulp.

"Excellent, those fools won't know what hit them…"

…

King Kai sat there staring at the Saiyan he has honed into the champion of champions. He had no idea after some lunatic crashed onto his planet and starting playing with Bubbles that it would lead to this. Unfortunately he didn't have a planet anymore he once again reminded himself. The Saiyan called himself Goku and has clearly been his best student and friend over the years, despite the trouble he has gotten in. Goku was floating there in mid-air with training weights attached to his arms and legs, trying to get used to the extra weight he put on.

"Hey King Kai, are you sure this is enough?!"

"You're doing great boy" King Kai remarked sarcastically. He knew Goku could handle another ton of weight on each arm and leg but he has to pace himself in order to not destroy his body. "Just keep training!"

Goku wouldn't disagree with that. He levitated even higher into the endless sky and started pretending to fight one of his past enemies. 'He is too much sometimes' King Kai thought to himself.

"Hey Goku, want to know how your family is?!"

"Oh yeah, it has been a while since I checked on them, how are they?"

"Well Chichi is controlling as always, Goten is probably going to run himself to sleep, several times today-"

"So they're all the same?"

"If you would let me finish, ahem, Gohan is starting his first day in high school today"

"That's great, can you tell me if he has been training still?"

"Enough to keep his strength up, but not to build any, but you aren't excited for him?"

"I guess, I really don't know what school is like. All I've done my entire life was fight," Goku said with a giggle as he just realized he still had the huge weights attached to his body.

…

Gohan just landed on the edge of town and was surveying where he was. He went to the city before, he knew where he was going he just needed his bearings. "Oh no!" he exclaimed as he looked up.

"Yeah flying is much better than the car!" Goten exclaimed as he was riding Nimbus straight into the city. 'He has no idea how much trouble he's in' Gohan thought to himself as he looked at his watch, 'Seven-thirty, just enough time to turn him around.' Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan to try and hide his identity somewhat and flew up to Gohan.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to be seen?!"

"No big brother, just wanted to see your school"

"No turn around now before I make you" Gohan said, serious as ever. He wasn't the kind of older brother that beat on his siblings but he wouldn't hesitate if there were possible consequences.

"O-ok" Goten said with a look of fear on his face. He finally sobered up, and his face filled with terror, he wasn't afraid of Gohan as much as he is his mother when she finds out what he's been up to. He instantly turned around and headed home. "How could he think that would be a good idea?" Gohan said out loud as he descended to the ground, and transformed back into normal when he hit the ground.

…

The girl in black pigtails was walking alone to school as usual, minding her own business. She usually kept an eye in the sky in case something went awry. If it did then the bumbling idiots of police men in the town would come and ask her for help. However she didn't see a terrorists' airplane this time, what she saw time shocked her. A small boy riding a cloud, she thought she was hallucinating until a young man surrounded in gold light flew up and stopped him. Realizing something wasn't right, she made a mad dash for where she saw the stranger land.

…

As soon as Gohan touched ground he realized what he just did. Not only did he just fly in public but he turned Super Saiyan as well, just to scare his brother. He honestly was banking on general ignorance that no one saw him but that became nothing as he felt an energy coming for him fast. He made a break for the school realizing he was being chased and that he was almost late. Now he was scared, but not about being chased, but at what would happen to him when Chichi found out that he was late his first day to school.

…

Gohan finally made it to his first class just seconds before the bell rang. He surveyed the classroom as the teacher announced, "Everyone this is Gohan, he scored exceptional on all of his tests, which is a lot better than the rest of you. Please make him feel welcome and-"

"He can sit here!" A blond girl announced from the middle of the room pointing at an empty seat next to her.

"Thank you Erasa," the teacher responded with a stern look on her face. Gohan bowed and walked towards the empty seat indicated by the overly friendly blonde.

"Hi I'm Erasa" the girl whispered. "This is Sharpener," she said pointing the athletic young man with long blonde hair. "And I don't know where Vi-," Erasa was cut mid-sentence as Videl walked through the door late as if it was nothing.

"Nice of you to join us Videl, hope you weren't call in wasn't too bad this morning," the teacher said allowing Videl to take her seat.

"Nothing too bad this morning saw something strange and had to take a look to find out," Videl walked to her seat. Gohan flinched and tried to hide it, as she walked up her Ki was exactly that of the one chasing him to school this morning. Videl noticed the action and instantly became suspicious and she thought to herself, 'What's his problem? Wait a second he looks a little like the guy I saw flying this morning, but he isn't surrounded by a golden light. Maybe he knows something.'

"Videl, this is Gohan, he's new here," Erasa cheerfully said.

"Um, it's nice to meet you," Gohan said as he held out a hand.

"Why are you so on edge?" Videl questioned with a stern look on her face as she took his hand. That made Gohan flinch again and color drained from his face.

"It's because he's not used to being around pretty girls," everyone turned around and saw Sharpener with a huge grin on his face. It gave Gohan enough time to regain his composure and ready himself against Videl.

"Can it Sharpener," Videl said, annoyed as always. A smile stayed on Sharpener's face for the rest of the day. Videl took her seat in between Erasa and Sharpener. Class started, everyone looked serious except for Gohan. 'I thought I was supposed to be learning stuff, I know this already,' he thought to himself, 'I should look like I'm trying.' Gohan started jotting notes down and paying more attention. By the end of the class everyone left with a headache, everyone but Gohan.

"Man that was hard" Erasa said, rubbing her eyes.

"It sure was" Gohan said, rubbing his eyes with an additional yawn added.

"Wait, are you yawning?" Sharpener asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh" Gohan said, "I was just really tired, I didn't really sleep last night. I was excited about my first day of school."

"Uh-huh"

"Really, I'm serious"

"That's alright the ones who don't pay attention are usually out first"

"Alright I guess I'll try harder" Gohan conceded only to get the jock off of his back.

'What is wrong with him,' Videl thought to herself, 'He is so strange and awkward.'

Gohan was awkwardly walking down the hall trying not to bump into anyone which was proving to be a challenge considering how many students were enrolled. He thought to himself, 'no way are my classes going to be that easy every time, it's harder just to find my way around this place.' His solution came to him in a flirty Erasa who offered to help him find his next class. Gohan, awkwardly as has been for the past few hours, agreed.

The next class they all had together was gym. They all stood in a perfectly straight line across a field waiting for the unfit fitness teacher to slowly waddle his way over and call their names. Sharpener, given the fact that he was the head jock among his circle of friends, decided in his mind that an initiation was in order. He figured the best way to do that was to call Gohan into the boxing ring and humiliate him in front of everyone. 'Gohan is a nerd, this will be easy,' his ego told him. Sharpener ran up to Gohan, "hey Gohan want to go for a round in the boxing ring with me?"

Gohan not being a fool sees that Sharpener wants to establish himself as dominant. Gohan didn't even have to sense his Ki to determine his disposition. 'I won't go too hard on him,' Gohan thought to himself. "Sounds good to me, Sharpener," Gohan replied as both boys tried to hide back grins.

The moment they both stepped into the ring Gohan already knew what Sharpener's first move would be. He didn't have to read his movements to figure it out. Sharpener immediately started to throw punches as Gohan dodged every one of them. To Sharpener, he was moving as fast as lightning, however to Gohan, it was like watching paint dry. Gohan kept up the act for a good five minutes, impressed at the jock's stamina. Eventually a crowd started to grow around the ring. Videl and Erasa were both apart. Both of whom were amazed at the speed of Gohan, and disappointed in Sharpeners ability to land one punch. Beads of sweat began to increase as well as the frustration of Sharpener due to his plan being turned against him. 'Ok this is getting to be too many people, it's time to end this,' Gohan thought to himself. And with one swift tap to the chest by Gohan, Sharpener went flying out of the ring. 'Too much,' Gohan thought with a squint as he saw the jock sprawled out on the ground. 'I will get you Gohan,' Sharpener thought to himself as he stood up exhausted to see that Gohan hasn't even broken a sweat. The fitness trainer wobbled over as fast as he could whenever he saw the crowd forming around the ring, but by the time he got there, it was too late.

"Good job you too, not only did you provide yourselves some exercise, but you also provided the class with entertainment and an excuse to be lazy!" the massive man bellowed out at the two boxers. 'As if you need an excuse to be lazy,' went through the minds of every student in the class. "Get out of here you're all done for the day!" the instructor yelled, his pudgy face red from the exertion from his lungs.

…

Everyone got changed and showered before marching off to their next class. This resulted in everyone loitering in the halls for a good five minutes because the coach always lets them out too early. "Good match Sharpener" Gohan offered trying to be a good sport.

"Get one thing straight new guy, I was going easy on you to not look like a jerk in front of everybody," Sharpener passed off as an excuse.

Videl and Erasa walked up to the two boys in the hall. "Well if that was you going easy on him Sharpener I hate to catch a whiff of you when you're going all out, did you even shower after that?" Videl mockingly questioned her friend who she knew had a raging infatuation with her. Erasa only added to the insult by holding her nose and saying, "Pee-you!"

That's when Sharpener thought it would be best to make a move, "you know Videl, I really am a great boxer, and I'm not above giving a girl some private lessons if you catch my drift." Videl stared at Sharpener with an anger usually reserved for criminals, but yet again the message didn't get through the jock's thick head. So she tried a more verbal approach, "You know Sharpener that would sound like a good offer, but I'd take lessons from Gohan the bookworm, he seems to know what he's doing more than you do. I especially wouldn't want you to lower yourself to teaching a girl." Videl was trying to make her words hit home, Sharpener has been infatuated with her since middle school. Videl has had enough and vowed when high school started to get him to stop, but every attempt just results in getting crazier and crazier over her. She doesn't want to seem like a bad friend, but that's all she wants to be with him is a friend. As always the insult thrown on Sharpener just made him want her more. 'These people are weird,' Gohan thought to himself as he tried to escape to his next class. However he didn't manage to escape before Erasa was grabbing his arm and saying, "Where you going Gohan?"

"Well I don't want to be late to my next class," Gohan tried to explain.

"That's ok, we'll come with you! Guys Gohan wants to move to the next class!"

That was the cue for the group of friends to grab their bags and start walking.

"So Gohan, what does someone do to be as fast as you? I'm sure it's just smoke and mirrors like my dad always says, right?" Videl questioned cautiously. She didn't always believe her dad about such things, but that's because he never could conjure up any evidence.

"Well actually, when you live up in the mountains you do a lot of running around and stuff. That really builds up your body a bit," Gohan explained, proud of his fast lie.

"Uh-huh, well that doesn't really explain how you tapped him square in the chest and sent him flying."

"Eeeee" Gohan froze, he didn't think of a lie this time. But was saved when Sharpener butted in, "hey why do we have to keep talking about Gohan, it's not like our lives all revolve around his."

"Doesn't mean they should revolve around yours either," Videl retorted

"But mine revolves around yours," Sharpener answered with a cheeky smile.

"And it's starting to tick me off," Videl said and walked away from the rest of the group. Erasa chased after yelling, "Videl, wait for me!" And Sharpener didn't see the point hanging out with the kid who showed him up at his own sport so he walked away without even as much as saying good bye to Gohan. 'No wonder I was home schooled,' Gohan thought to himself.

…

The day went on as Gohan expected, he had assorted classes with his three new friends if he counted Videl and Sharpener friends. Every time he had a class with them he sat near them but they both just stared at him. Erasa was the only one who showed genuine affection for Gohan, which at times was overbearing for him. She smothered him, and it started to make him really uncomfortable. She could tell in the last class of the day which they both shared with Videl. She wanted to try and break the ice, "So Gohan, are you doing anything after school today? We were all thinking of going out to the arcade or the mall or something." This really threw Gohan on edge, he's never spent time with people his own age, none the less go and have fun with them. All he ever really knew in life was training and studying.

"What else are you going to do? I doubt you know anything else here, right?" Videl asked, still suspicious. Gohan could feel her Ki rising slightly at the thought of having of having someone she doesn't trust around her friends.

"Um yeah sure I guess I can go, thanks a lot," Gohan said, a little nervous about Videl.

"Great! I can't wait!" Erasa almost yelled before she realized class isn't over yet.

'What did I get myself into?' Gohan thought to himself as the minutes counted down to the end of the day.

…

Paw City was usually bustling with life this time of day, especially with a baseball game being played downtown. People were so busy that, as usual, they didn't bother looking up to see hooded figure floating directly above the center of the city. A smile grew on his face as he raised a hand over his head. He then focused hard and created a small ball of light which expanded rapidly until it was the size of a car. He then laughed as he threw the ball smack in the middle of downtown. The explosion was huge, not a soul saw it coming. Paw City, the millions of people, was replaced by an enormous crater that stretched for miles. The hooded figure floated down to the ground, he was having trouble staying afloat due to the amount of energy that he just used. He looked around satisfied and sadistically laughed as he thought what he should do next.

…

Gohan and his new group of friends were walking down the street, heading towards the arcade when he felt something. He just felt a massive amount of Ki being released south of Satan City. He knew he couldn't have been the only one to have felt it. "Guys I really have to go, I just remembered there's something I have to take care of, sorry," Gohan said as he booked it for Capsule Corp. Sharpener didn't give a damn, while Videl's suspicions sky rocketed. And Erasa, clearly the most distressed yelled, "But Gohan! We haven't even gotten to the arcade yet!"

"Don't worry Erasa, we can still have some fun," Videl said trying to comfort her friend while giving Gohan's back a nasty glare.

"If you say so…" Erasa said, disappointment swept across her face.

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I know I have a lot going on so far, but stick with it please, right now I'm writing what comes to mind so I'm surprising myself as much as you. Please comment and I'll try to get started on the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews, I like the ideas and I'm going to try to incorporate them into the next chapter. **

-Chapter 2-

…

"Are the prisoners here yet?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Bring them in"

Several henchmen walked into the room escorting a small group of about 10 aliens that looked like humans.

"Tuffles. You are one of the most intelligent races in the galaxy. But that didn't stop the Saiyans from exterminating almost all of you years ago." The word Saiyan made all the Tuffles look up at once with rage. The reptilian overlord looked up with a smile on her face, "you also weren't smart enough to avoid being captured by my minions. I'm sure you're all wondering why I wanted you here in the first place. My name is Lord Frast. I am the sister of Frieza and Cooler, the daughter of King Cold, and the last of my lineage of family. I am undergoing an invasion of Earth to kill the last of the Saiyans and wipe out the rest of the planet for the market. However I am not as foolish as my family, I won't arrive there for another eight months but I want to be prepared by the time I arrive. I want you to be my scouts, you will tell me of the planet's defenses, but more importantly I want you to find out about the Saiyans. I want to know where they sleep, what they eat, who they care about, everything. If you are captured or discovered, you better hope they kill you before I get to you, and you better hope it's fast. However I won't expect you to do this out of the kindness of your hearts. If you provide me with what I want I will give you one of my best planets to rebuild the Tuffle race." The Tuffle prisoners looked amongst each other and nodded towards the eldest, presumably their leader, who stood up and said, "We accept your gracious offer ma'am." The others stood up and they all bowed.

"Excellent," the overlord hissed, "You will be provided a ship that will serve as your base. I expect a report from you every five days. You will all go into hibernation aboard the ship as it will take a week to reach the Earth. Dramatically faster than our warship, which will arrive in eight months if not later. The ship has sophisticated enough stealth technology for you to land on the planet undetected. Onboard you will find a database filled with all of the information accumulated by Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold thanks to their scouters whenever they tried to confront the Saiyans. Do not fail me." The 10 future Earthlings were escorted to their ship, and it departed shortly.

…

Gohan ran through the door to Capsule Corp. while Bulma panicked watching the news. Vegeta just stood there silently until he felt the need to say, "Pathetic Earthlings, they had it coming."

"How could you be so insensitive?!" Bulma exclaimed at her husband.

"Woman, I've caused the extinction of more races of aliens than I can remember and didn't bat an eye! There is no way I can feel pity for these humans."

Gohan walked in with a puzzled look on his face, "what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what, another group of Earthlings bites the dust just to be wished back in a matter of weeks," Vegeta said in a tone that suggested his agitation.

"Wha-?"

Bulma slapped Vegeta over the head before he had the chance to talk again, "It's Paw City. It's just gone, there's simply a crater there where the city used to be, not to mention the millions of people living there."

"That might have something to do with why I came over. Vegeta, did you just feel that Ki spike?"

Vegeta first turned to Bulma, and in the most sarcastic tone Gohan's ever heard out of him, he says, "Am I allowed to talk now, wretched woman?" Bulma shot an angry face at Vegeta who just sat there smirking, "Yes Gohan I felt it, I assumed it was you or one of the pathetic excuses for fighters this planet seems to have."

"I felt it actually from the direction of Paw City."

"I did too come to think of it," Vegeta pondered the fact, "Oh well."

Bulma and Gohan sighed at the same time, Vegeta will never care, he has changed, but he will never care. "I'm going to go check it out," Gohan put out finally, "Would Trunks want to come? This could be good for him."

"Sure," Bulma replied.

"No," Vegeta said in an arrogant tone, "I need him for training today."

"I'm sure your son can take a day off from playing punching bag for his father," Bulma scolded, "Take him Gohan, get him out of here! TRUNKS!" A boy with lavender hair and a dark green training gi and pants ran in the room.

"What is it mom?" Trunks asked with a smile on his face. He already knew, he was listening in on the whole thing.

"You already know I saw you eavesdropping, you're not that sneaky," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. Trunks' jaw dropped as did Bulma's, Gohan wasn't shocked.

"Well no time to waste then," Gohan said as him and trunks walked out the door, "see ya!"

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Trunks exclaimed as only Bulma waved and Vegeta looked away. When Bulma saw Vegeta ignoring their son she flicked him on the forehead and left the room.

The two stepped outside and almost immediately Trunks started to fly until Gohan grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down.

"No flying"

"Why not?"

"Think of this, whoever just destroyed one of the biggest urban centers on the planet did so with a Ki blast. Those weren't conventional explosives, the crater left is too clean. Whoever can manipulate Ki like that can probably sense it or have some means of detecting it. We want the element of surprise on this one."

"Ok, but if that's the case I'm driving!" Trunks happily exclaimed as he threw a capsule at the ground. It exploded into a sports car, but with the driver side made intentionally smaller to fit Trunks' body. 'I suppose Bulma gets bored sometimes' Gohan thought to himself as he stepped into the passenger's seat. And with that they were off.

…

"I can't believe Gohan just ditched us like that," Sharpener said, with an instigating tone in his voice.

"He said he forgot about something, I believe it," Erasa said, "besides he wanted to hang out with us, we're his only friends."

"Maybe he's lying and he's lived here his whole life"

"People are allowed to have other things to do. You have no idea why he left, maybe there was an emergency. You're just still mad he made a fool of you at your own sport," Videl chimed in.

"You're going to defend him?" Sharpener asked, knowing that Videl still wasn't sure of Gohan.

"I'm not going to assume anything bad until he actually shows it."

"Besides we'll just ask tomorrow at school," Erasa happily chirped. The thought of being with Gohan made her excited, "I want to know more about him."

"I don't really care about the book worm," Sharpener said.

"Clearly not, that's why you tried to find an excuse to beat him up earlier, right?" Videl asked rhetorically and walked further ahead, "we'll find out more about him tomorrow, and that'll be the end of that." The three kept walking until they reached the arcade.

…

"Hey Goku!" King Kai yelled, "You aren't going to believe this, come down here!"

"What is it, is something wrong?" Goku asked as he flew down with even larger weights than a couple hours ago.

"A whole city has just been destroyed on Earth!"

"What!? Which city"

"Paw City, just south of Satan City."

"Oh wow, someone must've been pretty powerful to do that, it's a huge city."

"I'm trying to figure out who did it now."

…

Gohan and Trunks just reached the site of the crater after a half hour of the elementary schooler's reckless driving on the empty highway. Just as they parked an energy blast came their way, Gohan was fast enough to get out of the car and knock it back in the crater before he identified who sent it at him. It was a man in a black cloak with a hood covering his face. He was about as tall as Gohan however with a smaller build. He also sported worn out jeans, outdoorsman boots, and grey leather gloves. He stood on the opposite side of the crater with a surprised look on his face.

…

"Found him! This is shocking! He isn't a demon or an alien for that matter, he seems like just a normal man!" King Kai explained.

"How is that possible, no man could create a blast like that," Goku exclaimed, "are you sure he isn't Saiyan or from space?"

"I'm positive."

…

Gohan floated out of the car and started flying towards the cloaked figure. The mysterious man just stood there and smiled even bigger. 'Finally, a challenge for my new powers!' the man thought to himself as he saw Gohan flying, 'He even knows some tricks himself!'

"Is this your doing?" Gohan asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, yes it is," the man stood there grinning.

"What are you?"

"A martial arts enthusiast such as yourself apparently"

"What makes you think I fight?"

"Do you find me a fool?" the man's smile disappeared, "only a man who can fight knows these techniques."

"I suppose you're right. Who trained you?"

"You're looking at him," the man answered with his grin replaced.

"Impossible, these techniques were supposed to be secret. There's no way you had figured them out on your own!"

"Well I had some help, but that's for another time. My name is Cole, and I'm going to use these techniques to dethrone Hercule and take my place as the world's greatest fighter, and eventually take the world as well!"

"And blowing this city up was supposed to accomplish that?" Gohan asked angrily. He could hardly believe what he was hearing!

"This city was a start, an attention getter. Consider it an appetizer for what's to come if the world doesn't bend to my whim."

"Well you realize I can't let you go through with that" Gohan said, landing and taking a fighter stance.

"Ha! You can't beat me!" Cole yelled as he fired a Ki blast at Gohan. He was shocked to see Gohan unscathed from his attack. Cole's smile faded, a serious look came from his face. He flew in the air and fired multiple Ki blast at Gohan who just stood there, not making any attempt to dodge. 'Who is this? There's no way any man can be stronger than me!' Cole thought furiously. Cole started to become desperate, he charged up a Ki ball the same size he used to blow up Paw City, Gohan didn't even move when he saw it.

"Fool!" Cole yelled as he threw it at the car and flew the opposite direction.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gohan yelled as he tried to catch up with the huge mass of energy. Trunks was paralyzed with fear in the driver's seat of the car. All he did was sit there and watch Gohan, how did all of a sudden he get involved? Gohan was too late as the ball hit the modified car. There was a huge explosion. He knew that a blast like that couldn't kill a Saiyan, he found Trunks breathing hard under some rubble. Trunks was bleeding and bruised everywhere, it wasn't good.

"Come on buddy, stay with me. Let's get you home fast."

Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan to boost his speed and flew back to Satan City with the wounded boy in his arms. They left behind a ruined scene with not only one, but now two almost identical craters.

…

"Goku, you won't believe this," King Kai said disappointedly.

"What is it? What happened?" Goku asked impatiently.

"Well he definitely is a human, he just used a coward tactic to escape the battle whenever he found out he can't scratch Gohan. He then heavily wounded Trunks, who wasn't even in the fight, with the same kind of blast used to destroy the city!"

"What, did Gohan get him?"

"No Gohan went for Trunks while the coward flied away. I'll tell you more as I find out, for now go back and train, your big tournament back on Earth is coming up soon. You have a little less than eight months to get ready."

"Right," Goku said with an excited look on his face.

…

'How is this possible?!' Cole yelled in his mind. He was supposed to be unbeatable according to those stupid scrolls. He can't even beat a teenager! 'I need more training, he will pay for that!' Cole swore. He flew far away enough that he decided running would be best, he wouldn't want anyone to sense his Ki after all. He started to get paranoid until he finally reached his cabin in the woods outside of Paw City. "Orange Star High School," he said to himself after remembering the badge on Gohan's vest. He simply regained his sadistic grin and walked into his home, figuring out how he would train for his revenge.

…

The trio of Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener were walking around the city when they heard a zoom, they looked up and saw a trial of golden light above them as a man surrounded in golden light raced ahead in the air.

"What in the world was that?!" Sharpener yelled almost pissing himself.

'It's the same guy from this morning' Videl thought to herself. She suddenly turned to her friends and said, "Guys I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" She darted off before the two had any time to respond. She chased after the trail of gold light. 'You aren't getting away from me this time,' Videl thought, determined to figure out what is happening.

…

Gohan landed in an alley by Capsule Corp. and transformed back to normal. He came running out with the wounded kid in his arms. He ran at a god-like speed to the front door of the company and burst right in. Vegeta and Bulma haven't moved an inch from their spots and just stared at their son in horror.

Then Vegeta put a grin on his face, "I guess someone else decided to use Trunks as a punching bag instead of me."

That did it for Bulma, she had enough of him for one day. She smacked him over the head and pushed him out of the room like a dog, "What happened?" There were tears forming in her eyes looking at her bloodied son.

"It's a long story, let's take care of Trunks first," Gohan explained.

"Quick to the medical wing," Bulma said leading the way.

They ran down the halls until they came into a room that looks like it was pulled out of a hospital. It had all of the latest equipment, even some Gohan hasn't even seen before.

"Don't touch anything," Bulma warned.

Gohan laid Trunks down on a bed and Bulma went to work. "You're going to want to wait outside, go find Vegeta and tell him what happened," Bulma said. Gohan didn't question and headed back to the living room. He found Vegeta sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Come boy you owe me a training session," Vegeta demanded, he didn't even see Gohan enter the room. Gohan didn't want an argument so he agreed.

"Vegeta I have to tell you what happened," Gohan explained.

"Why? It doesn't concern me."

"Why shouldn't it? This is your planet to now."

"Be that as it may, I only protect my own. I feel no obligation to the rest of the world like you and the rest of our 'Friends.'"

"It's not like it's a waste of time to protect the innocent. He isn't a challenge for either of us, but he poses a serious threat to world."

"I see it as a weakness to try and protect every person. I receive nothing out of it except a loss of my own time."

"But what about Trunks? Are you going to let the man who did this to him get away with this?"

"Only a weakling would let someone attack his family and live. I will keep a look out for the man so that I can end him. But know this Gohan, I will not go out of my way to defend a city from this pathetic excuse for a fighter."

Gohan knew he wouldn't win this argument, but it was comforting to hear Vegeta say he would avenge his son. They walked into a room that was empty, Gohan assumed this is where Vegeta trains. Vegeta sealed the door behind the two of them and walked over to a panel on the wall. Gohan noticed the display read "1", Vegeta turned a knob and the display then read, "100". Gohan instantly felt the strain on his body, but it wasn't too hindering.

"This Is easy, since you aren't used to gravity training," Vegeta pointed out.

"Let's get this over with," Gohan said to himself.

…

The training lasted for two hours before Vegeta cut Gohan loose. It consisted of lifting weights, blasting some machines that Mr. Briefs made for especially for Vegeta, and ended with sparring. They both walked out with no injuries, just a little tired. They then walked up to see Trunks' condition. He was awake, and even better than that he was all cleaned up. He was talking with Bulma about what happened.

"Gohan is this for real?" Bulma asked Gohan angrily.

"Depends what did Trunks say?"

"That the man who blew up the city and attacked him got away."

"Yes but to be honest, I wanted a gauge on how strong he really was. Unfortunately he went for Trunks instead of me. But I tracked where he headed before his energy cut off."

"Fine," Bulma said unsatisfied.

Gohan looked at the time, it was already seven. "Oh wow! My mom is going to kill me!" Gohan yelled as he ran out the door. Just in time to see Videl snooping around the alley he used to transform and land in.

"Videl! What are you doing!" Gohan yelled from across the street.

Videl jumped, she wasn't expecting to find anyone she knew on this side of the city. Even more, she wasn't expecting to her new friend walking out of Capsule Corp. 'CAPUSLE CORP.!' she yelled in her mind, 'No wonder he's so smart! Does he work there!' "Hey Gohan, did you see a golden light in the sky recently? I saw a man surrounded with golden light flying through the air, he left a trail of light that ended here."

Gohan flinched, "No I didn't."

"Dang, well it's been a few hours. The trail is pretty cold."

Gohan's heart stopped racing, "Well I really have to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, ok Gohan, see you tomorrow. I should be going too."

Videl turned around and started walking. Gohan dodged into another alleyway transformed and flied away. Videl turned around to the familiar zoom from before to see another trail of light out of another alleyway.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled chasing the new trail.

…

Gohan got back home around seven thirty, he nervously walked in the door to a furious Chichi. However she was the opposite, she was ecstatic to her son back home. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"How was your first day of school, Gohan?" she asked excitedly.

"I think it went well, I made a couple friends already," he looked over to Goten who was sitting on the couch holding his hand over his mouth. 'She must not know about Goten's little ride this morning, let's keep it that way,' Gohan thought as he nodded to his little brother.

"That's great!" Chichi exploded with happiness, "you came back just in time for dinner."

Gohan just realized he hasn't eaten all day, he even forgot about lunch because he couldn't figure out where the cafeteria was. In a matter of moments the two half-Saiyans were sitting at the table as Chichi happily brought back plate after plate of food. 'They're just like their father when it comes to their stomach's' Chichi mused to herself. Chichi spent two hours of cooking so the boys could gobble it all down in less than ten minutes. After eating her share she wanted her boys to talk to her. Gohan then turned grim, and shocked the table with the news he brought about Cole and Paw City. Chichi's attitude quickly went sour after hearing the attitude, she was upset to hear about a new threat to the world. Peace has been so nice lately, she guessed it was wrong of her to get used to it.

"Just don't let it get in the way of your studies ok? You may be the defense of the planet, but you are also a scholar too," Chichi pleaded to Gohan.

"Don't worry I won't, and he isn't even strong enough to destroy the planet, Goten could beat him."

"Gohan, is it true about Trunks?" Goten said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes Goten, but he will be better by the end of the week, I promise you."

"Ok"

Chichi gathered the dishes and start washing them, the house was quiet, the boys retired to sleep. Chichi followed suit an hour late. An uneasy calm came over the forest as night quietly ended the eventful day.

**Please leave me some more reviews, the feedback is much appreciated. Don't know how fast I'll be able to write the next chapter. I know that it'll be done in less than a week, maybe tonight if I'm up for it. But next time I know there'll be more about Cole though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews. Made me realize I more than messed up on a few parts, especially putting Capsule Corp. in Satan City like an idiot, I'll come up with something for that. As for Frast, I just wanted to get her introduced for now, I think this will probably be the last chapter dealing with her for a while. Also for Cole, I'll touch base on why there's a little bit of panic as to why he can use Ki attacks. **

-Chapter 3-

Gohan woke up at 6:30 the next morning. The alarm clock sat on a window sill in between Gohan and Goten's beds. Goten stirred a little, he looked at the alarm and his brother, and then he pulled his sheets over most of his head and went back to sleep. He tried but he couldn't manage to fit all of his hair underneath his sheets too. Gohan noticed and chuckled to himself, he wondered if his father ever had that problem since their haircuts are identical. Gohan got up and turned off the alarm, he looked outside and thought to himself, 'Where did it all go? It didn't seem too long ago that I would be running around these woods.' He stood there for a minute brushing his fingers through his short black hair. It characteristically stood up like that off his father's and Vegeta's. Gohan knew that this is how his life would be for the next couple of years, he may as well get used to it. He walked over to the closet next to the door and pulled out some clothes. He decided that just a pair of jeans and a nice shirt would be all he needed, no one else seemed to dress fancy. He changed, put on his nice, black, leather shoes Chichi bought for him just for school. He was almost down the stairs when he forgot to pin for his shirt. He ran back up to grab it and came back downstairs.

"Good morning Gohan," Chichi greeted her son warmly, her mood has definitely improved since last night.

"Good morning mom," Gohan greeted her back, he still was troubled by Cole. He kept thinking the same thing over and over last night, 'How could he use Ki? It is such a closely guarded secret by our friends, we would never teach someone we could sense darkness in, none the less let them roam around while we knew it. And on top of that Hercule made the whole world think it was a bunch of tricks, so no one believed it was possible.'

"The world's savior has a plan to protect us from Cole already," Chichi said sarcastically. She was still angry about Hercule taking all of the credit.

"About time," Gohan replied, equally sarcastically. They both laughed and sat down to eat.

"He's supposed to address the world this evening."

"Where is he giving his solution?"

"Right smack in the middle of Satan City, where else would he go?"

"I might go check it out after school."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm serious. This could be good, plus I'm sure they could always use an extra hand that they don't know of."

"If you want to," Chichi knew she wouldn't be able to stop her son from going, plus she wanted this Cole person defeated.

Chichi was more than used to cooking for Saiyans, so breakfast for Gohan was just as large as his dinner. It sported a hundred pancakes, a couple jugs of juice, and a whole bushel of fruit. The two of them finished eating their breakfast and they cleared the table. Gohan went and grabbed his bag. Said good bye to his mother and flew for the city. It was about 7:15 by the time he left. More than enough time, he wasn't going to have to rush this time. 'I really should be Super Saiyan when I'm flying, I won't have to worry about people if they see me,' Gohan thought. He agreed with himself and transformed, the trail of golden light behind him. He heightened his senses as he passed over the highway, he wasn't going to let anyone cause trouble while he's around. Just as he finished his thought he looked down and saw a car racing between cars taking pot shots at a police car chasing it. 'Oh geez, he thought to himself. I sure know how to jinx myself,' he flew down to intercept the shooting car.

…

"Ma'am, if you don't mind, I have a question," the lieutenant spoke up. His voice contrary to his appearance was quite soft. His armor was much more elaborate than the common foot soldier, it was actually a full suit that sported a helmet with a scouter built in to it. His orange skin and green Mohawk of hair made him seem like quite a rowdy man, yet he was very soft spoken, it's always the quiet ones that were the most vicious in the galaxy.

"Yes lieutenant?"

It's been 12 hours since the Tuffles left, since then the war ship has been quiet, ready for anything.

"Why are we going to take so long on this ship if you have the smaller one that can get there in a week? And why are we even dealing with these Tuffles? They're so weak and pathetic it makes me sick."

"And that's why you'll never be a great leader," Frast hissed angrily. She didn't like her orders being questioned, even if it was by her second in command. "Do you know why my family has fallen to these Saiyans?"

"Is it because the Saiyans are powerful?"

"You cannot think only of power when it comes to battle, there is also strategy. What my family made the mistake of doing is running head first with no idea of what they were doing. All Frieza and my father wanted was straight up revenge, and it clouded their judgment. They had no idea how many warriors were on the planet and what caliber they would be of. Cooler did the same thing, he ran in to conquer those who have challenged us and he fell. What's even worse is that they all underestimated their opponents. I could leave this ship, fly to Earth myself, get there in a day or two before the Tuffles, destroy the Earth from its orbit and then kill the Tuffles. However that isn't cold enough for me. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and like all great meals, it requires a great amount of preparation. I will not ruin this chance to achieve what my fallen family couldn't."

"I understand revenge, and all of that, but this is wasted effort."

Frast got impatient, she was already in the third transformed state. She hated it because her feminine side wanted to show off the power she has with jewels and such, however she also loved the intimidation and psychological aspect it came with. She only needed to flick her lieutenant to send his corpse flying across the room, bust through the wall and open a void into cold space. She decided that a show of rage was in order, "THEN YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND REVENGE AT ALL, HAVE YOU NOT LISTENED TO ME! I WILL MAKE THESE SAIYANS DIE, BUT BEFORE THAT THEY WILL WATCH EVERYTHING THEY LOVE, ALL THAT THEY HAVE BUILT ON THEIR NEW WORLD CRUMBLE UNDER THEIR FEET!"

She finished her rant and stood up, half the guards in the room lost consciousness. She could tell her lieutenant was about to be next. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Listen to me, my decisions will never be questioned again. You will go around this ship and tell everyone that there will be no slacking. I want the infantry to train and prepare themselves for our date on Earth. I want all of them to study the information we have gathered from our eavesdropping scouters and accounts by Frieza, and especially once the Tuffle reports start coming in. If I find out that I'm employing lazy bums of soldiers, they'll all be dumped into space and I'll find more. But that's not before I slit your throat in front of everyone on this god damn ship, do I make myself clear?"

The lieutenant was at a loss for words, he just stood there shaking his head. His orange skin shaking under his armor, and his green hair looking like it just wanted to run off of his head. He immediately ran for the barracks as Frast walked over towards the viewport and stood staring into space. Her thoughts echoed through her head, 'I will not make the same mistakes my family did.'

…

Gohan went tearing down from the sky to the ground until he was hovering over the trigger happy car. It was an old, red, beat down used car. He could definitely tell they bought it a day before just for this. What also gave it away that they just bought it used was the "live life in peace" bumper sticker that they didn't bother to take off. 'You know I always wondered how they can keep firing and never run out of ammo,' he thought. He looked in the rearview seat and saw it half occupied with money and the other half with ordinance. 'That's how,' he thought to himself with a sigh. He went down and picked the car up by its rear bumper and flew straight into the air with it until they were 300+ feet from the ground. Gohan just hovered there grinning to himself as looked into the car. The gunmen just stared at him with terror on their faces. They all wore black leather jackets and black ski mask, the one exception being the man in the passenger seat wearing a pair of black sunglasses. 'Why don't they ever change it up a bit, what's wrong with red or yellow? Either way walking around with guns and bags of money in your hand screams I stole this, especially if you're wearing a ski mask,' Gohan thought to himself, slightly disappointed in the criminals. He looked down at the police who were just dumbfounded, they all sat there with jaws dropped and guns at their sides.

"Sorry guys I'd love to take you home with me, but I'm sure the police want you more," Gohan said as he rapidly descended towards the ground. He landed and put the car upside down right next to where the police had set up a roadblock. Police officers instantly surrounded the car with guns drawn. By the time they thought to talk to the golden man, he was gone.

…

"A GOLDEN man!" Videl screamed at the officer. She was angry but that wouldn't kill the officer's good mood.

"Yes, you should've seen it he was here less than 15 minutes ago. He picked the car up and flew up straight in the air with it. He was surrounded by gold light, it was incredible."

Videl just left the officer and walked back to her capsule copter. She's been chasing that gold light since yesterday. Her mini helicopter came in handy when she chased it all the way to West City where she looked all over town just to chase more golden light to the outskirts of the mountains. 'Just my luck, why does fortune always frown on me when it comes to these things?' Videl thought to herself with a pout. Her pig tails picked up with the wind as she started flying back towards the city.

…

Gohan landed in an alley by the edge of the city and transformed. 'We'll see how serious Videl is about seeing me transformed before I try and hide anything more,' Gohan thought to himself. He walked out of the alley and across the street whenever he saw a capsule copter coming tearing through the air, it was a light blue shade and had enough room to comfortably seat two. Yet it was small enough that it could land on an empty street without any hassle. Which it did, right in front of Gohan, who wasn't surprised to see Videl in the pilot's seat. Videl hopped out, condensed her copter back into capsule form. As soon as she put the capsule in its case she looked up and saw Gohan awkwardly watching her.

"Hey Videl, what's up?" Gohan asked trying to be casual, even though he knew this is the second time he got seen with the golden light by him.

"Hi Gohan, I'm trying to find out about these freaky golden light trails. I responded to a call on the highway where there were gunmen but the golden man cam, lifted the car a couple feet in the air, and landed it right for the cops. Before they could talk to him though he left," Videl said with an agitated tone in her voice.

"Oh wow, that's incredible. He must've done it before I hit town."

"How do you usually get here?"

"My mom usually drops me off"

"Did you see who left the light trail?"

"No I just got on this street and it was here," Gohan actually didn't lie this time, he gets a little annoyed about how flying as a Super Saiyan leaves the trail.

"Nice, did I ever ask where you live?"

"439 East District, it's pretty far. We have to leave early to drive here."

"That is pretty far. Then what were you doing at Capsule Corp. yesterday?"

Gohan was starting to get tired of questions, Videl was eating at his time. He didn't want just make it to school every day, "Videl, can we just talk in school, I don't want to rush across town every day."

Videl realized she was practically interrogating Gohan and instantly felt bad. Gohan was a good guy in her mind, he hasn't done anything yet. She frowned a little at how she just treated him and said, "Yeah sorry Gohan."

"Thanks, see you at school," Gohan said as he started walking. 'Man she was starting to look upset, I'll have to apologize when I see her next,' Gohan reflected. He looked at his watch, again he had just enough time to make it to class if he booked it. Gohan picked up his pace and kept thinking to himself. In particularly, Cole, something just didn't add up about him. He had enough Ki to wipe out a city, yet he was just a normal human. Judging by the stances he took and the attacks he used he wasn't taught by any one Gohan knew. It puzzled him deeply, 'Next time I run into him, I can't show off like I did last time. I'm going to have to go right at him.' Gohan finally reached school with five minutes to spare. He was walking to class when a joyful Erasa found him. She was wearing a blue shirt and jeans that seemed to fit her well. She walked right up to Gohan and gave him a hug.

"Gohan, I was worried about you yesterday. If it was an emergency I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Oh um, well-"

"Come on Erasa, it's clear he isn't much of a talker," said the familiar jock, he wore a yellow tank top with tan pants. He hardly acknowledged Gohan except with a glance.

"Sharpener, believe it or not friends talk about these things, not push them away."

"Right that reminds me Gohan. Mr. Satan just donated a whole bunch of money to putting a martial arts program in during P.E. I'm sure you know how to fight, especially after our bout in the boxing ring. You want to go at it today?" Sharpener asked with a grin. He might have been a little limited in a boxing ring, but in martial arts he had more options.

"Uh, well."

"Come on Gohan prove me wrong about how you're just a lucky book worm."

"Fine Sharpener, he'll go. And he'll beat you too," said Erasa as she grabbed Gohan by his arm and dragged him away from the jock. 'How am I going to do this without accidentally killing the guy?' Gohan worried. Yet at the same time he looked forward to humiliating the jerk again. "Don't worry about him, he just feels threatened by you. I saw how you handled him yesterday, if you beat him at his own thing he'll know to leave you alone," Erasa said confident in Gohan.

Gohan didn't really know what to do or what to say. Erasa clung to his arm like a toddler at a crowded mall, he didn't know if he liked it or not. The two of them walked into class like that and the teacher looked up with a face of disapproval and said, "No, not in this class. You two leave that in the hall where it belongs."

The whole class started to laugh as Gohan realized what he meant. 'He thinks we're a couple!' Gohan thought as we pulled his arm free. Erasa just stood there and smiled. She happily followed Gohan to their seats, purring like a kitten. Just as they reached their seats Videl and Sharpener walked through the door. They both walked up, Videl followed by the jock. She just looked disgusted as Sharpener kept grinning.

"What happened this time?" Erasa asked.

"I'm getting sick of this guy," Videl pointed at Sharpener.

"Hey Gohan, are you ready for our match today?" Sharpener asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah," Gohan responded, he still didn't figure out how he was going to go about with it.

The bell rang and the teacher started his lecture. Gohan was trying to pay attention to him, but Erasa wanted it instead. She kept staring at him and distracting him, he'd look over and she would wave to him and he would wave back awkwardly. He had no idea why she was so friendly to him. Until during one of their awkward moments the teacher just turned around and stared. The glare through his glasses seemed to penetrate through Gohan's soul as the teacher once again said impatiently, "Ok you two, I told you once, I will not say it again. No more of this, it stays in the hall where it belongs, keep it up and you both get detention."

The whole class was silent except for Sharpener who started to laugh.

"Sharpener, detention," the teacher said as he turned around to face the board again.

Sharpeners gleeful expression turned dim, and everyone wanted to laugh at his misfortune. He just turned and glared at Gohan who thought, 'this just isn't going to be your day.'

…

Cole woke up in his small sack in the corner of his cabin. He stood up wearing his jeans, socks, and shirt, and cracked his entire spine as he twisted himself. 'Good night's rest,' he thought to himself. He inspected his cabin, it was just one room with a table, a box where he kept his things, and a small kitchen area that sported a wood burning range and a sink that tapped into a nearby well. He walked up to the one mirror in his cabin and inspected himself. His blood red hair was slicked by the way he liked it, it reached towards the back of his head. He also took time to take admire the scar a wolf gave him his first night here. He then pulled a small tooth out of his pocked to admire the token he took from the wolf after he slayed it. He sat down at the small table and started thinking to himself about his plans. 'If I can't even touch that kid then there's really not too much I can do in terms of ruling the world,' he thought to himself disappointedly, 'However I can do my best to try and ruin him, and I still have to work on dethroning Hercule.' His sad, sick smile started to grow on his face. 'It's too early though, he'll be expecting me to do something large for now. But he hasn't seen my face thanks to that hood, a luxury he doesn't have,' the sadistic man started to grow excited. "But hey I have plenty to do here, and there's still much to learn," Cole said as he walked towards the range. He opened up where you would normally wood sat a small ornate box, he pulled it out and set it on the table. He carefully opened it and filled through the scrolls. "Maybe I did learn everything from these already," he said with a frown, "I bet I can find another box where I found you though!" Cole excitedly put the box and its contents back in the range and ran outside. He took a knee and extended his sense, 'well there doesn't seem to be anyone out here, I may as well fly.' He levitated and starting flying towards a mountain on the horizon, his smile on his face thinking about how there could be more techniques to learn. More ways to get an advantage, more ways to kill, another way to test himself. He flew off in the horizon, eager as ever.

…

Gohan hasn't been paying attention at all until Gym class came. He was trying to keep watch out for Cole. He didn't know whether or not the killer saw the pin for his school, but he wasn't going to be surprised if he decided to take a visit. But more or less Gym came quick, which was actually going to be a lot nicer considering he could eat lunch before it. It was a shame though his friends ate at different times than he did. Sharpener was already at the ring standing before half the class was out, a smile on his face. Gohan knew Sharpener told half the school that two of them were fighting today, everyone in the class was excited for it. Everyone but the anticlimactic teacher who could tell Gohan really didn't care about the fight but Sharpener did. The teacher was sporting a pair work out shorts and a grey shirt the said in orange, "Orange Star High School Sports." He ordered everyone into line, called role, and then did something no one saw coming, took a seat on a chair he brought. "Today, I'm sure you've all heard about how Hercule donated a whole ton of money so you could practice martial arts in his name," a trollish smile grew on his face as he knew the whole class was waiting for the fights to begin, "But today we'll be going over the rules of the ring as well as a brief history lesson in respect to the man who made this possible. Sorry to get you all changed out here ready to go for nothing but this will probably take the whole class. You may as well take a seat"

Everyone looked shocked and disappointed, none more than Sharpener. Gohan however wanted to start laughing, he found the move funny, it almost reminded him of his father. The gym teacher never talked about the rules, and he quite frankly made fun of Hercule Satan a lot. He liked to poke that Satan got soft after his fight with Cell. It didn't sit over too well with Videl, but the he didn't real care about her, regardless most of the students. So they all sat there for almost 40 minutes listening to the teacher tell them rules and history that they all knew already. Whenever he dismissed them he called Gohan over to talk, "You know, teachers really aren't as dumb as our idiot students make us out to be."

"Oh I figured that one out about 40 minutes ago haha," Gohan couldn't keep it back anymore, the gym teacher was now his favorite.

"Frankly you all know I care about martial arts rules as much as I do Hercule. I just wanted to take a chance to grind their gears today after all of the times I hear them making fun of me behind my back."

"You sure picked a great day to do it with this fight. I don't know what Sharpener has against me, he just feels the need to try and prove himself better than me."

"Some guys just have to do that, it's what makes them proud men. You have to respect that, and you will never change that."

Gohan was actually shocked that the teacher just stood up for Sharpener.

"I know I'm a proud man too, I didn't do this today to get at Sharpener, rather all you little craps hahaha. Now get out of here, I'm rooting for you tomorrow Gohan."

Gohan walked back to the locker room happy, compared to everyone else in class, the teacher actually taught him something today. After changing the students were all waiting out in the hall as usual. Sharpener was about to come over to talk trash at Gohan when he was intercepted by Videl, "Hey Gohan, you said before we could talk more now, right?"

Gohan did suppose he said that, "Yeah I guess I did, what's up?"

Sharpener saw what just happened and walked away like a sad dog.

"So what were you doing at Capsule Corp.? Do you work there?"

'May as well be honest with this one,' "No I know Bulma Briefs."

Videl looked shocked, "are you two related?"

'She is the closest thing I have to an aunt,' "No, she's a friend of the family."

"Good friend to have, was that why you had to leave?"

'Well considering a huge Ki spike came out of nowhere, she was a stop,' "Yeah I promised to come by and tell her about my first day of school."

"Well it's good to hear you have good friends, any other connections with famous people?"

'I'm getting good at this lying thing,' "No, and I don't really think of Bulma being famous when I'm with her, she's just Bulma."

'That's pretty notable as a good guy,' "Well that's really good to hear, Gohan. Guess what happened right after you disappeared? Another golden light trail showed up. And it headed right for the mountains when I tried chasing it."

'Should've probably been a little more careful about that,' "No kidding, I ran back inside to see if I could get a ride from Bulma."

'Wait a second, he lives in the mountains, 439 East District. That's kind of where the streak dissipated towards,' "Gohan, have you ever seen anything odd where you live? Like people flying or something?"

'Only giant fish and dinosaurs that roam everywhere, I'm not even going to mention Goten,' "Not really, it's pretty quiet where I live."

'Well it was worth a shot,' "Well thanks for going through another round of questions with me again."

"Yeah no problem, but if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions now?"

'Oh, that's different,' "shoot."

'Let's see what we can do here,' "Well, I heard that your last name is Satan."

'Let's see if he wins the prize,' "Yes."

"So are you related to Hercule?"

'WE HAVE A WINNER! COME TAKE YOUR PRIZE GOHAN, A YEAR SUPPLY OF FREE RICE!' "He's my dad."

'Figured as much, she has a decent Ki level,' "So does that mean you're going to be with your dad for his speech today?"

"How do you know about that?"

'Seriously?' "I live in the mountains, not in a hole. We have T.V. up there too, I saw it on the news."

'Woops' "Oh, sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine, but hey I have to get going, so see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later Gohan."

Gohan walked away, Videl couldn't help but smile, she didn't even know why. At one point she was making fun of him in her mind. She had to sort through her thoughts a bit, she looked up and saw a giggling Erasa lunging at Gohan's arm and she felt her blood boil a little. She just walked the other way.

Other than that one conversation, the day went by pretty fast for Gohan. Teachers were done with the first day of class excuse and weren't putting up with any more talking so the trio (Sharpener had detention) had to wait until after school to make plans to hang out.

"Well I actually have to be with my dad for his speech, so I'm just going to go home now," Videl said as she waved good bye.

"Yeah I have to get some homework done. Second day of school and I have homework, maybe you can help me Gohan, after all you're the smartest guy in class," Erasa said with a wink.

Gohan felt uncomfortable, besides he wanted to go check on Trunks anyway, and he wanted a little surprise at least, "Not today Erasa, I really have to go visit someone, they're not doing so well."

"That's fine we have all year," Erasa said and waved good bye.

'Now, I need to have some fun before I leave Satan City,' Gohan thought to himself. He tried to sense Videl's Ki, it wasn't too hard, hers was higher than the average person. Gohan ducked into an empty alley, transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew right for Videl. He passed her and started to make his way for the look out. He looked behind him and saw her furiously running after him but she couldn't make it through the crowd of people before the trail of light dissipated. She stood there with her arms crossed angrily and marched back to her house. Gohan laughed a little and thought, 'well there's one sighting that I wasn't in the vicinity of.' Gohan sped up and headed straight for the lookout.

**Well another chapter done for now, I admit there's some more I can do with this but I'd rather just post this now and get started the next time I'm free. But hey, thanks for the reviews, especially for the ones that post where I made a mistake like about Capsule Corp. being in Satan City haha. Also I plan on this chapter being the last one with Frast for a while. Well hey let me know what you all think, and I'll try to get the next one out soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well thank you for the reviews, they really do help me write these better. No more Frast for a while, right now I want the villain to be Cole, if you could call him a villain. **

-Chapter 4-

Cole finally reached the tunnel and landed. It's smoothed edges made it stand out against the rest of the mountains. He walked up and admired the smooth walls. He thought about it every time he came here since he found those scrolls. He remembered the first time he came here by accident. He was chasing a deer he shot in the leg with is pistol and followed the blood trail into this strange cave. Once he found the corpse he pointed his light around the cave until he saw a glimmer from behind a rock. He moved it and found the box full of scrolls. He has read them carefully over and over again, yet there was still no reference as to who placed them there or how they discovered the techniques. Hopefully he can find answers this time.

He walked in and light up a ball of Ki in his hand as a torch. He found the spot where he found the first box, there was still blood dried on the smooth floor. He kept walking. He was twice as deep within the cave when he saw an array of rocks scattered everywhere. 'This is going to take a while,' Cole thought as he started flipping and moving every rock he saw with his free hand. After 20 minutes he found what he was looking for. He pulled a sheathed dagger from the hole in the ground. Underneath it was another box. A smile grew across Cole's face. His smile matched his bony face perfectly. He walked up towards the entrance and flew back towards his house.

…

Erasa walked home, slowly, alone, her blonde hair reacted every now and then with the wind. She didn't like being alone, she wished Videl or Gohan was with her. She'd even settle for Sharpener, if it wasn't for the fact he had detention. 'He hasn't been the same since Gohan got here,' she started to think, 'He's so competitive and has to prove himself better than Gohan for some reason. Hopefully things will get settled after they spar tomorrow.' She walked up to her apartment building and slid her card key through the scanner next to the door. The light on the scanner went green and the door unlocked. She opened it and started to walk up the stairs to her floor, the door closed with a slam as she heard the lock reengage. She kept contemplating on how Gohan hasn't hung out with her after school. He likes her, right? All of a sudden she wasn't sure if he liked her or was just being nice, she wanted to find out. 'I really wish I found out if he was going to Hercule's speech today,' she thought with a sigh as she found her door in the hall. She opened the door, and of course the apartment was empty. Both of her parents still had work. It bugged her because it only added to her loneliness. She walked into her room and started her homework, only some of what she said to Gohan was flirting, she really did need help with her homework.

…

Gohan finally reached the base of the tower that escalated up the Korin's tower, and even farther up to the look out where Dende and Mr. Popo lived. Gohan flew up to Korin's and immediately saw the cat tending his duties. "Hello Korin!" Gohan greeted with a bow.

"Gohan! How are you doing? It's been a long time. I suppose I know why you're here, I don't know why though. We've been at peace for so long that they aren't really needed. I kept growing them and I have a couple sacks full of Senzu Beans," the cat said as he threw a small sack of beans to Gohan.

"Wow, that's a lot of beans. How's Yajirobe?"

"How do you think? He doesn't do a thing except sit around all day. What have you been up to?"

Gohan really wasn't surprised about Yajirobe, "Well I started going to High School yesterday."

"No kidding, your mother finally had her way, right?"

"Well not entirely, I wanted to go too, it's a good opportunity."

"I guess so, we have been at peace for so long."

"Yeah haha, well hey I'm going to swing by the lookout and say hi to Dende and Mr. Popo before I swing by Bulma's."

"Ok, I'll just see you around. Make sure you come by more often, it gets boring here with the slow samurai," the cat waved and went back to tending his beans. Gohan waved and jumped off the tower and flew up to the top off the lookout. 'Nice boy,' Korin thought to himself as the teen left. Gohan flew fast straight up, and soon the floating structure in the sky was in sight. Gohan landed and saw that Dende was already waiting for him with a grin on his face. "Gohan!" the green teenager exclaimed with joy as Gohan landed.

"Dende!" Gohan yelled, equally as excited to see his Namekian friend.

"How are you? It's been a while."

"I've been good, I'm going to high school. How about you? How have things been?"

"Pretty good, I've been learning the ropes from Mr. Popo and Piccolo has been helpful as well."

"That's great to hear, I'm sure you know about Paw City."

"Unfortunately yes, but I have no idea who did it though."

"His name is Cole. He is a regular human, I have no idea how he learned Ki manipulation."

"That's weird, who would've taught him?"

"I don't know, but he can also sense and hide his Ki."

"Makes sense why we can't really find him."

"I have somewhat of a lead based off where he flew after I saw him, but other than that I have no clue."

"Well I know you'll get him, Gohan."

"Thanks Dende, I really have to go now I just wanted to say hi while I was in the area, but I'll definitely have to come up here more often."

"See you later Gohan, it was nice to see you," Dende said as he turned back and watched the Earth.

Gohan waved as he casually jumped off the edge of the lookout. 'That went pretty well, I do want to start coming by here more,' Gohan thought to himself as he started flying towards Capsule Corp.

…

Cole returned to his cabin with the scrolls and box of scrolls. This box didn't look as old as the other one did, only by a couple of years though. Doesn't really matter though considering the box is well over 100 years old as it is. His grin hasn't left his face since he left the cave. He carefully unsheathed the dagger, and was shocked at the condition it was in. The dagger had to be as old as the scrolls and the box yet it was in perfect condition. Not a speck of rust was on the blade nor was the handle ruined in any way. He held the knife and entered a stance. He was impressed by how it felt in his hands. 'Why would they put a knife with the scrolls?' Cole pondered as he read over his new scrolls. 'Wow that's pretty impressive,' Cole thought to himself as he stepped out of the cabin. He took aim at one tree with his new dagger in his hands. He was a good 30 feet from the trunk of the tree and he took a slash at it from the distance. Nothing happened. Disappointed he thought for a minute before trying again, this time with a small Ki build up in the hand wielding the weapon. He slashed his knife again, this time a flat wave of Ki came out following exactly from the direction he slashed the air and sliced the tree square in half. "Impressive," he couldn't help but say out loud. He kept practicing until he had changed the one tree into a nice little stack of logs that he proudly stacked at the side of his cabin. 'That's a good surprise for later,' Cole thought to himself as he sheathed the weapon. He carefully collected the scrolls, put them back in their box and placed it on top of the other one in his range. "I'm going to save you for later," Cole said with a smile. He walked over to a small battery powered radio over his sink and turned it on. It sparked to life and was on the world news.

"And in one hour, Hercule will be broadcasting to the world in front of the brand new Satan Tower 150 floor skyscraper about how he's going to defeat this threat. All the building's staff are required to watch from outside. We will be the only station on the air broadcasting his speech, so stick around. The time is four o'clock," the announcer said over the speaker. Cole was ecstatic to the point where he was jumping around the cabin like a little girl. He finally calmed down and started to form his plan, "I can't believe my luck, and here I thought I'd be stuck training all day. But now I get a chance to take a shot at Hercule, I can't believe it!" Cole yelled excitedly. He grabbed his cloak and ran out the door, he was about to put it on when he thought a second, 'Wait if I fly in there with the cloak on, fly boy from the other day will recognize me. But he didn't see my face, if I wait until I'm ready to strike, and then I put my cloak on, I'll be in the clear!' Cole was proud of himself for thinking logically and held his cloak under his arm. He took off flying towards Satan City, his sadistic smile as large as ever.

…

Gohan landed in an alley outside of Capsule Corp. and transformed back from a Super Saiyan. He ran across the street and into the huge building. He saw Bulma and Vegeta sitting on the couch watching T.V. together.

"Hey you too!" Gohan greeted happily.

"Hey Gohan," Bulma said happy to see him. Vegeta just looked and turned his attention back to the T.V., they were watching the news.

"I brought something for Trunks," Gohan said happily as he held up a small brown sack.

"Oh boy, magic beans," Vegeta exclaimed sarcastically.

"Awesome, thanks Gohan!" Bulma said as she gave him a hug, "I'll take you to him right now."

Trunks was still sitting in his bed in the hospital wing just watching T.V. when his mother and Gohan walked in.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Gohan asked as he took a seat next to trunks on the bed.

"Not much, been pretty bored actually, who would think I sorta miss school?"

"Don't blame you, well I brought something special for you today," Gohan said as he brought his the small sack of beans.

"Oh wow, thanks Gohan," Trunks knew Gohan grabbed Senzu Beans, Gohan would never carry a small bag like that with him otherwise. He opened it up and tossed a bean at Trunks who took it and ate it happily. Soon the kid was out of the bed running around the room and was right out the door before Bulma could catch him. Gohan just sat there laughing and Bulma glared at him, her son left a huge mess of a state of the art room. The blue haired woman just sighed and said, "Why don't you head out Gohan, I know you're busy and apparently I am now too. Thanks for the healing Trunks."

"No problem Bulma, I'll see you around."

Gohan walked out the room, Bulma just stood there trying to figure out how she would clean this mess up and sighed. Gohan was halfway down the hall when he saw the lavender haired boy he just healed tearing down the hall perpendicular to the one he was walking. Gohan chuckled and kept walking. He reached the living room when he saw on the news, "Tonight only at five, Hercule's plan to save the world." Gohan looked at the clock on the wall and it read a quarter after four. He wanted to still see the ridiculous afro of the man that "saved" him from Cell. Gohan was just about to say good bye to Vegeta when he cut him off, "Have fun seeing that fool." Vegeta had his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Gohan rather that question it didn't really care and just waved good bye and walked out. As soon as he did he ran across to an alley, transformed and flew back to Satan City.

…

"So you think I can tell him yet, King Kai?" Goku asked excitedly.

"No not yet, the world tournament is still for another eight months. The boy will forget or it'll be at the back of his mind until it happens. Wait a couple more months Goku." The short blue Kai answered.

"Oh alright," Goku said with a sigh. He then cheered up when he remembered, "WAIT IT'S DINNER TIME!" Goku yelled when he saw the other warriors try to beat him to the table. They were too late as Goku sprinted past them all and took his seat ten seconds ahead of the others. King Kai again sighed as he walked towards the table and took a seat next to his friend.

"You know we're dead, right?" King Kai had to ask for the thousandth time.

"I know, but I still get hungry for some reason," what Goku said was an understatement, as they had to hire another crew of cooks just to feed the one dead warrior. King Kai couldn't help but chuckle as he started to eat his food, this really wasn't too bad after all.

…

Cole landed outside Satan City at four thirty. He could spy the Skyscraper at the center of town all the way from where he was standing. 'Excellent,' he thought to himself as he made his way towards the structure. He dodged in and out of the crowds of people as they just stared at him, for they've never really seen a man with blood red hair before. Before he knew it, it was a quarter to five already and he snuck around through the back entrance of the tower and was now taking an elevator to the roof. 'The fun starts soon people,' he thought to himself manically.

…

It was only a quarter too and the plaza in front of Satan Tower was already packed. Gohan tried to stay towards the edge of the crowd as he watched the last of the tower workers get ushered out of the building and took seats behind Hercule himself. 'Well at least he knows how to treat the people below him,' Gohan thought. He didn't have much time to think whenever he saw Erasa and Sharpener weaving through the crowd. 'Ah man, I don't really want them to see me for this, especially Sharpener, he'll want to fight now,' Gohan thought as he moved away from his friends. And before he knew it, it was Hercule's time to shine, he walked up to the podium with Videl standing at his side. She looked fantastic in her white dress, Gohan thought. She didn't look too happy though to be wearing it in public. It took ten minutes for the applause to go down so the man could speak. He stood there, a little shorter than he was at the Cell games, it looked like a little out of shape too. He had his trademark black afro and facial hair as well as his usual brown gi.

"My people! I am here today to assure you that I will protect you! The forces that wish to harm you won't dare step foot in my city! This kind of destruction hasn't been seen since Cell who used a bunch of Pyrotechnic tricks and explosives to beat his enemies! I will not succumb to his-"

Before he could finish his sentence a body came falling from the roof of the tower. All that was distinguishable was the figures black cloak.

**TEN SECONDS AGO**

"-Pyrotechnic tricks and explosives-" Cole stopped listening after that and decided it was time. "SHOW TIME!" he yelled as he jumped from the building. The whole crowd was in awe, except Hercule who thought, 'I told those numbskulls to evacuate the building so nothing like this would happen.' That's when the unexpected happened, the man stopped himself in mid-air and the crowd gasped. Such tricks haven't been seen since the Cell games. Gohan didn't hesitate, he ran for an alleyway to transform and get Cole, easier said than done as he had to fight his way through a crowd of people.

"Ha! Pyrotechnic tricks and explosives! Hercule you are a greater fool than I imagined! Yet you have a nice daughter though!" Cole said with a smile, Gohan heard the last part and he started to get angry. Videl was his friend, he wouldn't let this villain wannabe talk to her like that. He finally made it into an alleyway and transformed.

"I'll show you one of your supposed 'tricks'" Cole said as he pulled out his dagger, and then froze. He sensed a level of power far greater than he could even comprehend. He just stared out of the alleyway and saw a golden man come shooting out for him. It was the kid from the other day! Cole felt fear for his life as he couldn't understand how such power seemed to come from nowhere. He rushed his new ability, and slashed an angle through Satan Tower, causing it to lean and start to fall into the plaza full of people. He then flew as fast as he could to get out of the city.

"DAMN COWARD!" Gohan yelled as he stopped the building from falling and crushing at least several thousand people. He could easily handle the weight, the only problem was what does he do with the majority of a skyscraper? 'How the hell did he do that?! What was with that dagger in his hands?' Gohan yelled in his thoughts.

Videl just stood there staring until she said to herself, "No more. I've had enough of this." She was prepared this time, ran into an alleyway and came flying out in her capsule copter towards the cloaked figure fleeing the scene. Cole sensed an angry Ki following him, but it wasn't fly boy this time. He looked back and spotted the girl flying towards him, he sighed and created a small ball of Ki in his hand, took aim, and threw it right for her. "What a shame, she was a pretty one," he said as flew faster. The Ki hit on target and the copter burst into flames with Videl in it as it crashed on a nearby rooftop. "VIDEL NO!" was all Gohan could muster to yell, suddenly his anger intensified as he flew high in the sky with the huge majority of the building in his hands, he sensed Cole outside the city in the woods, took aim and threw the building right for him.

Cole looked behind him and saw a flying building coming for him, he panicked, grabbing his Dagger and making slices out of the building until it looked like a cut up apple and came crashing down to the ground in front of him. He sighed out of relief, landed and ran further through the woods. 'I might be able to get him yet,' Cole thought sinisterly as he ran for a place to hide.

Gohan immediately after throwing the building went for Videl on the roof top, she was barely conscious. She tried to open her eyes all she could see was blurry. She recognized her name being shouted and a familiar zoom, only this time towards her. Gohan held her in his arms gently and simply said, "Eat this, it will make you better again." Videl instantly woke up, completely healed from what her horrible crash, all she could tell was that there was a large amount of golden light on the roof with her and it trailed off into the distance. It started to dissipate around her and she thought, 'Not only does he know me but he saved me also.' She started to contemplate who this man was as he flew off into the distance.

Gohan was outside the city scanning for Cole in the woods, no luck. He knew he wasn't going to find him and gave up. He decided that he had enough excitement for one day and started to head back to his home, a slash of Ki came from the forest, Cole decided to take a pot shot. Gohan shrugged as he wasn't going to be baited into Cole's game, let it hit him square in the chest, and kept flying. All he could hear after that was screaming frustration from the trees.

**Hey everyone, I know this is kind of short, but I still think it's a decent chapter. Yes I mean for Cole to be sort of psychotic. I'm sorry that I didn't really touch base to much with Korin and Dende, I even left out Mr. Popo which makes me feel terrible. I'll have to do something about that in the next chapter of the one after it. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter though, going to get pretty busy in the next couple of days. Hopefully I'll have some spare time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, took a few days but here it is. I'm trying to shorten the days in my chapters from two to one so I can cover more ground. But I'm not in a rush for the eight month period to be over yet. Still have plenty of conflict to come before that. Either way thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

-Chapter 5-

The following morning Gohan woke up as usual, the only difference being that Goten was sleeping over at the Briefs' place that night. Not that it really mattered anyway. All he would do was sleep through his brother leaving again. Again, Gohan opened the blinds over his window and stared outside. For some reason it seemed like the days almost always looked the same with the exception of a little rain every now and then. Gohan slipped on an orange V-neck t shirt, and a pair of jeans, he looked at the mirror and noticed how the shirt reminded him of his father's gi. He then decided to complete the outfit by putting on a blue shirt underneath the orange one. He nodded in approval, grabbed the rest of his things and walked down the stairs. He came down to a frustrated Chichi who was watching the news. "Can you believe the way they're talking about you on the news?!" Chichi yelled. Gohan looked at the screen and it read, "Golden Man: Hero or Villain?"

"Oh wow, I'm on the news haha," Gohan chuckled.

"It's not funny! How can they depict you as a criminal? You saved all of those people!"

"Would it make you feel better if the Golden Man went and stopped a few crimes around the city if he came by it? You know, bring up his reputation?"

"That would make me feel much better, Gohan."

"Then I suppose it won't hurt, but I can't really go out of my way to catch every law breaker there is."

Chichi walked up to her son and gave him a hug. The two of them then proceeded to sit and eat breakfast. "So did you know that girl?" Chichi asked Gohan with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Uh, maybe, no. No I didn't," Gohan stuttered.

"You think you can lie to your own mother? I can tell, you're just as good a liar as your father."

"Yeah I'm friends with her at school mom."

"You seemed pretty ready to help your friend that happens to also be a girl."

"Doesn't mean anything other than she's my friend. That's all there is to it."

Chichi again surprised Gohan uncharacteristically and allowed him to win this argument. She looked over his outfit a little. She noticed how he combined the orange and blue shirts. He reminded her so much of Goku, she missed her husband terribly. She sobbed but remembered she had to stay strong for her boys. The two finished eating and cleared the table. After that Gohan grabbed his backpack, slung it over one shoulder and was out the door. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew off for school, leaving a golden streak of light as he flew away. Chichi watched from a window, proud of who her son has become.

…

Videl stood at the edge of the woods, her new capsule copter ready to go to her right. She wore a pair of shorts and her white shirt that said "fight." She reviewed her plan again in her mind, 'Alright so he came down this way yesterday, that much is clear, so if he does again today then I just have to follow his trail and catch him when he lands. And sure enough, there he was. She jumped in her copter and flew after him. Her new copter was a newer model, it boasted twice the speed and maneuverability of her old copter, keeping up won't be a problem this time. It was shade of light purple, and like the old one, the new one comfortably fit two people side by side.

Gohan was flying over the highway when he sensed a familiar Ki, he looked behind him and sure enough there was Videl. 'She got a new copter fast, and this one seems to have no problem keeping up with me. She even waited her for me,' Gohan thought to himself, 'I got an idea.' Gohan flew closer and closer to the ground until his feet touched ground and he started running. He made it a point to run faster than he was flying to see if Videl could keep up. He looked behind him, there she was in the air, and there was a golden streak left behind him as he ran.

Videl looked down and he was running, 'Is he just doing this mock me now?' She followed him closely, although he was faster on the ground than in the air, she had no problem following him. 'What is this guy's problem? He saves me from death when that weirdo crashed my copter, now he seems like he's toying with me. Is this a game to him?' Videl thought. She looked down and the man sped up and before she knew it, he was out of sight, "DAMN IT!" She sighed as she piloted her copter back into the city. She knew there was no point chasing him around. This morning really couldn't get any worse in her mind. She really wanted to meet this man. She wanted to know more about him. And there were other questions too, like how could he fly? She slumped in the pilot seat thinking of how she would probably never catch him as she made her approach the city.

…

Later that morning, before their first class, Gohan was chatting with Erasa and Sharpener. He seemed to be in a good mood despite his detention. 'Maybe it's the fight today?' Gohan thought to himself. It didn't really matter to him, whenever Sharpener acted like a normal human he was a pretty decent fellow. And then Videl walked through the door, looking depressed as ever. The trio looked confused at what was the matter. She took her seat and Erasa asked, "Videl is everything ok?"

"No not really, I've wanted to find the golden man for a while now. Even more so now, I just want to thank him for helping me out when no one else could yesterday, even to thank him for saving everyone. Now I just think he toys with me for fun," Videl laid her head on her desk with her hands linked over the back of her head. Sharpener wasn't about to say anything. He knew if he said something suggestive she wouldn't even think twice about smacking him across the face. And Erasa really didn't know what to say, all she knew was that she was also saved by him yesterday so she wanted to thank him too but there really wasn't much he could do.

Gohan suddenly felt guilty, he knew he couldn't show Videl who he really was, but he also knew that if he did talk to her as a Super Saiyan that she could possibly recognize his face despite all of his other features. He figured the least he could is to stop messing with her. The teacher walked in and started the class. Within five minutes of the start of class, half of the students immediately fell asleep. Gohan looked around and figured he should pretend to pay attention, even though he still knew everything that was being taught.

…

Hercule woke up that morning, a good hour after Videl left. His afro was sticking slightly to his right because of bed head. The champ stumbled out of bed. He walked over and put on his champion's robe and walked down stairs to his T.V. room. He sat in his recliner and turned on the news, what he saw made his blood boil. The golden man that stopped the building yesterday was being praised. It was his event, he wanted the attention. What really set him off was when he threw the building like it was nothing and went flying after his daughter. 'If he thinks he has a shot with my Videl, then he has another thing coming,' the martial artist thought to himself. And even more so there were shots of him cowering under the podium whenever the cloaked man started to levitate. Hercule turned the T.V. off and reclined, "Damn magicians, it takes hard work to get where I am today, not a bunch of goofy tricks." He fell asleep on his chair there and then.

…

And sure enough the moment of truth came, at least for Sharpener, to Gohan this was going to be easier than catching a monkey. Sharpener stood near the ring, he wore a grey cutoff tee shirt and a pair of blue sweat pants. He had a small posse around him. Gohan walked out wearing a dark blue gi and pants with an orange belt. All Gohan had with him were Erasa and Videl. "Listen I know you're gentle and all that crap but please pound him for me," Videl said.

"Yeah Gohan, I think the only way he's going to respect you is if you beat him in that ring," Erasa added in seriously, "But I know that you can do it." The two girls looked at each other and nodded out of agreement. Erasa then did the unexpected and kissed Gohan on the cheek. It shocked both Gohan and Videl. Even Sharpener saw and was a surprised. She then walked right next to Videl, oblivious to how shocked her friend was at her actions. Gohan could hardly think straight anymore, he felt a little excited. Then it was time.

The two teens stepped into the ring and the teacher was in the middle. "I want a clean fight, no going for the eyes, no breaking limbs. FIGHT!" the teacher yelled as he quickly waddled out of the ring. Gohan entered a stance as Sharpener wasted no time with sending a jab straight for his face. To Gohan it was like watching paint dry. He stepped aside and grabbed Sharpeners arm, then throwing the blond over his back. Sharpener landed with a loud thud, but he was still in the ring. Gohan turned around to face his opponent who looked like he was having a hard time getting back up. Sharpener was already sweating profusely, Gohan wasn't even breathing heavily. The crowd was shocked to see Sharpener losing to Gohan. "Wow, Gohan looks like he's doing really well, Videl," Erasa said happily.

"He really is, but the battle just started, and we both know Sharpener really isn't that great of a fighter to begin with," Videl answered.

Erasa ignored Videl's last comment and thought to herself, 'I knew I picked the right guy.' Sharpener tried another tactic. He sent a carefully aimed storm of punches and kicks towards Gohan. He blocked all of the blows except the last kick, which he caught. He had Sharpener balancing on one leg with his other between Gohan's side and arm.

Once again the whole crowd was in shock, they now knew that Gohan wasn't just lucky. He really was beating Sharpener badly. And with one swift motion Gohan knocked Sharpeners foot out from under him and he went crashing towards the ground again. Sharpener astounded Gohan and the rest of the class by standing up once again. His legs were trembling to keep him up. Gohan walked over to Sharpener, there was a look of defeat on the jock's face. That's when something happened that no one saw coming. Sharpener grinned bowed to Gohan before collapsing. Gohan who was astounded went to catch him before he hit the ground. Sharpener grinned and weakly said, "Thanks buddy." And then Sharpener went unconscious. "Gohan, you sure did a number on him, good bout. Now I don't suppose you can take your friend to see the nurse?" The teacher said with a smile on his face, he was still sweating from the severity of the battle. He knew that Sharpener had been humbled.

"Yeah, I think I will," Gohan replied happily.

Gohan picked up Sharpener, wrapped the unconscious teen's arm over his shoulders and started walking inside. Once he was inside the halls, he checked both ways to make sure no one was looking and set Sharpener down in a nearby chair. He then pulled the small brown sack of beans out of his pocket, pulled one out and fed it to Sharpener. Instantly he woke up and looked around, all he saw was Gohan grinning. "Hey you're feeling better!" Gohan said happily.

"I feel great actually. What happened?" Sharpener asked, confused as to how he got back in school.

"Well you fell unconscious after our match so I was bringing you to the nurse. I got tired so I set you down in a chair and you woke up," Gohan lied.

"Wow, I can't believe it. But that was a hell of a match, you really can hold your own. I'm sorry I've been acting like such a jerk."

Gohan was shocked, Erasa was right, "Hey don't worry about, we're friends now."

Friends, Sharpener smiled at the use of that word. He was starting to like the idea of being friends with Gohan, "Well, clearly I'm fine, you want to go back outside?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two walked back outside, chatting about an array of topics. Everyone just stood there open mouthed, they couldn't believe how the two somewhat enemies are now friends.

…

In the forest, somewhere most humans would never go nonetheless live in, a madman woke up. Cole got out of his sack on the floor. He maybe got an hour of sleep in total. He was scared to death yesterday and his adrenaline didn't stop until early morning. 'I am clearly outmatched in head on battles with that kid,' he thought as he drifted his fingers through his hair. 'However if I play some strategy, maybe I can start to break him. Little by little, I have a few leads already. He is somehow connected with Videl Satan and he goes to Orange Star High School,' Cole contemplated. He walked over to the stove and pulled out his new box of old scrolls. "Teach me more," Cole said as he started reading.

After an hour of studying he stepped outside. He flew towards a field near his house and set down. He made a small ball of Ki and threw it across the field. However he kept his hand out and focused on his projectile. It slowed down a little, but not enough to keep it from crashing into and destroying a tree. He looked surprised. He had no idea that was possible. He kept trying for about another hour until he was finally able to stop a ball of Ki in mid-air and redirect it. To test himself he saw a bird sitting in a tree. He grinned, made a ball the size of a baseball and threw it, and the bird went flying away. However the ball simply turned around and followed the unsuspecting bird until it was too late. Cole walked across the field, picked up what would be his breakfast for the day and walked back to his cabin.

…

After class everyone was standing around the hall as always. Sharpener and Gohan were standing and talking. Sharpener seemed nervous and had something on his mind, it didn't take Gohan long to notice. "What do you want to talk about Sharpener?" Gohan asked.

"Well Gohan, you obviously know what you're doing. No way in hell can you say that this was your first time fighting. You've definitely learned from a master and have trained a lot in your life."

"Uh, yeah you're right about both, where is this going?"

"Yeah, well um, would you consider letting me train with you sometime? Or at the very least let me spar you more often?"

Gohan was set back, Erasa was right. Sharpener not only respected Gohan, but he acknowledged that Gohan was better than him. "That really must've been hard for you to ask Sharpener. I respect that, but it will take me a while to think if I can train you or not." 'I have a mad man to find soon before he finds out more Ki techniques and destroys more cities. I can't babysit Sharpener,' Gohan thought to himself. Sharpener looked a little disappointed but his face lit up when Videl and Erasa walked over. Videl hardly looked impressed with either of the two, but Erasa ran and hug Sharpener before hugging Gohan and kissing him on the cheek and saying, "Good match Gohan!" Sharpener looked a little confused still, Videl really didn't care. Gohan was sitting there blushing.

"I see you two are friends now that you had your fight," Videl said, "Gohan I don't want you to get cocky at all now. How about we fight sometime?"

Gohan was taken back a little. He wasn't expecting that out of her. Even Erasa didn't know what to say to Videl's proposition. Videl looked dead serious. In Videl's mind, she was the daughter of Hercule Satan, the world champion as well as the man who defeated Cell. She regularly beat his apprentices and students at his gym. She considered herself the second strongest fighter in the world. There was no way Gohan could beat her.

"Well, yeah I guess sometime Videl," Gohan answered nervously. There was no way he could beat her without her being humiliated in front of the whole school. "I just don't know when is all," Gohan added.

"Fine, well I say one week. We fight in the ring in one week."

"That's fine by me," Gohan answered, happy he bought some time. That ended the conversation, the three walked on to their next classes until the end of the day came around again. Gohan, Erasa, and Videl were all sitting together as usual and class was about to end.

"So Gohan, we are hanging out again today after school. And you aren't getting out of it this time," Erasa said.

'What about Cole? I need to find out where he is and put an end to this once and for all.' "Geez, Erasa I don't know, I'm pretty busy again."

Erasa almost looked disappointed, she didn't want to have to play this card, "You do know friends hang out with each other after school, right? You are our friend, right?"

Gohan wasn't expecting her to ask him that, "Um well yeah we are friends I hope."

"Good, then you'll hang out today after school?"

Gohan sighed, he wasn't getting out of this one, not easily at least. He admitted defeat and said, "Yeah, what's the plan?"

Erasa cheered and chirped words so fast that Gohan barely understood them, he just smiled and nodded. The bell rang and all of the students minus the three were swarming out the door. They strolled out, met Sharpener at the door and left the building. About half the students have already left by the time the three of them stepped out. As they walked Erasa clung to Gohan's arm again, he was starting to get uncomfortable with her doing that all the time. Videl thought it was weird and Sharpener really didn't care. He tried to lock arms with Videl and she smacked his arm and gave him a look that said, "You know better than that." He just grinned to himself and kept walking. And soon the four teens made their first stop, the arcade.

…

Cole finished cooking and eating his bird early afternoon, and since then has done nothing but train and hone his Ki skills. 'Timing for this is going to be everything,' he thought as he chased another bird with a ball of Ki. 'If I try again today, they will all be waiting for me, if I wait too long, he may try to find me instead. I really don't want to have to leave my cabin,' he continued thinking, 'I honestly can keep blowing up cities, but that really does no good for me. I do know that fly boy is going to keep getting pissed off at me until he blows me up. I think I've done enough public relations for a few days. They can wait, I have more important stuff to attend to.' He fried the bird and threw it in a pile with a couple others. Cole grinned at his dinner and kept his practice going.

…

"So Videl are you going to participate in the world tournament this year?" Erasa asked as she watched the girl with pig tails play a racing game.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Well what if Gohan beats you next week? Then will you go?"

"Gohan won't beat me, we both know Sharpener can't fight."

Erasa sighed, she knew Videl had her on that one. She simply dropped the conversation and continued watching. She looked over to the boys, they were playing a dancing game. They attracted quite a crowd, Gohan was hitting each one perfectly while Sharpner stood there trying to keep up. Erasa left Videl to cheer her crush on. When the match was over, the screen displayed a bloated winner sign over Gohan's side. Sharpener just felt crushed by his friend for the third time now.

"Ok, there has to be one thing in this whole arcade that I'm better at than you," Sharpener said.

"Let's do it," Gohan replied, accepting the challenge.

"Not without me!" Erasa chimed in, grabbing Gohan's arm again. Gohan felt the need to talk to her about it, but at the same time didn't want her to let go. Videl finally finished with her game and was walking to where her friends were. "Were" being the key word of the sentence. They were gone by the time she came over. "I can't believe this!" Videl yelled as she stormed around the arcade looking for her friends. She passed group after group of teens until she found the trio huddled around a game where a man digs into the ground and inflates creatures. "Come on Gohan, I'm actually beating you this time!" Sharpener taunted as he watched Gohan struggle at the game. Gohan didn't bother replying, he was too focused at not losing to Sharpener. And Erasa was just standing next to Gohan staring at him. Gohan beat Sharpeners score, and the jock had one last chance to catch up to Gohan's. Just as he was about to, a hand came out of nowhere and slapped the two boys across the face. They turned around to see an angry Videl who was shaking her hand out of pain after slapping Gohan. 'What is that kid made of?' she thought, 'It felt like a just slapped a brick wall.' Sharpener turned around just in time to see that he lost, his score was just short of Gohan's. He started to look depressed and gave up, he couldn't beat Gohan at anything. "I see no one considered to remember me?!" Videl shouted at the trio, breaking Erasa out of her trance and panicking Gohan.

"We didn't know what happened to you, honest. When Erasa came over by herself we figured you left," Gohan tried to explain. Videl then glanced at her best friend, who in term said, "Hey I never said you left, I just followed them." Sharpener wouldn't even speak, he was too ashamed of the fact that he can't beat Gohan and that for the first time in his life, Videl wasn't on his mind. Videl continued to yell at them for five minutes until she calmed down. 'Well may as well leave now before things have a chance to get worse,' Gohan thought. "Hey I really should be going anyway, I have some stuff I have to take care of before it gets too late," Gohan said as he started to walk out. Everyone waved but Erasa who followed him out without him noticing. Videl didn't care what she did, neither did Sharpener who was still moping around. 'Time to find out where he really goes,' Erasa thought to herself. She kept her distance from the tall teenager by hiding in the crowds of people around them. Gohan never bothered to look behind him. Eventually it got harder as the crowds grew thinner the closer and closer they reached the edge of town. She then tried to keep a couple hundred feet between the two of them. 'Why would he go all the way out here? I know he doesn't live in the city but he has to have a car or something. Why wait all of this time to use it?' Erasa kept thinking. Gohan stopped and she ducked behind a building, still watching. He looked around to make sure there wasn't anybody around and ducked into a nearby alley. Erasa jumped out from behind her building and ran towards the alley, that's when she didn't believe her eyes. She saw Gohan turn golden and then start to fly. That's when he noticed Erasa staring right at him and froze. 'How long has she been here? Did she follow me? I really need to start paying more attention to lower Ki levels sometimes,' Gohan thought, his heart racing.

"So this is what you're doing?" Erasa asked with a smile on her face.

"Um yeah, well no not always. Aw man," Gohan was stumbling over himself, he never wanted anybody to find this out about him. "Listen you can't tell anybody about this, ok?"

"Consider it our secret," Erasa said and she heard Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "So I guess I owe you my life after yesterday, huh? I guess that also explains how you knew Videl. And how you've been able to beat Sharpener without any effort."

"Yeah, you got me. But again you can't tell anybody at all, got it?"

"Got it, but I still have more questions. How can you throw over half a skyscraper like you did? How are you golden all of a sudden? Also why did the guy who sliced said skyscraper run like a scared child whenever he saw you?"

Gohan sighed again, he couldn't get away with this. But he couldn't tell Erasa everything. He can't even lie and say magic, how is chucking a building magic? "Listen it's a long story. Longer than I have time to or am even capable of explaining to you now. What I can tell you is this though, I need to catch that man who cut Satan tower like an apple. I can't do it if everybody knows who I am, I won't be able to operate or go out on my own. Again you cannot tell anybody, especially Videl. I don't want to know what will happen if she finds out that I saved her that day."

"Consider it done," Erasa said, "On two conditions."

Gohan flinched in terror when he heard that, he's never been blackmailed before.

"One, I want you to fly me to the roof of my building. And two, I want one date, I'll plan it and everything, you just have to show up, no strings attached."

Gohan thought to himself, 'Neither of the two are that bad. How am I going to find the time for a date though? Or am I going to find an excuse to get out of my house for a whole night without driving my mom nuts?' "Fine you have a deal," Gohan said with a sigh of relief.

"Awesome!" Erasa said cheering. And before she knew it Gohan was carrying her in his arms flying in the sky. She looked down at all of the people and thought and got excited. "There's my building right there!" Erasa said as she pointed to a tall apartment building on the horizon. They flew through the sky, the sun was almost about to set as Gohan set Erasa down on her roof. She was about to say thank you but when she turned around he was gone already. She skipped down the stairs from the roof, happy about how everything turned out, at least until she walked into her hall. Standing there in front of Erasa's door was Videl! 'Oh no she saw me! How do I explain that to her?' Erasa thought panicking. She started walking and tried to be casual. "I saw you with him," Videl said with a serious look on her face.

"Well the thing is he saved me from some thugs earlier and flew me back."

"Ok well, um. What, what is he like?" Videl asked with a look of innocence on her face.

Erasa calmed down, she knew she wasn't in trouble anymore, "Well he is very kind, pure hearted would probably be the best way to put it. But he is also very strong, those men tried to mug me, he showed up and they didn't stand a chance."

Videl stood there with a sigh, she would never admit to anybody about the way she felt about that man after yesterday. Even if he did toy with her a bit, she deserved it for trying to chase him like a criminal, "Well thank you, I really wanted to hear that. Good night," Videl said as she hugged her friend.

"Good night," Erasa replied and hugged her friend back. Videl then started to walk down the hall and Erasa entered her apartment. Her mother was there. The two looked alike in almost every way except her mother was a little taller and had longer hair. She greeted her mother and walked into her room, set her stuff on the floor and passed out on her bed.

**Another chapter done, and again I really don't plan this entire thing out in my head. Some stuff yes, other stuff just comes to me on the spot. An example is I had a whole other way of Erasa finding out about Gohan, yet I thought of this instead and liked it better. I know I really didn't do much with Cole now but there really isn't much I want to do with him this chapter other than what I did. I do have something interesting coming up with him though. It's also going to take me a day to think of Gohan's first date, didn't really think that through whenever I typed it. Ah well either way it'll come to me sooner or later. Keep posting reviews, I still really like getting the feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one took a while. I've been a little busy with school and such. Anyway thanks for the reviews and keep telling me what you think. **

"Hey King Kai, I am curious about something," Goku asked as he floated down with his heavier weights.

"What is it now, Goku? And no I'm not going to tell you where babies come from," King Kai said with a snort.

"Why won't anybody tell me that? Even Chichi won't talk to me about it. But that's not what I wanted to ask. I wanted to know some more about the history of the Saiyans again."

"I've told you about the Saiyan race already."

"Yes you did, but one thing still doesn't add up after all of these years."

"What is that my boy?"

"You said a group of Saiyans landed on planet plant. Well group implies they came from a whole somewhere."

King Kai was shocked at how intelligent Goku could be sometimes, "I never really thought of that Goku. Fact of the matter is I don't know where the Saiyans came from originally, it isn't in my part of the galaxy."

"What about Vegeta? Would he know?"

"If he even remembered his old planet he wouldn't talk about it. To him planet Vegeta was his home world, and it was destroyed by Frieza."

"Hmmm. Well do you think any of the other Kais will know?"

"I wouldn't ask them, they're sore at you for always beating up there fighters for fun," King Kai said with a chuckle.

"Alright then, just something to think about I guess," Goku said as he floated back into the air and started fighting his invisible opponent.

'That boy sometimes, I can't believe him. He can be as thick as a stone at one point, yet have the wisdom and intelligence of a seasoned elder at others," King Kai thought to himself, 'I can't bother him with it now. The Saiyans on their home world are complete brutes. There hasn't been peace there since before the other Saiyans left. I can't tell Goku, I have no idea what he wants to do with them'

…

Gohan landed back at his house in the mountains, the sun was about to finish setting and he walked inside the door. There he was greeted with a small pebble flying towards his face which he grabbed a foot and a half before it could hit him. Standing across the room from the door was Trunks and Goten staring in awe. "I told you my brother could do it!" Goten yelled at his lavender haired friend.

"I guess you're right, sorry for doubting you Gohan," Trunks said and the two ran off. Gohan just stood there confused until he walked up to his mother and hugged her. She just started cooking dinner, and there were an aroma of smells surrounding her in the kitchen. "How was your day?" Chichi asked trying to focus on cooking.

"It went alright," Gohan lied, it did go alright until the end.

"That's good to hear, I don't suppose you can watch your brother for me? I really have to focus on dinner now."

"Yeah no problem."

Gohan stepped outside the house and saw the two boys playing. Goten was trying to catch Trunks who was flying in the air above him. 'I really have to teach Goten how to fly sometime,' Gohan thought as he looked for a chair to sit down in. The two boys after seeing Gohan sat both looked at each other, nodded, and both threw pebbles this time. Gohan caught them both, this time it wasn't even close to hitting him. "I told you he's good!" Goten yelled.

"We'll get you one day Gohan," Trunks said laughing. Gohan just sat there with a grin on his face. The two boys kept chasing each other around. Every time Goten got close to Trunks, he flew higher into the air. Gohan chuckled to himself as he started to go over his day in his mind. It all went well until he hit the part about Erasa. 'What am I supposed to do? I have no idea how to take a girl on a date. I don't even think I like her that way,' Gohan thought, 'Well it's only one date, and then I'm done with her. I know she won't tell anyone. She wouldn't want to risk her date with me.' Gohan kept pondering how he was going to get past this date whenever Chichi poked her head out the door, "Boys! It's time for dinner!" And with that three half Saiyans were sitting at a table in 10 seconds flat. The food was already on the table, there was even more than usual to account for Trunks. 'There is no way I can tell my mom about my date, she'll go nuts!' Gohan thought as he inhaled a bowl of rice. The two younger boys were relentless, but nothing compared to Gohan. They were finished eating around when Gohan was halfway done. After Gohan finished eating, he helped clear the table and then him and Chichi were watching the news. "-still no comment from the Satan mansion after the incident in front of Satan tower a day ago. Also authorities are offering a reward for information on the two men who appeared to have flown. Especially the golden man that threw the rest of the tower-," Chichi shut off the TV after that last statement. "This is all getting to be too much sometimes," she said and put her hand to her forehead.

"I know, this is supposed to be peace," Gohan agreed.

"Why haven't you tried to get that madman yet?"

"Well, uh-" Gohan was saved from giving his mother a response she wouldn't like by the two half Saiyan children sprinting around the house. They knocked over a vase of flowers on the floor, stopped to look at the damage, and then sprinted as fast as they could whenever they saw a furious Chichi start to chase after them with a frying pan in her hand. Gohan took the moment to slip up to his room. 'Maybe Bulma can help me with this date,' Gohan thought to himself as he fell asleep in his bed.

…

Gohan woke up the next morning and got ready. He walked downstairs to a wreck of a house with Chichi passed out on a chair with her frying pan and the boys sleeping on the floor. Gohan chuckled to himself as he went back up to his room. "I knew that this day would come eventually," he said to himself as he pulled a small wooden box out from under his bed. He opened it up and it had a small amount of money in it. He took some of it and went back downstairs. He looked around and left the house carefully so that he wouldn't wake anybody up. As soon as he stepped outside he turned Super Saiyan.

He started flying his usual direction whenever he heard a familiar sound. He looked behind him and sure enough there was Videl. Gohan sighed, he told himself he wouldn't mess with her anymore and he planned to uphold it. 'He's really early today, I wasn't expecting him for another 40 minutes at least,' Videl thought to herself in her capsule copter. He looked down and saw another car dodging other cars on the highway while police cars were chasing after it. 'God damn it,' Gohan thought to himself as he looked behind at Videl again, 'No time for something fancy today. Gohan flew down in front of the car and looked in, the robbers actually wore yellow ski mask with full yellow sweat suits. "And they actually wore something different today! Damn it Videl!" Gohan yelled as he stomped and crushed the front of the car, effectively halting it in the middle of the highway. He looked inside again, the people and contents of the car flew forward and all of criminals were knocked out cold. Gohan looked up to see Videl gaining on him. "Whoops time to go," Gohan said as he took off again for Satan City. He looked behind to see that Videl landed and was assisting the police arrest the robbers.

He landed on the edge of the city in an alley, and transformed again. He then started to make his way to a place for food as he rubbed his stomach. He stopped in a small shop just outside of the high school that had a logo of a stick figure eating a sandwich. He stepped inside and saw Sharpener who was sitting eating a breakfast sandwich. "Hey Gohan! What's up?" Sharpener said as he waved Gohan over to where he was sitting.

"Sharpener, what's up? Do you always eat here in the morning?" Gohan asked as he took notice to Sharpeners sandwich.

"Not every morning, stuff here is pretty expensive. But every now and then it's nice to come in and see what they have. They usually have something new every couple of weeks. Why are you here? It's pretty early for you to be in town."

"Well I decided to leave early today and I really didn't eat breakfast so I came in here."

"Well I've never personally witnessed it. But I've heard stories of how you can devour food during lunch, so I would recommend the number four, it is the biggest sandwich on the menu."

"Gee thanks," Gohan said as Sharpener finished his sandwich.

"No problem, hey I have to go see one of my teachers, but I'll see you later," Sharpener said as he started walking towards the door.

"Yeah see you then," Gohan replied. He walked into the moderate line and in a few minutes he was about to order. Gohan looked at the number four on the menu above the cashier's head. 'That's perfect!' Gohan thought to himself as looked at it.  
"What can I get you?" the cashier asked, he was a scrawny teen with acne all over his face. He looked like he would much rather be in bed.

"I'll have a number four please," Gohan said excitedly. The cashier's eyes just widened and nodded as he yelled back at the kitchen, "Get me a number four!" Gohan paid the cashier and stepped aside to wait for his food. A few minutes later the cashier set the trey down and looked at Gohan with a look that said, "Should I even say it?" Gohan answered by just walking and grabbing his tray and taking a seat at a booth. He got more than a couple looks walking back. He took a moment to admire the sandwich before he could eat it. It was a bagel the size of his head stacked with scrambled and fried eggs, sausage patties, and more strips of bacon than he could count. "I really have to thank Sharpener for this one," Gohan said as he started to devour the sandwich. The sandwich was gone in a matter of minutes with everyone in the shop staring at him. Gohan took nothing from it and placed his tray on top of others above a garbage can and started walking out the door for school.

Gohan looked at his watch, and he still had about 25 minutes until his first class. 'Well I guess I better find Erasa and see what she wants me to do,' Gohan thought to himself. He again didn't have anything against Erasa. She just liked him more than he liked her. "Let's get this over with," Gohan muttered to himself as he crossed the street. He left a crowd of students still staring at him through the windows from the inside of the shop. He didn't really pay too much attention to it. He has inhaled his food in public before and never took bother of it. He wasn't going to start now. As he was about to enter the door to his school a familiar blonde came running up and grabbed his arm. 'That wasn't hard,' Gohan thought to himself as they kept walking in the school.

"So Gohan, are you ready for our date this weekend?" She asked excitedly. All around the hall heads perked up. Some girls giggled while others hung their heads. Most of the guys didn't care, not too many of them were interested in dating the gossiper, but there were a few who looked angrily at Gohan. After his fight with Sharpener they knew that they couldn't do anything about it, but they still were angry.

"Yeah, you bet," Gohan lied, 'I have no idea what I'm doing.'

"Awesome, well here is the plan. Meet me in front of my apartment building around six Saturday night. We're going to go to this restaurant that is fancy but they have an all you can eat option for some cheaper items on the menu. After hearing about how you eat in the cafeteria and even just hearing what people are saying about you this morning, we'll need it."

"What do you mean this morning?"

"Oh come on, half the school knows what you ate for breakfast already. Fact of the matter is, you may think it goes unnoticed, but believe me, do stuff like that and the whole school will know by the end of the day. The only reason people stopped talking about how much you eat at lunch is because they're used to it now. No one has ever eaten a number four by themselves."

"Well Sharpener said it was a good idea."

"I bet you're still hungry too," said a familiar male voice. The two turned around and looked at Sharpener walking down the hall with a grin on his face, "I heard you devoured that thing in a matter of minutes. To be honest I'm surprised you didn't get a second."

"Well I just needed something to hold me over until lunch," Gohan said with his hand behind his head and a grin.

"I don't even want to know about lunch," Sharpener said with a laugh and turned to Erasa, "So I overheard some people talking in the hall that you two have a date this weekend."

Gohan and Erasa's faces turned red and looked away a little before Erasa finally said, "Yeah, but it's just as friends."

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"I would hope not."

Sharpener turned back over to look at Gohan, "Hey do you think we could spar during gym? Maybe at the least you could tell me what I did wrong if we can't train?"

Gohan thought about it for a moment, 'Well I suppose I can do that.' "Yeah that shouldn't be a problem," Gohan replied. Sharpener looked excited, he looked over at a clock in the hall and said, "Let's start heading to class, we don't have much time left. Videl is probably running late again." And with that the raven haired girl snuck up behind Sharpener and smacked him in the back of the head, "And that's why Gohan has a date and you don't. You never leave without the lady." Sharpener didn't even realize what he did for a moment, especially considering it was Videl. He simply took a look of defeat on his face as they all kept walking.

"Well guess who came again?" Videl asked to start up the conversation again.

"Was it him?" Erasa asked trying not to be excited.

"Yes it was. Not only did he manage to outfly me again, he stopped a car full of criminals in the middle of the highway just by stomping the hood of it to the ground. I think he knew I would have to stay behind and held apprehend them, either way he stopped them. You should've seen what these clowns wore," Videl said with a laugh as they walked into the room. Erasa stopped to look at Videl as she talked and noticed a sort of life in her that she never usually saw. 'It's a shame she doesn't know it's Gohan,' she thought to herself as Videl kept rambling on, 'Actually even if I said it was him she wouldn't believe me.' They all sat down before the teacher walked into the room and started lecturing. Even then Erasa could hardly recognize Videl because of her attitude.

Again Gohan wasn't even paying attention to the class, he was in his own world. Occasionally he would come back to check in and make sure he knew everything, but other than that he just day dreamed. His mind drifted over to Cole, 'Well he didn't do anything yesterday, and we can't expect him to strike daily. That probably means he was training. Where? Who is he with? How did he learn those techniques? And again with that knife, he could honestly walk into a crowded section of a city and just slice everyone from the waist up at once.' Gohan kept pondering until his mind started wandering onto other things happening, 'Well although I don't have a packed lunch, the cafeteria will let me keep going up for food so I should be good. Speaking of food, what about this date? I don't know a thing about etiquette, nor do I know how to dress. God I hope Bulma knows, she's the most normal person I know outside of school.' Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang, he said good bye to his friends until the countdown to gym began.

…

Gohan stepped outside to see that Sharpener was already waiting for him at the ring. Videl and Erasa were standing along with him, they were all talking with concerned looks on their face. Gohan walked over, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Too much," Erasa said with a sigh.

"Videl's dad is cracking at home apparently," Sharpener added.

'I'd imagine, how could he lie about someone slicing a building in half? And even if he could, he couldn't make up a story as to how I threw it outside of the town,' Gohan thought, "About what?"

"He can't explain what happened a couple days ago to the press," Videl said annoyed.

'Let's change the subject, I don't want to talk about Hercule,' "Well what else is up?"

"That guy over at the shop across the street," Sharpener said as he motioned with his head. Gohan looked over, the man was sitting there eating but he started intently at the school through the window. He had blood red hair that looked slicked back, he wore a dark green long sleeve shirt that had a turtleneck, and what looked like a battered pair of jeans and outdoor boots. Gohan couldn't sense any unusual Ki coming from the man, he was just creepy. Yet still something just didn't seem right to him as he kept looking at the odd man.

…

Cole sat there with his sandwich happily munching at it and watching the school from his seat. 'Man it's nice when no one knows who you really are,' Cole thought, 'I can sit here with my Ki low and fly boy over there won't even recognize me. Time to get some good recon in.' He kept watching and noticed how him and his group of friends kept staring at him, 'Don't smile, he will recognize that smile and it will click in his mind and then I have to blow up this shop. I don't want to blow up this shop, I like it.' He stopped staring but kept looking at the group through the corner of his eye. He noticed how Videl Satan kept looking at him like something seemed a little off with him. He also noticed how the blonde girl kept grabbing at fly boy's arm and looking at him affectionately, 'And there's my weak link.' Cole found out all he needed to know but decided to keep watching because, why not? The class started and everyone broke up into doing as they pleased. He noticed that fly boy and the kid with the long blonde hair entered the sparring ring. 'It looks like fly boy is giving lessons now,' Cole thought trying to suppress his laugh. All it looked like he was teaching was basic stances, nothing like he could really do.

"Sir you're going to have to either buy something or leave," an employee said.

Cole didn't even say a word, he looked back over at the school, 'Class is over anyway.' He got up and left through the front door as he tossed the employee a small coin. The gawky teen that told him to leave inspected the coin and bit it, it was made of wood. As soon as Cole stepped outside and noticed all of the students were inside he started to laugh his ass off as he made his way out of the town.

…

The four friends were walking out of school, class just ended, and they all looked a little down except for Gohan. The teacher gave a pop quiz that no one was expecting, the only student who didn't complain was Gohan. As soon as they made it to the street Gohan said, "Listen I really have to go see someone today, maybe tomorrow or this weekend we could hang out?" His friends didn't even wave, that wasn't how any of them wanted to end their day with. Gohan felt a little bad for them as he made his way towards the edge of town. This time when he walked into an alley he reached out with his Ki to make sure there was no one around. "All clear," he said as he transformed. He flew straight out of Satan City, he needed to see Bulma badly.

…

"WOMAN! What's wrong with the gravity room?!" Vegeta yelled as he marched into Bulma's lab.

The blue haired woman just sighed as she stared at the slightly short Saiyan with gravity defying hair, "Vegeta I told you yesterday at dinner that we had to run maintenance on it today. Don't worry it'll be ready by tomorrow."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do then?"

"Beats me? Maybe get a job? I don't know at the least take Trunks to the park," Vegeta huffed away and Bulma sighed as Gohan walked through the door. Bulma looked up and smiled at Gohan as he walked in, "Hey look who's here, the man that can throw a sky scraper across Satan City!"

"Come on Bulma not now," Gohan said, he didn't want to talk about Cole's antics now, "But I really do need some help."

"Shoot."

"Well first you have to promise me you won't tell my mother."

"Uh oh."

"I'm not in trouble. It's just that she can get a little overboard, you know?"

"I promise Gohan, what is it?"

"Well I have this date Saturday night, and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well lesson number one, did you hear the lovely conversation between me and my husband? Never do that."

"I figured as much. What happened to the gravity room anyway?"

"It's a surprise for him, we're adding another couple hundred times Earth's gravity. As well as cleaning it up a little. My father also has a surprise for him as well. But back to the main point, what is going on with the date?"

"Well we are going out to dinner Saturday evening, I'm meeting her in front of where she lives and I'm assuming we're walking."

"Is it a fancy dinner?"

"I think so."

"Well don't go too overboard on anything first off. You want to dress nice but not like it's your wedding day. For food as well, don't go overboard. I know how you Saiyans eat and it's never going to win a girl over on a date. Take your time and actually taste your food first then move on. If it's any consolation you can stop here for a little and stuff yourself beforehand so you don't eat as much. Also we can get you changed into some nice clothes as well."

"Wow thanks Bulma."

"No problem Gohan-"

"Actually if you're here then I don't need the gravity room!" Vegeta yelled as he interrupted the conversation, "Come one we're training!"

"Give me a minute," Gohan said and that made the Saiyan prince outraged, "Thanks Bulma, I'll see you Saturday." Gohan waved as he motioned for him and Vegeta to exit the room.

"I thought you were taking Trunks out?" Gohan asked with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Who said I wasn't?" Vegeta said, a smile starting to grow on his, "BRAT! GET DOWN HERE!" And with that Trunks came running down a hall to see his father and Gohan, "Come on, we're training." An excited look came on Trunks face. 'He's excited to get beaten down by his own father?' Gohan thought to himself. Then he thought about the times he trained with his father and Piccolo, 'Oh yeah that's right.'

…

They were still inside, it just looked like they were inside a small gym. There were mirrors but no exercise equipment. "I cleared this special for when they repair that room," Vegeta explained, "It's not much but it gets the job done. No Ki blast though, I actually like using this room now and then. Trunks, you and Gohan against me." Vegeta took a stance, he was already wearing his typical battle armor. Trunks wore his usual dark green gi, and Gohan was still wearing his school clothes. The two half Saiyans took stances and then flew towards Vegeta. Trunks wasn't doing so well, Gohan was taking it easy on him so that he wouldn't get angry and blow up the room. They kept going, fists, feet, and knees going everywhere, most being blocked away with a couple connecting every now and then. And before they knew it a couple hours passed. Trunks and Gohan's clothes were torn and shredded and Vegeta's armor was cracked and about to fall off. They all made their way back to Bulma who yelled at them and made them clean up, especially Gohan who still had to fly home.

…

By the time they were all cleaned up and Gohan borrowed some clothes from the Briefs' it was almost around seven thirty. "I hear you are courting a woman," Vegeta started and Gohan sighed, "What you have to do is impress her. Saiyan tradition is that the faster a warrior could wipe out a planet, the more prestige he held in the eyes of potential mates." Vegeta didn't even see the hand coming to smack him upside the head. "Get out of here!" Bulma yelled, "I'm trying to teach him manners and how to do what you and the rest of your kind refuse to do and take a girl out! I won't have you ruin this milestone for your race! Get out!" Vegeta pouted and left the room, he knew he probably had to couch waiting for him. Bulma calmed down and looked back at Gohan and said, "Don't listen to him, you listen to me. And I almost forgot the most important rule. Be yourself, that's how you got the date in the first place. Now go get to your mother, I know she's going to start calling here soon if you don't get back home."

"Thanks for everything Bulma," Gohan said as he stood up. He hugged Bulma and left the compound. Before he knew it he was on his way back home.

…

Gohan landed and walked inside to an angry Chichi. 'Uh oh I hope Bulma didn't tell her already.'

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE THIS MORNING WITHOUT SAYING GOOD BYE TO YOUR OWN MOTHER!" she yelled.

Gohan sighed and responded, "Well you were all asleep, I didn't want to wake you.

"I was going to ask you to fly with Trunks back to his home this morning, but of course you were gone. I shouldn't have sent you to high school you're turning into a delinquent already. Before I know it you're going to start keeping secrets about your life from me," Chichi said with a pout. The cruel irony twisted the guilt inside Gohan until he finally choked it out, "Mom I have a date Saturday…"

Chichi's face went from sad to complete and utter happiness in half of a second, "That's fantastic! Who is she? What is she like? Does she come from a good family?"

"Mom, it's just as friends and it's sort of complicated." She didn't even pay attention, she was too busy going off about grandchildren that Gohan was able to slip upstairs.

"Hey brother!" Goten greeted happily. He was in his pajamas already and lying in bed.

"Hey squirt, did I really miss dinner?"

"Kind of, me and mom ate, but she said she was going to cook some more for when you came back."

"Yeah but that'll be a while still. Can you keep it down for a little while? I'm going to try and study a bit."

"That won't be a problem brother," Goten said as he rolled over in his bed and pulled covers over his head. And with that the small child was out like a light. Gohan started his studies and time started to pass faster than he really cared. In the middle of a sentence in a book he was reading about a bomber pilot constantly trying to escape service he heard from downstairs, "Gohan, food!"

Gohan's face lit up as he ran downstairs. There was already food set on the table and Chichi just stood there with a content look on her face and walked over to the TV while she continually said the word "Grandchildren" to herself. Gohan noticed the first couple of times but was too busy eating to pay attention for the rest of them. As soon as he finished he cleared his plates and sat down next to his mother.

"Guess what the world's savior is saying about the tower?"

"Was it filled with Helium?"

"No, but he was kind of correct. He's calling you an alien."

"Well at the very least he was half correct," Gohan said with a smile and Chichi responded with a scowl.

"It's getting late, you need to go to bed," Chichi said to Gohan in a way that only a mother could.

"You're right I really should," he looked at his watch and it was almost 11. 'Time passes fast when you're home I guess,' Gohan thought to himself as he kissed his mother on the cheek and went upstairs to go to sleep. As soon as he hit the bed he reenacted what his brother did, he pulled his sheets over his head and fell asleep.

**Another chapter done, also just out of curiosity, if you post a review tell if you think I should attempt to put Bardock in the story. I think I have an interesting way it could come out. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gohan woke up after his little brother for the first time the whole week. Yesterday was virtually a blue to him. Between all of the reactions of people in the hall and Erasa constantly checking to make sure he knew what the plan for today was, he almost gave up and flew home. Besides that Videl and Sharpener didn't really care if two of their friends were going on a date, they knew Gohan wouldn't treat Erasa poorly.

He rolled out of bed and changed into his blue gi and training pants and made his descent downstairs. "Good morning Gohan," Chichi greeted, she had a small cup of tea in her hands and was watching some soap opera on the TV. There was already food ready at the table as well as an anxious Goten with a fork and knife in his hands. "Brother you're finally awake! We can eat now mom!" Goten said seconds before he started stuffing his face. Chichi decided she'd let it go this time as she turned off the TV and took her seat at the table. "How long have you been waiting?" Gohan asked as he sat down.

"Only eight minutes," Chichi answered, "Which is too long to be patient." She shot a look at Goten who didn't even notice as he kept shoveling food in his mouth. She looked over at her other son to notice he was already doing the same. She sighed and started eating before all of the food was gone. After six minutes passed of eating, the boys were already stuffed and waiting for their mother to finish. "Goten, I called Bulma and she said you can stay the night over there with Trunks," Chichi said as she finished eating. Goten looked up enthusiastically and ran upstairs to start packing his things. 'Guess that leaves me to clean dishes, thanks squirt,' Gohan thought to himself as he started gathering the plates from the table. "And you," Chichi said as looked at her eldest son, "What are you doing today?"

"Well I was going to try-"

She didn't even let him finish, "I need you to take Goten to Capsule Corp. Besides that Bulma said she needed you for something and that Vegeta wanted to train more."

'I guess that works out for now, saves me making up an excuse to go later.' "Sure mom, but with the training I don't know how long I'll be over there."

"Doesn't matter, just come home in one piece for me, ok?"

"Ok," Gohan said as he kissed his mother on the cheek and walked up the steps to him and his brother's room. Goten's half was already torn up from the once clean and organized area it was 10 minutes ago. Gohan walked up to the bag that his little brother was packing while his back was turned and looked inside. Firecrackers, smoke bombs, and stink bombs, knowing Goten and Trunks this wouldn't turn out well for some poor soul. "What are these?" Gohan said as he pulled a smoke bomb out of the bag. Goten froze for a minute at the sight of it and quickly started thinking, "Uh, rocks?"

"Nice try, I'd be insane to let you leave the house and take these over to Capsule Corp."

"But brother we weren't going to throw them at people, we were going to try and pull a prank on Vegeta later."

"How did you even get a hold of these?" Gohan asked pondering about how well a prank on the Saiyan Prince would turn out.

"Trunks bought them, but we're keeping them here because he knew his mom would find them in his room."

"What's the prank?"

"Well when Vegeta would go outside we would throw the smoke bombs at him making him think it's an ambush. Then we'd light the firecrackers to make him think there were gunshots and he didn't know where."

"Well you do realize Vegeta isn't the dumb, right? The man will hear the firecrackers and throw a Ki blast at the two of you thinking it's a couple of grown men shooting at him. And knowing Vegeta, it's all out or nothing at all, you two will be complaining about the pain for weeks. Now on the other hand, you don't pose the risk of getting singed if you place a stink bomb underneath the couch while he's watching TV and set it off. He'll either know it's you two or go on a tantrum looking for Bulma which would be hilarious."

Gohan's eyes lit up as he zipped up his bag, "That's awesome brother, how did you think of that?"

"Because I'm smart."

"You sure are!" Goten said as he ran up and hug his brother around the waist. The two of them then walked downstairs hugged their mother and walked out the door. "GOHAN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, A GRENADE?" Chichi came sprinting after the two as they started to fly off in a panic, Gohan reached behind him and saw that there was a stink bomb tied to the back of his belt by the fuse. He looked over at his brother riding his golden cloud with daggers in his eyes. Goten simply looked back and started laughing. That's when Gohan caught up to his brother, used a bit of Ki to singe the fuse and stuck it down the back of the troublemaker's shirt. "Hey no fair you can fly!" His brother yelled while he held his nose and tried to get the stink bomb out of his shirt. Gohan just laughed, turned into a super Saiyan and sped ahead of his brother. They were over the woods next to the highway. Goten finally caught up to his brother. He at last got the bomb out from the back of his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder like it was nothing.

…

Videl stood in the woods watching traffic go by idly. She sighed, 'Maybe he doesn't work weekends?' Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a familiar gold streak in the sky, "gotcha now!" She ran over to her capsule copter and started it up when a small ball fell from the sky and hit her copter. It started to smell like a skunk and rotten eggs, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She looked at where it landed and saw an active stink bomb. She picked it up and threw it further in the woods. She looked up and cursed at the fact that gold streak was gone.

…

'Fly boy or Satan? Fly boy or Satan?' The thoughts rung through Cole's head as he paced back and forth in his small cabin. It was still morning, it was actually relatively early for him to be up since it was the weekend as well. 'Go for fly boy and get revenge or go for Satan and expose him as a fraud?' "Why does this have to be so hard!?" Cole yelled as he ran outside his cabin. He looked around outside, 'I can't sit around and do nothing, I haven't done anything real in a couple of days,' he started walking deeper in the woods pondering what he should do. An hour passed before he returned to his home and he saw a couple of bears surrounding it. They let out a roar at Cole, their intentions to keep his house clear. Cole sighed, let a huge snarl at the pack and they went running in the woods scared. "You're damn right," he said as he walked back into his cabin. 'Well I really don't know what fly boy is doing today or where he's going. Let's drop in on Hercule, see how he's doing.'

…

Lights started flashing and the inside of the ship came back to life. The upper deck's navigation consoles started to hum with activity and the ships stealth systems flickered to life as it approached the blue orb in front of it. On the lower deck hibernation pods started to awaken those asleep one by one until the ship was full of activity again. The look alike humans stirred as the pods opened and let out their passengers. They started to gather around wondering what next when the oldest stood up and called their attention. His long grey beard and wrinkled face gave way to the fact that he was the wisest of all of them, and apparently in charge. "Everyone attention! We all know why we're here, correct?" He asked. Almost all of them unanimously nodded in agreement except for one who looked like a teenager. "Appur, I know why we're here but I don't understand why we came," he asked. The boy had black hair that came down to his shoulders, he was skinny but lean. His face looked serious even though it was a casual question. "Bade, we're here for a second chance. As well as to be a part of lady Frast's revenge against the Saiyans," the elder answered.

"I feel no sense of revenge or hatred for these Saiyans like you do though."

Appur sighed, he knew the young man couldn't, "I know you don't, it's hard for you to understand considering you were born after our race was almost exterminated by those apes. Normally I'm all for you letting you make your own choices on how to live your life. But this time, you're needed for this, your race needs you."

"Yes, sir," the words felt like acid coming out of his mouth, he hated being told what to do, his intelligence put almost everyone else's to shame. He was smart for a Tuffle. Considering everyone else was a genius, he didn't know where that put him.

"Now let's consider what we have at our disposal. There's quite some information on the database provided by Frast. Most of it was gathered from scouter taps on her brothers and fathers. Other information is provided from an account by Frieza about his experience on Namek. There has to be some more information we can tap into on the planet. But for now we need to land the ship somewhere safe. We may have some small weapons courteous of our new boss, but that won't stop the magnitude of Ki the Saiyans have so we have to be somewhere isolated. Let's move!"

The Tuffles instantly took controls at consoles scattered around the upper deck as Appur took a seat at the command chair with Bade sitting on a chair at his side. "Scan the visible half of the planet and look for major urban centers, we'll set down around one of those," Appur commanded. A map came up on the small screen that sat in front of the command chair. Appur studied the map closely, "Bade, come to me. Where do you think would be the best place to land?" The teenager rose and looked, how the hell was he supposed to know? He's never been to this planet, he just pointed at a random one. "Excellent choice my boy," Appur said. He pulled a stylus out of its holder next to the screen and selected the city. "Land around the forestry outside that city," Appur commanded. 'He has no idea what he's doing, he better not expect me to try and do all of the leg work,' Bade thought as he tried to keep himself from snorting at his leader. The ship slowly approached the globe known as Earth invisible because of the stealth cloak and set down in the middle of a dense forest. "Bade, I want you to try and hack into the global information system if they have one, if not the next best thing." The teenager reluctantly got up and walked to a console, cracked his knuckles and went to work. "As for everyone else start making the ship a livable home and take inventory, we're going to be here for a while."

…

Gohan and Goten landed in the outskirts of West City in an alley despite the smaller half Saiyans protest. "Why do I have to land here with you?" he pouted.  
"Because I can't be seen flying around and landing in the Capsule Corp. compound and you can't be seen flying on a cloud. It'll cause an uproar, especially with everything that's been going on lately."

Goten couldn't argue with his brother, he knew he wouldn't win, he just followed him reluctantly all of the way to the compound. They took note of the surroundings, crime wasn't as rampant here as it was it Satan City. Gohan noted to himself another reported burglary of said city as he walked by a store with TVs set to the news in the windows. They were almost at the compound when they heard an explosion. Everyone on the block fell over except the two brothers. "Vegeta's really at it today," Gohan said as he kept walking, Goten simply nodded and followed his older brother into the huge yellow dome. The two walked into the empty living room and Gohan caught something in mid-air a few inches from the back of his head. He opened his hand and saw that it was a marble. He turned around to a grinning Trunks. Goten immediately ran over to his friend and started explaining Gohan's new plan to him. Trunks' eyes widened with excitement and the two ran off somewhere. Bulma walked in after, "Thanks for helping him over Gohan, how are you?" She sat down on a chair and gestured for him to take a seat.

"I didn't know things would get complicated like this," Gohan answered as he sat on the black leather couch next to the chair.

"Are the rumors going around already?"

"You have no idea, that's all I dealt with from everybody yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, they're teenagers. Frankly it's something I don't think you'll ever understand."

"Maybe, but what is it you need me to do?"

"Huh? Oh I just said that to get you off to hook with your mother, we're going to go get you some nice clothes for tonight, and a little brush up on your dinner etiquette since it doesn't seem to be the Saiyan's strong suite."

Gohan didn't know how to respond to that. He's only shopped with his mother before and she is insane when she shops. He had no idea how good or bad Bulma was in a mall. He also had no take on etiquette, Chichi taught him manners so he really didn't see the difference.

"Well time's a wasting let's get a move on!" Bulma said as she got up and motioned for Gohan to do the same. They were just about to leave when they saw the two boys go running past them as if their lives were in danger. It all became clear whenever they heard, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO BRATS! THAT'S RIGHT RUN AND HIDE BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU!" They then saw an angry and beat up Vegeta walk in the room, he stank of rotten eggs and skunk. Bulma just looked at him disapprovingly and said, "My god Vegeta, take a shower. I know I increased the GR capability, that doesn't mean you should walk around stinking up the place after your workouts!"

"But those two-"

"Probably didn't do a thing other than say no to training, they're kids and it's practically peace still," Bulma said as she cut him off. She didn't even give him a chance to say why he was about to kill the two boys as she kept walking out of the dome. Gohan followed suite while waving the air away from his face to remind Vegeta that he stunk which only infuriated the prince even more. It was all Gohan could do to keep from laughing on the way out. He didn't want to piss off the prince any more than he already was, and he didn't want Bulma to catch wind that he knew what really happened. They kept walking until they reached the street and Bulma pulled out a capsule and activated. Where there was once nothing sat a bright red sports car. The two of them hopped in and drove for the West City Mall.

…

"Trunks, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," Goten said.

"Come on that was hilarious, your brother was right. Just keep your Ki down and he won't find us here," the purple haired kid replied. The two of them sighed as they admired the surroundings. It was at least a nice enough day to be hiding in a tree outside of the dome.

"Brother said to do it while he was on the couch, not training in the GR. Your dad won't think to look here right? You've never hidden here before have you?"

"Goten stop your worrying, I've always hid from him in my room. So that's bound to be the first place he looks. We're just stuck here until my mom and your brother come back, assuming they do so before sunset…Yeah this was a bad idea."

"But Trunks it's only noon!"

"Yeah, we may have to rough it here for a while. I can go without food for a little while longer, how about you?"

Goten's stomach growled after that last question, "I don't know."

"You two don't have to worry about that you're coming with me!" an angry voice yelled. And before they knew it the tree they were sitting on was on the ground and a smelly Vegeta was standing above them. "If you think I had a hard time with those training robots your grandfather made, let's see how easy you two find it," Vegeta said as he took Trunks' bag and opened it. He pulled out a stink bomb, "Oh yeah let's see how easy it is for you too." A smile grew on his face as he picked the two kids up and marched straight for the GR. Before they knew it they were dodging blast from floating robots. Vegeta was laughing his ass of as he kept lighting up stink bombs and throwing them in the room from the hall.

"Goten, I think this was a bad idea," Trunks said as he kept dodging blast.

…

After half an hour of traffic they finally made it to the mall only to find that there was no parking. Bulma was furious, "How can there be no parking! This is god damn mall!"

Gohan didn't want to point out the obvious to a genius but he decided to anyway, "Bulma can't you just change the car back into a capsule?"

Bulma just looked dumbfounded for a moment before she pulled over the car. They both got out and she pressed a button on the side and it turned into a small capsule. She picked it up, shrugged and the two of them started walking into the mall. "Don't worry, I'm not as bad as your mother. I know how much men hate shopping considering how much Yamcha hated it. I know how much Saiyans hate after taking Vegeta with me a couple times. So we're going to make this quick and painless, ok?"

Gohan took that as a relief, "Ok sounds good, thanks again Bulma."

"You're welcome, Gohan." The two started walking towards a men's dress store, it had pictures of men in suits and ties in the front of it. Gohan gulped, he's never worn a suit, nor has he ever wanted to. He's heard his father complain about putting them on before when Chichi forced him, it put a negative image of the clothing in his mind. A wave of relief hit him when they passed the section that was composed of suits and towards a rack of pants. Bulma waved for an employee to come over and Gohan wondered why. The employee was a man in his late 20's who looked like he really wanted to quit his job or quit drugs, one or the other. "We need him measured and a pair of pants that fits him, please," is all she said and the employee broke out tape measure and started measuring out Gohan. Afterwards he pulled a pair of navy blue dress pants and handed them to Bulma. She tossed them to Gohan and pointed towards a room with a sign overhead that read, "changing room." Gohan complied and changed into the new pants, when he walked out Bulma nodded in approval. "Great those fit wonderfully, go change out of them, we need to get you a shirt and a sports coat still," Gohan obeyed as he went back and changed again. 'If I was with my mother this would've been the fifth pair of pants with another ten waiting,' Gohan thought to himself as he stepped back out with the pair of pants in hand. Bulma waved the same employee back and he measured Gohan's arms and chest. Bulma whispered something to him and he came back with a navy blue sports coat and a white dress shirt with an orange tie. "We'll just trust that these fit, thank you," she said as she gave the employee a tip for helping them out. "We need a couple more things now, shoes, a belt, and a watch or something like that." Gohan didn't argue, as long as it was as fast it has been he was fine with it. Bulma grabbed a black leather belt and a gold colored watch on the way to the shoe section of the store. She pointed at a bench for Gohan to sit, which he did. "Take off your shoes." He felt like a small child again, being told what to do, where to sit, but he couldn't go against Bulma, she was the one who knew what she was doing. She fit this odd metal object around the base of his foot and measured his shoe size. She picked up a pair of black leather shoes and dress socks and he put his shoe back on. They walked over to the register, the cashier rung up the total to $113.58. Gohan's jaw dropped, but Bulma just pulled out her Capsule Corp. ID and showed it to him. He quickly pressed a button and the display read $0.00. Gohan's jaw came back and he wondered how she just did that. He grabbed all of the stuff from his bags and they walked out of the store. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You didn't pay a cent for those."

"It's a deal brokered between this mall and Capsule Corp. Since we provide them with so much gear, we cut them a very reduced price if employees of CC could get free stuff every now and then. It's how I manage to keep buying new training clothes for Vegeta and Trunks." It now made sense to Gohan, the two always seemed to have nice new clothes no matter how often they trashed the old ones. They kept walking outside and Bulma brought out her sports car again and they took off. All in all that didn't even take an hour, Gohan was pleased with how things went.

…

"Have enough yet!" Vegeta yelled as he lit another stink bomb and chucked it into the GR. "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing to our son?!" Vegeta turned around to see Bulma standing with Gohan down the hall, 'Damn she was supposed to be gone all afternoon. I was supposed to be off the hook for this.' "And what the hell are you doing with stink bombs? I already told Trunks no stink bombs and here you are throwing them at him, great parenting at work! Is that why you stunk earlier? Were you trying to figure out how to use them?" Bulma sighed and turned back to Gohan, "Go wait in the living room, I'll be there in a little. Watch the TV if you want." She turned to Vegeta and grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him into the GR as she turned it off from the hall. The boys were ecstatic to see her not to mention that Vegeta got in trouble for the whole thing. The room smelled god awful, she took one step in and then walked out saying, "Boys go get showered, I don't want to catch you smelling like a dumpster in my house." The two kids nodded and ran out and down the hall. She let go of Vegeta's ear and just walked up and hugged the still smelly man, it was the last thing he expected. He honestly thought he saw a frying pan up the side of his head in his near future. "I know you're constantly training for the day we aren't at peace. I'm not going to be foolish and say that it won't come because I know it will. But please, let our son and Goten live the life Gohan never got to experience. It's god awful knowing that his childhood was practically stolen from him because of those times of conflict. You can train Trunks, I'm fine with that, just don't kill him. Let him live a somewhat normal life as a kid, please?"

Vegeta was speechless he had never heard words like that come from Bulma, he hugged her back reassuringly in a show of affection that was uncommon with him. He found a new respect for his wife especially now that he thought of his son. Of course he was framed by the brat but for Bulma's sake, he'll lighten up on the boy a little, just a little. "Ok," was all he said and Bulma looked up at him with stars in her eyes. She hugged him tighter and let going saying, "Thanks, and you need to hit up the shower too. Those stink bombs really don't go away do they?" Vegeta just sniffed at his jumpsuit and made a look of disapproval on his face. Bulma just laughed to herself as she went to look for Gohan.

She found him in the living room watching an educational show on pencil factories. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV, "It's time to learn basic etiquette, don't worry it's pretty much the same as your manners." Gohan sat up as Bulma took a seat, "All you really need to know is take your time and enjoy the food, make conversation with her, and always remember that the lady comes first on the date." Gohan nodded as Bulma sat back in her chair in content. "Is that really all there is to it?"

"You betcha, you might want to start eating some food now before the date so you don't gorge yourself too much in front of her."

Gohan looked down at his stomach, he didn't notice it growling, Bulma just let out a small laugh and got up, "No rest for the weary, I'll get to cooking lunch. I'm sure his highness and the boys are hungry too, assuming they got all of that stink off of them. Why don't you go find them for me and tell them?" Bulma said as she walked towards the kitchen. Gohan just nodded as started navigating the maze that was Capsule Corp.

**Another chapter done, not really that much happening this time around again. But next chapter things are going to pick up a little as well as Gohan's first date. Also before anyone asks I punned the Tuffle's names off of the Japanese pronunciations of fruits. There will be a lot more from them later. **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple hours passed after the five friends ate lunch and Gohan was still getting more and more nervous about the upcoming date. He didn't want to screw it up even through him and Erasa would still be friends after. 'Chances are she's just going to ask questions the whole time so I probably won't have to worry about topics of conversation.' He continued to pace around the compound until Vegeta came approached him. "Why are you so nervous about this? You're the man that killed Cell, how is a single date affecting you so much?"

"I really don't know Vegeta, it just is. I've fought my whole life, I've never had the chance to be with people my own age, especially girls."

"Whatever," Vegeta growled as he walked back inside. He was bored out of his mind because the vents were still clearing stink out of the GR. He also knew if he tried to give Gohan his lady advice that he'd be sleeping on the couch, again.

And before he knew it there was an hour left before he had to meet Erasa. Bulma came out yelling, "What are you doing?! You have to start getting ready! Go clean yourself up!" Gohan couldn't argue with that. He walked into the huge yellow dome and instantly saw Trunks and Goten passed out on the couch and floor in the living room. He kept walking until he finally got to a shower. He cleaned himself, changed into the nice clothes Bulma bought him and walked downstairs with the tie in his hand confusedly. "Uh, what exactly do I do with this again?" Vegeta hit his face with his palm while Bulma chuckled and the two boys looked frightened at what Gohan became.

"Brother you look like an adult!" Goten shouted.

"Yeah it's like the last of the kid in you left," Trunks added.

'If only I had much of a childhood,' Gohan thought, "Well it's a part of growing up squirts."

The two boys looked Gohan over one time and ran out of the room yelling, "WE'RE NEVER GROWING UP!" Bulma continued her small laugh while Vegeta was starting to get agitated at all of the jolliness.

"Vegeta, you know how to do this, right?" Gohan asked. Just before the Saiyan prince could answer Bulma cut in saying, "in order to do that he has to actually dress up and take someone in particular out more than once every three months." That was the last straw for Vegeta and he stormed out of the room. Bulma kept laughing as she started to tie the fancy garment around Gohan's neck. "Thanks Bulma, for everything," Gohan said, he felt guilty that he didn't really contribute much in return.

"Don't mention it, that's what friends do. Now go knock her dead!" Bulma said without thinking, and then the image of what Goku might've done came to her mind, "Wrong phrase! Wrong phrase! I mean show her the time of her life!" Gohan chuckled and nodded. He waved as he walked out of the front door. As soon as he hit the alley by the compound he ducked in, transformed into the golden aurora of a super Saiyan and flew for Satan City.

…

Erasa sat at her window alone. Her parents went out to dinner at a different restaurant than her and Gohan were so the apartment was empty. She sighed heavily and walked back over to her mirror and checked to make sure she looked just how she wanted to. Her Lime green dress came from just below the shoulders down to her knees. She wore light green flats and just put her usual makeup on considering that they were walking to the restaurant. She walked back over to her window and her face lit up when she saw a tall teenager dressed in blue pants and a blue sport coat. She excitedly ran out of her apartment, not forgetting to lock the door or else her parents would never let her out again, and down the stairs to meet him.

…

Gohan waited quietly outside the red brick apartment building. It appeared to go about 15 floors from the street. He looked around the neighborhood a little. Knowing how much crime there was in Satan City Gohan was surprised to see that the neighborhood was in excellent shape. Kids were running around playing in the street while their parents chatted at some tables and chairs set up in front of a neighboring apartment building. "Hey there," came a familiar voice, Gohan turned around and saw Erasa all dressed up and he couldn't believe she was the same girl he went to class with. He knew she was a girly girl but he didn't know how she looked all dressed up. Even Videl and Sharpener probably had no clue. "Hey yourself," Gohan greeted, "You look great."

"Thanks, you do too. I didn't realize you knew how to dress up formally. I was almost expecting you to show up like you would for class," Videl said with a laugh. Gohan offered her his hand, she took it and they started walking for their restaurant.

…

Bade sat at his terminal for another few minutes and then let out a sigh. After a couple hours of combing through Earth's surprisingly unlocked global network, not only was he now familiar with Earth customs, he created a protocol for the rest of the Tuffles to follow as well. It included everything from simple gestures to what to be offended at. Appur walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Good job Bade, this will do wonders for us."

"There's one more thing I should point out that could help us a lot."

Appur stirred a little, what more could there be? "What is it?"

"Well there's not only a global information network, but also a global spy network going by the name of Red Ribbon Army."

"How good is it?"

"Well as of now it's inactive, but with a day of work I could reactivate it."

Appur's eyes lit up at the thought of having such a resource, "What is it composed of exactly?"

"A bunch of minuscule drones that look like insects that have cameras. And also one weird function," the Tuffle said with an odd look on his face.

"What is that?"

"They have a small chamber and tool to extract cells from a subject."

Appur thought for a moment, but it couldn't hit him why, "Well ignore it I guess, activate it if you have to, if not just the surveillance. That's all we really need. But that's enough work for one day, and you've done more than your share. Come downstairs, we have food processers set up."

A sick feeling hit Bade's stomach, he hated food from machines. But he got up and reluctantly followed his elder down to the lower level of the ship cursing silently at the old man.

…

Erasa and Gohan got to the restaurant called Il Carbonaro. They had a booth towards the back of the restaurant so they could see inside and watch the hustle and bustle of the cooks and waitresses. They were somewhat quiet, Gohan was expecting Erasa to be full of questions but she simply sat there and took it all in. 'I guess I'll start,' "So Erasa you seem to have a pretty good neighborhood considering the crime rate in the city."

Erasa just broke out of her trance and looked at Gohan, "Not really, it's only during the day that you can really go outside. Once it gets dark out you have to really watch your back, but we'll be fine with you around." Gohan simply smiled at Erasa and she continued, "Anyway I bet you saw this coming when I first found you out, but we're here and we have time so I want your story. And give me all of the details. I'll keep your secret for this date, but I'll help cover up for you if you need to run if you tell me everything. And Gohan, I've seen you lie, I can tell if you are or if you're skipping something." Gohan sighed, he knew he wasn't getting out of this so he may as well spill the beans. Erasa won't tell anyone, she wouldn't risk their friendship over it. He decided to start at the beginning with Raditz and work his way up. He then moved onto his training with Piccolo, the Saiyans, Namek, the androids, and finally the moment of truth, Cell. He couldn't even make it halfway through the story without their waitress barging in for their orders, and again with their food. It was taking some time to explain. Erasa just sat there stunned that all of this could happen on the planet in their lifetime and she wouldn't know it. After Gohan finished Erasa sat there taking it all in and Gohan went back to eating his food. Until she finally asked, "So that means Videl's dad is a fake?"

"Yes."

"And you aren't angry at him? I'd be furious!"

"Believe me, most of the people I described still hate Hercule, and it's been seven years."

"I can't believe that though, he even lied to Videl. That's low."

"Well think of it this way, I wouldn't want all of that attention, and neither would most of them. Plus I also think Hercule did it for Videl. So that he could give her a life that he never had as a kid."

Erasa sat there for a minute in silence, "Gohan that's really deep, I never would think of it that way if I was in your shoes. How are you so wise when you're only in high school?"

Gohan gave her a look that said, "I really have to say?" Before he replied, "When you go through half the stuff I've been through, the way you look at the world changes every time."

Erasa was about to ask another question when her phone went off, Gohan nodded at her to let her know it was ok and she answered it. Her face then went pale and had to hold the table in order to stop from falling over. All she could muster to say before hanging up was, "We'll be right over."

Gohan looked confused and asked her what happened.

"Hercule Satan was attacked, and it's bad. Videl is really shaken up, she tried calling the emergency number but it wouldn't pick up, we have to go over there. Is there anything you can do?"

A serious look came over Gohan's face, "We'll see, let's go."

They asked the waitress for their check, paid in cash while leaving a generous tip and left the fancy restaurant running.

…

Whenever they reached Hercule mansion the power was out. Gohan looked at the nearest power line. He saw them cut with a clean slice and muttered under his breath, "Cole." They both walked in to Videl who was being comforted by Sharpener who beat them there. Erasa ran over to hug her friend and comfort her as well. Gohan walked over and put a hand on Videl's shoulder in a supportive way. "I just had no idea what to do, it was the same guy who sliced a sky scraper in half, yet he only did this to my father!" Videl said. Gohan looked over at Hercule who laid on top of a rug, huge gashes were exposed on his arms and legs with blunt bruises on his forehead. The gashes didn't squirt blood as they were sealed by intense heat by impact. 'That bastard just wanted to torture him for some sick pleasure,' Gohan thought. He asked Videl if he could take a look, she didn't stop him. Gohan inspected the world champion, he could tell Hercule was still alive. If he was even conscious he could only hear them and not speak. Gohan walked over to Erasa and whispered, "I need a distraction, I might be able to do something but I will need to fly him." Erasa nodded.

"I'm going to run to the police station and get help, you guys should stay here in case whoever did this comes back," Gohan said. Everyone nodded in agreement and Gohan left, as soon as he ran out the door he could hear Erasa say, "Come on, I'm sure if we all got a drink we could calm down some more." Gohan ducked into an alley and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He then flew towards the house and ran in through the front door, picked up Hercule and left. Whenever the trio came back in they just saw a golden streak left behind from where Hercule once was. It then hit Videl like a train as she remembered her last encounter with the golden man, "This is fantastic! He has some sort of healing thing he does. It got me right back to normal after I crashed my copter! My papa is going to be alright!" Videl was visibly excited and had a gleam in her eyes that Sharpener and Videl didn't see often, only when the subject of the vigilante crime fighter came up. Erasa then started to put the pieces together in her head. The way she talks about the golden man, the way she stakes out and waits for him so she can ask him questions, and including how he saved her. It all made sense now, Videl had a crush on the golden man! Erasa started to feel disappointed in herself, she now knew that the man and Gohan were the same person, but she was sworn to secrecy. The question kept going through her head over and over again, 'Would I actually tell Videl if I could?'

…

Hercule made mumbling noises over Gohan's shoulder as he flew with the severely injured fighter. "You're going to be fine," was all Gohan kept telling him over and over again. 'Why did I leave the damn bag of beans home tonight of all nights?' was all that went through Gohan's head over and over again. Gohan sped up, adding more Ki from his reserves to boost his speed. When finally Korin's tower was in sight.

Gohan landed and instantly saw the old feline jump a foot. Yajirobe was only angered when he saw Satan thrown over Gohan's shoulder. And that only increased as he laid him on the floor, exposing his wounds. Korin only stood there examining the brute of a man. "I'm sorry to barge in like this," Gohan said with a bow, "But this is an emergency, I left the sense beans you gave me at home and this happened. It was by the same man who blew up Paw City this week."

Korin seemed to stir a little, "I see, well I would love to help you out Gohan but I wouldn't be helping you out, just that pig."

Gohan looked startled for a minute as he actually got denied Senzu beans, "Can't you tell that hospitals won't be able to heal that unless it was for months? And then that hospital becomes another target for that psychopath!"

Korin looked offended and raised his staff at Gohan, "Never raise your voice to me! It's my job to distribute these to those whom I see fit, I don't see him fit! He is arrogant and even worse a liar! He's lied to the entire planet and claimed the credit for defeating Cell! I cannot give a Senzu bean to one who has clouded up their thoughts and soul as he has!"

Gohan looked over to Yajirobe, he nodded in agreement with Korin. Gohan managed to muster through his anger and frustration, "Thank you for your time, I didn't mean to offend you." And with that he picked up Hercule and flew straight up in the sky towards the look out. He landed on the edge and heard, "That was quite an argument, I've never heard Korin get that upset before." Gohan turned around to see Dende and Mr. Popo standing.

"Listen, Dende you're my friend and I really need you right now. I'm finally taking this threat out, but first we have to heal Hercule."

"Well I haven't been able to really locate whoever is responsible for this-"

"Cole, his name is Cole. I know he lives around the area the Paw City used to be."

"Ok, well I also wouldn't be doing my job if I let him die here, so," Dende walked over and kneeled next to Hercule. He placed his hands on the man's chest and concentrated. Orange waves of healing energy flooded over Satan's body and soon the man was fully conscious, the only thing he remembered next was a blow to the head. Dende then stood up and looked down at the Earth, "You're right, he's around there I can sense him, search the woods near Paw City and you'll find him."

"Thank you Dende, very much," Gohan said as he flew off of the lookout.

"Wait! What do we do with him?!" Dende yelled, Gohan either ignored him or didn't hear him altogether. "Guess we're stuck with him for a while, may as well make him comfy. If you wouldn't mind Mr. Popo?"

"No not at all," was all the strong black man said before picking the champ up and bringing him inside the temple. Dende sensed down to Gohan, he was angry. That wasn't a good sign for this Cole guy.

…

Cole sat in his cabin with the radio on dancing to music with an invisible partner. He was celebrating his successful attack on Hercule Satan without flyboy coming and ruining it. Cole snickered and laughed and danced for hours on end. But it was too late by the time he sensed the huge Ki heading towards him. "NO! HOW?!" Was all he could muster as he tried to run out the door. As soon as he made it halfway across the small area of Cabin his entire roof blew up and there stood levitated an angry gold man.

…

Gohan knew that the only way to truly get into Cole's head was to scare the piss out of him, and this was the only way how. He blew off the roof to his house with a Ki blast. Cole stood there paralyzed as Gohan landed in the house. He looked around, "Not that bad of a place you have here." Cole didn't say a thing, he was too scared. That's when Gohan picked Cole up by the throat and held him in midair. "You have some explaining to do asshole," was all Gohan said before slamming the body he held in his arms hard against the wall. He could feel his Saiyan instincts kicking in, telling him to bring more pain to the man that has made so many suffer. Gohan then saw an image of Raditz torturing his father, and then him torturing Cell. He got a hold of himself and lowered Cole to the floor, the petrified man cowered to a corner. "Like I said, speak."

Cole didn't know what to say or to expect, he thought he would be dead for sure. "Fine first off tell me how you know how to manipulate Ki?" The teenager asked. Cole simply pointed to the range, Gohan opened it up and there were two ornate boxes sitting in it, he pulled them out and opened them. There were scrolls inside. "Where did you find these?" he asked. He looked over to see Cole passed out in the corner. Gohan sighed and picked up the lunatic and held the box of scrolls in his arms. There were a couple of people he needed to see about this. "Piccolo, I need you to do me a favor."

**Rather short chapter, if anything I wanted to get this done and out. There's going to be more with the Tuffles coming up next chapter. Also I considered killing Hercule and Cole off. But as much as I hate Hercule it wouldn't be a story without him. And I'd feel guilty killing Cole because he's my own creation. Please leave reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No absolutely not!" Was all the Namekian had to say to Gohan's proposal. Gohan looked at Cole's unconscious body to make sure he didn't wake up. It rested snugly against the crater wall that used to be Paw City.

"I thought that you would be best for this," was all Gohan had to say.

"Gohan, I am your mentor and your friend. But I will never be your babysitter."

"I never said that. I wanted you to train him properly."

"You wanted to dump him on me because you can't think of anything else."

"No, I did think this through. I thought it would be best to train him under the evil king Piccolo rather than the other fighters."

"That's not who I am anymore, and you know it."

"But it was who you once were, you understood that mind. You can convert him easier than I could or even Dende to join."

"He doesn't know about the lookout does he?"

"No."

"Good, the answer is still no."

"Piccolo, can't you see the use in keeping someone who isn't as strong as everyone else to help against the multiple weaker enemies while we fight the leaders?"

"You have too much of your father in you. I thought only he could spare someone who could kill so many out of cold blood or selfishness."

Gohan walked over to his mentor and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Piccolo, please. I need you to do this for me. Who knows he could even help you train once you build him up a little."

Piccolo mulled it over, it was true he lacked someone to use a punching bag. Finally he conceded, "Fine I'll take him, but I'm only going to train him to make him a training dummy."

"That's how I got where I am today," was all Gohan could say with his smile.

"What are those?" Piccolo pointed at the boxes that rested next to Cole.

"Those have scrolls in them that taught Cole how to manipulate Ki. I'm going to bring them to Roshi in the morning."

"Let me see, remember I have the memories of Kami."

"Knock yourself out, just be careful with them." Piccolo scoffed at the warning and made his way over to the ornate boxes. He already felt a little on edge about them, but his worst fears came alive when he opened them and saw the scrolls.

"T-t-the ancients," was all the green man could mutter under his breath.

"What? The ancients? Who are they?" Gohan asked curiously looking over his mentor's shoulder.

"It's something we may have to address later. Brief summary, they were the first to manipulate Ki. But they had no idea what it was or what they were doing. They eventually destroyed themselves with their own power. The fact that one of them actually preserved such knowledge is amazing," Piccolo looked at a rather stunned Gohan and added, "To put this more in perspective, there are older than Kami. The only way he knew about them was through the previous guardian of the earth. And from him the guardian before, it was all just history to him."

Gohan took a moment to take it all in, "Is there any threat from these ancients?"

"No, but there is so much we could learn. They are a civilization-" Piccolo stopped himself there, "I'm getting ahead of myself. First things first, round everyone up tomorrow evening at Capsule Corp. and I'll bring our new friend over too. Then we'll decide what is best to do," Piccolo said motioning over to the sleeping heap.

"Agreed, I'll see you then. Try not to kill him in the first few minutes," Gohan said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and sped off. Piccolo walked over to the boxes and Cole. He threw the body over his shoulder and carefully handled the boxes under his arm and flew off in another direction.

…

Gohan landed at his front door and transformed back to normal. Instantly the door opened and his mother came out and hugged him sputtering nonsense about grandchildren and what not. Gohan sighed, he knew Bulma wouldn't be able to resist, at least he wasn't in trouble, yet. "So how was your date?" Chichi purred as Gohan walked in.

"It was all going well until guess who decided to play assassin tonight."

"Oh no! Your first date was ruined by that nut?! What happened?" Chichi was concerned as she was about to go ballistic over her son's first date being ruined by some psychopath.

"He attacked Hercule, it wasn't pretty. I got him to Dende at the lookout though, he should be-OH NO I LEFT HIM THERE!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I have to go get him!"

"No you don't! That doesn't explain why you're so ridiculously late tonight!" Chichi yelled as she grabbed his arm.

"I caught Cole also."

Chichi's eyes lit up when he said that, "Thank god, is he dead?"

"Well no, but that may be a possibility sooner rather than later…"

"WHAT?! Where is he?!"

"With Piccolo?"

"Why?"

"I, I, I wanted him to train Cole, get him on our side."

"How could you think such a thing?" Chichi said taking a seat on a chair by the door with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Because that's what dad would've done." Gohan said as he flew off for the lookout. Chichi just sat there with tears almost forming in her eyes. It's the first time she hasn't cried over Goku in a couple of months.

…

"Where the hell am I?!" bellowed out of a room in the floating temple.

"Oh no," Mr. Popo said as he ran towards where laid Hercule down.

Hercule took one look at him and said, "You, have you seen that black hood anywhere. I'll kill that man where he stands!"

"No I have not, but he has been caught. Follow." Mr. Popo lead on assuming that the brute would follow him out of basic instinct rather than command.

"Wait, where are you going? Where am I?"

"You're in a dream," chimed a new voice from behind them. Hercule looked and his jaw dropped as he saw what looked like a green teenager with antennae sticking out of his head. Mr. Popo felt relieved at the sight of his friend.

"I guess that makes sense, after all my injuries are gone."

"Plus that's the only way I know your secret about Cell also." Hercule flinched at that comment and thought, 'It has to be a dream then, no one knows about that.'

"Follow me, my name is Dende by the way." Hercule didn't argue and followed the teen up some stairs to a lavish roof top garden it looked like. It was also still dark out, 'Can there be night in dreams?' That was all he remembered before a clonk to the back of his head knocked him out again. Behind him Gohan stood smiling.

"Looks like I came in the nick of time, huh?" was all Gohan said as he picked up the unconscious body.

"Thank Kami for it too, I was running out of lies to tell him to convince him he was dreaming."

"That's perfect, I'm going to take him back now. Oh and hey we are meeting tomorrow night at Capsule Corp. on request of Piccolo. It has to do with the ancients." Both Dende and Mr. Popo lit up when they heard that but before they could ask any questions Gohan was already gone.

…

The door opened and Videl's head perked up. She hasn't been able to sleep since her father was taken by the golden man. She heard footsteps and ran towards where they were coming from. She saw the golden figure laying her healed father on the couch, he had a few bruises on his head though. "Wait!" Videl shouted as she ran into the living room, the stranger flinched and started to run until he felt a hand grab his. He looked back and there stood the girl who once interrogated him, and who he still owed a spar back at school with a certain light behind her eyes. She couldn't really tell the facial features as it was dark but she tightened her grip on his hand and flung herself at him. He was shocked until he realized he was being embraced and that the teenage crime fighter was actually crying on his shoulder. He returned the hug and she said, "Thank you for everything golden man. You've saved my father's and my own lives." He didn't respond, he felt paralyzed. She then found his face, met his lips with hers for a few seconds and let him go. He finally regained control of his body and scampered out of the house and Videl blushed.

…

The next day was a lot of leg work on Gohan's part. Not only did he had to find everyone and bring them to Capsule Corp. but he also ordered Trunks and Goten to collect the dragonballs, so he had to keep his senses up for them as well. It took up until the mid afternoon before everyone knew to meet at Capsule Corp. And at that point Gohan decided to see how Cole and Piccolo were getting along. When he caught up to them they were in the same area that he and Piccolo trained when he was a child. Both stopped what seemed like meditation and looked up at Gohan. Piccolo look on with silent friendliness while Cole couldn't be more scared. Gohan landed and walked over to his mentor and bowed. Cole's jaw dropped six inches before he placed it back where it should be. "Remember the last student I told you I had. And how great he turned out, here he is. The man who defeated Cell and very well may be the strongest man alive," Piccolo said as he introduced Gohan. Cole had no idea if he should bow or attack, less than 24 hours ago he hated this man. Yet ever since he woke up, his whole life was flipped upside down. For some reason he found it easy to bond towards and listen to Piccolo as a mentor and hopefully a friend. "How did you do it?" was all Gohan asked.

"I explained to him my past life as well as everything that has happened in the past few years. How evil never pays off, and that him especially should know that by now, and if he cared for his life he would change his ways before he destroyed himself. Now he's interested in tackling big boys, if I didn't say better he would be part Saiyan just out of the sheer drive for challenge and strength."

Gohan shuddered at that, the thought of another Vegeta came through his head and he instantly blocked it out, he trusted Piccolo. He knew he would come to trust Cole, not yet though. "Excellent, thanks again for doing this. I also have everyone going to Capsule Corp. tonight for you."

"Thank you. If you don't mind we have to get back to our meditation before we head over. So we will see you there." Piccolo said as he sat down and motioned for his new student to do the same. Cole didn't argue and tried to ignore Gohan as he flew off. Gohan tried to sense Cole's disposition, all he could get was childish astonishment and fear. Much like he was when he was a kid. He flew off for home to meet his mother.

…

The woods were quiet. For wilderness it wasn't very wild as there were no animals roaming or overgrowth anywhere liked the vast jungle planets he read bout in his life. Bade was outside sitting on a stump enjoying the air whenever his favorite elder came over. "I have a task for you. I find you best suited because of your understanding of human custom and youth. I'm going to enroll you in a local educational facility called Orange Star High School. There we can get a grip on how advanced their education is. As well as if there are any other bright minds in growth that can be hindered."

"What does my youth have to do about it?"

"You should know this. High school is specifically designed for youths your age. You'll fit right in and no one will suspect a thing." Bade simply nodded at the old man and he took it as his cue to leave the smartest Tuffle in the known galaxy alone.

…

"Hey the radar is going off again! The next ball is down there somewhere!" Goten pointed excitedly form his cloud. Trunks snatched the radar and indeed it was right where Goten pointed. It was right in the middle of a high school football game. "Alright you know the drill," Trunks said as held out his fist. The two boys then played rock paper scissors for who went down to retrieve the ball. Trunks lost and had to go down this time. Wish he knew how to curse he held the radar as he landed right in the middle of a kickoff return by the home team. The ball was smack in the middle of the field on the 50, but it was buried a little. Trunks was right over it. The whole kicking team was distracted as the elementary student seemed to appear from nowhere. They froze and the home team took advantage of it to run over their blocks and return the ball for a touchdown. Trunks finished digging up the ball and held it in the air as the crowd started cheering. Trunks instantly felt glad for being it this time and flew up to Goten. "No fair! You got a good one and you lost!" Goten said pouting.

"That's the way the cookie crumbles Goten. Life isn't fair," Trunks said as he tossed Goten the last ball and the mini Goku placed it in a small bag with the others. "Race you back to Capsule Corp.!" Goten yelled as he took a head start. "Hey, no fair!" Trunks yelled trying to catch up to his friend.

…

It was evening in West City and Bulma was a little upset that Piccolo thought he could volunteer her home for his meeting. But at the same time she was curious about the ancestors so she decided to let it slide this time. The meeting began whenever Piccolo showed up dressed in his usual garb, but this time along with a similarly dressed young man with blood red hair. "I'm glad you're all here. There's clearly some work we need to do as well as some topics to discuss. Needless to say we're going to be here for a while."

"First start off with who that young guy is with you!" yelled a cranky Roshi from the back. The one night he bought new magazines, they choose to have a meeting.

Before Piccolo could speak the young man stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Cole, Piccolo is now my mentor."

The whole crowd went silent as they took a second to process what the man said. The thoughts, 'Piccolo took a student!' raced through all of their heads minus Gohan.

"Are the dragonballs assembled?" Piccolo asked.

"Yep we got them!" the two boys chimed proudly.

"Excellent first thing is first. Bring them out. Cole, you're up." Cole stepped forward, he knew that his would be leaving behind his old life and starting his new one with this. Still he felt the evil crawling inside of him, trying to warp his will. It wanted nothing more than to break the oath he swore today.

Gohan ran up to Piccolo and hissed, "Is this such a good idea?"

"Don't worry, this is his clean slate, the chance to fix what he wronged. After this he will be ready for my training," Piccolo replied with a serious look that made Gohan back down. He wasn't going to question his teacher's decisions. Nor was he going to make Piccolo look like a fool.

Cole stepped forward and yelled, "Shenron, I summon you!"

Instantly the sky turned into black clouds as the dragonballs flashed to life and the eternal dragon danced out of them. Cole was doing his best not to lose his nerve especially with the darkness creeping at the back of his thoughts. He was trying his best to resist. Suddenly the green dragon took up the sky over them and said, "I am here to grant you three wishes, speak them now so I may go back to rest."

Cole took a second to compose himself, "First, fix all of the damage that was caused as a result of my destructive ways!" All of the assembled crowd was shocked and immediately knew that Piccolo and Gohan had explaining to do as they seemed to be the only ones in on what was happening.

The dragon's eyes lit up red and growled, "It has been done. Speak your next wish."

Cole again took a few seconds, "For my last two wishes." He caught himself, it was clear he was struggling with something in his mind. His entire body was shaking as he yelled, "Bring back everyone that died at my hand!"

Shenron's eyes again glowed a blood red and said, "It has been done."

And suddenly the dragon slithered back into the seven orbs as the sky cleared and they flew into the air in different directions. Piccolo walked up to Cole and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I almost killed him there for an instant,' Piccolo thought to himself as Gohan stood there impressed by his mentor.

Vegeta ran straight through everyone yelling, "Alright what the hell was that about?!"

"Cole was responsible for the destruction of Paw City as well as his antics in Satan City. I saw that it would be best that he be the one to correct his mistakes rather than one of us."

"And what if he didn't, what if he wished for eternal life? Ever think of that? You practically gave a monkey a loaded shot gun!"

"I was more than ready to bring Cole down should I have sensed that he gave in to his dark side, but he didn't. That's what matters. Now I will train him."

"Not before we get answers," Krillin piped in. His dome partially covered up by the hair he grew over the years of peace.

"You'll get them, damn it!" Piccolo growled causing the bald monk to step back a step. Piccolo, Gohan, and Cole then took the time to explain everything that happened over the course of the last week to everyone who looked shocked. And partially disappointed in Gohan for not nipping it in the but when he had the chance. But overall they were quite impressed with Cole. But they still didn't trust him, that would have to come in time. "Ok everyone know that I've gotten the background out of the way, we can move on to more pressing matters," Piccolo began. "The ancients were a tribe of martial artists that existed thousands of years ago. Before Kami and the guardian before him, just to put things in perspective. They were legends, the first to manipulate Ki into a usable form. Only they had no idea what it was they tapped into, only that it was of great strength. Cole found these scrolls, which was how he managed to learn how to manipulate Ki. Even with that dagger of his, which is something I've never seen before. This proves that one of them left their teachings hidden somewhere. As well as that there is much more to learn than we already know. I think it would be best if we tried to find there teachings. Cole will show us where he found the first two boxes. Then we should split up and try to find the rest. If we find anything left, imagine how much more powerful we can become?"

Tien decided to join in on the conversation, "Ok, I'm up for getting stronger and finding these scrolls but am I the only one wondering this? Maybe there are traps, now you Saiyans could probably handle a cave in, but we humans can't. Also if they're lost, maybe it would be best for them to remain lost. We have no idea what those might have in them. And I understand why we call them the ancients but what happened to them?"

"They went mad with power and destroyed themselves. I'm not usually very excited over something like this but this is an opportunity that I will not have passed up. We are going to find these scrolls."

"He's right, you know. I learned about the ancients from my master, and that was ages ago. They had many techniques that are lost. Many of which are extremely powerful when wielded by the right user. It would be a wise decision to go," Roshi added. With that there was support for the movement to find out what the ancients left for the future to learn. 'Question is, will we go mad from these new found powers? Cole sure did when he found them,' Gohan thought to himself as he stood against a wall, away from everyone else.

**Chapter done for now, more to come later. Hope that's enough to call it a wrap for now. But that leaves plenty of story to come up with. Not too much with Tuffles this chapter, to be honest I'm only going to really focus on Bade and Appur since they stand out the most from the group. Anyway leave me reviews, love the feedback. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day at school, Videl was very happy. It was out of character for the crime fighter to be so happy. Gohan wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling it had to with the golden man. Gohan was actually a little on edge around her because he never actually showed back up with the help he promised. That was until Erasa came and told him the cover story that he found the golden man and pointed him towards the mansion. And then he apparently tried to go to the hospital to get a room for Mr. Satan but they didn't' believe that he knew the world renown savior. Either way Videl was off of his tail so she wasn't going to look into it. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to Saturday night whenever he finally brought her father back. He has never felt the press of another's lips against his before. It gave him goose bumps thinking about it. And also since Hercule came back he hasn't stopped sputtering about Dende or that rooftop garden he dreamt about. It made Gohan laugh a little. Whenever Videl asked what was so funny all Gohan said was, "Nothing that just sounds ridiculous, who's ever heard of a green man." At that moment both Piccolo and Dende sneezed.

Class was starting and the teacher was about to begin whenever the principal walked in with a lean teenage boy behind him. The boy wore a long grey sleeve shirt and white pants which contradicted his black hair that came down to his shoulders. He held a serious look on his face that marked that he held high expectations for himself as well it seems like others do as well. To the untrained eye he looked like he was part of a cult. He seemed a little too on cue with his greeting to the teacher, as if it he had rehearsed it a hundred times. Gohan looked over at Videl, and she was looking at him suspiciously as well. The teacher then got up and introduced him as Bade who also scored perfects on his entry exams as well. Bade made his ascent up the stadium style seating of the classroom until he took a seat right behind Gohan.

The half Saiyan didn't attempt to make eye contact with the other teen as something seemed off with him. As class went on, he could hear grunts of frustration coming from directly behind him. It was as if the class was either more than he bargained for or frustratingly easy or simple. Videl noticed it too, only she had no reservations against shooting a glance back at the new kid who didn't give it a second thought. Whenever class was over Bade was the first on out of the door.

"That kid has some issues," Sharpener said. Clearly everyone was thinking about him.

"It's more than that, I don't know. He hasn't done anything wrong, but he sure is acting suspicious. That whole class he wouldn't shut up, for someone smart he shouldn't be having trouble with this," Videl added.

"I don't think it's that. I think maybe this is too easy for him, and he just doesn't care if it shows. This class is too easy for me but I don't act frustrated about it," Gohan said. That didn't calm Videl down at all. A switch flipped in her head and she went from happy to serious in an instant. Gohan knew she was going to try and snoop on Bade like she did for him at first. Only this time Gohan was interested in learning more about Bade as well. Maybe it might help Videl to have a somewhat normal person talk to him. "Videl, I know you're going to try and find out more about him. Maybe you could use my help, you really aren't that subtle or friendly about your questioning sometimes," whenever that last part came out Gohan flinched for a second. He wanted to offer help, not piss Videl off. Videl contemplated what Gohan said. True she does have a tendency to turn questions into an interrogation. She nodded her head and said, "You're on Gohan. Just don't do anything stupid and we'll get to the bottom of this together."

Gohan felt happy that Videl accepted him. He really wanted to find out more about her as much as she did about him too. Sharpener and Erasa looked shocked because Videl always insisted on working alone, even if it was on simple school assignments. The fact that she even considered Gohan tag along amazed them. The four of them walked out together with Gohan and Videl leading. They were talking battle strategy as Erasa and Sharpener tried to make easy conversation.

…

"WAKE UP DAMNIT. YOU'RE LUCKY AS HELL I LET YOU SLEEP IN THIS LATE!"

Cole jumped two feet in the air where he stopped and floated while looking at an angry Piccolo glaring right back at him. The sight of the angry Namekian was enough to reduce a grown man to tears. Cole simply stood up brushed the dust off of his pants and shirt and stood at attention in front of his teacher. Piccolo looked satisfied at the response and said, "We have a lot of ground to cover today. We're going to train until noon. Then we're going to fly to Roshi's island and meet the other fighters from the meeting. You're going to show us where you found those boxes. Then we're going to search the caves together and try to find as much as we can. After that we are going to learn it together. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Cole mustered, he was glad he had Piccolo as a teacher. The man had more experience dealing with the world and its history than any other. Piccolo stared down at Cole's dagger resting on his belt and frowned a little, "How much energy did it take for you to slice that building in half?"

"About half as much it would've taken to just blow a hole in it and send it crashing down," Cole replied, not leaving his attention stance. It annoyed Piccolo a little.

"Enough with the formal shit. We're here for martial arts, not etiquette class. No more of that attention stance, you stand like a man, you fight like a man. That dagger is very efficient. Do you know how to properly fight with a short blade?"

Cole relaxed a little as he stood straight up, "No, I just know how to slice stuff."

Piccolo grinned, "Well for now on, that dagger doesn't leave your side. That's how you'll have the upper hand on any other fighter you come across. Not many hold that kind of power. Especially as efficient."

Cole grinned a little, he enjoyed the dagger. Especially since he found it himself and taught himself how to use the ancients' techniques. "That knife will do for now, but at some point I want you to forge your own blade. That's how it will truly become a part of you," Piccolo said seriously. Cole grinned even more at the prospect of forging his own weapon. Piccolo saw his student was excited and decided to capitalize on it, "First off we're going to teach you basic attack patterns with daggers. Toss me blade." Cole complied as he unsheathed the weapon and handed it over to Piccolo. "Now DODGE!" Piccolo yelled as he started swinging and slashing at Cole at what wasn't even half of a quarter of his speed. Cole barely reacted in time to keep his arm from being sliced in half. He stared at Piccolo as if _he _was the madman here. But eventually after enough close calls he picked up the sequences and slashes that his teacher was going through until he managed to dodge each one effortlessly. Piccolo grinned at the young man's progress and stopped his barrage. "I went through five different sequences of attacks. Did you pick them up?"

Cole grinned as he looked his teacher in the eye. Then Piccolo handed the dagger back to its owner and said, "Then show me." Cole entered a stance and came after his teacher ferociously. He was going all out, and it seemed that Piccolo wasn't even trying to dodge his attacks. Until Piccolo finally said as he was dodging, "You're sloppy. You picked the gist of the attacks up but you aren't focused. You leave yourself open at times. Like this!" Piccolo yelled as he reached out and grabbed the Cole's wrist and gave a little pressure. Cole let out a yelp as he dropped his weapon which Piccolo picked up and held at Cole's throat. "You see? Focus keeps things like that from happening. And if you depend on this in a fight then you're dead already if you can't protect it or keep your grip." Cole nodded and Piccolo handed the dagger back to him. The Namekian only said, "Again." And the two were back at it.

…

"Gohan, I hope you haven't forgotten about our fight this week with all of the excitement lately," Videl said with a grin. She was hoping to knock the new kid down a few notches.

Gohan almost forgot about it. He was supposed to find a way of not humiliating her in front of the school. "No I didn't forget, don't worry," was all he could say for now.

"Good, because if you're offering lessons to the likes of Sharpener then you obviously know how to fight."

"What? You think I'm going to teach you too?" Gohan said with a raised eyebrow.

"As if, my father is the strongest man in the world. The only reason he got messed up before was because he was attacked by a coward."

Gohan grinned, he knew he had to play this card. "Yeah, but what about the gold man? He threw half of Satan tower out of city limits."

"Obviously it was some sort of trick considering it magically repaired itself this weekend."

Gohan forgot about that. "I suppose so," was all he said as he walked ahead of the Satan girl with a grin.

"What're you laughing at? Come back here!" Videl yelled as she started to run after Gohan. As soon as he spotted her he started running too.

…

All of the Z Fighters were assembled at Master Roshi's by the time Piccolo and Cole arrived. Vegeta even brought Trunks and Goten along. Bulma dumped them on him because she had work to do today and the boys would need something to do. Goten was already starting to build a relationship with Krillin by the time the Namekian arrived. 'The more things change, they more they stay the same,' he thought as he saw the two laughing together. Tien and Yamcha were catching up on what they've been doing since the Cell games. Tien looked a lot stronger than they last fought, compared to Yamcha who got lean from playing baseball. Everyone was sort of scattered along the beach, but they all started to congregate whenever they felt the familiar Ki enter the area. Piccolo and Cole landed, the Namekian nodded and Cole said, "Thank you all for coming. Know that even I haven't ventured down too far underground yet. I don't know what may be waiting for us to find."

"And above all do not open any boxes until we're all together. We don't know what may be hiding inside," Piccolo added. Everyone seemed to agree except for Vegeta who scoffed at Piccolo's warning.

"Everyone ready?" Cole asked as he was about to take off.

"WAIT!" yelled Goten, "NIMBUS!" A small golden cloud came and Goten climbed on top. Piccolo smiled as it reminded him of Goku and Vegeta was about to spit on the thing as the boy still hasn't learned how to fly yet. "All ready!" Goten yelled at the perplexed Cole. The red head looked at Piccolo who shot him a look that said, "Don't ask."

"Alright, follow me," Cole said as he took off. In almost rehearsed unison everyone flew at the same time.

…

It took some time but they finally reached the cave entrance. "It's going to get really dark soon so make sure you make some light," Cole said as they started walking in. Cole showed them where he found the first box and then the second. "I can't believe these walls are so smooth," Chiaotzu said as he floated and ran his hand along the smooth curve.

"It's probably why the cave hasn't collapsed after all of these years," Tien said as he walked next to his small friend. They all kept walking until the cave split up into four different tunnels.

"I guess lets split up," Cole said with a shrug. Vegeta looked at him agitated.

"Good idea," Piccolo said intervening, "Why don't me and Cole take this one. Krillin, you and Goten take the next. Then Vegeta and Trunks go into the next one. And lastly, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu take the last one." Everyone seemed to agree on the teams they were split into and started walking into their respective tunnels. They were noticeably smaller than the rest of the cave, but the walls were still smoothed and curved just the same.

"What do you think we'll find?" Cole asked as they kept walking.

"I don't know. Hopefully something worthwhile," Piccolo answered. They kept walking until they reached a small pool of water at the end of the tunnel. "Cole, place a small ball of Ki in there so I can see, I'm going in," Piccolo said he removed his weighted clothes. Cole nodded compliantly and did what he was told. Piccolo dived in. Once he found the bottom he looked around, the pool wasn't that big until he saw a hole carved neatly into a wall. He reached his arm in pulled out another box. He swam up with a grin.

…

"You really are a lot like your father when he was a kid, you know that?" Krillin asked as him and Goten were walking.

"I wouldn't know. I never met my dad," Goten said a little hurt. Krillin realized he hit a soft spot and immediately changed the subject.

"Hey, why don't we see if we can find a box first, huh?" Krillin said with a smile. Goten looked back with another smile that showed he accepted the challenge and took off ahead. Krillin tried running after him to keep up, Chichi would kill all of them if anything happened to the miniature Goku. He saw light coming down from the tunnel and kept running. Goten simply stood there amazed at what looked like a tomb. There were four balls of Ki radiating light in each corner of the burial room. On top of the stone coffin laid another box. Goten walked over to pick up the box but Krillin grabbed his arm. Goten looked back dejectedly but Krillin just said, "Hold on haven't you seen the movies? Something bad always happens when you just run in without thinking. Give me a minute." Krillin thought for a minute before tacking a small bag out of his Gi and filling it with rocks that littered the floor. "Do you think the box weighs about this much?" Krillin asked Goten as he tossed the sack over. "Definitely," Goten replied and tossed the sack back. "Stand back," Krillin said as he slowly crept towards the box. As soon as he laid a finger on it the four balls of Ki instantly rained down and collided with Krillin. Goten ran over making some light as he checked on Krillin. The bald monk just stood there smiling with the box in his hands. "Come on let's get back to the others," Krillin said as the two ran back up the tunnel.

…

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS ALREADY!" Vegeta yelled as they walked down the tunnel. It hasn't been two minutes alone and the traits his son got from Bulma were showing too much. Trunks didn't take note that his father was angry and kept asking random questions like, "Are we there yet?' or "Can we get ice cream after this?" Vegeta was about to lose his mind until they came to a room that held statues of ancient men. One of which held the box they were looking for as well as a sword. Just as Trunks flew up the grab it the statue held them higher, denying the kid. Vegeta just laughed as his son kept jumping to get the prize and the statue just kept moving out of reach. Trunks kept trying to grab them until a bright light came and the statue was blown to bits. The artifacts flew in the air and another statue caught it, this time the others were guarding it as well. "Give me a challenge, will you?" Vegeta asked sarcastically as he blew each one up individually. Eventually Trunks picked the box and sword up off the ground and Vegeta waved for his son to start walking back up the tunnel. He felt a good mood now so he said, "Yes we can get ice cream after this." Trunks heard and instantly started celebrating. Vegeta was already regretting it.

…

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu all went down the tunnel until they reached the end. It was caved in. "Maybe we should try blasting the rubble?" Yamcha suggested.

"Nah and bring the rest of the cave down? This place is already unstable if there was a cave in," Tien replied. "Chiaotzu, do you think you can see if the box survived?"

"I can try," the small boy said. He closed his eyes and a faint aurora grew around him as he started to sense what laid beyond the rubble. He came out of his trance and said, "Believe it or not there was no cave in. This is just a really good trick." Chiaotzu then blew a small part of the rubble away with a Ki blast, revealing a small room with torches and a box that sat on top of a pedestal.

"Jackpot! Way to go buddy, thanks a lot," Tien said as Chiaotzu laughed for their success. Yamcha ran in and grabbed the box and they ran back to meet the others.

…

Krillin and Goten were the first out, followed by Piccolo and Cole, then Vegeta and Trunks, and lastly by Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Everyone looked satisfied with the four boxes in their possession and made their way back outside. "Is it me or are these things never simple?" Krillin asked sarcastically as they continued walking.

…

Whenever they reached the surface, they were all relieved to finally see sunlight and breathe fresh air. They all exchanged on whatever was protecting their boxes. Piccolo found the one Krillin being hit by the Ki blast the funniest as he was trying to be clever for nothing. Yet for some reason the presence of a tomb disturbed him a little. Trunks took a liking to the sword that he and Vegeta found in the tunnel. No one else seemed to want to claim it except Goten. And even then everyone knew better than to let Chichi see Goten running around with a weapon. Trunks adjust the sheath so that it came down at an angle over his shoulders. Goten assured his friend that he looked like something out of a legend. Vegeta couldn't help but notice the similarity to that of the other Trunks and smirked a little.

"I suppose now I have to teach you how to use that too now, huh?" Vegeta asked as he patted his son on the shoulder. Trunks looked excited and Piccolo announced, "Well we seemed to have found what we came for, why don't we split back up into the groups we made before and try to figure out if there's anything new these scrolls can teach us?" Again no one argued as they all split up again.

…

Krillin and Goten's had been a dud as it seemed to have been a precursor to the Kamehameha attack. They both looked disappointed as they waited down at the entrance of the cave for everyone to come back.

"What was he like?" Goten asked.

"Who, your father?"

"Yeah, what was he like?"

Krillin wasn't sure he could summarize the life of Goku into a few sentences but he could try, "Your father was truly the definition of a hero. He cared about everyone, and he always tried to not take a life when possible. Sometimes it came back to bite us in the butt, but it always worked out in the end. I knew your dad for almost my entire life, he was always there for me. And it's because he sacrificed himself to save us all, I thank him and your brother every day in my mind for what they did for us." Krillin looked over at Goten who was crying into his hands. Krillin walked over and put an arm around the boy's shoulders as he then immediately hugged Krillin, still crying.

…

Vegeta and Trunks were testing out the techniques they learned from the scrolls. It had to have been done in combination with the sword or else it would've been useless. It involved Ki attacks with the sword, like Cole's dagger. Only this time there was a technique on how to create a shield of Ki in order to assist with one's attack. So to test it out, Vegeta and Trunks stood on a plateau above the mountain and Vegeta came at Trunks at a training speed. In return trunks blocked Vegeta's blows with his shield and returned them with his sword. After a decent half an hour Vegeta was satisfied they learned the gist of it and decided to go back to the cave entrance.

…

Cole and Piccolo were utterly disturbed by the technique in their box. It was something they weren't even sure they wanted to share because of the sheer magnitude of what could happen if this technique really came to light. It involved turning a person's Ki _against_ themselves. This could mean anything from turning a Ki blast against its owner to controlling the Ki inside another's body. "We have to assume someone else in the universe knows this," Piccolo began, "So we should know how to as well so we can try to find a way to counter it."

"Ok," Cole said with a gulp, "I'm ready, give it your best shot." Cole braced himself for pain as he had a feeling that it wasn't going to tickle. Piccolo focused and extended his senses, he tried to lock himself onto Cole's energy like he would his own, and he felt it. It was a weak control but, he felt himself over slight control of the Ki inside Cole. "Ok, I have a slight control. I'm going to take a little bit of Ki from you, are you ready?"

Cole nodded. He didn't have the capacity to speak as he was in pain from only a little control over his body. He didn't want to know what would happen if someone took full control, the thought of it made him shutter. But before he could think two bright balls of lights came tearing out of his body and rested in each of Piccolo's palms. The Namekian looked in utter shock and disgust over what he just did. Cole felt uneasy. "As much as I don't want to do this, the others have to know."

…

The fourth box was a dud as well. It only contained knowledge about "advanced" Ki control which was already common knowledge. Everyone was reassembled at the cave entrance. Goten composed himself while Vegeta looked on Trunks with fatherly pride. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu all looked disappointed in their skulls. Piccolo and Cole however looked the worst of all.

"What's wrong with you two? More duds as well?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. Piccolo didn't even respond he just held out his hands and two bright balls of light came hurling out of Vegeta towards Piccolo. Vegeta felt angry and confused over what happened. Especially about how some of his Ki was just drained by the Namekian.

"That's what we learned," Piccolo said solemnly, "We have to learn how to be able to counter against that in case we ever fight someone who has mastered that technique."

He let the two balls of light dissipate into the air and looked away in disgust. Everyone was in fear over such an attack. They've seen the androids suck the Ki out of someone, but never would they have thought it to be possible like that. "Come," Piccolo said, gesturing towards the others, "We have work to do."

…

**Another chapter done. I think this was a good one, but I'll let you guys tell me what you think. I wanted to get all of this exploration of the caves and new techniques done in one chapter. And yes, I did have to give Trunks a sword. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a reminder that if you don't like the story, then you don't have to read it. Also I need a cover for the story so, whoever can create a drawing of what they think Cole looks like and wins will get their picture used as well as credit for their work. Send me a message on the fanfiction website. **

Chapter 11

It's been a day or two since the unlikely alliance of Gohan and Videl came into effect. And the results couldn't have been worse. There were no results. Bade was a ghost, wherever they followed him, he disappeared. The irritation and frustration was evident on Videl's face whenever they would lose him in an alley or around a corner. Gohan wasn't as open about his frustration. But he knew something wasn't right about Bade. Videl has been trying to pry into Gohan's life as well during their wild goose chases but he's done well keeping her out of the loop with vague answers. She had no way to vent her anger because she spent all of her time chasing Bade now. She couldn't beat the crap out of a criminal to clear her head like she normally would. Gohan knew that, he also knew that their spar was going to be today. Like last week's with Sharpener, the whole school was buzzing in anticipation of a hopefully good fight between the school's top fighters. Even the gym teacher was excited, of course he was rooting for Gohan but he technically couldn't show any support for one student over another.

The time has come; the ring was made ready quickly by the other students as the two friends made their way outside. The gym teacher didn't even bother with roll call, he knew that none of the students were missing this spar. Videl was wearing a white gi with black training pants and a blue belt. Gohan stood in his usual blue on blue attire. Whenever they finally stepped in the ring Videl said, "No holding back Gohan. I know you are a lot faster and stronger than you let on."

Gohan considered her statement before replying, "Believe me, if I didn't hold back then I wouldn't have agreed to fight you."

Videl saw that infamous Gohan grin and it pushed her over the edge. Gohan hadn't even put a stance out and Videl already threw a kick at his head.

"Wow, Videl Satan is fighting dirty," Gohan said as he quickly entered a defensive stance. He figured he would just tire her out without throwing any blows. That way the match could end in a tie whenever time runs out. Videl responded to his comment with another kick to Gohan's side, he simply dodged it as he did the other. To him this was like watching paint dry.

"I told you no holding back! Fight back mountain boy!" Videl yelled as she started throwing combinations of punches and kicks towards Gohan. He kept an enlightened face on as he blocked and dodged each one as if it was nothing. His whole nonchalant attitude was only pissing Videl off even more. After her first barrage it had already been ten minutes. "Does this look like a joke to you?!" Videl yelled again, "Fight me damn it!"

She then came at him again with more punches and kicks. She was used to fighting people that could easily get overwhelmed by how much damage she could deal out quickly. The fact that she couldn't even touch Gohan infuriated her to no end. Then his face turned serious. 'That's more like it,' she thought. But before she knew it she was on the ground scrambling to get back up. It was pretty simple from Gohan's perspective. He simply countered one of her kicks and sent her falling to the ground. It was a matter of turning her momentum against her. The only words that came out of her mouth were, "-the hell?"

She got back up and came at him again, this time her body was starting to feel heaving from the amount of energy being used. She started to fight sloppy, she knew it and Gohan knew it. After ten seconds she fell back on the ground. She got back up and tried to attack again, she didn't even get more than two punches out before again she landed on her rear. Gohan's face looked as cold as ice, it was clear he wasn't going to pay attention. "You still aren't even giving it your all, are you?" Videl asked.

"Not in the slightest," Gohan answered, he knew what was coming next. It was a roundhouse kick for his head, this time it was even slower than the first. He grabbed it, knocked her other leg out from under her and fell to the ground. This time she wasn't getting back up, and she wasn't unconscious. She simply just didn't want to get up out of fear of humiliating herself again. Gohan was the first at her side asking if she was ok. His cold look melted into one of caring and compassion. That was the Gohan she knew. The gym teacher waddled over and declared Gohan the winner. He also suggested that Gohan take Videl to the nurse since class was almost over already. Gohan knew that he couldn't slip a Senzu bean to Videl like he did with Sharpener. She already knew the sensation and she was conscious. Gohan let Videl place an arm around his shoulder and he placed his around hers and he helped walk her back into the school.

"How is it possible?" Videl weakly asked.

"How is what possible?"

"How can you just not be trying out there?"

"I've trained since I was four years old. Fighting comes naturally to me. And years of fighting has made me strong," Gohan made sure to leave out the part about aliens and Ki manipulation.

"I know you're hiding something. You've been hiding something since the first day you got here. What is it?"

"I can't tell you. Even if I did you wouldn't believe me."

Videl pouted a little before asking, "Can you train me the way you were when you were a boy?"

Gohan was set back a little, the proud Satan girl was asking for his help. "What, you're just going to abandon your father's teachings like that?"

That threw Videl for a loop, she didn't think about that. She couldn't just train under someone else without attention being thrown out about it. And to add to it her father would be furious, "Well I won't abandon his style, I just want to get as strong as you are."

"For you, it's too late. That can't happen, the strength I've mustered up to this point has come from a life time of fighting. It doesn't happen in a matter of weeks or months."

Videl looked disappointed at his words, it actually made Gohan frown upon himself. He finally conceded, "Fine I will train you. But you realize then that Sharpener has to come too, right? He asked first."

Videl's head perked up and she nodded in acceptance to Gohan's terms, "Awesome when do we start?"

"After school, and we're going back to where I live, 439 East District."

"But that's all of the way up in the mountains!"

"You wanted to train? I train where I live, so will you. You'll have to give me and Sharpener a ride though," Gohan said with a grin.

"Fine," Videl didn't question why Gohan needed a ride, her copter was faster than cars were. With that they reached the nurse and Gohan dropped the exhausted Videl off before heading back to the locker room.

…

Naturally Bade knew that he was being followed. He actually anticipated it might happen or something might endanger him in school so he created a little gadget the night before. It looked like a wristwatch by their culture, but if he pressed a button on it he was surrounded by a cloak, making him invisible. It's proven useful in the last few days considering how often he got tailed by the same two people. He had no idea if they were looking to beat him up for being new or not. He read that was often the case. His suspicions were confirmed whenever he looked out the class window towards the yard and saw the spar between the two people following him around. His heart sank, he may have been super intelligent, but that didn't count for anything whenever the brutes decided they needed some fun. He sank back into his seat a little more. But then sat back up when he realized that it was history class. The only one he actually had to pay attention to.

…

After a couple days of practicing, the Z fighters became adequate in controlling the Ki of other living beings. It was a skill none of them were proud of since they viewed it as fighting low or dirty to turn one's energy against oneself. Piccolo just kept reminding everyone that it was necessary in order to be able to counter it one day. They also discovered that it made deflecting Ki waves much easier. As a matter of fact it could be used to fling the attack back at its owner. As time went on however Vegeta was sick and tired of listening to the Namek talk about honor and control until the two finally got into an argument in the middle of training one day.

"This technique isn't an abomination, it's a gift! This is your winning edge in a battle you're losing. No one will see it coming," Vegeta yelled at Piccolo as he was training with Cole.

"You just don't get it, do you? What do you think happened to the ancients whenever they learned the attack? Their enemies teamed up and brought them down out of fear. If word gets out in the universe that this technique exists then we'll have a lot more visitors. And I guarantee that none of them will be friendly," Piccolo snapped back.

"Then we just prove our power to them. We're starting to become as strong as Gohan was when he beat Cell, hell the brat hasn't even gotten any stronger since."

"You think we could stand up to an army of fighters? Face it, even a bear backs down from a swarm of bees, Vegeta."

Vegeta just growled and raised his hands at Piccolo at an attempt to control the Namek's Ki. Piccolo responded just in time to try and control Vegeta's as well. Everyone watched in awe as they sensed the Ki's of both fighters to steadily diminish over the course of a couple of minutes. Once they both hit bottom the fighters collapsed. Piccolo let out a little chuckle, "At least we now know one way to counter someone who uses that technique. Let's just hope they aren't as hardheaded as a Saiyan though."

…

"Hey King Kai, do you think King Yemma will care if I take another visit down to HFIL again?" Goku asked excitedly.

King Kai pretended to contemplate the question for a minute in order to humor the Saiyan before saying, "No I don't think he will. He tends to get angry when you go down and bully the souls down there already."

"Awwwww. But they're down there for a reason, right? Besides I'm only going after Frieza and Cell."

"Fine, but for the record I told you not to, understood?"

Goku jumped up excitedly and said, "Understood!" He put his fingers to his forehead and vanished. Bubbles just blankly stared at King Kai after Goku disappeared. King Kai simply said, "What? You should understand him better than I can. After all you too are more genetically related."

…

Gohan met up with Videl and Sharpener after school, they both looked excited for Gohan's training. Erasa was there to, only because she was curious to see what would happen to her friends. They decided to walk towards the outskirts of town so they don't cause a scene with Videl's copter. They were a couple blocks from the edge of town whenever Gohan stopped them. "Keep going, I'll catch up. I have to check something real quick." No one bothered asking, they knew whatever it was didn't matter to them. Gohan walked into an alley and stopped walking halfway. "I know you're here with me," Gohan said to the empty space. He heard a gasp before he lunged and grabbed what felt like cloth a couple of feet behind him. Whatever was there became visible again and it was the new kid, Bade. Gohan was solemn with his emotions and asked, "Why have you been following us?"

"I could ask you two the same thing!" Bade yelled as he tried to remove Gohan's grip from his tunic, he was failing.

"What do you have there, a stealth generator? That explains a lot actually."

"So you admit it! Why the hell have you been following me? And how do you know I was following you?"

"I don't trust you to be honest, something about you seems off. But I respect you for actually trying to get answers. And you aren't that stealthy, I could hear you rubbing against a couple of fences on the way."

"Listen, I want privacy. I don't know you, you don't know me. I want to keep it that way. Is it that much to ask for?"

Gohan suddenly realized how hypocritical he has been lately. He wanted to keep his secrets yet he was trying to pursue another's like it was his business. He released his grip on Bade's shirt and said, "Fine, I'll let you go. And I'll tell Videl to back off too. I'm sorry." Bade didn't respond, as soon as the grip was released he ran out of the alley. When Gohan caught up to his friends Videl asked, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing just thought I heard something."

…

Goku was escorted back up to King Kai by a group of at least 20 HFIL workers, as if that would do anything. Goku was trying to hide his glee from his face and look like he was remorseful for picking on Cell and Frieza, it wasn't working. One of the devils asked, "Where do you want him?"

"Just leave him there," King Kai said shaking his head. They left Goku with King Kai and left. King Kai asked, "Well aren't you going for the record? This only the third time this hour you got kicked out of HFIL. You have two more times to break your last record."

"I know I have to wait for them to leave first. That's in the rules remember?" King Kai laughed as Goku disappeared again.

…

Whenever the teens reached Gohan's house in the mountains it was already four. Chichi and Goten came walking out of the house to see what all of the commotion was all about. "Gohan, who are all of these people?" Chichi asked cautiously.

"Oh hi mom, these are my friends. They wanted to do a little training so I brought them back here, is that ok?"

"Oh, yeah that's fine honey. Just have them leave their things inside the house, wouldn't want them to get lost, would we?"

"Training? Can I join?" Goten piped in.

"No, we'll train after they leave," Gohan answered, "But I suppose you can help out if you want."

Goten jumped for joy as he ran up to his brother. They all walked into the house together and introductions were in order. "Ok, so this is Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa," Gohan began pointing to each respectively, "And this is my mother, and my brother, Goten." Videl looked around a little as she set her stuff down by the door. She came across Chichi and Goku's wedding picture. "I remember that day like it was yesterday," Chichi said as she walked up to Videl, "Goku looked so handsome in his suit."

The name Goku rang in Videl's head like a bell as Gohan gathered them all outside. Whenever they got situated Videl said, "So it all makes sense now how you are so strong. Especially when your dad is a legendary martial artist."

Gohan looked over at Videl. "Yeah especially considering how your dad declared mine a fraud," Gohan said with a little bit of an edge on his voice. He didn't want to remember that his dad was dead, it just stirred too many negative feelings towards Hercule and Videl. Videl felt the sting of his words, she wanted to ask him where he was but decided it would be best if she dropped the subject for now. Gohan clearly looked a little shaken up and said, "First off, in order to survive in a fight you have to be in top shape, let's start out with what would be a warm up for me and my brother here." Unfortunately for his friends, the brothers' warm up would take them an hour and a half. It involved running a huge loop through the woods surrounding the house. By the time they were done, Sharpener and Videl were sweating profusely while Gohan and Goten weren't even breathing hard. As a matter of fact Goten actually looked a little bored. "Alright, now that the warm up is over we can start to train seriously," Gohan stated matter-of-factly. Sharpener and Videl's jaws dropped when they heard Gohan say that. "Goten, why don't you partner up with Sharpener? Take it easy on him," Gohan ordered, "Videl, we'll spar at this point. We only have about an hour left before you should go anyway."

Videl nodded and entered her stance. She heard laughing and looked over to see Sharpener failing to land a punch on Goten. "Your dad must be an excellent teacher for you both to be so strong," Videl said. She needed to know. Gohan sighed, he knew he couldn't hold the truth from her forever, "I taught Goten."

"But why wouldn't your dad-?"

"Because he isn't here, he _taught_ me."

Videl picked up where Gohan was going and dropped the subject. She immediately felt bad for prying so much. Even more so whenever Gohan started walking into the woods. She was conflicted between following him to comfort him or to stay behind and avoid whatever wraith might come from him. She decided to follow him in the woods. Sharpener was determined to land one blow on Goten and Erasa was talking with Gohan's mom. They were both good distractions for Videl to slip away. She maintained a distance from Gohan as she caught up enough to him. They were deep in the forest. Videl was surprised Gohan even knew where he was right now. Then Gohan stopped and turned around. Videl ducked behind a tree but could hear him say, "Videl, I know you've been following me, turn around now before you get lost."

"No, I won't!" Videl said coming out from behind her tree.

"Listen, you stirred some emotions that were better left underneath the surface. I need to be alone."

"Is it about my father calling yours a phony?" Gohan's head snapped up whenever she said that. Videl decided to keep going, maybe she could get some answers from his anger, "Those were some pretty neat illusions though. Flying, explosions, it's almost as if it all was real."

Gohan's face was a bright red and he had veins popping out of his forehead. She was staring into his eyes whenever they flashed a different color. 'Wait I recognize that, what?' Videl thought, 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.'

…

Surely enough Goku broke his record; he got kicked out of HFIL a whopping six times before the hour was up. Goku just stood there laughing and scratching the back of his head. Whenever the last devil left, King Kai said, "I bet you can't do it again." Bubbles started cheering to egg Goku on.

"You're on," Goku said as he teleported back to HFIL. King Kai just laughed and Bubbles ran around unaware of what was going on.

…

Gohan felt like he was about to lose his sanity. He could take Hercule stealing his credit, but it was a sensitive topic to talk about the accusations about his father. Even Vegeta knew not to cross Gohan about that. He was trying his best to keep from turning into a super Saiyan in his rage, but the voice kept echoing through his head, 'Phony, tricks, no one appreciates or even knows a damn thing you did. Your father was a fake, he was a magician who used cheap tricks to distract everyone while he cheated.' Gohan felt like his head was going to burst. As a matter of fact his whole body was about to burst from all of the power that accumulated from his distress. Waves of energy were dispersing from his body and affecting the landscape around him. He was about to lose control of it all when he felt a hand hold his and pull him down to the ground. He didn't realize that he started flying in the air a little. He looked into the eyes of Videl who had a look of absolute terror and concern. He started to compose himself whenever he said, "Sorry you had to see that. My father wasn't a fake, he was a great man. He saved countless lives and went on unrecognized for his good deeds."

"It's ok," Videl said. She had no idea what to take from all of this. At least until Gohan held onto her hand a little more and said, "Come on, let's get back to my house."

**And that's that for now. Took a while for the update but I was busy…Doing whatever it is people in college do, I forget. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a couple of days since Videl tried to figure Gohan out. He didn't show up to school for the rest of the week. Videl felt awful the whole time because she knew that whatever happened in the woods, it was her fault. Sharpener and Erasa kept prying at her to tell them what occurred but she wanted to keep it to herself. The same thoughts kept echoing through her head, 'he hates me, he hates me.' But at the same time she wondered why she cared so much. Of course he was a friend but she's only knew him for two weeks now. But whatever happened in the woods taunted her curiosity to no other. She had to know what he did to almost obliterate part of the forest as well as fly. It then hit her, 'Wait, if he knows how to fly, and the golden man knows how to fly…Gohan doesn't have blonde hair, it can't be him. Maybe they knew each other. There were people like that back at the Cell games, I can't remember what they looked like though. His father knew those tricks, but are they tricks? I'm sure that there wasn't any hocus pocus magic going on back there. That was all raw emotion. He has some explaining to do.'

Videl then lost her train of thought as the bell rang and tipped it off the tracks. "Geez Videl did you even pay attention that whole class? I was trying to ask you questions the whole time," Erasa said annoyed. Videl tried to come back to the real world, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she did miss that entire class.

"Yeah, sorry Erasa. No I didn't really pay attention, it was pretty boring," Videl answered.

"Tell that to the test we have in a week."

"Ah man. What else did I miss?"

"Well the teacher had the most devious look on her face whenever she saw you zoned out. She was determined to call on you every time. You're lucky I had your back or you would've been up the creek without a paddle."

The two kept walking down the hall until they met Sharpener, they all just got out of their last class.

"Listen, I think we should go check on Gohan. I know he's a bit out of the way but he is our friend after all," Erasa suggested.

"How are you supposed to get there?" Videl asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, I know he's been on your mind. You're the last one to talk to him before he stopped showing up."

Videl crossed her arms to make an effort to deny the accusation, but there was no point to it.

"Wait, Gohan? As in the really smart, but super strong Gohan?" came an unknown voice.

The trio turned around and saw Bade standing. "Yeah what of it?" Sharpener asked, trying to look intimidating.

"Nothing, I've just noticed he hasn't been here lately as well. Just curious is all. The smart kids have to look after each other, but I think he'll be just fine," Bade said as he turned and kept walking.

Erasa was about to open her mouth, but Videl covered it in time and said, "You do realize I can't give half the school a ride to his place, right?" Erasa nodded in agreement and Videl let her go. The trio walked for the outskirts of town.

…

Blood trickled down into Cole's eyes. He tried to ignore it but the gash from Piccolo's slash left a lot of pain. He jumped back a couple hundred feet, tore off a piece of his sleeve, and wrapped it around his head like a headband. Just in time for Piccolo to reappear out of nowhere and try to open another gash on his body. Cole reacted just in time and was able to stop the assault Piccolo was laying down on him.

"We'll give it a break for now. I must admit you've gotten a lot better since you've started, and it's only been a week," Piccolo said. A grin started to form on Cole's face, he saw it and said, "But don't get cocky on me. When Gohan was four he was as strong as you are now. You still have a lot of slack to pick up on." That did it to break Cole's spirits more than motivate him to try harder. He got up and Piccolo handed him the dagger from the ancients. The blade was warm from the Ki waves Piccolo was sending out with it. He placed it in its sleeve around his belt and asked, "Speaking of fly boy, has he even learned the Ki manipulation technique yet?"

"Not yet, he's getting too damn lazy with this high school of his," Piccolo said with a frown. Then he started to grin again, "I think we should pay him a visit."

That brought a smile to Cole's face as the two took off from their training grounds. Cole didn't speak it, but Piccolo knew that he wanted to spar with Gohan at least once to see how much better he's gotten compared to before. He knew he stood no chance against Gohan, but he's the only gauge against how much better he's gotten.

…

Chichi's one condition for Gohan staying home was that he had to babysit Trunks and Goten. What's the one disadvantage to that? It was having two hyper Saiyan half breeds running around the forest while he trained. Plus one of them now had a sword, marvelous. He hasn't felt the same since he exposed his Ki to Videl a couple days ago. As a matter of fact he hasn't really explained to her what it was exactly, he knew that was going to be a hell of a storm later. Not to mention that the only reason he took the days off from school was so that he could vent his anger from the day before through training. Gohan's training included slow practice through his fighting styles then transforming into a super Saiyan, doing it all over, and then transforming into super Saiyan two, and doing it all over again. It took a couple of hours. The boys were dying for Gohan to face the two of them head on. Gohan didn't want to accidentally hurt them, but at the same time he thought it might wear them down. They were just about to start when Gohan said, "Stop, do you sense that? Quick who is that?"

The two boys tried to sense the incoming targets, they knew one was Piccolo, they were a little sketchy on who the second one was. Their ultimate response was, "Well we know that one of them is Piccolo, we don't know who the other is though."

"You'll find out soon enough," Gohan said.

By soon enough Gohan meant by a couple of seconds because they landed right next to the three. Piccolo didn't even say hi, all he said was, "We have some work to do, come on."

They started to walk when Gohan had an idea, "Hey Piccolo, why don't we let Cole and Trunks go at it with their blades? No Ki waves, just basic swordplay."

Piccolo contemplated it and said, "Fine, but Trunks, take it easy on Cole. I guess that means you're stuck with us Goten, come on."

The boy was excited to be included with his brother and Trunks was glad that he could finally train with someone other than his father. The Namekian led the trio through the woods while they left Cole and Trunks behind. Cole and Trunks bowed as they drew their respective blades. It was ironic a little when Cole thought about it. He was wielding a small blade while the child in front of his was holding one over twice the size of his. He wasn't going to complain though, he liked his short blade. Trunks entered a defensive stance holding his sword at an angle in front of him to block and attacks. Cole entered one himself, he held his blade upright in a balanced stance while he had his second hand free. He learned too many times from Piccolo that one of his advantages was his free hand. As a matter of fact he could still feel Piccolo's hand on the back of his head from whenever Cole let his guard down after blocking the dagger. Cole decided to make the first move by going and taking a strike at Trunks' wrist, the boy easily dodged it and attempted a counter by taking a swing at Cole's exposed arm. The both of them were using so little strength that they wouldn't hurt each other badly if they did make contact. Maybe a gash, but that could heal. Trunks then decided to speed up a little and soon the two were blocking each other's blows and sending their own back. Eventually their fight started to make its way off the ground and slowly into the sky. Cole knew that this would give him an advantage. A couple of minutes passed before he sensed something. It was a couple of low Ki's heading their direction. Piccolo made it explicitly clear that no one should see Cole flying or using Ki. Cole decided to play his trump card move that he proudly picked up from Piccolo the day before. He waited for Trunks to over extend on one of his thrust, grabbed the back of his head and said, "People are coming stay down." And then launched him towards the ground. He slowly levitated back to the ground snickering and thinking, 'So that's what it looks like from that angle.'

...

Piccolo led the brothers fairly deep into the forest and stopped. Gohan was still confused on what Piccolo wanted from him. Goten on the other hand knew, and it made him shudder. Gohan noticed and was confused. "What's all this about?" He asked.

"As opposed to telling you I'm just going to show you, throw a Ki blast at me," Piccolo said. Gohan complied and sent a low energy blast at Piccolo. Piccolo caught it with one hand and threw it back at Gohan. Gohan reacted just in time to bat it back into the air. "What the hell was that?" asked a dumbfounded Gohan.

"Nothing compared to this," Piccolo said as he raised his front two hands. Gohan's body started to stiffen as he felt his Ki collect against his will until two bright orbs of Ki came out of his chest and landed in Piccolo's hands. He combined them and let the energy dissipate. "That's why you don't spend every second of your time on social life. Suppose a new threat comes and they have this mastered? They could drain you and kill you with your own energy in a minute," Piccolo said solemnly.

"That's what you learned from the ancients, wasn't it?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, and the only known ways to counter it is to either drain the other person's Ki or drop your own and hide it."

"I suppose that's something I have to learn, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, even your brother already has a grasp on it. And what have you been up to? Hanging out with friends? When was the last time you seriously trained?"

"These last couple days believe it or not," Gohan replied. He wasn't pleased about missing this technique, yet at the same time he wasn't happy about being judged for trying to hold a normal life compared to everyone else that he knew.

"You'll have to learn it some other time, you have company," Piccolo said as he pointed towards the direction of several weak Ki's coming.

…

The three walked out of the woods to spy Cole laughing while Trunks was angrily brushing off dirt from his gi. It was apparent that Cole took the upper hand in the fight before they called it. "That was a pretty dirty move," Trunks muttered.

"Heard that," Cole said, "And as for dirty moves, you escalated the fight first, and when you're in a real fight you're going to do anything it takes to win. Even if that means lying to a brother."

Trunks wasn't going to argue, he knew he couldn't win. And despite that, his father would say something similar to that as well. Piccolo gestured for Trunks to follow and they walked around the house as they saw the copter lower to the ground. Once they heard it hit the ground they flew back for their training grounds.

Out came Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa. They recognized Gohan and Goten, but not the kid with the lavender haired kid who seemed to have trouble recognizing them as well. As soon as Erasa saw Gohan she ran up and hugged him and Sharpener came and they shook hands. Videl hung back a little, she had no idea if Gohan was still angry at her. At least until he cheerfully said, "Hey Videl! Why are you all the way back there?"

She felt a little embarrassed and moved up and joined her friends. "How have you been? We thought you were sick," Erasa said.

"Well I guess I was, I really wasn't able to go to school these last couple of days. And I really just want to leave it at that," Gohan replied. "I take it you still want to train? It has been a couple of days," He said.

Videl and Sharpener nodded in agreement. But Videl finally burst out, "I have more questions for you about the other day."

Erasa and Sharpener looked surprised at their friend. They had no idea what happened a couple days ago other than that it left Gohan furious and Videl scared. That was rare enough, Videl never got scared, and if she ever did she would never show it. "I'd imagine you would. Sharpener why don't you pair up with Trunks and Goten. Erasa you should go with them in case there are any accidents," Gohan said. The two silently nodded and walked with the two kids to a clearing. Gohan and Videl walked over to the edge of the woods and sat down. Videl followed suit. 'I guess I can't really deny anything that happened the other day. I lost control and now I have to pay the price with an interrogation,' Gohan thought before saying, "Go ahead, knowing you we'll be here for a while."

Videl looked at him annoyingly with her arms crossed trying to think where to start. "What was that the other day?" She asked.

"You'll have to be more specific."

"You were flying off of the ground, hell it seemed like you were about to destroy half the forest."

Gohan sighed before fessing up, "It's called Ki. And it isn't the magic trick your father calls it. As a matter of fact I usually have it under control except when I get angry. And if there is one thing that gets to me is when the honor of my father is under question."

Videl felt guilty, she brought out his anger on purpose, "I'm sorry about doing that, I just want answers. The more I seem to find out about you the more that doesn't make sense."

"Well you got your answers at least. Unless you believe that I pulled a trick on you the other day."

"No, that was way too real. Honestly, the last time I saw something like that was at the Cell games by those fighters. But at the same time it was on TV so I thought it could be faked."

"No, it wasn't faked, it was real. Cell really did blow up the army. They really did fly and shoot blasts at each other."

"So you saw it to?"

"My father was there."

Videl went silent, it made sense now, one of the fighters there looked like Goku, only blonde, "What happened?"

"He didn't make it, and that's as much as I'm saying about that."

Videl nodded silently, respecting Gohan's wishes about his father. She knew what would happen if she kept prying about that, "Well what is Ki exactly?"

"Ki, best described is your inner energy. It can be sensed, hidden, and manipulated."

"So that's how you were flying and tearing the forest apart? You lost control?"

"Yes, for some fighters, they must control their Ki at all times. Or else when they lose control all hell breaks loose. Trust me, I was trying to keep a lid on my Ki the other day. What you saw was nothing."

"Just like your real fighting potential. You try to keep it hidden, why am I not surprised," Videl said disappointed. She moved on to another question, "Ok, another question. You obviously know about the gold man. Is he manipulating Ki to fly and attack?"

"Yes he is."

"Do you know him?"

Gohan sighed before saying, "Yes I know him."

Videl's eyes lit up, "Can I meet him?"

"No."

Videl's face drooped in sadness and then anger before saying, "Why the hell not?"

"Because he values his privacy. Believe it or not he's just another normal guy, and he doesn't want to be exposed out of fear of the attention he'll get."

"Fine then, but you owe me then for putting me through that the other day."

"How do you figure that? It was your fault, you were provoking me."

"Doesn't mean you should've acted. I'll tell Erasa and Sharpener that you know the gold man. I know you don't like too much attention, how would you like everyone in the school coming at you about him?" Videl said deviously.

Gohan looked at her shockingly by the fact he was being blackmailed, and that she was right. If she told Erasa then the whole school would know by the end of the day, "And what is it that you want?"

"To learn how to use my Ki."

"I honestly don't think you can handle it."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't think you can handle it, you've been listening to lies your entire life. For all I know you'll reject what I'm going to say."

"I promise I won't, as well as I promise I'll keep quiet about everything if you teach me."

Gohan sighed, the price he would have to pay for his "normal" life, "Fine, I'll teach you starting after school next week. But listen now to this, you'll have to learn how to control your Ki. The reason I'm in school and Goten isn't is because he hasn't mastered his control yet. He could easily blow up the school if he got pushed to that point. Which is why if you do learn it will have to be slowly. It could easily take a couple of months just to tap into your Ki. In order to master it one must be in sync with their body and mind. To do that means lots of training and lots of meditation. Are you up for this challenge?"

Videl had a look of fire in her eyes before saying, "yes I am."

…

The two teens walked back to Gohan's house together. To see that Sharpener was stuck in a tree while everyone seemed to be laughing at him. "What happened here?" Gohan said trying to keep his laughter back.

"Sharpener got scared whenever Trunks jumped twenty feet in the air to drop a kick on him and he ran up the tree," Erasa replied through her laughs.

"It isn't funny! No kid can jump that high!" Sharpener yelled from the tree.

Videl was trying to do her best not to laugh so that Sharpener wouldn't fell too embarrassed but she failed and started cracking up. Gohan walked into the house and came out with a rope. He tied a rock to the end of it and threw it up towards the tree. It wrapped around a branch next to Sharpener and he used it to climb back down from the top. As soon as he came back down he said, "I think I'm going to just stick with sports for now on, thanks for your time though." Trunks jumped at Sharpener and he fell back. Everyone laughed except Sharpener who had a look of dejection on his face. After that they all said their good byes and left in Videl's copter. She figured there was no point in making the other two teens stay if only her and Gohan were going to be training for now one. They all settled to see each other again on Monday when school started again. Gohan watched as the copter flew off into the distance, then he turned to his brother and Trunks and said, "What am I going to do with you two?"

Then before he could say anything else he caught another pebble in front of his face and sent it right back at Trunks who needless to say didn't have the same reaction time as Gohan. It hit him square in the forehead and knocked the kid on the ground. By the time he got back up Gohan was already in a fighting stance and the three half Saiyans sparred for the rest of the day.

…

Later that night back at Capsule Corp. Trunks was back, this time with Goten who was sleeping over again. The two were eavesdropping on another argument between Bulma and Vegeta, they missed the beginning so they really didn't know what it was about. "Watch this," Trunks said as he walked over to his computer and turned on the monitor, "I placed cameras around parts of the house so that I wouldn't miss out on any of the arguments again." He opened an icon on his desktop that had a camera on it and a window appeared that had a list of rooms. He selected the kitchen and there was a live feed of the fight in front of them. "We just need popcorn now!" Goten said excitedly.

"No time now," Trunks said, "I think a good part is coming." And he was right Bulma was walking out of the kitchen cursing the prince of Saiyans whenever he said, "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Well I sure as hell am done with you!" Bulma said as she walked out the door way. Vegeta held out a hand and reached out to feel Bulma's Ki, he then used it to pull her body back into the kitchen. Bulma then stomped over to the sink, picked up a frying pan and dented it against Vegeta's head yelling, "You ever do that again and I sure as hell won't fix the GR for you again for at least a month. Actually I'll put it at the bottom of my endless to do list since I'm the only one with a damn job!" Vegeta scowled, he hated when she threatened him like that, 'Maybe the Namekian was right. We shouldn't use that technique unless it's a last resort. In which case next argument that will be my last resort.' Vegeta walked out of the room seemingly towards the GR until he stopped, and walked back into the room. He looked straight at the hidden camera in the corner of the kitchen and said out loud, "Trunks, Goten, meet me in the GR." He then raised a finger to it and blasted the camera with a small Ki blast at it. The two boys looked at each other as if they just got the death sentence. They were starting to open a window to fly out until they heard, "And if you even consider leaving the house I'll personally track you down and bring your spying asses back to the GR myself!" They decided to take the risk. "Hopefully my mom will have our backs if we yell hard enough when he catches us or drags us back to the GR," Trunks said gulping. No good, they then heard, "TRUNKS! WHY ARE THERE CAMERAS AROUND THE HOUSE?!"

The two boys looked at each other again this time they were banished to hell and they flew even faster to hide out at the edge of the property for the night.

…

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I know it has been a while but I had a few tests this week I was studying for so I couldn't keep up with this and those at the same time. **

Chapter 13

The weekend flew by so fast that Gohan was surprised it was already Monday morning. He was almost disappointed that he had to go back to school but at the same time he was happy to be able to see his friends again. His body was sore and he had a headache, Piccolo and Cole were over training him in the new Ki techniques all weekend. It took a lot out of him physically and mentally. He looked over at his brother who had a lump sticking out the back of his head from his mother because of his and Trunks' antics last week. He was going to be here for a while since Trunks has been indefinitely grounded for his camera scheme. He finished getting ready, transformed and started flying out of the house towards Satan City like every other day.

As he flew he started to think about what he needed to get done for the day. He had to give his excuses to his teachers and practice the new Ki technique. As soon as his mind started to switch to his training of Videl an armored helicopter barely flew by him. He looked down and there was a line of police cars seemingly chasing the unmarked helicopter. And sure enough he sensed Videl's Ki flying in her copter after it. 'They keep coming up with new stuff. I'm impressed they actually brought out a big toy,' Gohan thought to himself as he flew up to the cockpit. He looked inside, they men inside were all dressed in combat gear and had automatic rifles.

Videl was gaining on the larger helicopter so Gohan tried to think fast on how to neutralize the escaping criminals. An epiphany hit him as he flew towards the top of the copter and grabbed one of the rotating blades, effectively stopping it. And just as in a cartoon, the body of the helicopter proceeded to spin rapidly as the pilot hit the emergency cut off switch. With the helicopter neutralized Gohan lowered himself towards the ground and laid it by the side of the road. The police immediately drove off the road and surrounded it and swarmed it while all of the law breakers were unconscious. Gohan watched from above while the police apprehended the criminals who were disgustingly covered in puke. 'Perfect way to start my day,' Gohan thought as he tried to quell his uneasy stomach and he started flying towards his original destination. He looked back at Videl in her copter, still chasing him. She looked like she was going to be sick as well. Gohan laughed as he sped away, leaving Videl in his tracks.

…

Gohan was walking into the school and he could already hear people talking about how the gold man stopped a helicopter from spinning with his bare hands. Gohan tuned it out, not before he felt someone tapping on his shoulder nervously. He turned around to see Bade nervously standing, trying to be brave. Gohan felt a little guilt as he looked at the kid. "What's up?" was all Gohan asked.

"Where have you been?" Bade asked nervously.

"Just have been feeling a little sick is all, why?" Gohan answered.

"Well it's obvious that you're a really smart guy Gohan. I can tell that by the way you don't even pay attention in your classes yet still do exceptional in them," Bade began.

"Well thanks, I've noticed that you're pretty smart yourself, despite the cries of frustration from here to there."

Bade looked a little embarrassed and the two started to walk, "thanks, but I have one subject that I have trouble with and thought maybe we could study a little?"

"What would that be?"

"History, I can't remember anything from that class."

Gohan mulled it over for a second. He didn't want to just leave Bade hanging, "You know I think that works out because a friend of mine said she was struggling in that class too so we could study together every now and then. After all, the three of us are in the same study hall."

A smile worked its way onto Bade's face as they walked, "thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Gohan replied and the two walked into their first class together. Whenever they sat down Gohan spoke to Erasa, "Hey, we're going to study history in study hall with Bade now, is that ok?"

"Yeah that works out well, but how is he in the equation?"

"He asked."

"Fair enough," the blonde replied and the three friends sat and waited as Videl walked in tardy as usual.

"Well saw him again," Videl said. She was clearly annoyed this morning, all of her friends could easily tell.

"Yeah we heard the story about the helicopter," Sharpener began before Videl cut in, "I bet you didn't hear the whole story, I was there. He did stop the helicopter but what they didn't show was the terrorists swimming in their own puke. It was disgusting, and yes it was confirmed, they were affiliated with terrorists."

The teens almost laughed before hearing the last part. There have been attacks going on around the globe by a terrorist organization that called themselves glove. Not much was known about their motives other than the fact that they usually took hostages and left when they were caught. But unlike other terrorists, the hostages weren't executed after the escape but their unconscious bodies were found in public areas of other cities, completely unharmed. Bade joined in on the conversation, surprisingly, "I'm sorry but I'm still new to much of what goes on in the world, but what are terrorists?"

Videl eyed him suspiciously and replied, "Terrorists are people who use tactics like violence to intimidate and get their wants. And they always have motives, I've never heard of terrorists who don't have goals. Regardless they are armed and dangerous. No one knows where they'll strike next."

Bade took it all in slowly, comprehending what the violent organizations want. He then asked, "Well what kind of violence are they prone to?"

"Bombs, usually in public places. It actually is pretty gruesome. They also tend to have heavier weapons than your standard criminals."

"How do they get the money for such arms?"

"Usually through illegal means such as racketeering and extortion. Hell sometimes they're hired by wealthy people to do their bidding, it really makes me sick. But why are you all of a sudden talking?"

"Videl, the kids opening up, don't send him back into his shell," Gohan finally spoke up. Everyone was surprised he jumped to Bade's defense.

"And you're one to talk mister. If it weren't for Erasa over here you would've been in Bade's position right now."

"But I'm not, neither should he. He's allowed to ask questions Videl."

"Whatever," Videl finally said before turning back to face the front of the class as it started.

…

Bade was thankful for Gohan's help, he wanted to make some friends despite the fact the Appur advised against it. "Don't bother, once Frast gets here then there won't be any more humans left," those words kept echoing through his mind. He still didn't understand the hatred against the Saiyans, nonetheless what the Earthlings actually had to do with it. He wanted answers, but nothing that the old bigot could provide him. He started to despise his own people since this whole revenge against the Saiyans came up. No one ever spoke up about their alleged superiority over other species until Frast cut them the deal. It drove Bade nuts. Appur never let him alone about the history of the Tuffles, and how the blasted Saiyans wiped them off the face of planet Plant. Bade was glad when he could leave that damn ship. They already sent a couple of reports back to Frast about the apparent military strength and technological level. She was pleased with their results and egged them to find out more about the martial artists and more specifically the fighters who defend the planet. They came across the Cell Games and the fighters resembled the Super Saiyans that were in Lord Frieza's account on the battle of Namek. They found more records about the fighters from the old world martial arts tournaments. They knew all about Goku now, but there wasn't a thing about his son for some reason. They also were finding out about Vegeta and all of the other fighters. And were gathering a vague report of what they knew for their next report before finding more data. The scouters that Frast sent with them came in handy as they were good for communication and finding high power levels scattered across the planet. Cole kept his in his backpack but only used it for communication, he hasn't cared to try the power level scanner. His mind then came back to Gohan, for some reason he couldn't help but look up to the human. Clearly Bade was smarter than him, but Gohan seemed to live a normal life, was incredibly smart for a human, and was incredibly strong as well. If there was someone who would make a good friend and help him fit in and find out more about human custom, it would be him.

…

Their studying went well that day, and Gohan truly seemed like a genuine friend already despite the fact that Bade was still a stranger to him. The friendliness towards a stranger was something he had a hard time grasping but nonetheless was grateful for it. And he was starting to understand his history class which was benefited him a lot. He was reflecting over his day as he left the school he looked over to Gohan who waved at him as he was walking with his friends. Bade waved back before continuing his way towards an alley. He took one last peek over to Gohan who was now walking with Videl while the two blondes seemed to go somewhere else. 'Well, back to the land of racism, bigotry, and the rest of the Tuffle philosophy,' Bade thought as he pushed a button on his watch. It teleported him back to camp Tuffle, Bade sighed as he walked back into the camouflaged ship.

…

"What the hell do you have to be cocky about?!" Piccolo yelled as he took another swing at Cole who kept dodging his attacks yet couldn't stop snickering to himself for some reason.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Cole yelled but kept laughing for some reason. He had no idea, he was just having one of those days were he couldn't help himself but laugh and snicker at every little thing.

"Then shut the hell up, damn it!" Piccolo yelled as he launched a Ki blast at Cole who deflected most of the blast away but kept a little of the Ki in the palm of his hand. He then sent it back at Piccolo who simply batted it away like a small fly. "Are you high?" Piccolo asked seriously.

"Nope, I've never been high a day in my life," Cole said laughing. The way he laughed made it seem like he was lying.

Piccolo turned around and started meditating and Cole followed suit, it seemed to calm the young man down greatly.

"You seem to have some issues," Piccolo said without opening his eyes.

"I've been told that before," Cole responded.

"That was before you turned over a new leaf. I think you're slipping back to your old self."

Cole didn't respond to that so Piccolo decided to keep going, "That's not normal to laugh impulsively at a battle like that. It's going to get you killed if you face an opponent stronger than you that wants to kill you."

Cole nodded understandingly, still silent however.

"You need to control your mind better, you are still immature and that shows. Your childish desires are going to be what pushes you back onto a path of darkness again. You have to remain strong and in control of your mind at all time. I will not hesitate to take you out of this world if you ever pose a threat to it again."

Piccolo was bluffing, he already started to feel the student mentor bond. However it wasn't as strong at the one he shared with Gohan, not even close.

"I understand," Cole said objectively and the two sat there in meditation for the rest of the afternoon.

…

After the slow flight over to Gohan's house, they finally landed next to the house and an excited Gohan came flying out to see his brother. Videl laughed a little at the brother to brother bond that they shared. She was a little jealous because she was an only child. Once the two seemed to have finish, Videl cleared her throat and Gohan let his brother run back to the house. "So are you ready?" Gohan asked.

"I've been ready," Videl replied. Gohan led them through the woods to a small meadow for them to practice. There he sat down cross legged and motioned for her to do the same. She complied reluctantly.

"First part to Ki manipulation is to actually access your Ki," Gohan began, "Once you can do that, it can be manipulated into attacks as well as to fly."

Videl listened intently as she watched Gohan. He held both his hands out in front of her and seemingly without effort he formed a small yellow pulse in between his hands. "Place your hands near it, but do not touch," Gohan said as he held it in front of her. She did so and it felt warm. Whenever she withdrew her hands he let the pulse dissipate in the air. "That was your basic Ki, you have to focus inward in order to be able to pull it out. This can take a while, it may require some meditation on your own time so that you can become more in tune with your body," Gohan explained. Before Gohan could even say for her to begin she already mimicked the way he placed his hands and looked like she was focusing intensely. Her muscles were flexed to the point where her arms were shaking. "You're doing it wrong, right now the work is with your mind to tap into the energy. Your hands are like the nodes for them to be summoned," Gohan said. He noticed her relax a little but her muscles still seemed a little flexed. They sat there in the meadow like that for a few hours, Videl wasn't able to tap her Ki. Gohan honestly was expecting her to get it right away. She was strong enough to do it, but he doubted that she was in tune with her body enough to be able to access her Ki. Gohan looked at his watch and stood up, breaking Videl's concentration. He said, "it's starting to get late, you should get going for now. You have the gist of what it is, but it will take a while for you to see some progress. Meditate when you get home and in your spare time. Also don't get frustrated with yourself, you'll just be pushing yourself back."

Videl glared at him a little before saying, "Thanks, will do, see you tomorrow." She didn't like being told what to do, but she figured she had to listen to Gohan as long as she was his student. Gohan waved and said, "see you tomorrow."

…

The days started to blur together over the next month. Goten and Trunks kept getting in and out of trouble, his mother made amazing meals, and he kept doing well in school. Him, Bade, and Erasa kept studying history together but Bade eventually mastered it after a few days. However that didn't stop him from hanging out with the three of them from hanging out during study hall. Bade was starting to open up a little but wasn't talking much about his own life. He seemed more interested in the world's affairs than anything else. He enjoyed talking with Bade and they were starting to become friends. Videl's training was improving greatly over the month. She was consist with her meditation and after the few weeks of training was starting to tap into her Ki. Whenever she first tapped into it there was a curious excitement behind her eyes that seemed to inspire Gohan. Not to mention her excitement after she first did it. Gohan insisted that she continued her meditation and that they gave a little while longer for her to master her Ki tap before they move on. By the final days of the month she could summon her Ki into a pulse like Gohan did with relative ease. He felt a pride that he taught her to do that despite her blackmailing him about his Ki abilities. He was looking forward to teaching her how to form Ki blasts and flying, flying of course being the priority for now.

…

It was actually another Friday, him and Bade were walking out of the school with everyone else talking about what they think glove will do next. They've been relatively quiet lately, which doesn't translate into anything good for a terrorist network. Gohan was impressed by how Bade went from knowing nothing to actually predicting their last attack at a village by a city that was their previous victim. Of course they followed their usual practice of taking hostages and then leaving them the next day unscathed in public. They all went their separate ways and Gohan and Videl started to fly in her copter. They were flying over the highway whenever Videl asked, "How come you never fly to school?"

"Who said I didn't?" Gohan replied.

"Well I stake out this highway every morning but I never see you. As a matter of fact the gold man always comes flying down here."

"He always ends up there earlier before me, besides I don't travel over the highway, too many people," Gohan lied. But he noticed that Videl wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. He guessed she was focused on the gold man again. They had a couple of conversations on him, which lead her to believing that Gohan didn't know the gold man, which was a huge relief on Gohan's part.

Whenever they finally landed at his house they exchanged their usual greetings with Goten. Videl was starting to feel like friends with the kid the more she came over. However instead of the kid running back inside Gohan said, "Goten, come with us today."

Videl looked at him questioningly and he didn't say anything before the three reached the meadow. Gohan finally explained, "Well, today we start flying lessons." Goten and Videl both looked excitedly at each other which made Gohan grin. He then slowly descended off the ground and started to hover in the air effortlessly and said, "This is the end goal. You'll be able to fly like a bird, you'll actually be faster than a bird. However, Videl. This will leave you exhausted, and it takes even longer to master flight than it does basic Ki manipulation. Again don't get frustrated, ok?"

Videl nodded excitedly and said, "I haven't gotten frustrated yet, have I?"

"No you have not, you've been very persistent and dedicated. I admire that."

Videl had no idea why but she blushed a little at when Gohan said that. He then walked over to Goten and whispered so that Videl couldn't hear, "This will be a lot easier for you than her so don't show off."

Goten nodded understandingly, Gohan was proud that his brother could be a little mature when needed. Gohan again started to fly and said, "The key is to take your Ki, and put it under you. You want it between you and the ground."

Goten nodded and tried, he started to hover a little before he fell to the ground on his face. Videl laughed a little before giving it a shot. She tapped into her Ki and placed it below her, but it was uneven and it tipped her over and she fell on her back. She sat up embarrassed that she just tripped herself with her own Ki. Gohan flew over and offered her a hand, she refused it and stood up on her own. Gohan didn't feel offended, he knew that she was too proud to accept help sometimes. "Well that's a good start Videl. Just focus on balancing out your Ki more and you're set," Gohan said as floated cross legged in front of her. He looked over at Goten who was sitting down and trying to float like that instead. "Videl look at Goten, see how he's sitting and balancing himself, kinda," Gohan said as his brother fell face first, "That seems like a good start to flying, it's just getting off of the ground, give that a shot." She nodded and sat cross legged like the brothers. She then started to float a few inches off of the ground before she landed with a tired look on her face. Gohan figured that this much would probably drain her even though it wasn't much. "Listen that's enough flying for the day, I know we didn't do much but you can't go home too exhausted. Why don't you just meditate for a while then go home?" Gohan suggested.

"Do I look like a child to you?" Videl asked furiously and struggled to stand up. Goten heard that comment and yelled, "Hey!" before he fell back down on his face. "Videl, you know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah well it sure seems that way Gohan! I don't need to stick around if you're just going to tell me to meditate! Shouldn't I build an endurance and stamina for this?"

"You should but you can't rush it or you'll strain your body. You're introducing a new form of work to it, if you push it too hard it will be the same as overworking your body at a gym or during training. Either way the consequences will not be friendly and it will set you back even further," Gohan calmly said.

Videl felt her frustration take hold of her. She managed to control it for the entire month despite the fact it seemed to make no progress whatsoever. Now she couldn't take being treated like a child anymore, "I'm going home, I'll see you Monday."

She activated her capsule and flew home in the distance, both the brothers looking at each other wondering what the other did wrong to piss her off. Gohan quoted Vegeta in his mind, 'I will never understand the female sex.'

**Hey another chapter done! Please review, tell me what you think. I know that was a bit of a time jump but I want to make more headway in the story. And yes glove will be playing a more major role in the future, just not yet. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Expect the next update in a week at the least**

Chapter 14

Despite the fact that Videl had her freak out that Friday, Gohan and Goten continued their training. They both woke up early on Saturday to train before their mother woke up. They agreed to training on Goten's flying in the morning and would spar all afternoon. Goten has made much progress since Videl left. He was already comfortable flying on two feet and he was starting to work on his speed.

"You've had great progress since we started, squirt," Gohan commented as he saw his brother float into the air with ease. Goten just smiled at the compliment and focused more on flying faster. "Keep that up and you'll definitely pose a challenge for Trunks whenever he isn't grounded anymore," Gohan said as he sat cross-legged. He started to meditate while paying attention to his brother's energy to make sure he didn't get himself into trouble. Every now and then he would give Goten a push in the right direction, other than that he managed to meditate until his mother came out to see what her boys were doing. Gohan felt her come and he stood up to give her a hug. They both stood contently as they watched the miniature version of her husband and his father fly through the air. They watched for a few minutes before Chichi said, "Goten, time for breakfast." Goten hadn't even noticed his mom, he flew down and hugged her before they all walked back to the house together. It was around ten whenever they finished breakfast, Gohan and Goten stepped out together to feel a rush of air as they saw a capsule copter land outside their house. They were both surprised to see Videl step out of the copter and shrink it back to its capsule state. She held a scowl on her face and she looked over at the brothers and asked, "What? We're training aren't we?"

Gohan shook the stupid look off his face before replying, "Well, we've never actually trained before on the weekend. To be honest I wasn't expecting to see you until the morning."

"Well we didn't really train yesterday and I didn't want to miss anything."

"Well that was because you –never mind, Goten we're doing more flight training," Gohan said. Goten shrugged as he could go for some more flying practice. He wanted to be able to catch trunks in a race soon. Gohan motioned for them to follow him to their training spot and they picked up where they left off the day before. Except for Goten who was already flying in the air, Videl looked at him jealously and then looked at Gohan. "He's been practicing since yesterday, not to mention he's been using his Ki a lot longer than you have," Gohan explained. Videl still didn't look satisfied as she watched the boy fly faster and faster in the air. "Focus on yourself," Gohan instructed, "If you get jealous of him then you'll get frustrated which will hold you back even more." Videl nodded and started to fly a little bit while standing up. Gohan noted that she had to have been practicing yesterday considering how much her balance has improved. She started to fly a little bit higher and Gohan noticed her energy starting to falter a little. And sure enough it gave out and Gohan moved to catch her in his arms. She opened her eyes and saw herself in Gohan's arms and blushed a little before Gohan helped her stand back up.

"Is there anything else we can do instead of flying?" Videl asked. Gohan could tell that there was a hint of frustration behind her voice.

"You're not ready yet," Gohan replied sternly.

"How am I supposed to practice and get better at techniques if I don't know them?" Videl said with a pleading look on her face.

"You do realize how lucky you are right now, right?" Gohan asked. Videl shook her head indicating a no. "Most martial artists never achieve this kind of power in their lifetime. Most haven't even heard of this, mainly thanks to your father. Even so Ki manipulation can take years upon years to master. Although you already have a head start, most fighters would train themselves up even more before considering learning what you are now. Patience is key here Videl, if you move too fast you will hurt yourself as well as others. You have to learn what you can and cannot handle with this. If you don't then you'll have a hard time dealing with how you injured or worse killed someone you cared about because you lost control. That's why we're taking this slowly, ok?"

Videl nodded understandingly before asking, "Did that happen to you?"

"No, but I'm not going to risk anything like that happening though."

Videl could tell by the look on his face that he was lying, but perhaps that was for another day. "Fine," she said, "We'll stick to flying, how much longer do you think it will take for me to get the hang of this?"

Gohan thought it over in his head, "given your progress already, I would say another month at the least but no more than three."

Videl looked like she wanted to argue but at this point she has given up arguing with Gohan. No matter what argument she seemed to place before him he had an answer to stop her. In a way she liked that about him. He always has guidance about him, whether it was with her or his brother. "Alright," Gohan said before floating off of the ground, "back to work!"

…

Bade woke up in the small cot on their "home." It was about eleven in Earth time he judged as he put on an outfit for the day. He went outside to see what everyone was eating for breakfast, the same as usual, rations boiled in water. He seemed to be the only one bothered by this as he sat down and Appur handed him a bowl of grey goop. He made a slight look of disgust as he started eating his meal for the day. He was thankful for that compared to Saiyans and Earthlings, his people only had to eat once, rarely twice a day. Still, it didn't mean that he had to eat the same garbage every day. "Bade," Appur began, "How is your mission going in the schools, we need some more information on your end for our next reports."

"It's going," Bade said, "Frankly they aren't anywhere near as technologically advanced as some races are in the galaxy, light years away from us to be honest."

"Tell us something we don't know boy," Appur said.

Bade hated it when Appur called him that, "One, I have a name. Two, the educational system from what I can tell is basically set up for kids to not fail. And those who struggle don't seem to seek the help of those who are exceling. Besides from what I can tell, what they teach is the basic framework to set them up for some sort of higher education, whatever that may be."

"Don't back talk me again like that, _Bade_," Appur said, "you may be bright but you lack respect for your elders. Because of us we get to wipe out this pitiful race and those brute Saiyans. On top of that we get a second chance at rebuilding."

'I don't respect hateful bigots,' Bade thought to himself as he simply stood up and walked back into the ship with his bowl.

"You don't think you push him too hard?" one of the Tuffles asked.

"Not hard enough, if he doesn't get that he's a Tuffle and that makes him superior to others than I worry for him," Appur replied.

'I don't know how much more of this I can take,' Bade thought to himself. He sat on his bed and placed his head between his hands. All of his intelligence yet he couldn't find a way out of this. He'd run away but his _elder_ put a chip in his wrist so that they could never lose him. 'I got it!' Bade thought as he walked over to the tool bench, 'Those bastards can't keep me here forever. I quit.'

…

"I think it's time," Piccolo stated solemnly.

Cole nodded in agreement. This last month has done wonders for him. He has mastered much more control over himself and was mastering his training as well.

"You're going to make your blade," Piccolo said, "I feel that the lookout would be the best place for this. Kami used to make swords back before he got too aged. He still has the tools."

"Then shall we?" Cole asked. Piccolo nodded and they took off. 'This guy has really improved over the last month. I have a feeling if he keeps this up then he'll probably have a power level around that of the Ginyu Force,' Piccolo thought as they flew. Eventually they reached the lookout and Dende didn't look surprised to see the two, he sensed them coming a while ago. "Piccolo, Cole, what can I do for you?" Dende asked.

"Kami had a workshop where he would forge swords, we need to use it," Piccolo replied.

Dende looked confused and asked, "We have a forge?"

Piccolo shook his head and motioned for everyone to follow him. He lead them through a maze of halls until they came in a room with an anvil, a furnace and a lot of tools and leftover ores and ingots from Kami. Upon more inspection there were impressive swords hanging on the walls. Dende and Cole gasped at the masterful works that the previous guardian made. "How come you two never told me about this?" Dende asked.

"It's been so long since I've been in here," Mr. Popo said recollecting in the old days of Kami and possibly other guardians.

"Last thing we need you doing is hurting yourself with toys," Piccolo said with a grin. He looked over at Cole and said, "Get to work, there's a guide around here somewhere. I will not teach you how to smith your own blade." And with that the three left Cole in the room by himself. "I guess I'll get started," Cole spoke to himself as he started reorganizing the cluttered room, he knew this was going to take a while.

…

A couple of hours passed since Bade started working, but at last, with patience and some luck he finally made what he needed. He added a new function on his utility belt to jam signals emanating from his body until he could find a way to remove the chip. He replaced his belt around his waist and left the function off. He grabbed some tools and placed them on the belt and in his bag as he left for the upper level of the ship. He walked outside and went into the storage section towards the outside of the ship. He grabbed a couple of the ration packets that he despised and walked out. He started heading towards the woods, he knew that once he activated his jammer that an alarm would raise on Appur's console and everyone would be looking for him. He needed some help and there were only a handful of people that he has started to trust. He was out of range of the ship and activated the jammer. He then activated the teleport on his belt and the next thing he knew he was in Satan City by the high school. He felt butterflies in his stomach, he knew they will look for him hear, but he had no choice, he had to run. He started walking towards the school and sure enough he saw who he was looking for. The two blondes were casually walking out of the small sandwich shop across the street from the school when Bade yelled, "Hey Erasa!"

Over the course of the last month the two of them really started to bond and he was on good terms with Sharpener since he tutored him every now and then. "Bade, what's up? I thought you said your parents never let you leave on the weekends," Erasa said.

"They don't? Dude that sucks, is this your first time sneaking out?" Sharpener asked.

"It's a little trickier than that," Bade began. He then saw a familiar face and ducked inside the alley nearby. He motioned for the two confused blondes to follow him. "I ran away, I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave," Bade said. Their eyes light up with shock.

"How can you leave your family?" Erasa asked.

"I can no longer call them my family, they have long since gone," Bade said.

"Wow, why are people looking for you?"

"Let's just say they considered me an important _possession_."

"Oh wow, do you need help? You can probably hang around my place for the weekend," Erasa offered.

"I would really appreciate that," Bade said. The blonde gave him a hug and reassured him that things were going to be alright. The trio then took back roads and shortcuts until they reached Erasa's apartment building.

"Here we are," Erasa said a little disappointed, "Home sweet home." Bade didn't understand what was wrong, he saw a certain charm to the neighborhood. Before he could say anything Erasa said, "Just promise you'll stay in here after dark. Trust me looks can be deceiving and this neighborhood does look too good to be true." The trio walked up the stairs and when they walked in Erasa's mom greeted them happily. She was a little shorter than Erasa and her hair wasn't as blonde. She held her age pretty well as she looked like an older Erasa with longer hair. "Mom, this is Bade. He's going through some tough times, is it ok if he stays in the guest room until Monday?" Erasa asked. Her mom looked the kid over. "Don't worry, I trust him, he's a good kid," Erasa said to quell her mother's suspicions.

"Well if my daughter can trust you so can I. Welcome Bade, Erasa's father went out to the store he will be back soon enough. Please make yourself comfortable." Erasa's mom said. "Thank you very much," Bade said with a bow. Sharpener then said goodbye as it was starting to get towards the evening and he didn't want to get caught up in the neighborhood before he got home. Erasa showed Bade to the guestroom which was in the hall, opposite her room, but next to her parents. Bade set his bag down on the ground before thanking Erasa again. She simply gave him another hug and said, "That's what friends are for." He returned the embrace and sat down on the bed and pulled the nightstand over so that he could place his bag in the corner. The room was small and had a single bed, a closet, and the small nightstand. "You're probably tired, and I have some school work to get done. So why don't you rest up in here for a while, and I'll get you when dinner is ready," Erasa suggested.

"I appreciate that, thank you," Bade said before offering, "would you like some help with your work?"

"Not now, but I would like that later, thanks," Erasa said, "Bye." She left and closed the door behind her.

Bade went to work immediately, he wanted to be quiet so that no one would get suspicious. He pulled his personal scouter out of his bag and tuned in to the Tuffle's channel. The only way they could track him through it was if he made noise so he was careful. It was just static. 'Darn they knew I would try and listen in,' Bade said as he turned the device off. He checked his belt to make sure that his modification was still intact and working. It was but he noticed that he would have a week before the thing died of use. Which meant he had a week to remove that blasted chip before he was caught and probably locked up for desertion or treason or come crap like that. Bade pulled his scouter out again and checked if it had any messages on it. It had one from Appur that read, "_I don't know why you decided to abandon your own people in this time of promise. We need you _as_ much as you need us, you are no one without us. Regardless we will find you, whatever means you have of blocking your tracker will wear out eventually. When we do find you, you can count on not leaving our sight ever again. You can run but you cannot hide, Bade._" Bade deleted the message, that was a good joke. They need him much more than he needs them. He was going to enjoy his freedom, he wanted his own life, and he would be damned if he would let some crazy old bigot set out on revenge stop him. An hour passed and Erasa knocked on the door before walking in. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Better than I thought," he replied.

"That's good, well dinner is ready and my dad would like to meet you also."

"Ok, thank you," Bade said as he rose from his bed. He walked over to their small living/dining room area and bowed before taking a seat at their table. Erasa and her mother were there. There was also a man about the same height as Erasa with blonde hair that seemed to be graying early from stress. He held lines on his face as well as fatigue in his eyes. It was clear the man worked hard in his life and had no regrets in it. "Thank you very much for having me sir," Bade said with a bow.

"You are a respectful young man, and Erasa speaks highly of you, believe me the honor is mine," her father said and the two shook hands. There was bread and pasta with red sauce on the table as well as a few meatballs. "There's not too much, I hope you don't mind," Erasa's mom said.

"Not at all, I actually don't eat very much to begin with," Bade said, "Besides it looks delicious anyway."

"Thank you," she said and they started to eat while bringing up conversation about each other's day. None of the family wanted to bring up what happened with Bade unless he started to talk about it, they agreed to that before dinner. Once they were done, Bade helped clear the table and helped with dishes even though he ate half a meatball. It was clear that Bade and Erasa's dad were off on the right foot already. The two talked in the kitchen about opportunity and freedom of choice in life. Once that was all done Erasa and Bade set up schoolwork on the dining room table and was helping her figure out her math and science. Erasa's dad couldn't help but overhear the studying while he was watching TV with his wife and put out, "Bade, you're pretty smart. That will take you places in life, believe me." Bade thanked him and they went back to work. Eventually they all started to settle down to bed, ready for the next day to do it all over again. All in all, Bade was glad he left.

…

Gohan was pleased with the progress that Videl and Goten made that day. Although Goten was miles ahead of Videl, she was persistent. He admired that about her. It was getting late at night and Gohan sat up with his mother watching TV. Goten retired to his bed a couple hours ago. As they were watching the news, the most recent glove strike came out again, this time they attacked a bank and managed to make away with a couple hundred thousand. "Bade called it again," Gohan said, "At least the city anyway. And I guess the robbery, he said that they were probably going to be looking for more cash soon since their last attack."

Chichi looked at him suspiciously, "You don't think Bade is one of them, do you? You say all the time how he predicts the attacks."

"Believe me mom, he isn't one of them. He had no idea who they were until over a month ago. Besides that Bade is too good spirited to want to harm someone, I can sense it in him."

"Ok," Chichi said in disbelief. She then decided to change the subject, "so, you and Videl have been seeing each other a lot this last month."

Gohan blushed a little, "It's not like that mom, we're just friends and it's only training."

"We'll see about that," she said laughing as Gohan's face flushed a deep red.

"Mom, we're honestly only friends."

"Ok dear," she said dropping the subject for now. Gohan was glad she didn't start to go off about grandchildren and weddings. He's too young to be dealing with that kind of stuff right now.

"So when should I be expecting grandchildren?" Chichi said teasingly.

'I swear she can read minds sometimes,' Gohan said as he sighed, "no mom, I don't know."

She laughed a little as Gohan hugged his mother and went upstairs to his room for the night. 'I can never catch a break sometimes,' he thought as he marched up the stairs defeated.

…

**Woo that's done. What do you think about Bade? I got some more stuff coming in with him later it's going to get interesting to say the least. Well tell me what you think and again I think I'm going to probably update again in a week give or take three days. I didn't forget about Cole either. Just wanted to have him started this chapter. He'll have a little more next chapter. Sorry for not having as much on Gohan and Videl but they weren't the focus this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cole looked up at the furnace from his fetal position, he added a little more coal and pumped some more air in. Before resuming his position, he looked out the window and saw the sun rising from the east. A few minutes later Mr. Popo walked in with a tray of food in his hands and replaced the old one that was sitting on the table next to Cole. "Thank you," Cole said. Mr. Popo just nodded and walked back out. It's been two days since Cole started in the lookout and he's made several daggers now, each one successfully sharper than its predecessor. He still wasn't satisfied with the blades though so he kept making them until he was sure. He hoped that this one was here to stay. Piccolo came down for the first time since they arrived. "Taking your time I see," he commented.

"Practice makes perfect and patience is key," the apprentice answered. Piccolo nodded solemnly before inspecting Cole's first works. "The blades have gotten better each time I see," Piccolo noted before frowning, "no hilts?"

"I have my hilt, I just am waiting for the blade to be perfect first."

Piccolo nodded before he rested the blade he was holding down on the table. He started to walk out and looked back at Cole who was meditating. Piccolo nodded in silent approval as he made his way back towards the top of the lookout. "How's he coming?" Dende asked, not even looking away from the edge of the lookout.

"He's getting better, not mastering it yet though," Piccolo answered as he walked over next to Dende.

"Good, he's going to need this skill for however longer he chooses to fight, possibly after too."

"Yes, most likely. His blades are getting better, he wouldn't show me the hilt for his dagger yet."

"Interesting," was all Dende said.

"What?" Piccolo asked confused.

"We'll see, I don't think he's quite done yet, but again we'll see."

Piccolo nodded before taking a place by the temple and starting his meditation again.

…

Gohan was sitting in his study hall with Erasa and Bade. The three of them were talking about Bade's predicament. And Gohan sat wondering if he should really go out of his way for Bade. He knew that he was his friend, but at the same time he also knew that if he did go through with what he had in mind that it would open the gate for more questions about his real life and self. Gohan did however notice how close Erasa and Bade were after they explained everything. 'Bade really could be helpful, glove is getting bolder and I can no longer stand them going on with their attacks. The gold man has to be retired soon though, I think. He has too much publicity, I need a more low key secret identity if I want to take glove down,' Gohan thought as he half listened to his friends, 'At this point I think I will, I need Bulma for this…'

"Bade, I think I have a solution for your tracker chip, but you'll have to help me to help you," Gohan said.

Bade's eyes widened as did Erasa's at Gohan's offer. "What is it, Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"I know someone who has the technology to help, but you two have to promise to keep down about it, ok?"

They both agreed to secrecy before Gohan explained, "Well Bade, you still have until Sunday before you're interference runs out, right? Well Saturday would probably be the best time to do this, I'll need some time to have It arranged, ok?"

Erasa ran up and hugged Gohan saying, "Thank you Gohan, we won't say a thing!"

"It's for friends," Gohan said as he tried to shake the excited blonde off of him.

"Thank you Gohan, you really are a true friend," Bade said with a small bow sitting down.

"So who is it that'll help?" Erasa asked.

"I can't say quite yet, but trust me," Gohan answered, and with that the bell for between classes rang. The three got up and said good bye for now. 'I'll have to talk to Bulma about getting that chip out of bed. Plus I'll need her to get me a new disguise so that I can fight glove incognito. After that, I'll need him to start letting tell me ahead of time where he thinks they'll strike next, then I'll show up right before they do and put a stop to them, easy as that. I'll need a name though, will have to work on that,' Gohan thought as he started walking down the hall. That was until he ran into Videl. "Oh, hey Videl," Gohan said with a sheepish wave.

"Hi Gohan, we're still on for today right?" She asked.

"We have been for over a month now, haven't we?"

"Just double checking, I was wondering if we could miss today, I have to be with my dad for when he unveils Satan Towers for the second time today," Videl said with a sigh.

'Assuming it doesn't get sliced in half or blown up,' "Yeah that's fine, I need to get something done anyway. But you have to meditate tonight still, remember."

"Yeah, I do every night. My dad thinks I'm nuts because of it."

"Never mind him, you've seen results."

"Yeah, but ever since you taught me how to control Ki I don't know what to believe from him. If what you told me is true, then those people at the Cell Games actually were stronger than my dad. So I have no clue if he lied or told to truth about actually beating Cell."

'You have no idea,' "Well I guess you'll just have to take his word, after all he is your father."

"True, thanks Gohan."

"No problem, hey I have to get going, I'll see you later," Gohan said as he started walking away. Videl waved and started walking.

'Should I really be worried about her anymore?' Gohan thought as he kept walking.

…

"I should be worried, shouldn't I?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"Trust me, no you shouldn't, he's actually very smart I wanted you two to talk about maybe working together," Gohan said.

"Listen, you're a friend, I love you like a nephew but you aren't a talent scout for me. So what if he's smart in high school, it doesn't mean he can work here," Bulma said with an agitated tone to her voice.

"Yeah but just talk with him for a bit, trust me."

Bulma sighed before saying, "Fine, but I really don't like you volunteering me or my facilities, even if it is for someone you trust."

"Bulma, I have a plan, I wouldn't do all of this if I didn't have one."

"Is that why you want some disguise as well?"

"Yes, it's a big part of the plan."

"God you're too like your father sometimes, you know that? The man may have appeared an oaf to everyone else, but he always had a plan in that head of his," Bulma said reminiscently.

"I guess I get that from him," Gohan said grinning.

"So wait, how does the kid you're bringing factor into this?"

"I thought I told you, he's incredibly smart and has been able to call every attack on every city. I can get him to tell me where and when he thinks it will happen and I can get there beforehand and stop it. And eventually I want to be able to shut it down at the source."

"And what if he is wrong Gohan? And you don't think he'll get suspicious once all of the attacks start getting stopped."

"Got that covered, telling him it's a friend."

"That always works," Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"It'll work for now."

Bulma shrugged and started walking to her work space, just as she did Vegeta came walking out and she gave him an evil eye. Vegeta kindly returned the gesture as he walked into the living room with an exhausted Trunks in tow behind him. "Another hard day, honey?" Gohan asked sarcastically as Vegeta sat down on a couch and turned on the TV. Vegeta responded with his middle finger which came with a laugh from Trunks. He still had his sword slung around his shoulder, "How's the sword working out for you?"

"Pretty good for now, it's starting to wear down though. Who knew that a thousand year old sword would start to break after use again?"

"Age tends to do that to weapons, why most warriors don't use them."

Trunks shrugged as he said, "It won't matter soon enough, my mom is going to help me build a sword out of the strongest metals that Vegeta told her about that exist in space."

"How are you getting said metals that are in space?" Gohan asked confused.

"My mom said that she sent a few probes out a while ago."

"How did that go?" Gohan asked which resulted in a few laughs from Vegeta.

"Well they came back yesterday and my mom bent them all with no effort at all," Trunks said with disappointment in his voice. Gohan gave Vegeta a look who just said, "You really believe that the metals you can create here on earth will break when forged into a sword?" Vegeta laughed before returning to his show. Gohan looked over at the TV, to his surprise there was a fishing show on. "Someone need a hobby?" Gohan asked grinning.

"Already have one," Vegeta responded with a grin.

"Well it's obvious that you want to fish," Gohan said with a frown.

"Nope, my hobby is watching people fish on TV," Vegeta said.

"And if there's a repeat, then what?" Gohan asked. Vegeta just froze before saying, "Guess I could use a hobby." But he pouted out of the room staring at Gohan for ruining his television show for him.

"Don't worry buddy I'll take you fishing sometime!" Gohan yelled at Vegeta who once again answered with a middle finger. Trunks sat there laughing nervously, he knew Vegeta was going back to the GR and he couldn't train anymore. Things wouldn't end well for Trunks. Gohan noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "Don't worry, he's frustrated, if he takes it out on you then you have the advantage. Either that or go help your mom."

"I think I would actually go with my dad on that one, or could I come over to your place?"

"Uh, I don't know if now is the time for that though trunks, your parents don't seem to be in the mood."

"Guess you're right," Trunks said hanging his head.

Gohan looked at his watch and realized that he had to get going, he patted Trunks on the head and said, "Good luck." Trunks just looked back up and sarcastically said, "Gee thanks."

…

Piccolo sat and meditated for the rest of the day since he checked on Cole. Dende and Mr. Popo both tried to knock him out of his trance but to no avail. He sat as still as a statue on the white tile of the lookout. After a couple hours the two other residents were tending to their duties until they noticed Piccolo was starting to stir. They walked over to him to see if everything was ok and they saw Cole walk out from the depths of the lookout with a solemn look on his face. Piccolo then stood up and walked over to his apprentice, without a word Cole unsheathed the blade at his waist and held it in a fighting position before his master. The blade held a slight shine against the sun and looked like it was sharp enough to slice anyone open, armor or not. The hilt was made of what seemed like carved wood, Dende tried to take a closer look from where he was standing but either he couldn't see or Cole wouldn't show the young guardian. Piccolo in response pulled out the blade of the ancients' and held it in a similar fighting pose. In a split second the two were fighting and were starting to take off to the air. Dende and Mr. Popo ran for cover in the temple but both refused to take their eyes off of the battle over their home. But as quick as it started the fight stopped and the two landed side by side on the white tile floor. "Good job on the blade, I don't see it braking anytime soon," Piccolo said as he placed his hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Thank you," was all Cole said as he sheathed his new dagger.

"I have a question though, what is that carved on the hilt? It looked familiar but I couldn't get a good enough look."

Cole then pulled his dagger out again and handed it to Piccolo whose eyes showed that he was impressed.

"Very nice job of carving the eternal dragon even though you've only seen him once," Piccolo again congratulated.

"That day will never leave my mind, neither will Shenron. That was my rebirth and he made it possible, I will never forget what happened."

"A true man knows what he believes in and what he honors. That day you showed what you believed in, now you show what you honor."

Piccolo and Cole walked over to Dende and Mr. Popo who both overheard the previous conversation. Dende couldn't help but ask, "Can I see? I think it's cool that you managed to carve the eternal dragon from memory."

Cole couldn't help but grin a bit at his accomplishment before showing the two his work. Piccolo grinned with pride knowing that his training has lead Cole to where he is today. 'This kid is something else, I can't help but think of the evil I overcame to become who I am today when I see him. Gohan was right giving this kid a second chance, he's had a better track record than his father so far…' Piccolo thought as he watched the interaction from a few feet back. Once he determined that Dende had enough time to gawk about Cole's hilt he finally chimed in, "It's time for us to take our leave."

Cole nodded and bowed to Dende saying, "Thank you for letting me work here." And then to Mr. Popo and said, "Thank you for taking care of me while I was at work."

Piccolo just gave a casual wave before him and Cole took off back to where they were training before. "What else is there to learn?" Cole asked.

"For you not so much learn, I can see a lot of potential in you and we're going to bring it out. We're going to rest for the rest of the week but be ready to go to hell and back next week though," Piccolo said.

"I'm not afraid."

"No one said you should be, all I said was be ready. I leave the rest of this week to you, meet me back where we usually train same time as usual next Monday," and with the Piccolo blasted off and left Cole in the dust.

"A whole week to myself? What am I going to do other than train? What to do?" Cole said as he flew off into the distance.

…

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked solemnly as he landed outside his house.

"Well I wanted to make things right since I know you still do not trust me," Cole said as he sat up from his rock.

"You are correct, and you thought that going near my home would be a good idea?"

"This is the only place I knew to find you."

"Shouldn't you be with Piccolo?"

"He gave me a week off and I don't know what to do with myself," Cole said.

"What you want to do my chores?"

"No, I just want to make things right now. I'm different now, I swear."

"It's hard for one to break who they once were."

"But I've done it, thanks to you and Piccolo. Because of you I have a second chance now to do something more with my life. I guess the only way to make things right at least in my eyes is to actually say thank you."

"Well I grew up believing that people should get a second chance, that's more of my father's philosophy than mine, and it never worked out well for him in the end."

"Is that why you don't trust me?"

"Everyone my father gave a second chance came back at him for revenge and tried to kill him or harm those he loved, now he's dead."

With that Cole started to fly off the ground and in the air and stopped when he was a couple meters away from Gohan and said, "I'm sorry about your father, from what I hear he did not deserve such a fate but I will show you that I really am changed."

With that Cole flew off into the horizon, perpendicular to the setting sun. "We'll see Cole, We'll see," Gohan said as he walked into his home.

…

Cole landed at what used to be his cabin, the remains of what was once his home. Since he has left nature has started to claim what was left, small animals seemed to have taken residence inside and vines started to cling to the sides, slowly choking the walls. Cole sighed as he landed next to it, he didn't expect to have this much to happen since he left. 'Best get to work making my own again,' Cole thought as he took out his dagger. He started to cut the vines off of the outer and inner walls of the cabin, the animals inside refused to scatter once he came in so he resorted to picking them up and placing them nearby. He then cut down a tree and sliced it into long planks using his Ki from his blade. Once he had enough he started to rebuild his roof, by the time he finished the moon was dead center in the night sky. Cole flew down in front of his rebuilt home to inspect his work. The cabin was back to its former glory. Cole happily walked inside and found his old radio and turned it on. "_Crime rates in Paw City have been up 70% since its apparent reappearance along with all of its citizens. Glove released a statement over the internet last night claiming to be behind the growing rates of a city that needs to be explained. Paw City police have been trying to contain the widespread violence but their numbers decrease every day. People everywhere around the city are scared to even leave their own homes. We've recently conducted interviews wi-" _

'That's how I will make my mark on this world, I will protect what I destroyed and then rebuilt. Glove will pay for ruining the lives of those people more than they already have been. I have six days to bring peace to a city that has definitely seen better days, better start planning now.'

…

The events leading up that Saturday were plentiful. Every day Videl and Goten got closer to mastering flying. The success boosted Videl's confidence which seeing her succeed made Gohan happy for some reason. Cole did exactly what he said he would do and was on the verge of toppling over the glove organization present in Paw City. He was known as the cloak since he wore his old black cloak that he previously wore to destroy the city. First time Gohan saw him on the news he nearly flipped until he actually heard the story of Cole saving lives at a bank robbery. Since then Gohan paid a visit to Cole to say that he saw what he was doing and was proud of his work. The two started to trust each other a little. Bade and Erasa seemed inseparable since he started living in her apartment. Bade stopped coming to school after Monday with fear that Appur would find him there, he told Erasa that he didn't want his parents to find him there. But the moment the Bade was waiting for has finally come, Gohan was going to take him to get the chip removed. Him and Erasa were waiting in front of the apartment building when suddenly Videl and Gohan landed in her copter in the middle of the street. The two held open mouths and shocked looks wondering how Gohan convinced Videl into doing this but nonetheless climbed into the seats behind their two friends. "So Gohan, you never said where we were going," Videl pointed out.

"Oh yeah, take us to Capsule Corp.," Gohan replied nonchalantly.

"Capsule Corp.? How are we getting in there?"

"Just trust me," Gohan said with his usual grin.

"Everyone is here but Sharpener," Erasa pointed out worried.

"We told him and he said he was planning on sleeping at this point in the morning," Videl said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Wait, how many people know about this?" Cole asked worried.

"Just us don't worry," Videl answered.

"Ok…" Cole said as his voice trailed off he looked out the side of the copter and Erasa took his hand reassuringly. He started to calm down and eventually they reached their destination.

They set it down in the compound right by a blue haired woman who everyone but Bade recognized as Bulma Briefs. As soon as they landed Gohan got out and gave her a hug. 'So that must be how he's so smart if he knows Bulma Briefs,' Videl thought.

"So Gohan I thought that this would just be you and the guy who needed the chip out?" Bulma asked.

"Well Erasa is right next to him, she refuses to leave his side. And Videl here is to make sure I don't get out of teaching her how to fly after this," Gohan answered.

"Doesn't really matter to me anyway, any friend of Gohan is welcome here. Come on in," Bulma said as she waved everyone in. When they reached the living room Bade froze, who else sat there but prince Vegeta who for some reason was staring at a blank TV screen. No one else gave it any mind except Bulma who said, "Vegeta what the hell? You are just sitting here doing nothing? Go take Trunks out or something!"

"Well woman I would be watching a fishing show right now since I already trained and I can't find the brat anywhere but someone ruined that for me earlier this week!" Vegeta yelled as he glared at Gohan.

"Then you can fish on your own for all I care, take Trunks with you."

"I don't have any fishing gear so I can't, guess I'm stuck here."

Bulma reached into her purse and pulled out a credit card. She handed it to him and said, "Some prince you are, get your son, get some fishing gear, if I see you anywhere near here before three then I swear to god Vegeta."

The prince reluctantly grabbed the plastic card, he hated it because whenever Bulma gave it to him it usually meant he had to get groceries or take her out shopping. As soon as he was out of sight everyone heard, "BRAT GET OVER HERE!"

Bulma sat there shaking her head before telling everyone to take a seat. "So what is it exactly I need to do for you?" she asked waving her hand out in a gesture for his name.

"Bade, I have a tracking chip at the base of my skull and I need it removed," Bade answered before adding, "Please."

"That will be easy enough to do, Gohan though tells me that you are something of a genius, is that correct?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Well we'll find that out too while we're here."

"What about us?" Erasa asked.

"Gohan, why don't you keep your friends company while I take care of Bade?" Bulma answered

"Sure Bulma, that shouldn't be a problem," Gohan answered.

"I was kind of hoping that I could be there with him," Erasa said.

"That isn't a good idea, I need my space to work and operate, plus I don't know how strong your stomach is," Bulma said. And with that she lead Bade past a variety of labs and he looked in with interests at the experiments taking place until they finally reached Bulma's lab. As soon as they did Bade took a seat in an empty chair and examined blue prints sitting on the desk next to him. "Having trouble with this one?" Bade asked.

"What gave it away, all of the things crossed out or the constant erasing?" Bulma asked sarcastically. Bade ignored it before grabbing a pencil and writing on it. "Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Bulma yelled as she grabbed the writing utensil from his hand.

"If you try that, it should work," Bade replied.

"What the-" Bulma said as she examined his work, "I'm the only one who has ever seen this blue print or work on this design. It's completely brand new not even my top scientists would be able to figure this out but what you added just might work."

"Well there's a whole lot you can do with the design, I've never seen a space ship that can be reduced to a capsule before."

"Well that's what makes it brand new, maybe Gohan was right, you may have a future here after all."

"Wait what?"

"Never mind for now, let's get that chip out of you."

**Sorry it took so long for the new chapter, again I've been busy. Either way still have some more to come along that I promise I will start working on tonight. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So care to explain how you know Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked suspiciously.

"She's a family friend, she knew my father. So she kind of is like an aunt to me," Gohan explained.

"That's pretty cool, so I take it that's how you're so smart?" Erasa asked with a smile.

"No, that was more on my mom's part actually," Gohan said with a laugh. He recollected old memories of his mother making him learn calculus when he was still a kid. Most kids his age at the time didn't even know what calculus was.

"I take it there's more and you just aren't going to tell us," Videl said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well maybe in time," Gohan said as he reclined a little in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Videl rolled her eyes as she knew that she wouldn't get much out of him unless she had an edge over him somehow, and that didn't happen often. She already found a lot out about him, but not everything, she knew that there was much more buried beneath the surface. This kid always seemed to carry a lot of weight on his shoulders and she wanted to know why.

"Well I have a question, who was that sitting here before Bulma kicked him out?" Erasa asked.

"That was Vegeta, her husband. They also have a son named Trunks, he's a year older than Goten is. The two of them get into too much trouble," Gohan said as he put a hand over his eyes to indicate the stress they've given him in the past.

"Well what was the deal about fishing?"

"Don't ask, it's a long story," Gohan said with a bit of a laugh. The two girls just shrugged as Gohan kept laughing for some reason or another.

…

"Well Bade, your operation is done. Everything went well, I have the chip right here actually. It deactivated as soon as it left your body. Although I can't seem to identify who made this chip, it's like it's not even from this planet," Bulma said with a concerned look on her face.

"That's because it was home made," Bade replied coolly, trying not reveal his alien origins. He especially didn't want anyone to know that he was a Tuffle, especially when the Saiyan prince was on the same planet. Bade didn't want to know what fate lay in store should Vegeta ever find out the truth about him.

"Why don't we let your friends in, they'll be glad to see that you're ok," Bulma said as she laid the lifeless chip of metal on a desk and pressed a button on an intercom. "Gohan bring your friends into my lab, you know where it is," she said. Shortly after three teens walked into the room which ended with Erasa giving Bade a huge hug while he sat on the operation table still. The friends started talking about how Bade's operation went until they were interrupted by Bulma who said, "So Bade, how would you be interested in working here at Capsule Corp. in R&D?"

Bade was taken back a little, he didn't think that he impressed Bulma that much. "It would be a full time job only I'd have you working alongside me most of the time to catch mistakes or get input and whatnot. I'll even give you your own lab where you can conduct your own projects and experiments if you want. And just to make the deal sweeter you'll be getting paid just as much as any other scientist here would. What do you say to that?"

"Well I'd have to say where do I sign?" Bade said enthusiastically.

"Well give me tonight and tomorrow to get the paperwork ready but show up here on Monday dressed decently and we'll hit the ground running."

"Awesome! Thank you so much," Bade said as he moved in to shake Bulma's hand.

"Don't mention it, I'm always looking for the best and brightest young minds to join my team," Bulma replied as she shook his hand.

"Told you this would work out," Gohan said from the nearby desk he was sitting on.

"So you did," Bulma replied, "Hey guys can I get a moment with Gohan here? If you could all go ahead to the living room that would be great. You remember the way, right?"

The teens looked a little confused until Videl said, "I remember, come on guys lets go."

And with that the three teens left, leaving Gohan and Bulma alone. Gohan checked outside the door and looked around real quick to make sure that no one was staying behind before coming back into the lab. "Paranoid much?" Bulma asked with her arms crossed.

"Not really, it's just Videl. She seems to be on my case more and more since I agreed to teach her how to fly," Gohan responded.

"Really? Seems like she has quite the crush on you."

"No, it's not like that Bulma. It's like she's determined to find out everything about me and all of my secrets."

"Ok Gohan, whatever you say," Bulma said rolling her eyes, "Well I finally got what you wanted from me."

Bulma reached into her pocket, pulled out a watch, and tossed it to Gohan. "I don't think this will disguise my identity Bulma," Gohan said confused.

"No silly, you press that red button on the side," Bulma said as she pointed to it on the watch. Gohan complied and soon he found himself looking out of a helmet.

"What do you think? I designed it myself," Bulma said with an approving look, "go check it out in the mirror over there."

Gohan walked over and saw himself. He was wearing an orange helmet with a visor that also had two antennae sticking off the top of it. He also had on a black jumpsuit similar to Vegeta's with a green tunic, belt, and matching Saiyan-style gloves and boots. "Bulma. This. Is. Awesome!" Gohan yelled as he looked over the outfit once more.

"I thought you'd like it," Bulma said with a wink, "Have you come up with a name for yourself yet?"

"Yes, I thought about it all week. I'm going to call myself, the great saiyaman," Gohan said proudly with his hands on his hips.

"Well original enough I guess. Good job incorporating Saiyan into that as well," Bulma said with a laugh, "Now what's your plan?"

"Well now that we have Bade on our side for sure, I'm going to get his ideas about glove as Gohan, and then saiyaman is going to put a stop to it."

"Decent plan at best."

"Yeah, the gold man can handle fighting crime in Satan City; saiyaman can combat evil over the globe. I just need a good debut for him though," Gohan said stroking the part of his face that wasn't covered up by the helmet.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something, let's get back to your friends before they start poking around too much," Bulma said. Gohan switched back to his original clothing and the two walked out together.

…

"Why does it look so easy on the god damn television?" Vegeta cursed under his breath as he struggled to tie a stringer at the end of the line to his fishing rod. He couldn't believe his wife actually talked him into doing this. He couldn't believe that he was actually fishing as opposed to watching the television or training. He looked over at Trunks who sat bored on the grass with his rod. He stared intently at the bobber 10 meters out in the lake in front of them. Vegeta finally managed to tie to infernal piece of metal to the fishing line and attached a hook, bait, and his bobber. He tried to cast out but only resulted in the upper half of the fishing rod coming loose and went half way across the lake with the bobber.

"God damn it all!" Vegeta yelled, throwing what was left of his rod on the ground.

"Woah, never saw that happen on the TV before," Trunks said with a puzzling look on his face.

"I'm done with this, I don't need a hobby," Vegeta said crossing his arms, "come on boy, let's go train."

"Yeah!" Trunks yelled as he threw his rod on the ground similarly to his father before the two took off to train.

…

Cole was flying over downtown Paw City in his black cloak which has become somewhat of his trademark these days. He would walk around the city dressed normally and he could hear criminals speak in fear of him and random people talking well about him. He was starting to like the hero business. It was a shame that he only had today and tomorrow until he had to return to Piccolo. He was almost done with his work here though, he found out where glove kept their high command and he was going to arrest them tonight. More specifically he was going to barge in and drag them all down to the police station, they were all wanted men the police just weren't able to track them down. 'Maybe I should get Gohan in on this, that would probably work out really well,' Cole thought to himself as he landed on the roof of a nearby building. He walked over to a gargoyle and patted the top of its head like a dog before coming to the conclusion, 'Yeah he'll definitely want in on this. The line is drawn and glove will be out of my city by tonight.' And with that he took off towards the mountains.

…

Gohan and Bulma walked into the living room and the three teens were watching a fishing show on the TV. Videl sat cross-legged on the floor leaning against the couch while Erasa cuddled into Bade on the couch. "Good to see the operation didn't take too much out of you," Bulma said with a grin. Bade just smiled at his new boss and turned his attention back to the TV. "Well Gohan I hope you didn't forget about our lessons," Videl said as she stood up.

"Of course I didn't, you ready to go?" Gohan asked.

"As ready as ever," Videl said.

"Wait, what about us?" Erasa asked.

"I have an idea," Bulma said, "Bade, since you are going to start working here soon, why don't I give you a tour, and Erasa can tag along too if she wants."

"That sounds good to me," Bade said excitedly.

"Me too," Erasa said.

"Then it's settled," Videl said, "Let's go Gohan, time's a wasting."

Gohan tried to keep from moaning as the two left the compound and flew in Videl's slow copter back to his house.

…

Gohan already sensed Cole's Ki the moment he set foot near his house. It was no shock to him as Videl set down to see the newly turned hero perched on the same rock as almost a week ago. "Give me a minute," Gohan said seriously as he stepped out of the copter.

"I need a favor," Cole said as Gohan walked over.

"Ok, keep your voices down. I've seen what you've been doing in Paw City and I'm proud. You really are making the best of your second chance," Gohan said.

"I told you I would, as a matter of fact I'm going to put an end to it tonight. I tracked down all of the local glove leaders to a meeting tonight, I was going to pull a sting and turn them in. Do you want in?" Cole whispered. Gohan thought for a minute before grinning, "No I don't, but saiyaman sure does."

Cole sat there for a minute dumbfounded thinking to himself, 'There's another person to meet still? This job never ends.'

"It's me, that's my new ego so I can fight crime and hold a normal life," Gohan explained. Cole had a slight understanding with a look on his face that read that he wasn't going to ask anymore questions, "Ok well, meet me on top of the Paw tower as saiyaman tonight around eight. Then I'll tell you my plan from there."

"Sounds good, I'll be there," Gohan said as he held his hand out to Cole.

"I'll see you there," Cole said shaking Gohan's hand and then flying off for Paw City again.

Gohan turned around to see Videl with her hands at her waist with one of her signature "What was that?" looks.

"He's another friend of mine, we're going to train later," Gohan tried to explain.

"That's a load of crap Gohan and we both know it," Videl spat.

"What makes you think that?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, he doesn't seem like you, or any of your other friends that I've met, he is different. I can't put my finger on it but he's awfully familiar for some reason too."

Gohan gulped at Videl's recognition, he couldn't just tell her that Cole was the one who nearly murdered her father over a month ago. As cliché as it sounds Cole really was a different man back then compared to who he is now. "Well if it is training then I want in," Videl said.

'Ah great,' Gohan thought, "No, our training is way too serious compared to what you're doing now. You are still learning how to fly, you can't even fire an energy blast yet. We'll be worried about you the whole time and it'll hold us back."

"Oh I didn't realize I was a burden to you Gohan!" Videl yelled.

"No, no that's not what I meant, you aren't a burden to me. It's just something that we would rather not worry about," Gohan said shaking his hands.

"Let's just get to the flying lessons," Videl said walking to their usual spot in the woods. Gohan sighed and he followed.

"Ok show me what you can do now, and don't hold back," Gohan instructed. Videl nodded and she started flying in the air almost effortlessly. She climbed higher in the sky before she took off going faster and faster in a loop around the small meadow they were training in. She landed in front of an amazed Gohan who exclaimed, "Videl that was great! We haven't even been doing this that long!"

"Well what would you expect?" Videl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure now," Gohan said, "But I guess we actually can move on to energy blasts if you're up for it."

"Yes I am up for it," Videl said with a grin.

"Alright well the key to this is focusing and releasing your energy in a destructive blast. There are many techniques, a lot of them are fighter's signature moves," Gohan explained, "Here is a very simple energy blast." Gohan held up his hand and formed a yellow ball in it, he then launched it at a nearby rock, completely shattering it. Videl looked on with awe before asking, "And again, you're holding back, aren't you?"

Gohan simply nodded instead of telling her the full extent to which he hampered himself. "Why don't you try?" he asked as he sat on the ground. Videl stared at her hand, intent on forming the same result as Gohan. By the end of the day, the most she was able to do was replicate the small ball of Ki she did when she started her lessons. "Well that wasn't bad for one day," Gohan said. It was only six in the evening yet Videl looked like she might have passed out there and then. "Why don't you stay for dinner before you get going?" Gohan asked.

"That would be nice, thank you," Videl said trying to stand still. She put more energy into that little flying run than she originally thought she would. Gohan held his hand out to her to offer some help on the way back to the house, she found herself taking it and holding on him the whole way down.

…

"Why am I not surprised?" Bulma said as she and her family started to eat dinner at the table, "Only you could purchase a couple hundred dollars' worth of fishing equipment just to leave it behind and then go beat up your son in the woods."

"You try fishing and tell me how relaxing it is for you!" Vegeta snapped back as he cut the meat in front of him with a knife.

"I would if I actually had some free time for once, remember one of us has to work Vegeta."

"I work every day woman."

"Correction you train every day despite the fact that we've been at peace ever since Cell. That hasn't brought any money in at all mister."

"You never know what will happen, your peace could end just like that," Vegeta said as he snapped his fingers, "And when, not if, but when it happens I'll be ready."

Bulma sighed as she kept eating, she was at a stalemate with her husband and she hated it when Trunks watched even though she knew the kid loved watching their fights. 'There's something wrong with that,' Bulma thought as she turned her attention back to her food.

…

"Thank you for having me," Videl said as she took a seat at the dining room table.

"Well the pleasure is all mine," Chichi said formally. She wanted things to work out for Gohan and this girl and was trying her best not to ruin it. Trying being the key word. Videl was taken back by the sheer amount of food the Chichi was placing on the table in front of her and the two brothers. And it was still coming! There were mountains of rice, plates of fish, and huge bowls of vegetables. 'How do they afford all of this?' Videl thought, 'Wait how do they EAT all of this?' Her internal question was soon answered as she the two brothers start to eat, and man did they eat. Within the first 30 seconds a quarter of the food on the table was already gone. Videl hardly ate half her food and the two boys already had a small pile of dishes sitting next to them respectively. She looked over at Chichi who seemed to laugh a little at the sight, Videl even thought that Chichi was laughing at her reaction. Videl finally snapped out of her trance and realized that after two plates of food she was full, about to burst even. "Wow that was great," Videl said trying to hold the urge to burp a little. The boys were sitting with their arms on their stomachs, clearly satisfied with their meal. "Thank you Videl, boys get the dishes, it rude for guests to clean," Chichi said, "Gohan it's rude to make your date clean." Chichi then realized what slipped out of her mouth and that everyone was staring at her, she laughed a little before going over to the sink to start dishes. Gohan laughed nervously to try and ease tension, it wasn't working and he said, "Mom, me and Videl aren't dating. We're just friends."

"As you say honey," was all Chichi would say about the matter.

"Um, maybe I should go," Videl said as she tried to get up.

"Here let me help you," Gohan said holding out his hand. Although hesitant this time, Videl still took his hand and the two walked outside to Videl's copter.

"Listen," Gohan began, "About my mom, she can get a bit carried away sometimes and-"

"It's fine Gohan, I know parents get a little crazy sometimes. My dad especially if I don't get home soon, it's already seven," Videl said.

"Right," Gohan said, "Hey, Videl."

"Yeah Gohan?"

"I'm proud of you, you've made a lot of progress since we've started and it has been showing."

Videl blushed a little, trying to hide it before replying, "Thanks Gohan, guess it's just because I have a good teacher."

Gohan returned the blush before Videl waved saying, "See you Monday in school."

Gohan returned the wave and the good bye as Videl took off back for her home in Satan City. He looked at his new watch and went back inside. "Mom, I'm going to help Cole out with glove tonight, just watch the news and you'll hopefully see," Gohan said as he made his way back to the door. "Be careful honey, I'm glad to see you're going after them. Show them what for!"

…

"You are five minutes early," Cole said as he saw Gohan land next to him, "Where's _saiyaman_?"

Gohan frowned at Cole before pushing a button on his watch and transforming into the new superhero.

"Uh decent outfit I guess," Cole said as he flipped the hood to his cloak, "I'll still choose this though, simple and cost effective."

Gohan shrugged and asked, "So what's this plan?"

"Well hey does that thing get any signals on it?"

"You're hilarious."

"No I'm serious, if you could monitor police chatter we or get into a secure network we can find out everything that's happening."

"Well police signal I could do that, I'm not used to this thing enough to hack into a secure line though."

"Darn, well keep an ear on the police channel. We don't want them to be too busy. Glove is holding their meeting in a warehouse downtown. They are also robbing a bank on the opposite side of town to act as a diversion. I'm going for the leaders, you take the diversion."

"Well that's not fair," Gohan pouted.

"Hey," Cole started, "I understand you're a big shot and all but this is my city. I may have only been doing this for not even a week yet but I know what's going to happen. I brought you into this because I thought you could help me."

"Well I guess you're right. I wanted a good debut for saiyaman anyway."

"You can't go in too strong catching all the leaders to something I've been doing for the last week now, _that_ isn't fair."

"Agreed, when is this bank robbery?"

"10 minutes, that direction," Cole said and pointed south, "Also, keep an ear on the police channel, in case glove does more than one diversion."

"Noted," Gohan said, "Flare your Ki if you need help, if not then what when we're done?"

"Meet back here in an hour, sound good?"

"Sounds good." And with that the two heroes took off in opposite directions.

…

Gohan landed on a building outside of the growing scene that the bank robbers were creating. There were five men total, black ski mask, all wore white gloves. Two men had automatic rifles, one had an RPG, one held a heavier machine gun, and the last was barking orders over a megaphone. "Alright police! We have a truck coming here within the next 10 minute! We will load the hostages and the money! If you make a move we blow up the bank and open fire on you! Do you understand?!" The police chief growled under his breath, but knew there was nothing he could do. He hardly had enough men now to stop this, Cole was nowhere to be found, and reinforcements would get here in 15 minutes. The answer to his prayers came soon though as a figure jumped 15 feet in front of him from what seemed like the building right across from the bank. "ARE YOU CRAZY GET OUT OF THERE!" One of the police officers yelled. The man simply held out a hand and said, "I got this, don't worry. Stay in cover and prepare to move when this is done."

"Who are you to be barking orders pal?!"

"Damn it smith! Isn't it obvious he knows Cole?!" The police chief yelled. The mystery man simply saluted before giving his attention to the robbers. "You know, I may be knew to this town, but I already know you boys don't belong here. Lay down your weapons and I won't harm you," Gohan said.

"That's a joke boy!" the megaphone yelled. Its owner then made a signal and pointed to Gohan and all three men with guns opened fire on the stranger. To their horror he caught every bullet or stopped it with his hand before it could hit him. They started to panic and the man with RPG fired at him, Gohan exerted some Ki and stopped it before redirecting it into the air where there would be no harm. "Can't say I didn't warn you," and within the blink of an eye all five men were on the ground unconscious. "Job done chief, they're all yours!" the masked stranger said.

"Wait! Who are you?!" the chief asked.

"Call me, The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan yelled as he flew off in the sky.

"Remember that name boys, The Great Saiyaman!" the chief echoed.

…

Cole was already on top of the building waiting for Gohan, he held a satisfactory grin on his face. "Done already?" Gohan asked.

"You bet, I don't waste time on show like you do, I swooped in their knocked everyone out and placed a 911 call. I made sure that the police made it back to the station ok with the criminals and came back here. I've only been here five minutes though so that's pretty good for your first run," Cole said holding his hand out to Gohan.

"It's been a pleasure, thanks for the good start," Gohan said shaking Cole's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, _Saiyaman_."

**What do you guys think? I tried not to overdo it on Saiyaman. He will be playing a good role in the next few chapters. How about Bade? He finally got his freedom from the Tuffles and he has a job now. And for those of you who are wondering, I do fish. Sadly though Vegeta and I don't see on the same level hahaha please review guys. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so here's how I see the progress with the story so far. It's gone pretty good I think especially after reading all of the reviews. However over the span of 16 chapters I've covered about two months. I have 6 more months to finish before I hit the climax in the story so I'm going to do something some of you may not like. I'm going to skip about three months ahead and provide you a brief summary of what happens. With how much I want to do in the near future I would rush and not do the story justice by doing so. This doesn't mean that I won't cover those three months though. Once I get to where I want past that climax I'm going to start three mini-stories at once that will cover those three months. One will be about Gohan and Videl, one will cover Bade and Erasa, and the last one will go over Cole. My plan is for around five chapters total with the mini-series, each one around 2000 words a piece. I would release a chapter for all three stories at once as opposed to only one at a time per story. Sorry if you see this as an inconvenience, I just really want to push forward more than I have. **

Chapter 17

Summary of the last three months by plot:

Gohan and Videl: They have started to form their relationship as more than friends as Videl has started to master Ki techniques. Gohan has been debating in his mind whether or not to teach her about Ki manipulation or not. Glove has been striking around the planet, however due to the combined efforts of Cole and Saiyaman, their organization has been on its last legs for a few weeks now. Since then the two have been more of a romantic couple but have managed to keep their friends out of the loop to avoid drama.

Erasa and Bade: Bade has taken up permanent residence with Erasa's family, and in return he contributes the majority of his paycheck to help pay bills and give their family the life they deserve. Erasa and Bade haven't made any effort to keep their relationship a secret in front of anybody. Bade has been feeling pangs of guilt for keeping his intergalactic secret from them and feels that he will no longer be able to keep the truth out. At Capsule Corp. Bade and Bulma have revolutionized the industry together, leading to much success in Bade's just beginning career. In his spare time Bade has been trying to track the Tuffle's and their possible involvement with Glove. He's had several leads but hasn't been certain. Bade and Bulma talk about the terrorist network on a daily basis, and she secretly sends information back to Gohan so that he can take care of it.

Cole: Piccolo has truly launched Cole into his own personal hell because of training. However at the end of it Cole comes out much stronger and is ready to go out on his own. Cole and Piccolo stay in touch as master and apprentice. Cole has taken his own interests and philosophies in life, including the special someone he wants to spend his life with. After a series of events though which will be gone over in the mini-series, Cole has been left as cold as stone with his one wish being to destroy glove.

That's the most I will say about the plot lines, a lot is going to happen this chapter and over the span of the next few. Again I'm sorry for doing this but I want to be able to put more detail into these and with the rate I want to get done, there's no way it will turn out how I want it to.

…

Bade and Bulma were feverishly working on their next latest and greatest invention. The blue prints were sprawled out on the table in front of them. This project was Bade's idea, it was going to revolutionize the way travel between cities was conducted around the world. It was a group teleporter that could send a group of up to ten people and their possessions to another city. Whenever Bade first came to Bulma about the idea she seemed pretty sketchy about the idea. However as Bade told her how he managed to come up with a way to almost completely remove any previous dangers with teleportation she agreed to help him. Since then, the two have worked in Bade's lab on perfecting the plans before building a prototype. Bade liked to keep his workspace clean as compared to Bulma's which looked like a tornado went through it. He had several whiteboards where he freely used Tuffle symbols. Bulma asked him about them once, he said that he developed them in his head and so they were easier for him to use. Bulma left him alone about it after that. He knew that Vegeta never comes down to the scientists' labs, only Bulma's on the top floor. However that didn't stop him from erasing his boards on a daily basis so no one else would ask questions. All of the other scientists seemed to keep to themselves, so Bade did as well. Bade looked over at the clock, it read 3:45. It was Friday which meant that Erasa, Gohan, Videl, and Sharpener would be coming to visit him and see what he's been up to. As much as he and Bulma didn't want to do it, they had to make their friends all sign release forms which forbid them from discussing what they saw with anyone other than Capsule Corp. personnel. Bade kept all of his research on the Tuffle's involvement with Glove as well his tracking of them in a lockbox in the corner. He already did his research on them today and he was coming closer to discovering where Appur was hiding with the last of their race. He already knew why his former mentor created glove in the first place. He wanted more credit from Frast by weakening the Earth even more before the invasion force came. The two of them continued working on the blueprints until their trains of thoughts were broken by a sudden shout, "Woman! I need you to fix the GR again!" Bade was running over to the board to try and erase his handwriting but it was too late, Vegeta was already pounding through the hall and looked in through the observation window. The Saiyan prince's eyes widened as he saw the Tuffle symbols written across the board and he was filled with a rage that he has not felt in a long time. The prince punched the wall causing it to collapse and started marching over to Bade with eyes of hatred. Ignoring the angry screams from his wife, he picked the Tuffle up by his neck and slammed his against the table, not enough to kill him, but more than enough to severely hurt the fragile Tuffle. Bade's terror filled eyes started right into the onyx pits of anger that were Vegeta's. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING ON MY PLANET?!" The prince yelled at the top of his lungs.

…

The four high school students were flying in Videl's copter towards west city. It was about 3:40 in the afternoon. They wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for Bade modifying Videl's copter for her. Gohan and Videl would've simply flown the West City if it weren't for the fact that Sharpener and Erasa were also coming with them. Erasa was giddy as always to see her boyfriend despite the fact that they lived together already. Sharpener tagged along because after hanging out with the newer kid long enough he started to become fond of him. Their conversation on the way over ranged from school work to the newest movies playing that week. None of them seemed concerned about glove since the last time Saiyaman and the cloak appeared. They were just outside the city whenever Gohan and Videl both felt an energy spike from Capsule Corp. Gohan instantly recognized it as Vegeta, and he could feel the Saiyan filled to the brim with anger and hatred. "Do you feel that?" Videl asked, not taking her eyes off of the controls.

"Unfortunately, and I also know who it came from," Gohan replied, "stay here with Erasa and Sharpener and be careful entering Capsule Corp., this may get messy."

And without giving Videl a chance to stage her protest, Gohan jumped out of the copter and blasted towards West City.

"What's going on?" Erasa asked with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, everything's going to be fine," Videl said. She was in the dark too, which she hated, but she had faith that her boyfriend would prevail over whatever was happening.

…

Gohan landed outside the entrance of the familiar yellow dome and instantly sprinted inside. As soon as he made it to Bade's lab he saw the wall collapsed and Vegeta with his hand around Bade's throat, holding him straight up in the air while Bulma seemed to be tugging uselessly at Vegeta's arm and smacking him in the head. "Let him go, Vegeta," Gohan said calmly, releasing a little bit of energy to back up his threat.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you boy," Vegeta spat.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, let him go or I won't hesitate to free him myself."

"Hold on," Bade managed to choke out, "If you let me go I can explain everything."

"You don't have to explain anything, Tuffle," Vegeta said, "You're lucky I didn't incinerate you on the spot."

"What the hell is a Tuffle Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled still pulling at her husband's arm. With a growl Vegeta tossed Bade into the wall like he was an old shirt and held a Ki blast in his face daring him to move.

"Before planet Vegeta, the Saiyans lived on an almost unbearable planet. Some of us managed to move, how I do not know, and my father would never tell me. He simply told me that those were the dark ages and that we must look forward. I was born on what was originally planet plant. It was home to the plant people, the Saiyans, and eventually the Tuffles. After time passed we waged war on the plant people and removed them from the universe. After that I suppose the Tuffles saw use in us and used their advanced intelligence and inventions to try and enslave us. Conflict ensued after which resulted in a war on the planet. A war that the Saiyans were on the losing end of, that was until the full moon appeared for the one time every ten years. We transformed into great apes and completely obliterated the Tuffles as well as any other species that they had also enslaved. We thought to them to be completely eradicated, that was until I saw you. You were born after we won the war which means there are more survivors. If you talk, I will spare your life. If not, then you will die," Vegeta said with ice in his voice.

"Is this true Bade?" Bulma asked. Bade shook his head with disgust, "Yes I'll admit it, I'm a Tuffle. But I ran away from everyone else, I couldn't take their bigotry anymore. All they would talk about is how superior we are to anyone else in the galaxy and that they will soon all bow before us. I hated it. I hated them. However when I started to become familiar with the people of this planet I saw a new life was possible. I saw the intelligence and strength in the humans of Earth. So I abandoned my people to live among humans."

"Why are you even here in the first place damnit?" Vegeta asked.

Bade gulped and took a deep breath before saying, "Frast wants revenge. She found us and sent us here as forward reconnaissance of the people and fighters before she got here. I ran away, I don't know much more about the invasion other than it will be in about three months from now."

"So you thought that just running away would solve anything? She lands and tried to exterminate the people here, you're dying too," Gohan said.

"Frankly I didn't care, all I know is that they Saiyans are probably the only ones who can save this planet. Vegeta is the only Saiyan I know of and if I tried to explain anything to him I thought he would just kill me on the spot."

"He's probably right about that one," Gohan said with a laugh, "But you don't think there are more Saiyans here?"

"If there are I don't know."

"Well you're looking at a half-Saiyan right now."

Bade's eyes widened before his mouth opened. He couldn't seem to form words, his best friend has been a Saiyan this whole time and he never even knew it. "Ok, so I have a question. Who is Frast?" Bulma asked.

"Frieza's sister," Vegeta answered, "She's just as strong as her brothers were, only she is much smarter, and more ruthless than either of them or her father. If she sent scouts here, then she's definitely planning something grand as opposed to just blowing the planet up. We need to find out what, which means we need to find out where the other Tuffle's are, they are our only link to Frast right now."

"I've been trying to track them for a couple of months now. I have a good estimate of what area they are in, but nothing exact yet," Bade explained rubbing his sore neck. And with that Videl and everyone else came running down to the lab to see Bade on the ground and Vegeta about to blast him at any moment. Erasa couldn't help but shriek as she ran to her boyfriend's side. Bulma gave a glare to Vegeta and he let to ball of Ki in his hand vanish. "What the hell happened here?" Videl asked, eyeing Gohan with her new shorter haircut.

"Well, uh," Gohan tried to explain with his hand behind his head trying to come up with an explanation.

"The act is up and your friend here is not who he says he is," Vegeta blurted out.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she smacked the back of his head. Vegeta growled but he kept his mouth shut after that.

Erasa looked at Bade suspiciously before asking, "What have you been hiding from us?"

Bade sighed before saying, "I'm not really from this planet."

And with that, Videl's, Erasa's, and Sharpener's eyes widened. "Then where are you from?" Erasa asked with a tear in her eye.

"I was born in space, I am a Tuffle and my race was almost wiped out entirely."

"That's who you ran away from? Why?"

"Because they were over controlling. They were bigots, there only reason for coming to this planet was so that it could be eventually conquered."

"What? Why didn't you say anything before?" Erasa asked, she looked like she was about to completely break down.

"I didn't know who would actually believe me. It's a little hard to believe that someone would completely believe that I am an alien."

"Well it doesn't bother me that you're an alien, but no more secrets from me, ok?" Erasa asked taking Bade's hand.

"Promise," Bade said.

"Enough of this," Vegeta said, "We need to figure out what Frast is planning. She will be relatively easy to bring down, however we don't know how many infantry units she plans on landing, nor how strong they will be. As much as I hate to admit it, our small group won't be able to keep over a thousand warriors in one area if she brings that many. And god knows how much destruction this planet will go through if even a handful of her men slip past us."

"We don't even know if she's bringing an army Vegeta, calm down," Gohan said.

"Exactly, we're finding out today boy. Get your brother and come back here now, we're finding those Tuffles."

"Come on Videl, let's go," Gohan said as he took her hand. She held a confused look on her face as did Sharpener. "I'll explain everything later to you Sharpener, right now though stay here," Gohan explained. The blonde nodded and Gohan and Videl left.

…

Gohan and Videl were flying back to 439 east district and Gohan finally decided that it was time to tell her the truth about his origins. "Videl, let's set down here," Gohan said. Videl simply nodded and they landed in a small field a mile or two south from Gohan's house. "I know you have questions, so I'm going to answer a few now, but some are going to have to be for later as time is of the essence right now."

"Ok, well here's one. Who is Frast?"

"Honestly I never heard of her in my life until today. But according to Vegeta she is the sister of an old intergalactic tyrant named Frieza."

"Well why is she coming here?"

"Mainly for revenge, because of my dad and Vegeta, Frieza, her brother Cooler, and father King Cold all came to their ends here on Earth." 'I don't think I need to tell her about future Trunks.'

"Ok, well how does Vegeta know about the Tuffles, is he an alien?"

Gohan sighed before answering, "Yes, he is what you would call a Saiyan. As was my father, which makes me half Saiyan."

"That doesn't really freak me out too much considering how you don't look like an alien."

"Well not now anyway. Saiyans usually have tails, mine was cut off a while ago and hasn't grown back since."

"So, do we have anything to worry about? If Frast was as strong as her brothers, and Vegeta and your dad killed them a while ago?"

"Then they won't be a problem for any of us now. The only thing is we don't know if Frast is building an army or not."

"Oh god," Videl said as she placed her hand to her forehead. Gohan walked to her and wrapped his arms around her saying, "It's going to be alright, believe me Vegeta already has a plan in motion in his head that depends on whatever we find out."

The two kissed before flying to pick up Goten. As they landed outside the son residence, Chichi was already standing outside with her arms crossed and a frying pan specifically in her right hand. Gohan already knew what was coming his way, and Videl had figured out as well that her boyfriend was in some sort of trouble. "You Saiyans are magnets for trouble aren't you?!" she yelled before smacking Gohan up the head with the frying pan, "Bulma just called and told me what is happening."

Gohan sighed rubbing the back of his head before saying, "Mom, you don't realize, we can't afford to not act on this. This new villain isn't like Frieza, this is his sister. She's just as strong as him only smarter."

"Gohan, you aren't fooling anyone, we all know that you or Vegeta could beat Frieza with your hands tied behind your backs. For Pete's sake even Goten could beat him."

Gohan was getting impatient, "Yeah but do you think we could take down an army mom?"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Gohan! You have no time for this, you have to study!"

"Sorry ma'am but he's right, we'll need him," came a cold voice from what seemed like nowhere. The trio turned around to see a man standing in a black cloak with the hood raised. "Cole? What happened to you? We haven't been able to sense or find you for a few weeks now," Gohan asked.

"I've, been busy," Cole began, "I know about the Tuffles, I've almost found their camp. They've been organizing glove the whole time. I've dug deep enough into the organization and even found one myself. After some, convincing, she spilled the beans about Frast. I've been searching for their main camp now, whenever they are gone, and then glove will be gone too. All that will be left is to pick up the pieces which I will be doing regardless."

"Cole, are you alright?" Gohan asked.

"Never better," he spat before saying, "I'm leaving now, if you want to find the Tuffles too I suggest the same."

"Mom, we need Goten. I have a feeling if he beats us to the Tuffles then there won't be enough evidence to find about the invasion."

Chichi moaned before yelling, "Goten, get over here! Your brother and Videl need you!"

Not even two seconds passed before the seven year old materialized from wherever he was playing. 'We have Goten, we'll meet you back at Capsule Corp.' Gohan thought to Vegeta.

'Don't bother, meet us where Dr. Gero's old lab was. The camp is in that area, and we're going to comb it for what it's worth,' Vegeta thought back.

'Ok, Cole left ahead of us, he doesn't seem right, we have to find the Tuffles before him or there may be nobody left.'

Gohan didn't get a response, he wasn't surprised, "Ok, let's go, we have to beat Cole and I just got a location from Vegeta." The trio took off while Chichi yelled, "Be careful!"

…

Gohan, Videl, and Goten landed outside the old remnants of Dr. Gero's lab were Vegeta, Trunks, Bade, and surprisingly Cole were already waiting outside the lab. "We already found it boy, you were taking your sweet time," Vegeta said.

"Wait, where are we?" Videl asked staring at the cave entrance.

Gohan looked back at the cave coldly saying, "What used to be Dr. Gero's lab. A mad scientist that worked for the Red Ribbon Army, and he was so consumed with revenge that he constructed androids to try and kill my father. He also is the man who conceived and created Cell, or at least his computer."

"Cell?" Videl said with a little fear behind her eyes.

"Yeah," Gohan said looking back to her, "But that's in the past and we need to focus on the present."

"Well put brat," Vegeta said before taking off. Even Bade took off, he seemed to being flying by something built into boots he was wearing, it had nothing on speed compared to the others, but it did the job.

"What's his problem?" Videl asked.

"The Tuffles tried to enslave the Saiyans a couple decades ago," Gohan said. They took off, when Videl didn't answer Gohan continued, "In response, the Saiyans wiped them out. The two races hate each other to this day, or at least those who took part in the war."

"Gohan, this is a little much to take in now, I'm sorry," Videl said with a tear in her eye.

Gohan stopped flying and Videl and Goten did to, "Goten go ahead of us." The mini Goku didn't argue and went flying ahead. "Listen, I know that this is a lot to take in. If you want to go back to my house or your house then that's fine, I'll fill you in on whatever happens."

"As much as I would love to Gohan I came this far, I can't turn back and you know that."

"Ok, just stay behind me. We have no clue what may happen and I will never forgive myself if something happens to you, ok?"

"Ok," Videl said grabbing Gohan's arm affectionately. In response Gohan swept her into his arms and the blasted off to meet the others.

…

Bade landed at the camp a few minutes after Vegeta did. Appur stood frozen in place, with absolute terror in his eyes. He then saw Bade land and instant fire filled his eyes. "You traitor!" he yelled, "You led the Saiyans, the one reason we are here in the first place, here. To our camp, after you left I thought you just wanted to live your life. I would've never thought that the boy who I called my apprentice would raise his hand against his own people."

"You brought this on yourself, bigot," was all Bade said.

"When this is all done, they're mine," Cole said coldly which made Vegeta smirk. "Deal," he replied. His smirk however faded fast whenever he turned his attention back to the Tuffle leader. "So, I remember you Appur. You were one of the top scientists, you were a genius among Tuffles," Vegeta said and spat at his feet, "But here you are now, your big hopes of wiping out the Saiyans are diminished along with the rest of the Tuffle blood lines here."

"Watch your words, Vegeta. You have no idea what's coming."

"I know, Frast is."

"You have no clue. You were bred to be a leader but even you cannot see the future."

"I may not be a psychic, but I'm alive. That's more than you'll be able to say soon. We already figured that there is an army coming. We came here to find out how many men that piece of crap is bringing with her."

"Why don't I just tell you now, you and your kind may have beaten the rest of her bloodline but even you can't beat an army on your own. Especially one that has over 10,000 infantry. Only a couple soldiers need to slip to reduce this world, everything you love to rubble. Don't worry about the dragonballs either, Frast knows about them and she has a plan to deal with them already. Your world will be reduced to rubble and it can never be restored, even as we speak the Namekian dragonballs are being dealt with."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "You don't think that we'd let Frast forget about those, do you?" Appur continued, "You'll never get there in time to save them."

"That's what you think, filth," Vegeta said. He looked over at Cole and said, "They're all yours, everyone else we're leaving. Time for the next step in the plan."

"We have a plan?" Bade asked as he took off along with everyone else.

Soon it was just Cole and Appur. "Ah, the cloak," Appur said, "You've been meddling in our affairs for a while now. I suppose you are here to finish the job? Regardless at least half of the Tuffles here are gone leading glove forces; if I die they'll continue on."

"That's what you think," Cole said before removing his hood. The left side of his face was covered in burn scars, "I found them, all ten of them." As soon as Cole said that Appur's eyes widened. "That's right you old bastard. If you die it's a matter of wiping out whatever pockets still decide it's worth to keep fighting."

"Damn you! You infernal human! You should be bowing before the ultimate intelligence of the-" Appur didn't finish his sentence. Cole's fist was driven straight into the elderly Tuffle's stomach. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Cole asked before throwing the elder on the ground. He knelt down next to the Tuffle who was on his back before whispering in his ear, "That was from me, this is for Sophia, say hi to the rest of your kind in hell." And with that Cole held his hand over the Tuffle's head and blasted him with a red wave of Ki energy. He then proceeded to do the same with the rest of the structures around the camp to make sure they were all gone. After a thorough check to make sure there were no survivors, Cole flew away, pain in his eyes.

**That's right, we're getting closer. Starting chapter 18 tonight and I can't wait. Please review, again I will have those last three months in separate stories after I'm finished up with this climax. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey change of plans. I decided to work on the mini-series along with the main one. The first chapters of all three stories have been published. They all start with Dragonball FXZ: and are New Life, Love Lost, and Life in the 439. **

Chapter 18

After the business at the Tuffle camp, word was spread to the rest of the Z fighters and they all met at Capsule Corp. that night. Everyone could feel the hostility from Cole, they kept their distance. "Gohan, I don't understand what's wrong with him?" Videl asked.

"I'm not really sure, Videl," Gohan replied, "Well look Piccolo is moving in to talk to him so hopefully he can calm him down."

The Namekian walked over to the cloaked Cole and asked, "What's been wrong with you lately? We haven't been able to find you for weeks, but suddenly you show up whenever we find the Tuffles. Then you blast them to bits. And for Kami's sake take the hood off, you're among friends here."

Cole turned around and faced Piccolo, stared at him from under his hood. He then slid it off of the back of his head, revealing his scars. Piccolo was shocked to see what happened to his apprentice, "What, what happened to you?"

"I lost her. I found them, I killed them."

"Who is 'Her?'"

"Sophia, she's gone. The dragonballs here are no good because she was already wished back with all of the victims of Cell. And now the Namekian dragonballs won't work because Frast is on her way to destroy them."

Piccolo placed a hand on his apprentice before saying, "Don't worry, we'll find a way."

"Right," Cole said before he started walking towards the edge of the indoor garden where he took a seat in a shadow.

"Did you hear that?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Gohan replied, "I had no idea Cole had someone special in his life. And was clueless that she is no longer in this world."

"And the dragonballs can't bring her back, maybe I should talk to him."

"That isn't a good idea," Gohan said grabbing her arm, "We have no idea how he might react, and I don't want to have to fight him."

Videl nodded before she heard, "All right! Eyes forward on me!" Everyone looked up at Vegeta who was standing on a picnic table with his Saiyan battle armor on. It had a red crest on one of the chest plates.

"Frast is coming, and she is bringing an army. For those of you who aren't in the loop, Frast is the sister of Frieza and to no ones' great surprise, she wants revenge. Frast is just as strong as her brother, only much more intelligent. Apparently she's been spying on the earth for the last five months now, which means she probably has sufficient Intel on our world. Assume nothing is a secret. Of course that isn't stopping her from bringing an army of 10,000 soldiers to Earth. I feel honored for one."

"That's crazy!" Krillin yelled, "We can't take on 10,000 soldiers!"

"No, frankly we can't," Vegeta replied, "We need an army, but I don't know where from."

'_Well hey guys I have an idea!'_ chimed a familiar voice through everyone's heads.

"Who is that?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure," Goten said.

"Dad?!" Gohan yelled. Everyone was in shock, especially Videl. Was she really hearing Gohan's dead father's voice in her head?

"Kakarot, I figured you'd be watching from wherever you are," Vegeta said.

"Goten, that's your dad!" Trunks said.

"No way, is it really?!" The seven year old yelled.

'_Well I have one day back on Earth thanks to Baba. Apparently I still have some credit thanks to all of the good I did in my life. So I can come back and help fight the day Frast comes._'

"Kakarot that's a terrible idea!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone just stared at Vegeta with open mouths wondering how having Goku back to fight an impossible battle would be bad.

'_Well, I was thinking we may get some help if you catch my drift, Vegeta._'

Vegeta's eyes widened, "No, absolutely not! Do you hear me?! We are not doing that!"

'_Well we don't really have much of a choice, we have to try._'

Vegeta growled because he knew his rival was true, "Fine, but you aren't coming back for one day. You're coming back tomorrow. If you come back tomorrow you can use instant transmission to take us to New Namek. We use the balls there to wish you back to life and we can stay there to train and save them from whatever Frast has planned."

Everyone looked at Vegeta dumbfounded, this must've been in his plan all along. '_Vegeta that's a great idea! It might piss of King Yemma a little since I've already been wished back once but it's a good plan_. _After I'm wished back though, you know what we have to do_.'

"Yeah I know Kakarot and I'm not looking forward to it," Vegeta said before exiting the room.

'_Well I guess I'm going to rest and eat before tomorrow, who knows how hungry I'll be once I'm alive again. See you all soon!_'

"Vegeta what the hell is going on damnit!" Bulma yelled chasing after her husband, "What does Goku want to do?!"

Goten ran up to his mother and she said, "Mom! Does this mean I get to meet my dad!"

Chichi's eyes sparkled before she said, "Yes honey, it sure does." Goten took off cheering and running around with Trunks.

Videl eyed Gohan before asking, "Wait, there're more dragonballs?"

"Yeah on New Namek. It's where Piccolo's race of people live," Gohan explained. Videl nodded with slow comprehension before asking, "What is you dad like?"

"He's a great man, Videl. You just feel amazing in his presence. If there was a true definition of a guardian angel, then it's him."

Videl smiled, she knew how much Gohan admired his father. She reached for his hand and the two walked out of the room.

Cole walked over to his master before saying, "I want to go to New Namek, they're definitely going to have an extra wish, and I need it."

Piccolo smiled before saying, "You will go with them tomorrow, if anyone deserves it, then it is you, my friend."

Piccolo noticed a tear form in Cole's eye before he said, "Thank you," and left the room. The rest of the Z-fighters dispersed after agreeing to meet back at Capsule Corp. in the morning. All of them were excited with the prospect of Goku coming back to life in less than 24 hours.

…

"Report," Frast commanded her lieutenant from her throne.

"As of tonight, the Tuffles have all been killed but one," the orange skinned man said.

"But one?"

"Yes the defector. We were able to hack into the same surveillance network over the globe that they were using and watched the whole thing. The defector managed to ally himself with the Saiyans, we've picked them all out of the crowd based off of the information we already have and have obtained."

"Put them on the screen," Frast commanded and soon the giant screen in front of her lit up with the video of prince Vegeta and several other fighters. Frast groaned before saying, "I knew that they would screw this up. Use this network you've tapped into and follow every one of them. I want to know where they live, where they go, who they hold in their personal circles. Things we can use as leverage and targets we can assign right off the bat."

"Yes ma'am."

"Have our reinforcements contacted us back yet?"

"Yes, we have 500 infantry on this ship, there are 19 other ships meeting us at the rendezvous that will total 10000 men."

"Excellent."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, is it really wise pulling our forces out of sectors they are patrolling and maintaining? This will leave them wide open to an attack."

Frast spat at his face before saying, "Don't question my decisions, I'd really hate to have to find a new lieutenant."

Once again he grabbed his neck before gulping and saying, "Yes ma'am, the men have been studying the Intel and training for the invasion date. At this rate each man here will be leading their own group of forces against whatever targets are determined in the next couple months."

"Excellent," Frast hissed, "You are dismissed."

The lieutenant didn't have to be told twice, he hastily left Frast alone on the bridge. As soon as he made it back to the barracks he was greeted by a small group of fighters.

"Why should we put up with her? Why do you put up with her?" An alien with green skin and long white hair asked.

"Because I value my life, if you valued yours then you wouldn't question your orders. Do what most soldiers in this blasted army don't and take advantage of your resources. They'll make you leadership material for the invasion."

"Some of us don't see a point in invading a planet just for some person's revenge?"

"You have a problem with it you take it up with her yourself, I don't have time for this," the lieutenant said before barging through the group. He walked towards the end of the long hall and into his personal quarters. He stepped up to a mirror and took off his helmet.

He took a moment to admire his armor, he was especially proud of it since it was his own design. He didn't have the means to build it on his own time but he created the blueprints and handed them to an engineer to build for him. His armor was jet black with orange stripes running up from the sides of his legs to under his arms. There were spikes that protruded at the elbows and knees that overlapped over the back of his bicep and the front of his quad whenever he stood straight up.

He had certain circuits imbedded in his chest armor that allowed other scouters to identify him as a leader, as well as to stealth him from scouters if he wanted to. His helmet had blue eye slits and a green stripe that ran from his forehead to the back of the helmet. It thoroughly protected his head, front and back, as well as his neck. He had an advanced scouter built into his helmet as well as software that allowed him to remotely manage and command the forces at his disposal. It allowed him to command multiple squads of soldiers while fighting at the same time. He put his helmet back on and sat on his cot before the door opened behind him. He used the HUD inside his helmet to look behind him, it was the same soldier from before, only this time he had a blaster mounted to his right arm.

"If I were you, I would leave, now," the lieutenant said.

"Juke, come on, I know you," the alien said.

"You know nothing about me," Juke said, "I'm a loyal soldier, and that's how I got where I am today. You could've been where I am too if you tried a little."

"I'd try more if I wasn't forced to fight for a cause I don't believe in."

"I'll fight for our home."

"You're fighting so that there's a chance Frast won't destroy it."

"And you're going to risk it? Besides that, I like having power. I'm happy I was recruited for this."

"We weren't recruited, we were kidnapped."

"I don't know why you hate her, she's been good to me at least."

"Because you'll fight, which I will never comprehend."

"Why are you even here?"

"I thought I would give you a warning, some of the soldiers are feeling unruly about this invasion, especially after hearing all of the rumors about the strength of the remaining Saiyans."

"They could be another threat to our empire, this could be something bigger than revenge."

"Open your eyes, they're on Earth and they don't plan on leaving."

"Being a good soldier is doing what you are told, even if you don't believe in what you're doing. Thank you for the warning, you are dismissed."

The soldier left the room shaking his head, he couldn't believe he once called that man his brother, too much has changed.

…

Bulma stood in her and Vegeta's bedroom with her hands on her hips, Vegeta was only in his blue jumpsuit. "So are you going to tell me or not?" Bulma asked impatiently. Vegeta finally sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, "I've told you the story of my people. I've never gone into detail about where the Saiyans lived before planet plant. It's not a pretty sight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Planet Saiya. It's a desolate land of deserts and wasteland. Hardly any vegetation and rarely game. Only the strong survived. That's why a group of us decided to leave. There was a mass expedition on our planet with lots of ships, that's when my father led a mass of Saiyans on an attack to seize the ships and escape the planet. It was a success and we landed on planet plant. We had no clue what we were doing; we just figured that plant was their next destination. The rest you know."

"So why don't you want to go there?"

"Because, the Saiyans were practically savages before we left. Whatever is left of our race are a bunch of animals."

Bulma placed a hand on her husband's shoulder saying, "Trust me, the prince of Saiyans will definitely be able to command savages. They'll respond to your power." And with that she placed her mouth on Vegeta's neck and he took the hint.

…

The infantry from the entire ship were assembled in the training room on the lower level of the ship. Juke ordered it after his brother's warning. 'If there is any doubt, then it's crushed now,' he thought to himself as he stepped into the massive room where everyone was assembled. Using his HUD he adjusted the volume output of his helmet so that he wouldn't have to yell. He stood front and center in front of everyone.

"It has come to my attention," he began, "That some of you don't think it is worth it to follow through with the invasion," Juke said as he stood motionless, he took advantage of his HUD's sensors and tried to see reactions across the room. A few men were shocked, but it wasn't a confession.

"Needless to say, this is unacceptable. Soldiers don't question their orders they follow them. This is a milk run for all of you, how often can you say that you've had full Intel and battle strategy to take out a planet on a scale this large?" Juke continued. The scouter in his helmet went off and he used the hood to track it and found Frast watching from the observation deck, a scowl spread across her face. "No more of this, don't let me hear about this again," Juke said as he started to leave.

"Or what?" one of the soldiers called out. He wore standard battle armor but had blue skin and orange eyes that glowed.

Juke stopped before saying, "Or I'll end you myself."

"I doubt that, I never see you train. You couldn't take me if you tried." The poor sucker never saw what happened next coming. The next second the soldier had the top of his head stuck on the spike under Juke's left armor. Juke shook his arm a little and wiggled the head and it the corpse fell on the floor. "Never question my orders," Juke said before pointing to two soldiers saying, "Clean that up."

As he left he looked back up he saw Frast still watching only her scowl was replaced with a sick smile. This only built up Juke's attitude of superiority and he walked with a slower pace back to his quarters. Once he opened the door he wasn't surprised to see his brother sitting at the chair to his desk. "Who the hell let you in?" Juke asked.

"I let myself in," the green man said standing up.

"Get the hell out."

"What the hell was that about back there? A man questions your orders and you kill him?"

"Yes, I command by the fear of punishment. There is no room for my orders to be questioned. That leads to dissonance which ends up with a loss."

"I see you prefer to rule through fear rather than respect?"

"I've more than proven myself in battle, that's how I got here. I wasn't handed this my first day, I earned it. Mere men don't respond to respect, they take advantage of it. Men are base and they respond to and listen to their fear."

"I don't know what the hell happened to you."

"If you find out let me know, now get out. The only reason you aren't dead on the floor now is our previous association. Leave now before you really piss me off."

The man with green skin didn't say anything, he walked out the door. Juke could've sworn he saw a tear in his eye as he walked out the door. He shook his head as he locked the door, he had no time for this. He sat down at his desk before he saw why his brother truly was here. There was a small CD on his desk clearly met for him to see. Juke scowled behind his helmet before sliding it into a slot on his belt. A small window opened in his HUD. It was an article that read, "_Planet Voosk has been destroyed a matter of hours ago by ice-jin empire._"

Juke felt his stomach turn upside down and his knees weakened as he sat down at the chair and placed his head between his hands. 'What the hell happened?' Juke thought to himself.

…

King Yemma sat at his huge desk overlooking the dead souls that came to be judged. "Baba, Goku? What are you two doing here? Goku has already been judged and been sent above," he bellowed across the small room.

"Well that's the thing sir, Goku has a little bit of credit left because of his good deeds on Earth," Baba said with a grin across her face, "You can check your book, but you know I'm right."

"I know better than to argue with you, you old hag you," King Yemma said with a little affection. His eyes squinted a little before asking, "Are you planning on being brought back to life? I knew it, there was no way he would be just going back without it! Get out of here!"

Baba just smiled as her and Goku transported back to Earth.

…

Everyone was assembled at Capsule Corp. the next morning, no one knew when Goku would come, he never exactly said. Chichi held Goten next to herself anxiously, the kid was going through feelings of nervousness and excitement. Videl wanted to come and meet Goku as well, and Gohan couldn't be happier to introduce her. Cole and Piccolo stood around in the shadows of the walls. Cole learned a lot about Goku from Piccolo, however there's a difference between learning about someone and meeting them.

The next thing they knew however Goku and Baba materialized out of nowhere and stood in the center of the group as if it wasn't a big deal. "Hi guys!" he said nonchalantly and he was rushed by once, everyone trying to hug him and make sure he was for real. Vegeta smirked while Goten and Trunks stood behind everyone nervously. Piccolo let a small smile crack on his face and Cole looked on dumbfounded.

"Hey! Hey!" Goku yelled and everyone started to give him some space, "It's really great to see you all again."

"Goku," Chichi said with a tear in her eye.

"Hi Chichi," Goku said as he walked up and took his wife's hand. She didn't say anything else but just threw her arms around her husband and he responded by doing the same.

"Goku, meet your son, Goten," Chichi said, gesturing for the seven year old to come forward. He did so nervously and stood behind Chichi. Goku knelt down and said, "Hey, it's a little me! How are you little guy?"

The next thing Goten knew he was hugging his dad yelling, "Daddy!"

Goku laughed as his other son approached him saying, "Hi dad."

"Gohan! You're just as strong as I remember!" Goku said as him and his other son shared an embrace while Goku still held Goten. Gohan motioned for Videl to come over with his hand and a grin. She smiled before stepping up grabbing Gohan's hand. Goku looked at her confused a little before trying to fathom what the relationship is between the two of them.

"She's my girlfriend, dad," Gohan finally said. Goku's face light up before saying, "That's great Gohan! I'm glad you found someone, of all people you deserve it!"

"Videl Satan," She said holding her hand out.

"Goku Son," Goku said taking the hand and shaking it. Videl couldn't help but smile at the sight of Gohan's father, he was everything Gohan ever said he would be.

"Kakarot, as much as I'd love to socialize, the sooner we get this done the better," Vegeta said with his smirk.

"He's right, knowing you, you might blow your 24 hours and not even make it to New Namek," Gohan joked. Goku laughed a little before saying, "Good point, lets head over now, who all is going?"

"We have one thing first though," Piccolo said.

"What is that?" Goku asked. Piccolo nodded toward Cole and he stepped forward with his hand extended and said, "My name is Cole and I want to make a wish on Namek."

Goku took the hand and said, "Sure that's fine by me. If Piccolo said so then it's more than good with me."

Little did he know that there was a small expedition coming along just for the ride. The crew heading over consisted of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Cole. It wasn't a problem for instant transmission though. Bulma refused to step foot back on any planet that was called Namek, even if there were no enemies there. The next thing they all knew they were in what looked like a village center and there Piccolos everywhere. Piccolo grinned a little as the Namekians recognized Goku and Vegeta. Gohan wasn't as fortunate since he sprouted a bit since he last was on New Namek. Then Moori stepped out of one of the white houses with a smile on his face.

"Well it's the champions of the universe!" he said happily and Goku laughed a little.

"How are you all?" he asked with a smile.

"Well I'm dead," Goku said pointing to his halo.

"Then how are you here?" he asked confused.

"Well turns out I had some credit built up and since the Earth's dragonballs were used recently, you think we could use yours to bring me back to life?" Goku asked.

"It would be our pleasure," Moori said as he pointed at six Namekians and spoke to them in their native language. They took off in six different directions for the dragonballs in the other villages.

"I believe you already know what they're doing," Moori said with a laugh.

"We really appreciate it, oh by the way the man with the red hair has a wish too if that's ok?"

"That should be fine, if you brought him with you then he definitely is trustworthy."

They didn't wait long, soon the Namekians returned, each holding a dragonball. Moori went into his house and returned with the seventh and soon Porunga was summoned. Everyone marveled at how different the eternal dragon was for the Namekian dragonballs despite the fact that most of them have seen him several times now.

"Speak your three wishes so that I may return back to my slumber," the dragon rumbled.

"Can you bring me back to life, eternal dragon?" Goku yelled.

"Wait-what? If you're dead then-ok it shall be done," the dragon's eyes flared a brilliant red and the halo disappeared above Goku's head. He reached up to see if it was there still and sure enough it was gone. Everyone rejoiced as their hero was back for good.

"Cole do you still have your wish?" Goku asked carefree.

"Yes," Cole said as he stepped up to the dragon. "Porunga, please bring back my Sophia!" Cole yelled.

"It shall be done," Porunga said and his eyes once again flared. Next thing that happened a woman in her mid-20's appeared in front of everyone. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders that matched well with her tan complexion. She scanned her surroundings before seeing Cole. Her eyes widened as she instantly ran into his arms with tears running down here face. She looked up and saw the burn marks all over her face and she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cole replied before they shared a kiss.

Piccolo was glad to see Cole happy but his good mood went serious as he walked over to Moori and said, "Can we speak in private?"

The grand elder nodded and Piccolo walked into his house. "What is on your mind my brother?"

"There's a strong chance that there may be an attack on New Namek for the dragonballs by more ice-jin forces," Piccolo said seriously.

"That's all they want, the dragonballs?" Moori asked.

"That's all they know about you."

"I have an idea," Moori said before stepping outside of the house. Piccolo followed outside confused until Moori was at the dragonballs.

"Speak your final wish," the dragon moaned.

"Porunga, wipe the memory of you and the Namekian dragonballs of everyone who has never set foot on New Namek," Moori yelled.

"It is done," the dragon growled before the dragonballs flew off in different directions.

"I hope that doesn't backfire on you," Vegeta said with a scowl.

"It'll prevent any immediate threat by Frast's army, it was a good idea," Piccolo said.

"Well either way, let us know if anything happens," Goku said.

"We will," Moori said with a bow.

"Well thank you, and everyone ready to go?" Goku asked. Once they all were huddled together, Goku placed his two fingers to his forehead and everyone was transported back to Earth. 'Step 1 complete,' Vegeta thought to himself as they landed back on the familiar planet.

**Another chapter done, please review and read the mini stories. Let me know what you think of them. **

**Review feedback: **

**Ky111: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the story and am looking forward to hearing what you think about the next chapter. **

**Jimthebear2: Yes you will have to find out in the mini stories, but don't worry. As I said already the first chapter of all three is already out and now I'm going to work on the next one for all three.**

**EgyLynx: …yeah…**

**Chaos267: I'm glad that you like the idea, I was a little afraid that I wouldn't go over too well with some people. **

**Panigeo00 and shugokage: Cheers enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hey it's been a while. Sorry about that, when I was on break between semesters it was pretty much family and work the whole time. Hard to squeeze this into the priorities when you really just want to sleep when everything else is done. Anyway things pick up in this chapter, enjoy!**

The Z-fighters were all in accordance once they returned to Earth, all of them were to train until the invasion. Which meant Gohan would have to drop out of school for the second semester. Videl also opted to drop out and train with Gohan as well, she wanted to be with him.

"Kakarot, it's been how long? We're going to the GR now," Vegeta said after mostly everyone else left.

"What's the GR?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Gravity room, it's similar to the one on your ship when you went to Namek. Only this one is much stronger," Vegeta explained as he lead Goku through a series of halls.

"So what is this really about, Vegeta?" Goku asked, his mood suddenly serious.

"You're awfully quick to the punch tonight, Kakarot," Vegeta said nonchalantly as he pressed a button and a door opened. Vegeta lead Goku through the door way and pressed a button behind him. The door shut and lights came on in a larger version of the ship that Goku traveled in.

"And you aren't exactly the social kind yourself," Goku retorted.

"Too true," Vegeta said as he walked over to a console, "400 times gravity good for you?"

Goku nodded as Vegeta adjusted the settings on the wall console.

…

"My dad's going to wreck yours," Trunks said eagerly leading Goten to the observation room above the GR.

"No way, my dad is super strong," Goten said chasing after his older friend.

"Well we're going to find out soon, my dad already adjusted the room to 400 times Earth's gravity," Trunks said peeking from the window.

"This is going to be fun," Goten said peeking out the window overlooking the GR alongside his friend. The two boys could hardly see over the ledge between the glass and the wall.

…

"Kakarot I am not going to lie to you, we are very strong warriors. We have taken down some of the toughest threats this galaxy can throw at us, we could destroy a planet with a flick of our wrist practically," Vegeta continued as he made his way towards the center of the room.

Goku took a stance and said, "I know, not even our group can stop a massive invasion. Even if we could manage to contain their entire army to one area, if a couple slipped past by us then it would spell utter disaster."

"Then you already know where I am going with this," Vegeta said falling into his own stance.

"Yes, and you already know what I want to do," Goku said.

"And I'm telling you it can't be done," Vegeta said lunging with a fist aimed straight for Goku's head.

"You've never told me why though," Goku said easily blocking Vegeta's attack and countering with own roundhouse.

"The Saiyans, those of our original planet are savages. It would be doing them too much justice to call them animals," Vegeta said sourly.

"I don't know Vegeta, I've been doing my research lately. When I was in otherworld I met a lot of fighters, a lot of whom died about 20 years ago. I met one alien, he said he was part of an invasion force to take over a small world of peaceful people. He thought it was going to be a milk run. However it was far from that, there were Saiyans on that world, and they stopped the invasion," Goku said as he continued pressing an attack towards Vegeta.

"Impossible, I have no doubt that there are more than a handful of Saiyans left in this universe, however I doubt they've invested their time in planetary defense," Vegeta said blocking every one of Goku's attacks until he released a small burst of Ki in all directions and pushed Goku back. He then opened his own offensive firing consecutive Ki blast at Goku who seemed to dodge or swat away each and every one.

"That's what I thought too, but he said it was unmistakable. They were Saiyans, they had tails, and there was a small force of them on the planet, he guessed around 80 to 100 of them. They even wore armor similar to you, Nappa, and Raditz," Goku replied as he charged up a larger Ki blast and threw it at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked caught it and threw it back to its owner. Goku stared dumbfounded back at Vegeta who could barely contain himself.

…

"Your dad doesn't know the Ki manipulation trick does he Goten?" Trunks asked cockily.

Goten looked back a little frustrated at his friend before replying, "So what? Your dad hasn't landed a hit on him yet!"

"Doesn't matter neither has yours," Trunks said before sliding a chair over for him and Goten.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Goten asked pressing his ear against the glass.

"Something about Saiyans and planetary defense," Trunks said still watching.

"What's that?" Goten asked tried to comprehend what their fathers could possibly be talking about.

"That would be an army defending a planet," a new voice cut in. Gohan and Videl walked into the observation room hand in hand.

"Gohan, do you know what they may be talking about?" Trunks asked.

"No clue to be honest," Gohan said putting his free hand behind his head.

"I know you're lying," Videl said with a raised eyebrow, "You're an awful liar."

Gohan sighed before walking over to the glass and saying, "This is just my speculation, but I think that Vegeta is looking to recruit more fighters across the galaxy and my dad wants to get the Saiyans from the original Saiyan home world."

"That would be awesome," Trunks said excitedly.

"Not really no," Gohan said trying to dash the boys hopes.

"Why wouldn't it?" Goten asked.

"Because you two weren't around when the real Saiyans tried to attack the Earth, I was. We shouldn't be tangling with them, they may bring us more danger than protection," Gohan said.

"But our dads could just stop them," Trunks said proudly.

"We'd be replacing one evil with another, we can't beat an army by ourselves now, we wouldn't be able to do it then either," Gohan said shaking his head.

"Vegeta changed, maybe these ones can too?" Videl asked.

"Maybe," Gohan said before looking back at the glass.

…

"Do you even know where to look for the Saiyans?" Vegeta asked, starting to get frustrated. Their fight has been fruitless, both fighters have been holding back and neither have landed a hit yet.

"Not exactly, I have a general area. But I know you do," Goku said.

Vegeta flinched a little at what Goku said before he looked up the observation room and saw the teens and kids watching. "It seems we have an audience," Vegeta said.

"That we do. Vegeta, how about you and me go tomorrow? If it's a dud we'll leave and I won't bring it back up, if it works then we have an army."

"Why would they listen to us?"

"Hello? You announce it to anybody and everybody that lives, you are the prince of Saiyans, make that the King actually now that Trunks is around and you're married. I'm assuming that's the crest painted on your armor?"

Vegeta was getting flustered because he knew Kakarot was making sense to him, had a valid argument, and was making fun of him all at the same time. "Fine, we'll go tomorrow but it will only be the two of us," Vegeta said.

"Awesome, what do you say we give them a bit of a show while we're in here?" Goku said.

Vegeta smirked before saying, "You're on."

Vegeta and Goku both powered up as Super Saiyans, the ground shook and bits of tile started to float in the air all around the room. The two warriors stood facing each other from across the room, gold hair standing straight up and teal eyes meeting each other. Then with the blink of an eye they vanished, the only evidence that there was a fight was the shockwaves from their hits connecting to the opponent. Then less than a minute later they were both back in their original spots facing each other. "Hey Kakarot, I don't know what you've been doing in the other world, but I've progressed more than I've let on," Vegeta boasted pointing to himself with a smirk on his face.

"Believe me, so have I," Goku replied with a smile that showed his confidence.

"Have you been able to push yourself past Super Saiyan yet?" Vegeta asked. And without waiting for a reply from his comrade he started shouting as he powered up. He was in his power up stance with his legs spread and his fists at his waists while he yelled as he unleashed power hidden in the depths of his body. His hair started to grow a little as lightning started to crackle around his body. Vegeta sighed as the transformation was complete, Goku was completely out of his league now. "Ready for a real fight now, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked cockily.

"So you were able to ascend too, huh?" Goku asked casually as he took his power up stance. And with an equally loud shout he went through the exact same transformation as Vegeta. Goku's hair grew and lightning started to dance around his body. "For the record, we'll call this Super Saiyan two," Goku said as he took a fighting stance with a smile to rival Vegeta's smirk.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you reached this point too. I shouldn't even be surprised that you came up with a term for it either," Vegeta said entering his fighting stance.

"Thanks," Goku replied cheerfully, "King Kai thought that Super Saiyan two would be a good name for it."

The two resumed their fight, they were again moving faster than the average eye could see. This time it was difficult to sense how the fight was going because they moved so fast. There were three times as many shockwaves from the fight echoing through the large chamber, and it showed no visible end coming soon.

…

"Wow I had no clue or dads are that strong!" Trunks exclaimed watching the fight, "What did they just do?"

"They ascended past Super Saiyan," Gohan answered with a grin. He wasn't surprised to see the two men at this state. He knew that it would be foolish to assume that either man hadn't reached that transformation yet

"Is that even possible?" Videl asked looking at Gohan with shock.

"Yeah, that's how I beat Cell after all," Gohan said looking back at her with a matter-of-fact look. She smiled at him and they all turned back to the fight.

"Why does it seem like they're holding back?" Trunks asked.

"You don't want them to bring the whole place down do you?" Gohan answered.

…

After another couple minutes of fighting, both fighters appeared to be evenly matched. Neither have landed a hit on the other yet and the GR was starting to take a beating. After one final shockwave both fighters landed on opposite sides of the room. They weren't even breathing heavily, however it was clear that the battle took a toll on their training gear and armor.

"Man I don't even remember getting hit," Goku whined looking over his orange gi and pants.

"It's the sheer energy we were putting out Kakarot, take a look at this place we have to stop for now and let the woman fix it. She can get this done in an hour, if we continue it'll take her a few days and then I'll have nothing to do," Vegeta explained as he walked over to the console.

'Tell him he can try fishing,' Gohan thought to Goku.

"Hey Vegeta you can try fishing," Goku said.

Vegeta didn't even look back to Goku as he started walking out of the room, he just saluted him with a middle finger as he walked out the door.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow!" Goku yelled waving. He then gave Gohan a thumbs up and placed two fingers to his forehead.

…

"What was that about?" Videl asked confused.

"I told my dad to bring up fishing with Vegeta," Gohan said with a laugh.

"You're a jerk," Videl said playfully punching Gohan's chest.

The next thing they knew Goku appeared right in front of them with a grin on his face. "What's the fishing thing about?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta tried his hand at fishing and it didn't go too well," Gohan said with a laugh.

"Yeah mom was so excited that dad wanted a hobby that she bought him all of this brand new stuff. But we ended up trashing it and training, she was pretty angry at him," Trunks but in.

"I think he might appreciate the way we fish," Goku said looking at Gohan.

"He might blow up the lake," Gohan said with a laugh as Videl rolled her eyes. She knew how the sons fished and to be honest she wasn't sure how she felt about them punching huge fish out of the water.

…

Cole landed outside the cabin that he shared with the woman that he loved. He opened the door for her and they both stepped inside. They both sat across from each other at the lone table as if Sophia never left.

"Is that what happened when you-," Sophia began reached for Cole's face.

"I tried to save you, yes," Cole said letting her hand feel the damage of the flames.

"Oh my god, are you going to have it removed or keep it?"

"Does it matter?"

"To me no, it's your decision."

"I keep it as a reminder to stay on my guard at all times no matter what," Cole said taking Sophia's hand.

"I feel safe," she said before the two took an embrace inside the modest cabin, letting the night take the two over.

…

Early the next morning, before everyone woke up, Goku met Vegeta at Capsule Corp. The sun hadn't come out yet and the morning was still cool. Vegeta was dressed in his Saiyan battle gear with the red insignia on his chest, as much as he didn't want to admit it he was excited with the prospect of possibly taking his rightful place on the Saiyan throne. Goku on the other hand was carefree as usual and only showed up in his usual orange gi.

"So do you have any clue where we are going?" Goku asked Vegeta with his hands behind his head.

"Yes, I double checked the location last night," Vegeta answered uncrossing his arms.

"Ok, are you ready?" Goku asked.

"More than ready," Vegeta said.

"Ok, be still and clear your mind," Goku said walking over to Vegeta.

"Wait, what are you-" Vegeta tried to say before Goku had his hand on Vegeta's forehead.

"Ok I know where we're going now!" Goku said happily.

"Never do that again," Vegeta mumbled as Goku placed two fingers to his forehead. Goku grinned as he found their destination and they started to teleport. The next thing they knew they were floating over a vast jungle. Goku simply looked around while Vegeta's mouth dropped.

"Do you sense that?" Goku asked. When he didn't get an answer he nudged Vegeta out of his trance," Vegeta?"

"What? Yeah I do, I can't believe this. This planet was supposed to be a wasteland, are you sure we are on the right planet?" Vegeta asked.

"Positive, come on let's find those Saiyans," Goku said starting to fly. Vegeta didn't say anything, he flew alongside Goku with his arms crossed. The trees and wildlife started to clear as they flew. The sky was a deep yellow and the ground seemed to be a deep red. The two Saiyans flew over strange wildlife over the forest and increasingly barer land. Soon a huge silver-steel colored compound was in front of them, it was in the shape of a hexagon and about the size of west city on Earth. However inside the compound seemed to be buildings poking out of the middle that looked similar to a city on planet Vegeta.

"Impossible," Vegeta muttered as Goku cheered in victory.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Goku shouted taking off ahead of Vegeta.

"Hold on Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, "We don't know what's down there, I'd hate to have to blast the people we wish to enlist for help."

But it was too late by the time Goku was making his approach, an alarm went off and a dozen warriors seemed to have flown from nowhere. They had armor similar to Nappa and Raditz's as well as brown tails around their waists. They had a variety of lengths of hair, most of which was black, a couple were even bald. They all had scouters over their left eyes, each one had a different color.

"You're outnumbered, stop where you are and tell us what you want," one of them yelled.

"Are you all Saiyans?" Goku asked nonchalantly with a little bit of wonder.

"Yeah, so what?" one of them answered.

"That's awesome! I knew it!" Goku cheered.

One of the Saiyans growled and yelled, "Who the hell are you?!"

"His name is Kakarot," Vegeta cut in flying down into the middle of the circle.

"And who are you?" Another asked.

"My name is Vegeta, and I demand to see who's in charge here," Vegeta said with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"Vegeta? As in the planet, the king, or the prince?" One of them asked cautiously.

"As in the prince," Vegeta said with another smirk.

"Right, how are we supposed to believe that? Vegeta was reported dead on Namek , Frieza said he killed him personally," one of the Saiyans yelled pressing a button on his scouter. The device made some beeps and the interface ran wild until the small device blew up on the Saiyan's ear. He looked at Vegeta in shock and couldn't fathom an explanation until a deep voice cut the silence in the air. "That's the prince alright, actually that would make him the king now. I would stand down if I were you," came from a Saiyan with short grey hair that seemed to have flown up from the compound.

"What gives him the right to rule us?" the same Saiyan asked.

"He is royal blood, his father ruled us on planet Vegeta, he lead us when we were in need and we made him our king," the grey-haired Saiyan explained with crossed arms. He wore armor similar to Radtiz's only with an orange accent instead of a brown one.

"Some seems to know some respect," Vegeta said with a smirk, "What's your name?"

"Pikuro, I was off planet when it was destroyed. I went and tried to gather other survivors and came back to our first home, but why don't I show you what we have done instead of telling you? Stand down men and return to your positions," Pikuro ordered.

"Yes General," they said in unison and flew back to nearby foliage and behind rocks.

"Who are you by the way?" the general asked pointing to Goku.

"My name's Goku, I was off planet as a baby when Vegeta was destroyed," Goku explained.

"That doesn't sound like a Saiyan name."

"It isn't his real name is Kakarot, long story short he calls Earth home now and that is his Earth name," Vegeta butted in, "Who's in charge here?"

"We'll get to that, first I'm going to show you our capital city," Pikuro said as he motioned for them to follow him. They landed inside a hangar bay and there were huge ships everywhere unloading caged animals and plants in cases. There were also larger ships that looked like they were meant for combat, fighters and troop carriers.

"What is all of this?" Vegeta asked taking everything in.

"Well the Saiyans have reformed after Frieza's reign and moved to another quadrant of the galaxy to get away from him. We never really bumped heads with any ice-jinn since him. We offer planetary defense now to weaker planets. For every planet that agrees, we set up a small base and settlement," Pikuro explained.

"Told you," Goku said nudging Vegeta with his elbow.

"The planets we usually protect are poor, so instead of paying us in currency, they trade resources with us and offer us services, as you can see by the animals and plants being carried around. One planet has even offered to help restore planet Saiya, I'm sure you could tell by the jungles and animals whenever you came here. Speaking of which how did you get here?" Pikuro asked with his arms crossed.

"Instant transmission," Goku said pointing two fingers to his head. Pikuro still looked confused, even more so when Goku transported and appeared on the other side of the room. It definitely riled up some of the animals. Goku transported back and Pikuro said, "I'll have to learn that trick someday."

"This is all grand and everything, but who is in charge here? Who organized all of this?" Vegeta asked starting to get impatient.

"Very well," Pikuro said before pressing a button on his scouter, "Your highness, I have some people you really need to meet, it's very important."

There were some inaudible comments made before Pikuro said, "Very good, we will go to the palace and meet him in the throne room. The palace is in the center of the city so we'll be able to see some of the streets before we get there."

"Lead on," Vegeta said. Pikuro started to walk and Goku kept gawking at all of the larger animals until he found the equivalent of a cow. 'Wonder what that tastes like?' He thought before realizing the was falling behind.

As soon as they stepped out of the hanger they were on a busy street that was dominated by pedestrians. There were both aliens and humanoid figures that Goku and Vegeta assumed to be Saiyans. The two guards at the door saluted the general as he walked out. Upon a second glance by Goku, they wore the same armor as Raditz did and had tails around their waists.

"Lots of aliens here," Vegeta pointed out to Pikuro.

"Yes, some come to live on Vegeta to find work. A lot of them are skilled workers and scientists who are responsible for most of the buildings and technology you see now. Others are merchants who import goods from their home planets to sell on the streets," Pikuro answered. Just then a small group of children, presumably Saiyan judging by their tails, ran past the trio.

"Children? Here?" Vegeta asked.

"Our leader thought that training and education would be required before children are ready to take up their roles in society."

"Roles? There's more than fighters?"

"Believe it or not yes. There's a few who are intellectually gifted and learn from some of the aliens here, some opt to do construction and building, the rest go into security and defense."

"How's the crime here?"

"It's here and there, but not too bad. We have enough guards on the streets that it's usually a deterrent. Most serious crimes committed by adults are met with death, that also keeps them from happening."

The hanger was on the edge of the city, most of the buildings appeared to be either small warehouses or apartment complexes. But they were all constructed out of the white marble like material the space pods were made out of as well with window tints similar too. As they walked closer and closer to the center of the city the buildings grew bigger in size and height as did the foot traffic and number of merchants on the streets. Peering into some of the buildings there were restaurants, trade stores, and more. And then they reached the palace at the center of the city. It held a perimeter wall around it with closed gates and what looked like grass and plants inside the gates before the building. The actual palace stood at about half the height of one of the apartment buildings next to it, but had a single spire that overlooked the entire city. As the trio walked into the gate, they started to walk towards the palace and were met by three men wearing Saiyan armor. The two on the outside had short cropped black hair, scouters, and blue and yellow armor similar to Vegeta's when he attacked Earth. The one in the middle was shorter, and had spiky hair similar to Gohan's only it was a little longer in length and stood straight up. He was skinny and had armor that fit him perfectly. This armor was blue and yellow too, only it had the red royal family insignia on it and had a cape that extended off of the shoulder pads. He wore a scouter with a blue screen and looked up at Vegeta who walked over and put his hands on the shorter one's shoulders.

Vegeta could only say, "Tarble? Is that really you?"

**How about that? The weaker of the two brothers sent away was able to construct a Saiyan empire! Again sorry for taking so long, now that I'm back in school it should be easier to write these chapters up. Enjoy and let me know what you think. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Yeah I know it's been a while since I wrote a chapter. This semester is beating me bad and midterms are coming up next week so I'm finishing and posting this chapter and I don't know when the next one will come out. Probably after I finish that research paper I should be writing now. **

Goku stood there confused looking back and forth between Tarble and Vegeta trying to put two and two together. He then walked over to Pikuro, nudged him and whispered, "How do they knew each other?"

Before Pikuro got the chance to answer Vegeta said, "He's my brother Kakarot. Back on Vegeta he was sent off planet as a child because he wasn't strong and lacked the Saiyan fighting sense. But it seems like he's had the blood of a leader in him all along."

Tarble looked up to Vegeta and said, "Thanks brother, that means a lot coming from you."

Vegeta nodded and Goku still stood there confused to the fact that Vegeta had a brother the whole time.

"Well wait," Goku said, "If he was sent away then how is he leading now?"

"I can answer that," Pikuro said, "Vegeta, I was a member of your father's royal guard. Prior to his confrontation with Frieza he sent us off planet to enact his contingency plans should he fail. It was to go in this order, if he was to fall then you were next to take the throne. But we couldn't find you, Frieza sent you on assignment and we were unable to communicate with you. Since we weren't able to find you, your father wanted Tarble to be next in line so we found him. We then spend the next few years going around the galaxy searching for any Saiyans who weren't working for Frieza anymore. We found a handful, most of our people were killed by that madman. We all landed on Saiya to decide our next move. We choose Saiya because it is known as a wasteland and no one would look for us here. Tarble thought our best move would be to unite all of the Saiyans on the planet under his banner. Since then we've managed to unite half of them with us, that is about 10,000 Saiyans. The others won't work with us, we tried to investigate why or what their motives are. They say that we aren't strong enough to be leaders, so we went to the old caves Saiyans used to live in, we found drawings of a man surrounded by gold and everyone bowing to him. We still don't know what that means."

"Vegeta that sounds like-" Goku began.

"A super Saiyan, I know Kakarot," Vegeta finished.

"There hasn't been a super Saiyan in a millennia," Tarble said.

"Well you're in luck brother," Vegeta said, "As of now there are five known super Saiyans, six if you count Broly which we won't, in the galaxy and you're looking at two of them."

Tarble stared at Vegeta with an excited look in his eyes, Pikuro looked at him with a look of doubt and disbelief.

"A demonstration is in order," Vegeta said, "let's go out to the barren part of the planet so we don't blow up the city and power up, Kakarot."

"Sounds good to me Vegeta, lead on," Goku said excitedly.

"We can't just take his highness out of the city, there have been attempts against his life in the past," one of the guards said angrily.

"Nothing's going to happen to him when we're around," Goku said soundly. Tarble nodded towards his guard and said, "lead on Vegeta."

They took off and headed out towards the middle of a desert. Goku and Vegeta stood facing each other, before starting Vegeta held a hand out and said, "Take off your scouters, they'll blow up if you try to read our power level."

The Saiyans complied and Vegeta and Goku took their power up stances. Soon auroras of energy started to pour over the two Saiyans' bodies as their power kept increasing in their base forms. The ground started breaking apart and bits and pieces lifted into the air and started disintegrating. It felt as if the whole planet was shaking, the four watching Saiyans flew off the ground in an effort to keep watching. Goku and Vegeta kept planted in their one spot, not moving as the rest of the world seemed to dance around them. Eventually sparks started to form around their bodies and golden flames engulfed both as their eyes turned the shade of blue-green and their hair stood straight up and turned golden. Tarble started to fly down to Vegeta who waved him off immediately and yelled, "Alright Kakarot, I know you held back last night because I sure as hell did! You better power up to your full Super Saiyan two or I'll make you regret it!"

"Vegeta are you sure?! If we both power up to max super Saiyan two then this planet could be at risk!" Goku yelled back.

"We're better than that and you know it! You've been warned!" Vegeta yelled. And in an instant with an even louder and more aggressive yell his hair stood even straighter up and lightning started to dance around his body. Tarble and the other Saiyans watched with awe as Goku completed the same transformation. 30 seconds later of yelling and even more violent shaking of the ground, the two Saiyans were powered up to their max super Saiyan two.

"We're still evenly matched," Goku said looking at Vegeta, "the most we will do is damage this world that's being rebuilt. Do you want that?"

"Why do you seem like you're holding something back Kakarot?" Vegeta asked angrily.

'Because I haven't figured out super Saiyan three in a live body yet,' Goku thought. Vegeta then disappeared and reappeared with a fist aimed right for Goku's gut. Goku responded with dodging it and flying straight up to the sky.

…

Gohan awoke with a shock and checked his clock, it was eight thirty. Videl stirred next to him and awoke gently and saw him concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can you feel that?" Gohan asked, "That power, it's far away, but it's huge. There's two it almost feels like, but it can't be he's here. Give me a minute."

"Wait, feel what? What's going on?" Videl asked still half asleep. Gohan then jumped out of bed and ran out into the hall and checked his parents' room. His dad wasn't there, but his mom still was, she didn't even seem to have stirred. Gohan snuck back into his room and said, "I can feel my dad's energy, he powered up and it's amazing. I'm assuming that's Vegeta with him assuming that the power is about even. Question is though, where are they?"

"We'll find out later, just come back to bed," Videl said still half asleep. She was tired and she needed her life size teddy bear to fall back asleep. Gohan crawled back into bed and she wrapped her arms around his chest and drifted back to sleep. Gohan couldn't sleep though, he extended his senses so that he could focus more on the two power levels. 'That's definitely dad and Vegeta, what's going on though?'

…

The two Saiyans' fight escalated more and more until there was a blinding gold light illuminating the landscape like a second sun. Shock waves from the uncountable number of times that the bodies of the two fighters connected echoed and reverberated around the distant green mountains and across the dessert that they fought in. Goku resorted to flying back from the stalemate and started firing a barrage of Ki blasts at Vegeta. Vegeta took a focused stance, caught the first and each and every one until he had a large gold ball of light. He then injected his own Ki into the ball and it doubled in size and turned a brilliant purple. He then launched it straight at Goku who had a grim look on his face, he took a stance in the air, put his hands to the side and started to chant, "KAAAA-MEEEE HAAAA-MEEEE."

As he chanted he held the last part and a ball of light formed and grew larger. He then finished the chant, "HAAAAA!"

Then a bright blue beam shot out of his two hands and struck the ball and started to push Vegeta's attack back. Vegeta's smirk disappeared and he tried to take control of the Ki again.

…

"Your highness, look," Pikuro said pointing to the horizon. It looked like hundreds of men, women, and children all dressed up in rags started to congregate around the horizon.

"It looks like they're responding to the battle," Tarble observed, "There has to be thousands of them out here."

"Should we stop the fight?" Pikuro asked cautiously, he knew that the "savage" Saiyans were very aggressive.

"No, wait and see what happens," Tarble ordered and they returned to watching.

…

Vegeta realized Goku found a strategy to his Ki control by adding more and more Ki than he could control on his own. He then yelled, "GALICK GUN!" and shot his own beam at the ball to stop it from flying back at him. Once again the two Saiyans were at a stalemate, only this time there were serious consequences for whoever lost this game of tug of war.

'Vegeta!' Goku thought to his combatant.

'Kakarot never do this during a battle!' Vegeta responded.

'Sense below you, there has to be several thousand power levels down there.'

'Then it seems like my hunch was right. Let's launch this thing into space.'

'Agreed,' Goku thought and the two Saiyans then flew around the ball at an angle to send it flying into space where it detonated and blinded everyone for three minutes.

Goku could hear Tarble curse, "Damn it Vegeta, I honestly hope there weren't any ships or satellites up there."

The two Saiyans landed in the middle of the two craters they formed whenever they powered up. They were still in their ascended forms, their clothes were torn and blue electricity still crackled and danced around their bodies. They started to take notice to their audience and picked out words like, "Legendary, Power, Leaders."

Tarble went flying down to Vegeta and asked, "Did I hear you say super Saiyan two?"

"You did, it's an ascended super Saiyan form. We're in it now," Vegeta explained. And then without warning the thousands of Saiyans started to storm towards the trio like a mob. Goku instantly reacted and threw up a Ki shield that kept them out. A minute passed and they were still trying to figure out what set out of the "savages" when Vegeta's patience ran out. "ENOUGH!" he yelled and started to release energy in all directions that sent the attacking Saiyans flying in all directions. "I DON"T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE BUT IT ENDS NOW! YOU WILL JOIN THE REST OF YOUR PEOPLE AND FOLLOW US!" Vegeta yelled. His voice bounced off of the landscape and reached the ears of the Saiyans as they slowly started to pick themselves up. They started to fall on one knee one by one, some even trembled. Vegeta smirked before yelling, "I will be back for you all later, as for now return to your villages." The Saiyans rose and started to walk towards the mountains.

"We need to go," Tarble said. The two nodded in agreement and they flew off. Vegeta smirked a little as the group flew back into the city. Once back at the palace Vegeta nudged Tarble and motioned for him to follow his brother. Vegeta lead him down a hall in the palace that was secluded.

"What's this about?" Tarble asked.

"I came here today with the intention to lead our people. I was going to lead by right of blood, however you are already here," Vegeta said.

"What are you saying Vegeta?" Tarble asked.

"I'm saying that I can't do it. Not only are you royal blood your leadership has lead our people to great prosperity, however I see one flaw with your leadership."

"I already know, it's my battle sense Vegeta, I don't have it."

"No, you don't. You're strengths lie in building up this empire, establishing connections with other people, and then using them to benefit us. However a Saiyan leader also has to be able to lead his people into battle, something I know you aren't capable enough of doing."

"What are you proposing?"

"You keep control of diplomacy and rebuilding, essentially everything you've been doing. However I want control of the military. I'm not going to lie, I could never achieve what you have created so I'll leave you to do what you do best, and me to do what I do best. Should we ever find an end to our term we'll both pick our successors, deal?"

"I really don't want to have to lead the military. Pikuro has been doing a decent job but he's no great leader, and he shows it. Plus the stress gets to him, I'm sure he'll be glad to take your leadership. Deal, brother," Tarble said offering his hand. Vegeta took it and said, "I need to talk business with you while we're here."

"What is it?"

"Earth, I want it drafted under the Saiyan defense."

"Earth isn't quite ready yet Vegeta, the people aren't quite advanced yet."

"Tarble, I've made Earth my home, my family is on Earth. The people are more than ready and are in need of defense. The planet is abundant with natural resources, I'm sure you strike a deal with their leader. Besides I need the military for a strike against Frast."

"What does that devil have to do with this?"

"She's planning an attack on Earth to get revenge against me and Goku. Because of us Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler are all dead. She's the last one of their bloodline, we end it and this galaxy will no longer have to worry about ice-jin forces for probably another millennia."

"You don't know that, the politics on their planet may have been a stalemate for millennia but that could change at the drop of a hat. What if this mobilizes them?"

"They've turned a blind eye to Frieza's bloodline since they broke off from the main planet those hundreds of years ago. They won't care, unless it directly affects them, they won't care."

"Fine, we'll reach out to Earth within the week. But first thing's first, you and Goku need to convince the rest of the Saiyans to join us."

"That will hardly be a problem," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I'll gather my advisors immediately and we'll announce your command over the military," Tarble said holding his fingers to his chin, "you say Earth is your home, to fulfill your duties you will have to be here. How will you manage to be at two places at once?"

"I think I know a couple people who can help me with that," Vegeta said as the two brothers opened a door to a large room. There was a long table covered with an array of food. Goku, Pikuro, and several other Saiyans were seated at the table.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, "Where have you been? I'm starving!"

The other Saiyans stood whenever they saw Tarble walk into the room, he motioned for them to sit. "Everyone I have an announcement," Tarble began but was soon interrupted from the large stomach growl coming from Goku.

"God damn it Kakarot wait a few more minutes!" Vegeta yelled.

"As I was saying," Tarble continued, "It's a miracle that Vegeta has returned to us. He is royal blood too, he will also rule over our people. I will continue my duties of building our race and diplomacy with other planets. Vegeta will be placed in charge over the military; we will both pick our successors. Pikuro I expect you to show him the ropes and serve him as well as you did me."

Pikuro stood up and bowed saying, "Of course your highness."

Goku was starting to look impatient, he was fiddling with his hands and clicking his boots underneath the table. Vegeta noticed and said, "Go ahead Kakarot, you're making me anxious just watching you."

With that Goku started piling food on his plate happily. Vegeta and Tarble started taking seats at the head of the table and started to eat. After the feast Vegeta whispered over to Tarble, "I have to go back to Earth now, but I will be back soon with a couple of people who will help me get from here to there easier."

Tarble nodded and Vegeta stood up and nodded to Goku. They both stood Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and they vanished. All of the Saiyans but Pikuro stood there in awe wondering what just happened. Tarble was first to recover saying, "Well gentleman we have work to do let's go!"

…

"Have you seen your father?" Bulma asked Trunks who was boredly watching the TV. Trunks looked up and saw that his mother was upset and replied as truthfully as he could, "No mom, not since him and Goten's dad fought last night."

"Where is that man?" Bulma said with her hands on her hips. And just as she wanted, he appeared with Goku right in front of the TV sending a surprised Bulma back.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Vegeta!" Goku said placing his fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

"Vegeta, it is two in the afternoon, where have you been?" Bulma asked impatiently.

"You're not going to believe this, come with me," Vegeta said walking.

"Where are you going? Come back here!" Bulma yelled following him down the hall. Trunks just watched them leave and turned the TV volume up so that he wouldn't have to hear the yelling match.

Vegeta opened the door to an empty lab and Bulma followed him inside. She stopped yelling now and was just curious as to what her husband has to say.

"We found the Saiyans," Vegeta declared.

"We?" Bulma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Kakarot went to the Saiyan home world this morning. As it turns out not only has the Saiyan race survived, it's thriving. And my brother has lead them there."

"You have a brother?" Bulma asked confused.

"Yes he was sent away at an early age because he lacked the fighting instinct of Saiyans. What he lacked in strength and battle sense he made up for in leadership, diplomacy, and intelligence."

"Where do you play into all of this?"

"I'm going to command the military and he's going to continue to build our civilization. Also he's going to reach out to Earth this week for peace and relations."

"How are you going to command the military from here?"

"I can't, that's where I need you. I need you to build me a teleporter that can instantly take me between here and Saiya."

"Me and Bade already have, it's still in the testing stages though. We don't' know its long range capabilities yet, it could be dangerous."

"Well I can't command from Earth that would be an outrage to the people living on Saiya."

"You might be stuck depending on Goku for a while."

'Damn,' Vegeta thought, "I'm also going to be using the Saiyan army to defeat Frast's invasion force that's coming in the next few months."

"Is the army big enough? 10,000 soldiers is a lot."

Vegeta smirked before looking at his wife and saying, "They won't have to be, they'll just be that much stronger."

Bulma shot him a look of disbelief and said, "You yourself said the Saiyans were at the bottom of the totem pole in terms of strength and that Frieza wiped out your race as you were starting to get stronger."

Vegeta gave her a glance before saying, "They'll be more than a match for any army once they start training in GRs."

"And whose going to be building all of those huh? I sure as hell am not."

Vegeta growled in frustration before saying, "You won't I just need you to show the technicians and scientists from Saiya what to do and they'll take care of the rest. Can you do that? Oh and also make sure they don't know that Bade is a Tuffle."

"Fine, I'll do that but I'm not going off planet."

"Of course not, Saiya's gravity is the same as Vegeta's. You'll be crushed the moment you appear on the planet."

"Thanks for the consideration at least," Bulma said.

"Don't get used to it," Vegeta said with a playful smirk as he walked out of the lab. Bulma rolled her eyes and followed him out.

…

Gohan and Videl were sitting on the picnic table outside, it was about 2:30 in the afternoon. They had to escape the one-sided battle between Chichi and Goku. Ever since Goku returned Chichi grabbed her frying pan and chased him around the house yelling at him about disappearing. Goku kept ducking and dodging covering his head, he didn't have a chance to say the good news. Goten kept watching the TV the whole time as if this was something that he was used to his whole life. Technically it was only this time it wasn't Gohan being chased around.

"Where do you think he was?" Videl asked.

"I'm really not sure, but I know that power I felt this morning was him," Gohan answered. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned that the one of the strongest beings in the universe was cowering like a small child from his wife with a frying pan or that he should find it hilarious.

"You said the other one was Vegeta, right?"

"Yeah, dad hasn't even been around that long and the two of them are taking field trips already," Gohan joked. Videl laughed as the door came flying open and Goku came flying out and into the air followed by Chichi with her frying pan and Goten yelling, "Dad don't run! That always makes it worse for Gohan!"

Videl laughed even harder and Gohan slumped a little before saying, "Mom, can you let dad talk before you two go back at it?"

"You find this funny, huh? Well you're next mister!" Chichi yelled and started charging towards Gohan. Gohan fly straight for his dad.

"You two are in big trouble when you get back down here!" Chichi yelled waving her frying pan angrily.

"Let's go to Roshi's for a little, I have some news," Goku whispered to Gohan. Gohan nodded and whispered back, "Wait a minute, Videl come up!"

Videl was a little confused as she flew up to her boyfriend. Gohan then held her hand as Goku placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and two fingers on his other to his forehead. The next thing she knew she was standing on Roshi's island.

"Gohan, Videl!" yelled a little girl that came tearing out of the house.

"Hi Marron," Gohan said picking up the little girl with blonde pigtails.

"Look whose here," Krillin said, his hair was gone and his dome shined brightly in the sun.

"Krillin your hair!" Gohan exclaimed almost dropping Marron. Videl snatched the little girl from Gohan and started to lift her up and down in the air.

"I decided that I need to start fighting again, especially if Earth is going to be invaded. Me and 18 have been sparring on a daily basis for a while now."

"We'll need all of the help we can get," Goku said happily and started to walk into the house, Gohan, Videl, and Krillin followed with Marron in tow behind them.

Everyone but 18 and Marron was sitting around the table in the living room with the TV on mute. "Me and Vegeta found the Saiyans today," Goku said with a serious look on his face.

Krillin and Roshi exchanged looks before Krillin spoke up and asked, "When do we have to worry about fighting them?"

Goku's look became confused before explaining, "We won't, we'll be fighting alongside them this time."

"Really? What's the catch?" Gohan asked.

"No catch, turns out the Vegeta has a brother, and he's been leading the Saiyans to this huge empire thing. It's kind of hard to explain because even I really don't understand it. But I do know that Vegeta is going to be in charge of the military on the home planet and every other planet with Saiyans stationed on it," Goku explained.

"Did you two fight when you were there?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I could sense your power from here on Earth," Krillin said in an annoyed tone, "I was trying to sleep."

"Same here, I was really confused. Especially since it came from another planet," Gohan said.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be able to sense us all of the way here," Goku said scratching the back of his head with his hand.

'Wonder where I've seen that before,' Videl thought rolling her eyes.

"Everything ok?" Gohan asked seeing her expression.

"Don't worry about it," Videl replied kissing him on the cheek.

**That's where I'm calling it a night on this. I got to get back to work on my paper. Again, I apology for the gap between chapters but I've been really busy this semester. Please review, I care what you all think. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Another long one in the making, but hopefully I'll keep the storyline good. Review let me know what you think. **

Chapter 21

A week has passed since Goku and Vegeta made contact with the Saiyans. Since then Tarble has reached out to Vegeta to tell him he would arrive on Earth by the end of the week. The day has come that Tarble was supposed to arrive, Vegeta gave him coordinates by the Son house which is where everyone eagerly awaited.

"What does he look like?" Krillin asked.

"You'll know when you see him, he looks like a mini Vegeta," Goku joked. Vegeta shot him a look before Bulma laughed a little. Trunks stood by his father wearing Saiyan armor like his father; his had the royal insignia on it too. Everyone was sitting around on couches and at the dinner table in the son house. The T.V. was playing a parade in Satan City being led by Hercule and the king. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the woods.

Everyone rushed outside with Gohan and Videl at the lead. They flew over the foliage of the forest to the field that Gohan taught Videl how to fly. The once green meadow was replaced by six craters, each one occupied by a single space pod. Videl felt an inner rage start to build in her, but Gohan grabbed her hand and she started to calm down. The pods were arranged with four to the outside creating a perimeter around two in the center.

The four to the outside opened and four Saiyans wearing blue Saiyan armor with red accented on the shoulder pads and chest protector. One took note to the crowd flying above them and reported it on his scouter. Then the two pods in the center opened and Tarble and Pikuro stepped out into the craters. Tarble then saw his brother in the air and flew towards him, Pikuro and the escort followed suit.

"You made it," Vegeta said holding his hand out.

"I'm a man of my word," Tarble replied grabbing Vegeta's wrist and Vegeta doing the same.

"I think an introduction is in order," Pikuro stated.

"Indeed," Tarble agreed, "My name is Tarble, I am Vegeta's brother and solely ruled the Saiyan Empire until Vegeta returned to us. This is my advisor Pikuro, and my royal guard. I may be a leader, but I can't fight which is why I have at least one guard with me most of the time."

"A Saiyan that can't fight? That's rather odd," Piccolo noted.

"Watch your mouth," Pikuro snapped, "He may not be able to fight, but he has assembled alliances with planets across the universe. He has brought glory to the Saiyans once again."

"Why don't we take this back to my house? We can sit and that beats floating in the air, right?" Goku suggested before the conversation could get any more heated.

Tarble gestured for Goku to lead on and they returned to the Son house. Tarble's guard stayed outside while him and Pikuro came in with the rest of the group.

"So more introductions," Goku began, "These are my sons Gohan and Goten, they are half-Saiyans, but both are very powerful and can transform into Super Saiyans."

"And this is my son, Trunks," Vegeta said with his hand on his son's shoulder, "He'll be taking my spot whenever I step down."

After Vegeta finished Bulma shot him an angry look, he knew he was in trouble later.

"So you're here to establish peace with Earth?" Chichi asked.

"Yes, we're going to try and annex them under our protection," Tarble answered.

"Well there has to be some sort of catch," Chichi said with a raised brow.

"There always is," Tarble replied, "We'll arrange a deal in terms of exchanging resources or some sort of service in exchange for protection."

"What does Earth have that you could want?"

"Some very impressive technology, for a planet that is considered underdeveloped, there are many man made marvels to it."

"Enough, you can talk about this with the king," Vegeta interrupted.

"Well you're in luck because he's in that parade," Trunks chimed in.

"It's settled, we'll leave immediately," Tarble announced,

"Good luck guys," Goku yelled as the Saiyans walked out the door.

"Aren't you going with them, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"No, someone may recognize me from the Cell games and that could jeopardized everything," Vegeta explained.

"Good point, but with if they see you later though?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

…

"Hey there they are!" Krillin yelled and pointed at the T.V. The camera refocused from Mr. Satan and the king to eight dots in the sky that slowly became larger and larger.

"This is it," Gohan said.

"I just hope my dad doesn't do anything dumb," Videl muttered.

The eight figures were clearly distinguishable as the Saiyan crew that just left the son house recently. The four guards spread out to create a perimeter around their leaders, Pikuro and Tarble floated down to the float that Hercule and King Furry stood on.

"S-s-stand back!" Hercule stuttered trying to put himself between the King and the aliens.

"We are here to discuss peace and an alliance between the planet Saiya and Earth," Tarble decreed.

"Well I am honored to host you both, perhaps we should talk about this in a quiet setting," the king managed to speak.

"Your highness, you don't know who these people are," Hercule barked.

"It's clear that they are serious, I wouldn't want to bluster our first intergalactic negotiation," King Furry said. When Hercule was about to speak again, the dog held his hand to motion for him to be silent. Furry looked around at the crowd and saw many panicked and worried faces among his people. He walked up to the mic stand on the float and cleared his throat, "Good people of Earth, it is with great pleasure and excitement that I present to you representatives from the planet Saiya. They come extending an olive branch, one that I will gladly accept and talk to them about as soon as possible. It is for this reason that I must end the parade early this year, I am sorry. I ask that everyone stay calm, think of this as a great opportunity for us."

Slowly people's faces started to change from fear to excitement and they all applauded for their leader. "I would be honored if you would come negotiate with me," the king said with a bow.

Tarble returned the bow and replied, "Of course, where shall we continue?"

"I know just where to go if you would follow me."

"Tell the guards to lie low, we'll call them if we need them," Tarble ordered Pikuro. Pikuro nodded and pressed several buttons on his scouter. The guards flew off towards the city limits and the Furry showed Tarble and Pikuro to his car. The three entered and disappeared from the cameras' view.

Videl was shaking her head and Gohan wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Well at least the actual king got to speak," Goku said and Gohan shot him a look.

"At the least they're talking, knowing Tarble and his previous successes, this will be a walk in the park for him," Vegeta said from the wall he was leaning on.

…

King Furry lead Tarble and Pikuro into his office. It was a small square room with a desk and photos hung on all of the walls of the king and the leaders of the world. There were two chairs that sat in front of the desk, Furry motioned for the Saiyans to sit as he sat in his chair behind the desk.

"How long was the journey to our planet?" Furry asked trying to make some sort of small talk.

Tarble looked at Pikuro and the older Saiyan answered, "About three days, not too bad."

"Well I hope you'll pardon me, our planet isn't at the stage of intergalactic travel."

"I guess you can say that's why we're here," Tarble explained, "We feel that Earth is ready to become a part of the rest of the universe. And joining our alliance with other planets will be a good start for your introduction to the universe. You see our race provides planetary protection to all planets in our alliance. In return the planets trade resources and services with us. Other planets have helped turn Saiya from a barren wasteland to a planet teeming with life. And on our end of the deal we have prevented and stopped several invasions on their planets."

Furry sat with his elbows on his desk with his hands crossed in front of his face. He then asked, "What kind of presence will there be on our planet?"

"We will build a small settlement that will slowly grow and a military base alongside it. The base and settlement on this planet will be the first hub for intergalactic travel and trade."

Furry then stood up and walked over to one of the photos hanging on the wall, it was a picture of him and a small child with wild hair wearing an orange uniform, "The people of this planet do not respond to change or threats very well. I fear we may bring conflict or turmoil to the other planets."

Pikuro then joined the conversation and said, "You won't have to worry about that, as leader you can control the trade and how much information is brought to the people."

"I don't lead like that, the people have a right to know if they're about to be introduced to the universe or not."

Pikuro nodded and Tarble finally joined back in, "You're making me play my hand and I really didn't want it to come to this."

A little fear came into Furry's eyes and he asked, "What are you talking about? Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm not. The choice is yours and yours alone, regardless though this will happen with your support or not so you can benefit from it or suffer from it. There is an impending invasion of earth in three months. Our army will be here to repel as we have a personal stake against the invaders. Your military will be powerless to stop them from decimating your civilization. We have a large and strong enough army to contain and destroy them. By establishing this alliance you can have access to the rest of the universe and further protection by us."

Furry's eyes were wide with fear he was trying to form words, "W-what can we possibly trade?"

"Earth is abundant with resources and services that they can provide, we will not strip mine the planet or steal your scientists, but some resources or services may be requested to help develop Saiya."

"Where would you build your base and settlement?"

"Somewhere away from any major settlements so that they don't butt heads."

"Well with the knowledge presented, I don't think I have a choice," Furry said holding his hand out to Tarble.

Tarble shook it and said, "Welcome to the universe, expect Pikuro and some more of my people here in another week to begin developing our base. Once that is set up we will have an open line of communication and transportation."

"OUT OF MY WAY!" was heard from the hallway and then Hercule came bursting into the room shaking guards off of him like pieces of paper, "Your highness I hope you aren't listening to any of them."

"Actually we just finished Hercule, we are now a part of the alliance with the Saiyans," Furry said happily.

"You can't be serious! I'm the strongest on the planet and possibly in the universe, what could they possibly offer us?"

"Planetary protection actually, in return we're going trade them services and resources from our planet to theirs as well as others in the alliance."

"It's a good deal, there are many planets in our alliance that each have a unique service or resource," Tarble explained.

"Right, how do I know you're strong enough to protect my people?" Hercule explained.

"How about this, you can have a fight with one of my soldiers in a week's time. If you win, we'll leave, if you lose we stay, deal?" Tarble asked.

Hercule laughed cockily before yelling, "Deal! There's no way some alien can beat the man that defeated Cell!"

Pikuro pressed a couple buttons on his scouter and it beeped a few times. Tarble and Pikuro bowed to Furry before Tarble said, "We'll see you in a week, friend." Pikuro glared at Hercule as the two walked out of the room.

…

Tarble and Pikuro showed up at the Son house that evening with the guards. The Saiyans walked into the house where the crew was still waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Vegeta asked from the wall he was still leaning from.

"Pretty good until that brute Hercule barged in," Tarble said with a sigh.

"What did my dad do?" Videl asked worriedly from the couch her and Gohan were sitting on.

"Furry and I just sealed the deal and he barged in claiming that we didn't need to be here from protection because he was the strongest in the universe. There'll be a fight between one of our soldiers and him next week," Tarble said rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry, but your father doesn't have a chance," Pikuro said with his head facing the ground. In the background Oolong angrily handed a few dollars to an ecstatic master Roshi. Chichi gave a look of disapproval but then joined the conversation, "Videl, is there any way you can talk him out of it?"

"I'm not even going to try, I haven't been home since me and him and that argument about me using Ki attacks. I don't want him to die but he definitely needs embarrassed."

"He won't die, but he definitely will be embarrassed. And I have the perfect fighter for him to go against," Pikuro said with a chuckle.

"You don't mean," Tarble began.

"I do," Pikuro answered and the two Saiyans began to laugh to themselves.

"Where are you going to set up?" Bulma asked.

"There's a wasteland not too far from West City that we're interested in," Tarble answered.

"That's pretty close to us Vegeta."

"Indeed," Vegeta replied, "Don't forget woman, you're teaching the GR to the engineers tomorrow."

"You told me about this Vegeta, what is the GR?" Pikuro asked curiously.

"A room that can drastically augment gravity and is used for training. It's how Kakarot trained to defeat Frieza and how I've been training since I came back to Earth."

"And I'm assuming you're planning on building one on Saiya?"

"I plan on building several, not just on Saiya but at every base."

"You're the boss," Pikuro said with a nod.

"Did you tell him about the invasion?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I really didn't want to have to but he made me play my hand. It was the only way to convince him to join us," Tarble explained.

"He isn't going to tell the planet is he?" Bulma asked, "If he does he'll start riots in the streets."

"I presume he didn't tell Hercule, he did say that the people have a right to know."

"The people on this planet aren't quite that smart yet," Bulma said shaking her head.

Suddenly the TV changed from the usual newscast to King Furry at his desk in his office. The room's attention shifted to the TV. Goten tried to talk but was shushed by Trunks and Gohan.

"People of Earth, as you know today, our planet was visited by aliens from another planet. They came extending an olive branch to us and invited us to their union of planets across the universe. I accepted their deal. They come from the planet Saiya. However, the fact whether they build a military protection base and settlement on Earth are up for debate. Mainly Hercule is going to fight an exhibition with a soldier from Saiya to prove whether he is the strongest in the universe or only on this planet. If he loses then they'll build on the planet, it he wins then they will not come back."

Furry cleared his throat and looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself and continued explaining the meeting between him and the leader Tarble and his presumably right hand Pikuro. After that he ended his broadcast and the news continued. It mainly played and discussed footage of Pikuro and Tarble meeting Furry. 'So much for the people have a right to know,' Tarble thought to himself shaking his head.

"Good call on his part now announcing the invasion," Chichi noted.

"He went against his word," Tarble said.

"But this planet doesn't need riots right now."

"Even so, he told me that his people had a right to know. Moment of truth came and he backed down from the possible consequences. When we establish here we may keep an eye on him when he makes deals with us."

And with that it became a debate in the living room among everyone in the living room about Furry's decision to not tell Earth about the invasion. 'Come outside,' echoed through Gohan's head. His head snapped up from the wall behind the couch.

'Who is this?' Gohan thought.

'Come outside, Gohan.'

Gohan shook his head a couple times, he did not recognize the voice at all.

'You aren't crazy, this is really happening come outside.'

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some air," Gohan whispered to Videl. She nodded and kept watching the debate in the living room. Gohan worked his way outside between all of the bodies in his house. No one took notice to him walking outside the door.

'Walk to your right towards the woods,' the voice echoed.

'Who are you?'

'You'll find out soon, Gohan.'

It was chilly outside, but it didn't faze Gohan. Once he entered the woods he kept walking through them. He was wearing his blue gi and pants, and branches from trees kept snapping of everywhere he walked. Eventually he was walking down a steep hill and the forest opened up to a lake that reflected the stars and the moon. There were two figures seemingly standing on top of the middle of the lake, one taller than the other.

'Come to us, Gohan,' the voice once again echoed. At this point Gohan just wanted to find out who was in his mind and flew to the middle of the lake. After a couple seconds he reached the two figures. The taller one had red skin with long white hair that ran down his back. The shorter one had purple skin and a white Mohawk. They both wore strange outfits with colors that complimented the colors of their skin. The shorter one grinned at Gohan while the taller seemed to have a permanent frown on his face.

"Welcome, Gohan. We've been expecting you," the shorter one said holding his hand out to the half Saiyan.

Gohan took it and then asked, "How do you know my name?"

"You can say it's my job," he said with a smile.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shin, and this is my friend, Kibito."

"Well Shin, what do you want with me?"

"We sensed the strongest powers on the planet gathered in where I'm presuming is your house, correct?"

Gohan nodded and shin continued, "Out of all of the powers we determined yours to be the greatest, as well as having the most potential to grow stronger."

"Um, thanks?" Gohan said.

"But here is the catch, as you know there is an invasion coming to your planet. But there is a threat even greater than that coming, we're telling you because we believe you to be the only one out of your friends strong enough to defeat it."

"Wait, you know about the invasion? And what do you mean there is an even greater threat coming?"

"Yes, the two events are related and one will follow another almost instantly. You must be the only one who fights this new threat as you are the only one strong enough."

"Well what is it already?"

"Show some patience and respect boy, do you know who you're talking to?" Kibito snapped.

"No I don't, you two have hardly told me a thing."

"You are speaking to the supreme kai!"

Utter shock and awe shot across Gohan's face, he had no idea how he was supposed to act in the presence of the supreme kai.

"Kibito, you're no fun anymore. Look what you did, he was just fine without knowing who we were," Shin scolded.

"I always find that kind of funny," Kibito said almost showing a grin.

"Gohan snap out of it, I need you to do something for me to show that you are indeed strong enough to face this threat," Shin said.

Gohan pulled himself together and asked, "Sure Shin, what do you need?"

"I would like to see your Super Saiyan form."

"Are you sure? Do you want to see the ascended form?"

"There's another level? Yes certainly," Shin said excitedly.

"You know that once I transform everyone will realize I left and will come find me thinking something is wrong."

"Then we'll leave right after you transform," Shin said.

"But you haven't told me what this threat is though."

"It's the leader of the ice-jin people, Master Iced. He ordered Frieza's bloodline to split from the ice-jin planet so that he could still terrorize the universe even though his planet is stalemated in politics. It's the only reason he and the rest of his people have laid dormant for nearly a millennia. But now he is following Frast to Earth, possibly to end her bloodline, possibly to make sure she lives through this so that she can still serve him, there is truly no way to tell at this point."

"How strong is he?"

"100 times stronger than Cell was," Shin said coldly.

"I barely beat Cell all those years ago! And I haven't gotten any stronger since!" Gohan exclaimed.

"True, but you are the only one with the potential for the power to beat Iced."

"Wait, if you're the supreme kai then why can't you stop him?"

"Because that isn't my role as supreme kai, it would be against my mandate to stop him directly as he doesn't pose a threat above what the grand kai should handle. However it isn't against it to tell you about him."

"Well how am I supposed to access this potential?"

"It lies with those you love, they, and only they can release it within you. You have to use them to release the power hidden deep inside you still."

"Ok, I think I understand."

"Good. You should be the only one who knows about this, if the others knew then they would try and stop Iced instead of focusing on the invasion."

"Ok, I understand, thank you," Gohan said with a bow.

"Of course, we try to aid the good. Now show us your ascended form," Shin said. Gohan nodded and took a power up stance with his fists clenched at his side. His face started to strain a little as he concentrated hard. Waves of energy started to pour from his body as a golden aurora took flame around him, his eyes turned teal and his hair turned golden and pointed straight up.

"Magnificent," Shin stated in wonder.

Gohan started to yell as more and more power flowed through his body. The water was creating waves around him and eventually started to separate and flow away from him. Sparks started to dance around Gohan's body as the aurora grew bigger and bigger. His yells became louder and his hair started to grow a little and his hair pointed even sharper. The transformation was complete, but Shin and Kibito were gone, but Gohan felt his friends and family flying his way. He released the transformation and returned to his base form and turned to face his friends as they came to check on him.

**Ok that's all I can do for now. I know I've been lacking with my chapters lately, but I've been busy. I really shouldn't have dropped an hour and a half at the library to write this instead of doing more homework but doesn't matter now. Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is my plan for the story as of now. I am going to finish the Frast/Iced saga at the latest by chapter 30. After that is finished I am going to finish the mini stories and write a prequel story for Tarble and Pikuro. **

The heated debate about King Furry's decision was coming to its climax whenever the Tarble and Pikuro's scouters exploded after picking up a large power level. As they were blowing up everyone who could sense energy was silent as well.

"Who is that?" Trunks wondered out loud.

"It's Gohan, but why is he raising his power level? Especially to super Saiyan two," Goku answered.

"It looks like your guard is already on the move," Vegeta noted as the guards formed a perimeter around the house. Piccolo stood silent, deep in thought.

"I don't sense anyone else out there, we better go check it out anyway," Goku said. Without a word everyone ran outside, Chichi grabbed ahold of Goku and Bulma with Vegeta and they took off towards Gohan's location. Tarble ordered for his guards to stay at the house as everyone took off towards the woods. They came across a lake where Gohan was powering down, but to everyone's curiosity, he was the only one there.

"Hey Gohan, are you ok?!" Goten yelled as everyone was starting to fly to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys," Gohan said with a smile on his face.

'I have to try and play this off, but how?' Gohan thought.

"What was with the power up? We thought that there was someone else here," Goku said worriedly.

"I'm just feeling, frustrated," Gohan said, the words struggling to come out of his mouth. Technically that wasn't a lie, with everything going on he was starting to feel a little frustrated. Videl game him a look, as did Piccolo, but everyone else seemed to have bought the excuse.

"I know, we all are son, but we will win this," Goku said trying to comfort his eldest son.

"I know we will," Gohan said.

"Well if there's no threat, we have an argument to get back to," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't get me started on this again," Bulma said as everyone was taking off. Piccolo and Gohan were the only ones who stayed behind. The Namekian had a solemn look on his face and Gohan knew that he was caught.

"Who was that out here earlier? I felt him as you left, it felt familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it," Piccolo asked.

"I'm not really at liberty to talk about it," Gohan said with his hands behind his head.

"I know it was a Kai, but I don't know which tier it was."

'Crap,' Gohan thought.

"It was, it was the supreme Kai," Gohan confessed.

Piccolo's eyes widened and he was having a hard time trying to put words together, "Why would he be on Earth?"

"He wanted to speak to me, he called me from the house telepathically. He told me not to say what he told me about, and I'm going to honor that."

Piccolo nodded, if the supreme Kai wanted something to remain a secret, then he certainly wasn't going to push to have it revealed. With that the two left back for the house.

…

The next day Gohan and Piccolo met outside Paw City in the morning and took off to meet a mutual friend.

"I haven't seen him since New Namek," Gohan told his mentor.

"Me neither, but we're going to need all the fighters for when the invasion hits," Piccolo replied.

"I think I remember where he lives."

"Then lead on."

The two kept flying over uncharted woods until they saw smoke coming from a chimney poking out of the foliage. The pair landed in front of a capsule house very similar to the Son house in 439. The two looked each other wondering if they were at the right place until Cole walked out the front door with Sophia in arm next to him. He bowed out of respect to Piccolo and Gohan before saying, "Welcome to my humble home."

"This place sure has changed since the last time I was here," Gohan noted.

"It really has, with glove gone I've refocused my life a little bit."

"Have you been keeping up with your training?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes I have, and I've gotten stronger since New Namek."

"Good, keep training. I'm afraid that we're going to need you to help repel the invasion."

"If you say so, I don't know how much help I'll be against 10,000 soldiers."

"Things have changed, we have an army of Saiyans to help repel to invasion."

"Saiyans? You don't say."

"Yeah, it's a long story. Have you been watching the news lately?"

Sophia shot him a look and his head sunk between his shoulders a little before she said, "We would but we don't have a TV, and the radio died a while ago. And someone doesn't have a job so we can't get one."

Cole laughed a little before saying, "I've been meaning to get into hunting and logging, but that hasn't really gone through yet."

'That sounds a little familiar,' Gohan thought referencing to his parents arguing about their lack of money.

"There's something we need you to do though for the invasion, we'll fill you in later," Piccolo said and Cole nodded.

"What do you need him to do?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Piccolo with a smirk.

"That's mature," Gohan said rolling his eyes.

…

"Woman, is that Tuffle here?" Vegeta asked walking into Bulma's personal lab.

"He's in his lab down the hall, what do you need him for?" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't answer and she charged down the hall after him yelling, "Vegeta, what the hell are you doing?!"

Vegeta made his way to Bade's lab and opened the door, locking it behind him. Bulma was on the other side of the door, Vegeta waved bye at her before closing the blinds to the windows.

"V-Vegeta, what can I do for you?" Bade asked nervously from behind his desk.

"You know the invasion is in several months."

"I am aware, I've been working on the teleporter with Bulma, it's almost finished."

"This isn't about that."

"Well then what is it?"

"I have a mission for you on the day of the invasion. This stays between you, me, and the Namekian, you cannot tell anyone."

Bulma stood outside in the hallway banging on the door and screaming her head off. She heard the inaudible mumbles on conversation, but couldn't decipher anything. Then the door opened and she almost fell into the office but Vegeta caught her. He had a smirk on his face. He let her stand and he walked down the hall. Bulma walked into Bade's office and asked him, "What did he do to you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bulma, he just needed to talk to me about something," Bade replied with a friendly smile on his face.

"Ok I just had to make sure, thank you," Bulma said leaving Bade's office and returning to hers.

'What is that man up to?' She thought taking a seat at her desk.

…

Gohan walked back into the son residence after bidding goodbye to Piccolo. Not before dodging the little brother bullet that came charging at him. Goten tried to tackle Gohan as he walked out the door but Gohan managed to dodge him and the younger brother went flying out the door that Gohan promptly shut and locked.

"Hey no fair!" Goten yelled beating on the door.

"Maybe next time squirt," Gohan said with a laugh. Videl watched the whole thing from the couch and was laughing hysterically.

"He has been pacing back and forth waiting for you to come back for the last 20 minutes," Videl explained between laughs.

"Where's my parents?" Gohan asked.

"They went to Capsule Corp. to see Bulma for a while," Videl said.

"Alright, I need to talk to you about last night," Gohan said.

"Sure what is it," Videl said worriedly.

"Just promise that you won't be at the invasion."

"Why? I'm not weak," Videl said angrily.

"And I'm not saying that. Look I learned something last night about the invasion, there's going to be more to it and I can't say."

"Why not? You're starting to get on my nerves Gohan."

"Videl, it's really hard to explain, just promise that you won't be there. It'll be really dangerous, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry ok? I can handle my own out there, and if I bite off more than I can chew I'll leave ok?"

"I don't like it, but ok," Gohan consented.

…

Panic struck the Son house the next morning, starting with a yell from Videl.

"Where is he?!" she yelled from her and Gohan's room. When she yelled Goten, Chichi, and Goku came running in.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Chichi asked.

"Did Gohan leave this morning?"

"Not that I know of, I'm pretty sure I was the first one to wake up."

"Well he isn't here."

"Who knows, maybe he went to Bulma's?" Goku suggested.

"Without telling anyone?" Videl answered.

"He said he was feeling frustrated, he may have run off somewhere. We'll look for him today and find him, don't worry Videl," Goku said trying to comfort her.

"Did he say anything to you that may have been weird at the moment?" Chichi asked.

"He said that he didn't want me to fight at the invasion. Whenever I asked why he said he couldn't tell," Videl explained.

"I can understand if he's concerned, but it's obvious he has another reason. The question is what is it?" Goku pondered.

"Well if we find him then I'm sure he'll tell us," Goten said happily.

"We'll get to searching after breakfast," Goku said with his hands behind his head.

…

A breeze blew by Gohan and he started to stir. As his senses came to he realized he was laying on grass. Whenever he opened his eyes he saw that he was lying in the middle of a beautiful field. The weirdest part was the sky. It was like that on Earth but Gohan could see stars and other planets even though it was daytime. 'There's no way I'm on Earth,' Gohan thought to himself.

"Indeed you are not," a familiar voice chimed in.

Gohan turned around and saw Shin and Kibito standing behind.

"Look who decided to wake up," Shin said with a grin.

"Wait, Shin? Kibito? Where am I?" Gohan asked confusedly.

"Against my heavy objection, you are on the sacred world of the kais' boy," Kibito answered with a frown.

"Why am I here guys?"

"Well after much thought and consideration, mostly by myself, we couldn't leave you to your own devices to defeat Iced. You are going to train here under our watch, we may not be able to break through to that potential hidden inside of you, but we can definitely increase your power exponentially," Shin explained.

"That's awesome!" Gohan exclaimed. But then a worried look came on his face, "Shin, my family doesn't know I'm here, Videl doesn't know I'm here. I need to tell them so they don't worry."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Shin stated solemnly.

"Why not?"

"Because then that leads to why you are here. And we can't afford to have them discovering that Iced is coming to the planet. If Vegeta and Tarble find out then their support may withdraw. The whole galaxy fears Iced, his power is legendary. He could've killed cell with just one finger."

Gohan gulped, "And I'm your ace in the hole?"

"Precisely, we need you to focus on Iced and them to focus on the invasion. It's too risky for them to know."

"I understand, but can I at least tell them I'm alright and that I won't be back until the day of the invasion?" pleaded Gohan.

"That you may do, but remember do not tell them where you are," Shin explained.

"Thank you," Gohan said with a bow, "Is there any way you can help me pass along a message?"

Shin nodded before motioning towards Kibito.

"Place your hand on my shoulder," the giant Kai instructed. Gohan obeyed and Kibito then said, "Think your message and I'll transmit it to your family and Videl."

"Thank you," Gohan said.

…

Breakfast just ended in the Son house, it was exceptionally fast considering everyone wanted to look for Gohan. Chichi and Videl were clearing the table whenever a familiar voice echoed through everyone's minds, 'Hi everyone!'

"Gohan?!" everyone asked at once.

'Yeah it's me guys. Listen I know you may be worried about me now, but I'm at a wonderful place and am going to train until the invasion.'

"But that's three months away," Videl said sadly.

'I know, this was a very hard decision to make, but in the end it is the right one. When I come back I'll be much stronger and ready to take on this threat with you all.'

"Gohan, you're already really, really strong. Can you really get stronger?" Goten asked.

'Yes, yes I can. With this training my power can increase exponentially.'

"Gohan, we trust your decision. And we'll see you the day of the invasion," Goku said. All the meanwhile, Videl stood trying to hold tears back.

"Please can I come with you?" she asked.

'Videl, I'm sorry. But only I can walk this path right now.'

Videl nodded before saying, "I love you Gohan, and I'll be here when you get back."

'I love you too Videl. I'll be back before you know it. Ok I have to go now, but I will see you in three months everyone!'

"Oh, that boy's just trying to get out of his schoolwork!" Chichi yelled angrily.

"I don't see what the big deal is, he's already stronger than most people who graduate from college are," Goku said carefree.

"Do you not care that your son is out there right now, somewhere only Kami knows where?" Chichi asked frustrated.

Goku's hands dropped from behind his head and he stopped leaning back in his chair, "Of course I care about him Chichi. But he's grown up now, he knows how to look out for himself. You can't keep treating him like he's five."

"I never really got that opportunity, he was too busy training for the Saiyans or going to Namek," Chichi said upset while she walked to her and Goku's room and slammed the door behind her. Goku looked over to Videl and saw her sobbing. He went over and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright, I have a plan."

"How can you make a plan for this?"

"Simple, we'll pay a visit to King Kai. It's obvious Gohan doesn't want us to know where he is or to find him. But I'm sure it'll bring peace of mind to everyone if we did know."

"That's a great idea, when are we leaving?"

"Now," Goku said with a smile and putting two fingers to his forehead. The next thing Videl knew, she was in otherworld looking at a short chubby blue man with antennae sticking out of his head and a halo over it.

"Hi King Kai!" Goku said happily.

"How are you, Goku?" King Kai asked.

"Pretty good, yourself?"

"Good, whose the girl?"

"This is Videl, she's Gohan's girlfriend."

"Ah, it's nice to finally meet you," King Kai said, "but I'm assuming there's a reason you're here."

"We were wondering if you could help us find Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Sure, give me a minute," King Kai said. He started focusing hard and his antennae were twitching.

"Now that can't be right," King Kai mumbled to himself.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"He's on the sacred world of the Kai's with the supreme Kai right now."

"How many Kai's are there?!"

"I believe the highest tier is supreme kai, I've never actually met him. I wonder why Gohan is there."

"Whatever it is, we don't want to know," Goku said.

"Why not?" King Kai and Videl asked at the same time.

"Because Gohan wants it to be kept a secret, so we're going to respect that," Goku explained. As much as Videl didn't want to, she agreed.

"Very well, I probably wouldn't be able to find out anyway. No one's allowed on that planet unless they're invited," King Kai stated.

"Thanks for the help anyways," Goku said waving. With that he teleported him and Videl back to the son house. They reappeared to an angry Chichi wielding a frying pan. As soon as Goku rematerialized she nailed him on the back of the head with her weapon of choice. Although it didn't hurt Goku still flinched and Goten was ducking for cover under the table. Even Videl backed up a little even though she knew Chichi would never hit her with the pan.

"And where the hell did you go?" Chichi asked angrily.

"We went to see King Kai, he told us where Gohan is," Goku answered. Chichi's overall demeanor changed from one of death to one of excitement.

"Where is he?" she asked excitedly.

"He's training on the sacred world of the Kai's with the supreme Kai."

"Who is the supreme Kai anyway?" Videl asked.

"I really don't know myself, he has to be higher up than grand Kai, and he's in charge of King Kai and his counterparts," Goku thought to himself.

"Well can we see him?" Chichi asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. He doesn't want us to find him which means he has a lot of work to do. We need to respect that," Goku explained. Chichi looked angry but she couldn't argue with that logic so she stormed out of the room. Videl took a seat on the couch and sighed. 'What are you doing, Gohan?' she thought sadly.

…

"So what training do you have in mind?" Gohan said stretching.

"Well first you can't train in pajamas," Shin noted. Gohan looked down blushed realizing he was still wearing the clothes he fell asleep in.

"I'm sorry these are all I have with me," Gohan said.

"That's fine, Kibito if you would," Shin instructed. Without a moment's notice Kibito shot an energy wave at Gohan that transformed his clothes into an outfit similar to that of the two Kais.

"Wow these are really comfy!" Gohan exclaimed admiring his new clothes.

"Of course they are, you don't think a Kai would walk around in something that is uncomfortable would you?" Kibito asked sarcastically.

"I guess not," Gohan noted.

"Well the sooner we start training the better," Shin said, "when you showed us your full power I knew that you are the warrior who could pull the z-sword."

"You can't be serious," Kibito exclaimed, showing more emotion than Gohan's ever seen from the tall Kai.

"Indeed I am," Shin said with excitement written all over his face.

"Even you can't pull the z-sword out of that rock!"

"That's right, so Gohan, you'll be stronger than I am by the time you leave here," Shin said with a smile.

"Excuse me, but what is the z-sword?" Gohan asked confusedly.

"It is a very powerful sword, and legend has it that it will only obey a wielder of greater power than its own," Shin explained.

"Well then how am I going to get stronger than the _supreme kai?!" _Gohan exclaimed.

"Just trust me, you too Kibito," Shin said with a smile.

'Oh man, what have I gotten myself into,' Gohan thought.

…

Juke woke up from his bed with a start. An alarm was going off around the ship for all the crew and fighters to be battle ready and stand guard. He was already in his jump suit, he just slipped his armor and helmet on and ran to the bridge. Frast was walking out of her quarters at the same time and taking a seat on her commander's chair.

"I hope that this is important to wake me up," she hissed at the bridge head.

"Y-yes ma'am," he stuttered out of fear, he knew that crew members who got on Frast's bad side didn't have the privilege of keeping their lives on her ship, "We have a space pod requesting to dock with us."

"That's it?! Who is it?!"

"M-m-master Iced," the bridge head barely got out. Frast's face went blank and she was speechless for a minute.

"Well you haven't let him board yet?!" she yelled. Juke was glad that he was wearing a helmet because he didn't want his men seeing the fear on his face.

"He has already boarded," a deep yet calm voice came from the hall to their left. There stood an ice-jin with completely blacked out armor and skin. He was in the first transformed state only his face was much more defined than any other ice-jin. He had piercing blue eyes that could kill a man with just a stare. Everyone immediately went down on one knee with their right hands over their hearts.

"Rise, my people," he ordered. Everyone rose to two knees and stood at attention before him, "as you were."

"My lord, it is an honor to finally meet you," Frast said.

"Indeed it is, hopefully you can be prove yourself better than your brothers and father have."

Frast shivered and said, "I will my lord."

Iced took a seat on the commander's chair and Frast stood next to him, "Who is your next in command?"

"Lt. Juke to your right."

"I see, I will have much use for you once we land on Earth."

"It would be my honor," Juke said with a bow.

"Where is your war room? I'm taking command of this invasion. The only reason being that I would rather not see a bloodline of my favorite servants ended. I want to know everything you know and we'll implement my personal plan."

"Yes sir," Frast said and lead him down another hall. She opened the door and the two walked in. The war room was decent sized with seats around a central projector. Iced took a seat and instructed Frast, "Let us begin."

…

**I wanted to finally bring Iced into the story, I was torn between Iced killing Frast and him joining her. In the end I decided to have the two of them tag team together. As for Gohan I want to bring him back to the forefront of the story as he is supposed to be the lead character through this huge mess I call a plot. Next chapter I'm going to do Hercule's fight and finish the preparations before the invasion. Chapter after that will start the invasion. **


	23. Z-fighters prepare for the invasion!

**HEY A CHAPTER TITLE!**

Hercule paced back and forth in his mansion, the day he dreaded was at hand. It's been a week since he called out the aliens for a fight. Since then he's been trying to figure a way out of the fight, but has come up with nothing. How would it look if the Earth's savior couldn't fight for his people? His pride has been hurt since he found out Videl learned those light tricks and how to fly. Even worse she ran away to he doesn't even know where. The doorbell went off and his butler went to answer it.

"We're here to pick up Mr. Satan," an excited voice told the butler.

"Of course, I will go find him at once," the butler said with a bow. He walked up the stairs and found the giant pacing back and forth in his room.

"Sir, your escort is here," the butler announced. Hercule looked at his servant and said, "Ah ha! Yes of course, I'm ready to go prove myself strongest of the universe!"

'This is awful,' he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs with a fake sense of confidence.

"Mr. Satan, are you ready?" the driver asked.

"Ha-ha! Of course I am, let's do this!" he yelled walking out of the door and into the limo.

The limo drove through Satan City and the streets were packed with cheering crowds. Every block full of faces he passed, more and more guilt and anxiety rushed into the burly man. As he reached the edge of the city he noticed several large ships come into view. There, a fighting ring was built like the one at the WMAT. The ring had humans on one side and presumably Saiyans on the other, with members of both species seemingly mingling in between the two. In the middle of the ring stood a Saiyan with red armor that had black accents on it over top of a black jumpsuit. He stood 5'10' and was bald with several scars running across his dome. He had matching boots and gauntlets on in addition to the scouter that rested on his ear. Hercule stepped out of the car and walked to the arena, all the while putting a show on for the crowd. His opponent kept an emotionless look on his face. Hercule stepped into the ring to face his opponent and felt his anxiety hit high.

…

**Three days ago**

Vegeta, Tarble, and Pikuro were walking down the halls of the barracks on Saiya.

"You are in for a surprise, brother," Tarble said excitedly.

"Am I? What is this surprise?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"It's not a what, it's a who. And we have lined up the fighter for the fight in a couple days," Tarble explained.

"Well who is it?" Vegeta asked.

"His name is Seroro and he is one of the most intense fighters we have enlisted in the army. He has mastered his fighting style to the point where it is near impossible for another fighter of his caliber to find a gap in his defense."

"Very impressive indeed, so there won't be a much of a match between him and that buffoon?"

"Not at all, when Saiya came under attack by the army of a planet we defeated, Seroro defeated a couple hundred of the invaders by himself."

"That is indeed impressive, where is he?"

"He is in here," Pikuro said opening a door. It was a room with several bunks and footlockers lined around the room. There were a couple Saiyans in there but they all came to attention when they noticed their leaders walk into the room. Vegeta walked over to the tallest and largest Saiyan and said, "I assume this is him?"

Tarble shook his head and walked over to the shortest out of the group, "this is him."

"Is it now? Very well, you're going to do your planet and race very proud. Most important thing is have some fun with it," Vegeta said placing his hands on the young Saiyan's shoulders with a smirk on his face.

…

Hercule placed his hands on his hips and yelled, "are you ready little man?! You're about to face the world champion of Earth!"

His opponent took a fighting stance without even saying a word.

"That's it, huh?!" Hercule yelled, "I don't blame you I'd be too scared for words either. Well let's get this started!"

And with that Hercule took a stance and lunged at the Saiyan with a punch aimed right at his head. Seroro then deflected Hercule's arm and redirected him to the side. Hercule went stumbling over on his side as Seroro simply took his stance. The Saiyan side of this arena cheered, while the humans simply stood speechless. Hercule got back on his feet and took another stance, "heh, you got some technique I'll give you that. But I'm still taking it easy on you."

Seroro remained silent while Hercule once again took a swing at him. This time instead of blocking he flew straight up into the air to the dismay of the human audience and fighter.

"Hey! That's a dirty trick, I've seen people use that before and it is not real," Hercule yelled and the human audience was about to riot.

"It's no trick!" a female voice rang out over everyone else's. Above the human crowd floated Videl in midair. She had her arms crossed and an unpleasant look on her face. Everyone in the human crowd was severely confused, how could the daughter of the world champion who condemned these tricks be flying above everyone?

"V-Videl, you're alright!" Hercule yelled from the ring before realizing what was happening. He came to and yelled, "Where did you get the wires to do that trick?!"

Videl pinched the skin in between her eyes in frustration and yelled, "It isn't a trick! And you're a liar!"

Everyone in the crowd was stunned at the accusation from the champ's own daughter. "I know the truth dad! I know you didn't beat Cell! The only reason that you are even world champ right now is because the fighters from the previous tournaments haven't been showing up!"

Hercule stuttered back a few steps before yelling, "those people were all cheaters, using light tricks and explosives!"

In response, Videl angrily formed an energy wave in her right hand and launched it outside the arena where there weren't any people. All the humans looked dumbfounded while the Saiyans commended her.

"Enough of this!" a voice boomed through the arena. It was king Furry walking up to the arena and he didn't look happy.

"Hercule, I've seen more than enough of this fight to know where it is going. I personally met the champion from the WMAT before you won, and frankly you cannot even stand in his presence. Those tricks are real, I know because I've seen them for myself. This fight is over," Furry declared. He walked across the arena to Tarble and held out his hand saying, "it would be an honor to become part of your alliance."

"It's an honor to have you with us," Tarble said shaking the hand, "We will begin with building an area of operation by West City."

"If you need any assistance, please seek me," Furry offered.

"We will meet again in the future to bring you into trading amongst other planets," Tarble said.

Videl landed in the arena next to her father, "What happened to you?"

"I just wanted to put you in a good life, Videl," Hercule answered.

"You didn't have to lie to get it, I'd be proud of you even if you lost the fight to Cell."

"Thanks honey," Hercule said, and the daughter and father were reunited again.

"We better get you out of here, this crowd looks like they're about to riot at you," Videl said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Hercule asked nervously. And with that Videl flew up and picked her father up from under his arms and carried him to a nearby rooftop. There stood Goku with a grin on his face, "so it all went as expected, huh?"

"G-Goku?" Hercule stuttered.

"Yes, there'll be time for explanations later, right now we need to get out of here before that crowd tears you apart," Goku suggested.

"Good idea," Videl said as she grabbed her dad and Goku's shoulder. Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and they disappeared. They reappeared at the son residence to Goten and Chichi waiting outside.

"How did we get here?" Hercule asked confusedly.

"You have to open your mind to Ki usage," Videl said. Hercule just nodded solemnly.

"You've said a lot of nasty things about our family and friends," Chichi said angrily. She then sighed and said, "But we are ready to put the past behind us and welcome you to our family like we did Videl if you are willing to do so as well."

"This is where you've been, huh?" Hercule asked.

"Yes dad, and Gohan's the one who killed Cell," Videl answered.

"Where is he?"

"He's away training right now, but he'll be back in a couple months," Goku explained.

"Ok, I feel the need to apologize to him now."

"The time will come," Videl said. And with that the father and daughter hugged, both happy to be reunited at last.

…

Meanwhile on the sacred world of the Kai's, Gohan's power level in his base form had already doubled in a matter of days. He was very impressed at how much slack he's picked up after just training enough to keep his strength as opposed to building it. But Shin said it was nowhere near enough to beat iced yet. And much to Kibito's ever shrinking doubt of Gohan, today was the day that he would try to pull the z-sword.

"It'll require a great amount of power to pull the sword, as strong as you are in your base form, it still won't be enough. If you transform into a super Saiyan 2 then I have no doubt in your ability to master the sword," Shin explained motioning towards a sword planted in a stone. Gohan nodded and walked over to the stone. Without even a second thought he transformed into an ascended super Saiyan and put his hands around the hilt. Sparks and electricity danced around his hands as he started to pull with all his might. It seemed like all hope was lost when the sword wouldn't budge, until it nudged a little bit. The eyes of both the Kai's shot open at the small movement. A grin started to form on Gohan's face as he put more energy into pulling the z-sword out slowly, but steadily. He ripped the sword out of the stone and almost went flying backwards out of his hands.

"You did it!" Kibito explained.

"I told you he could," Shin bragged, "Gohan, how does it feel?"

Gohan looked like he was struggling to hold the sword and mumbled, "Heavy."

"Maybe that's why it's so powerful," Shin wondered, "Either way the sooner we can get you training with it, the better. Also train in your base form so that it'll have more of an effect."

Gohan felt a wave of anxiety flood over him as he powered down to his base form, the sword was near impossible to hold. This was going to be a long three months.

…

Training over the next three months on Earth was vigorous. Now that Videl and Hercule were reunited, the two trained to prepare Videl for the invasion day. Although Hercule wasn't happy about her fighting in it, he knew she stood a better chance than he did. The remaining Saiyans on Earth composed of Goku, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta. And they trained every day in the GR with Vegeta being gone every couple days to organize the military and the annexation of the other Saiyans into the rest of the Saiyan Empire. Bade and Bulma finished the teleporter between Saiya and Capsule Corp. so Vegeta could go between the two without any effort or reliance on Goku. Cole trained by himself, occasionally with Piccolo. He grew more and more proficient with his dagger and solidified his fighting style. Bade tried spend as much time with Erasa and the family as he could before the invasion could hit. He spent half his time at their apartment and half the time at the lab at Capsule Corp. The rest of the z-fighters readied themselves on their own accordance. The Saiyan's established their base and settlement in a week's time after the exhibition between Hercule and Seroro. Seroro was placed in charge of the base and reported directly to Pikuro and Vegeta. The settlement had a small spaceport that was constantly flocked with merchants around the world. Trade was established between Earth and other worlds, and was slowly establishing itself as a power in trading. Thanks to Vegeta's efforts and Bulma's designs, GR's were built on every military base in the Saiyan Empire and were in constant use under Vegeta's orders. The average power level of a Saiyan soldier doubled in at least a month after using the GR. Vegeta was proud of his success but Bulma still wouldn't let him leave without reminding him who showed the technicians how to build them.

Meanwhile Gohan was mastering the finer points of sword play with the z-sword. Training with the added weight was increasing his power level even more exponentially. Kibito started to take a liking to Gohan as it was more often than not the two of them that sparred. Gohan had a background in sword fighting from his training with Piccolo, but he was rusty from not ever fighting with a sword. But with less than a week left until the invasion, the unthinkable happened…

Gohan was sparring lightly with Kibito, he held a sword longer than Gohan's. They both realized that Gohan was much stronger than the other and was sparring to improve his skill rather than strength. Gohan was moving to make a slash against Kibito when it happened. Kibito moved to block and the z-sword shattered. Everyone stood in fear and awe as they came to realize that the strongest sword in the galaxy and Gohan's biggest hope against Iced was gone. But their fear turned to confusion when where the broken z-sword laid stood an ancient Shin.

"About time!" the elderly Kai yelled.

"Who-who are you?" Shin asked cautiously. The elderly Kai then swatted Shin upside the head and yelled, "Respect your elders! For your information I am the supreme Kai."

"But, but I am the supreme Kai," Shin stated confused. The elderly Kai then smacked Shin up the head again and said, "Well you are a horrible example of a supreme Kai!"

"Sir, he must be your descendent and was trapped in the z-sword all along," Kibito explained.

"My ancestor?" Shin asked.

"Apparently, the good genes ended with me though, as did the good looks," the ancestor said with a smug grin.

"Am I the only one who's concerned about the z-sword?" Gohan asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh yeah," Shin said with disappointment.

"What were you doing in that sword anyway?" Gohan asked.

"I was fighting a powerful enemy and they sealed me in that sword, it has to have been several millennia since I've been able to walk," Old Kai explained.

"No wonder the legend of the z-sword was formed, so that you could have a chance of getting out," Shin said.

"Yes, thank god! Now I'm free to do what I want again!" the old Kai exclaimed and chuckling to himself holding a magazine that was very similar to the ones Master Roshi read.

"Ancestor, can you help us?" Shin asked with a bow.

"It's not my job anymore, what do you want?" Old Kai asked.

"Gohan here is a half-Saiyan born on Earth. An invasion is impending soon led by the ice-Jin leader, Iced-" Shin tried to explain before Old Kai cut him off.

"Iced? He's still kicking? I remember when he first came to power when I was supreme Kai all those years ago."

"Yeah he's still kicking and Earth is doomed unless Gohan here can get strong enough to beat him."

Old Kai walked over to Gohan and looked him over. Upon finishing his inspection he stated, "You can definitely go against him in his first form, but should he transform into his second form you'll have some difficulty. You won't stand a chance against his third form, he isn't the leader of the ice-Jin people for nothing, boy."

"Well what if I transform into a super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"You can transform even though you're only half Saiyan? Let me see it," Old Kai instructed. Gohan nodded and powered up to the max in his first super Saiyan form. The elderly Kai was taken back a little, "to be honest I never believed there would be another super Saiyan. This is strong but again it's still not strong enough to face his third form. Note should he transform into his fourth or fifth form you'll be utterly doomed."

"I can ascend past this, let me fully power up before you give up hope," Gohan said with a serious look on his face.

"There's more?! Definitely I would love to see this!" Old Kai exclaimed happily. Without a moment's hesitation Gohan ascended to super Saiyan two, the whole planet seemed to quake as he yelled while he powered up. His hair pointed up even sharper and electricity danced around his body, but even then he kept pushing his power level further and further up until he reached his max. All the while the planet shook and felt like it was going to split in any moment. When Gohan was finished, he released a huge breath and looked up at the Old Kai who had a look of fear and excitement on his face.

"Now that's power!" he yelled happily but then a serious look came back to his face, "You still can't face his fourth or fifth form, if you want to defeat him you'll have to beat him before he can transform."

"Well I remember fighting Frieza when I was younger on Namek he was also and ice-Jin and he needed time to transform to his different stages," Gohan explained.

The Old Kai shook his head and said, "Not him, he's not the ice-Jin leader for nothing. He can transform, power-up, and fight all at the same time, it's crucial that you defeat him before he can transform."

"I understand."

"On the bright side though, you still have a lot of locked power in you. I might be able to bring it out and that could help a lot, come here," the Old Kai instructed.

"What are you going to do?" Shin asked.

"If you were really a supreme Kai you'd already know," the elder snapped and Shin stood still. Gohan walked over to Old Kai and he placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders and focused. After focusing harder and harder he started to look frustrated.

"What is this?!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"I'm trying to bring your full potential out but something is blocking it."

"Wait, so how am I supposed to get this power then?"

"I really don't know, it has to do with your human side so I really don't know. You better keep training, when is the invasion?"

"Three days," Shin said.

"Well better get on it," Old Kai said taking a seat on a rock and pulling his magazine back out leaving the other three looking worriedly at each other.

"Well are you going to keep staring at each other like a bunch of morons or are you going to train?!" the Old Kai snapped and Kibito and Gohan started to spar.

'What is wrong with this generation?' Old Kai thought looking through his dirty magazine.

…

Two days before the invasion, Vegeta and Goku were on planet Saiya to brief everyone on the battle plan. As many forces as possible were called into Saiya to be deployed on Earth. There were about 5000 Saiyan soldiers total ready for battle. Vegeta had Goku, Pikuro, and the rest of his higher ranked soldiers in the war room to tell his plan.

"We've been tracking the location of their fleet for the last week, and here's how we think they plan on landing," Vegeta said while a holograph of Earth appeared in front of everyone.

"Their fleet is splitting in two and going to land in two different locations on Earth. So we're splitting our forces in half to take on each half of their army. Kakarot will be using his instant transmission to quickly transport our armies from Saiya to Earth. It is clear where the flagship will land, that's where I'll be leading and Pikuro will be leading forces on the other side of the planet. Based on their trajectories we believe them to be landing here and here to set up staging areas before splitting up to take out urban centers and towns. It's crucial that we have a perimeter around their ships with several squads of soldiers patrolling the outside of the perimeter to catch any stragglers, any questions?" Vegeta asked. The room was silent except for Goku who asked, "What about the Earth's fighters?"

"They can fight on whichever side of the planet they want, however I want you and your sons on the same side with me and Trunks," Vegeta answered and Goku nodded.

"Until tomorrow, dismissed," Vegeta said and the company in the room left to explain the plan to their units. He couldn't help but start to feel excited at the prospect of an all-out battle like this in less than two days. He smirked while he walked out of the room.

…

The day of the invasion was at hand and Gohan's training paid off for the last couple days. He felt himself even stronger training with the Old Kai around instead of with the z-sword.

"We're counting on you Gohan," Shin said with a smile.

"Remember what I told you about Iced and his transformations," Old Kai said sternly.

"I will, thank you all for everything," Gohan said with a bow which the two Kai's responded with their own.

"Are you ready to go?" Kibito asked. Gohan nodded and the tall Kai placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and they all of a sudden they were back on Earth. 'I've got to learn that trick some time,' Gohan thought.

"Maybe I'll teach you sometime," Kibito replied with a grin. Gohan laughed a little before asking, "Could you do me a favor? These clothes are really comfortable but I'd really like to have an outfit like my dad's."

Kibito smiled before saying, "You admire him and are very respectful, very well."

Kibito then pointed a finger at Gohan and shot a yellow beam at him and Gohan's clothes changed to an orange Gi and pants with blue boots and a blue undershirt. Gohan grinned at his new clothes and looked around to thank Kibito who disappeared.

"I've got to find the others before the invasion lands," Gohan said trying to sense for his father but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where is he?" Gohan asked out loud.

…

That same time on Saiya, Vegeta was walking down a hall with Trunks next to him. Vegeta was wearing his same armor and Trunks wore a set identical to his father's. They found Goku and Goten who were looking out a window at the army that was gathering. They saw Vegeta and Goku nodded and motioned for Goten to follow them. Goten and Trucks followed behind their dads while Goten kept poking at Trunks' new armor. Goku then stopped in front of a door and motioned for Goten and Trunks to hang back while Vegeta walked out. He stepped onto a balcony that overlooked the assembled Saiyan army ready for deployment. There were all different kinds of armor but they were all organized and ready to teleport to Earth.

"You all know what today is," Vegeta yelled, "Today is the day we end the bloodline of Frieza with his sister, Frast. They've always viewed us as an inferior race, but have always had a well-placed fear of us. Today we realize their fears and show them the true power of the Saiyan race! Go out and defeat every soldier that dares to set foot on a one of our planets! Today's the day we tell the galaxy that we're back! Not only are we back, but we're the strongest race in the galaxy! Now go! Go and bring honor to our glorious empire though battle!"

Roars and cheers echoed across the city and the surrounding area. Goku then came out and landed in the center of one of the groups. They all touched shoulders and Goku transported all 2500 of them to their location on Earth and came back. This time Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were part of the group and they went to their area.

Once they were back on Earth for good, Goku's head shot around, "You sense that Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned around because he felt it too, "Kakarot who is that? That's a huge power level and it's coming right for us."

"That's Gohan!" Goten exclaimed excitedly.

'How did he get that much stronger in only three months? And why did he get that much stronger? Frast is no stronger than Frieza and Trunks could take Frieza out,' Vegeta thought, his mind racing. The next thing they knew, Videl, Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 showed up and got ready for the battle. Immediately after they showed up, a huge rush of wind blew over all of them and Gohan appeared. He wore clothes just like Goku's and had an air of confidence around him.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled and came flying up to him.

"Videl! Hey!" Gohan yelled and the two hugged in midair.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said happily.

"Me too," he said.

"Where've you been?" Vegeta asked.

"Supreme Kai's planet, he was helping me train," Gohan explained.

"Why? Frast is not that strong."

"Because Frast is not the only one coming," Gohan said with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked.

"We have an ever worse enemy coming then we knew about," Gohan explained. He then looked at Vegeta and said, "It's Iced, and he's mine."

"ICED!" Vegeta yelled, "Why the hell is he coming to Earth?!"

"Long story short, he's coming to protect Frast."

"Why the hell couldn't you tell us sooner?"

"The supreme Kai didn't want me to tell."

"Well that's just great, there's no way any of us can handle him."

"That's why I was training, he's mine. When he comes out, everyone steer clear."

"I honestly don't know what's going on right now Gohan, but it sounds serious," Goku said, "Everyone, you heard him. Try to give Gohan some space when he's fighting Iced."

Everyone nodded it was only a matter of seconds before they caught sight of the ships in the sky trying to land. Vegeta immediately pressed a button on his scouter and yelled, "They're here! Everyone to your assignments now!"

He then looked over to Gohan and said, "If he's really he's your one worry, got it?" Gohan nodded and they flew over ready to face the threat.

**Next chapter starts the invasion saga**


End file.
